War of Dissension, The Author's Cut
by Ghost Writer 91
Summary: War of Dissension with new & extended scenes! You can read this before you read our sequel Crusade of Reckoning. But our sequel will be based off this author's cut. Now rated M for sexual content, blood and gore.
1. This Is Only The Beginning

**This Author's Cut is dedicated to my cowriter scifigirl33, who is not only my sister but my BBF. I could not write any of my fanfics without her critique, her insight whenever I had writer's block or just needed a really good or simple idea or detail, and for her to slap me when I lost track of reality. Sorry it's late but thank you for your patience.**

**(And for any who are curious, I pictured this period to be similar to that of the 1300s.)**

* * *

**Prologue: This Is Only The Beginning**

Jonathan Kent, Duke of Kansas and Lord Protector of Krypton, was carried into a bedchamber in Kent Castle. Red Shard knights laid him down gently onto the bed and the physician, Conrad MacIntyre, began to examine his wound. Conrad winced when he saw the wound. "How bad is it?" Jonathan asked breathing heavily.

They removed Jonathan's red tabard to see the stab wound in his dark gray armor. They carefully removed his chest armor, hauberk, and red gambeson. He had a stab wound to the abdomen. "Only a scratch, my lord." Conrad replied and applied pressure with a cloth to stop the bleeding.

Jonathan grunted. "Just tell me the truth." Jonathan said and Conrad hesitated. "You can tell me, old friend." He said.

Conrad sighed. "The damage is done, Jon. The blade pierced an organ. There is nothing I can do but stop the bleeding and cleanse the wound to prevent infection." He said.

Jonathan laid his head back against the head board. "How long?" Jonathan asked staring up at the ceiling.

"The other organs will fail in a few days time." Conrad said and Jonathan sighed.

"Do what you can." Jonathan said. Conrad applied more pressure to the wound making Jonathan grunt. "Damn Luthor!" He exclaimed at the pain and took a deep breath. "Commander Fine…" Milton Fine V, Duke of Daxam and Commander of the Red Shard, stepped forward. "These will be the last orders I give to you, Milton."

"You should not be so morbid, my lord." Fine said and Jonathan chuckled for a few seconds. "I swore an oath to serve and protect you until your last breath and you have yet to stop breathing."

"Well that day is finally upon us." Jonathan motioned for him to come closer and Fine kneeled beside the bed. "I want you to send knights to collect my wife and son at the farm. And then I want _you_ to go to the frontlines and collect His Royal Highness." Fine nodded. "And send for the High Priest of Rao as well."

"If I send for His Eminence, then nobles will accompany him out of curiosity, my lord. And when they find out you are on your deathbed, they will try to take advantage of the prince's youth." Milton said. Jonathan put his hand on Fine's shoulder.

"Then you will have to not only protect him from our enemies but from those vultures as well." Jonathan said and they chuckled. "Smallville has fallen. The Genesis army will soon march onto here. Promise me when I am dead you will take my family away from here and get them somewhere safe."

"I promise…on my honor." Fine said.

"Thank you, Milton. Send for General Nox-Van as well. Now go and carry out my last command." Jonathan said. Milton Fine then stood, bowed to the Duke, and left the bedchamber.

* * *

One battalion of the Kansas Forces was camped in the valley between the Kent Castle and Smallville. They had lost the fortified town of Smallville a few hours ago and retreated to the lower valley a few miles away. Lieutenant Ak-Var walked through the camp and examined the soldiers. He found one of his best soldiers helping the wounded.

"Kent!" Ak-Var called and Sergeant Clark Kent looked up. He was wrapping a bandage around a wounded soldier's leg, which had been shot by an arrow. Clark quickly finished wrapping his leg and then kneeled in the Kryptonian manner to his lieutenant. Ak-Var walked up to the soldier. "Rise." Ak-Var said and he did. "I will never get used to all the kneeling."

Since he was now a knight, Ak-Var now wore black gambeson, black hauberk and gorget, black breast and back plate with spaulders, black hourglass gauntlets, and a black sugar loaf helm. His crest for his house was stamped onto his breastplate over his heart.

Clark was an infantry soldier so he wore a black gambeson, a red brigandine, black vambraces, black leather gloves, a black kettle hat, and black trousers and boots. Clark was quite tall for a young man of nineteen. He was muscular with dark hair and blue eyes.

Ak-Var was 25-years-old, blond, and just a few inches taller than Clark. They had been fighting together for the past year and grown to be close friends.

Clark took off his kettle hat. "Well then you should have refused the knighthood, _Sir_ Ak-Var." Clark said and they chuckled. The two began walking. "We suffered a grim defeat today."

"Yes, we did but only because we underestimated the Luthors. Even our captain said that the rumors of plans to attack Smallville were too bold. Now we are without a captain and a general." Ak-Var said.

"At least we were able to halt their attack. And we do have a captain…you." Clark said nudging him and Ak-Var sighed. "You earned your knighthood and the new rank that came with it."

"Thank you, Clark. However, I still do not understand why Prince Kal-El would propose me for a knighthood to the Duke. We have never met… I have heard whispers that he prefers to shy away from war and politics." Ak-Var said.

"Well do not believe all the whispers said of the prince. He may not be as awkward as they say." Clark said and Ak-Var nodded. Then Clark froze when he saw two Red Shard knights in dark gray armor riding into the camp with an extra horse. They stuck out due to their dark gray armor and red tabards.

Soldiers pointed and whispered as they rode past them. It was obvious the knights were searching the crowd. "What is this?" Ak-Var said quietly. Commander Fine and Sir Jeq-Vay stopped in front of Ak-Var and Clark and dismounted. Ak-Var saluted him by placing his fist over his heart and bowing his head. "Commander Fine, you honor us with your presence but may I ask why you are here?" Ak-Var asked. Clark remained silent and still.

"I am here under by command from His Grace, the Duke of Kansas, to personally come and collect His Highness, Prince Kal-El, lieutenant." Fine said. Ak-Var was obviously caught off guard.

"There must be a mistake for His Highness cannot be here. I know every knight here and he is not among them." Ak-Var said.

"I did not say that he was here as a knight." Fine said. He then walked past Ak-Var to Clark. Fine and Jeq-Vay then did something that surprised everyone, they kneeled before Clark Kent. "Your Highness." Fine said. Ak-Var turned around confused. Then the whole camp followed suit and kneeled.

Kal-El looked at Ak-Var solemnly and then Ak-Var kneeled. "Rise…! Rise!" Kal-El commanded and everyone rose. "Let us speak in private, Your Grace." The prince and the knights then walked to the command tent that had been set up an hour ago.

They entered the tent, where two commanders and the last remaining captains where discussing battle strategies. They were surprised to see them enter. "Leave us." Fine commanded. They saluted Fine and they all left leaving the three of them alone.

"So this is how the Duke will force me return to court…by telling the whole camp who I truly am. I did not think he would ever result to such low tactics. So you can return to him and say…" Kal-El said raising a finger at Fine.

"The Duke is dying." Fine cut him off and Kal-El slowly lowered his hand. His angry expression now became somber. "He sent me here to come and collect you because he wishes to see you."

Kal-El covered his mouth with his hand. He then ran his hand up his face and through his hair, and took a deep breath. "There are some matters I must attend to and then we can leave." He said and immediately left the tent before they could bow.

Everyone he past whispered and stared at him so he walked as quickly as he can. This was what he was afraid of when he joined the army so he joined under the name Clark Kent. He was able to be himself for over a year without the special treatment he had gotten his whole life from those around him, except the Kents.

He soon made it back to the make-shift infirmary to quickly check up on the men he helped. Unfortunately, they were too nervous to speak to him so they bowed their heads. This dismayed Kal-El but he was glad to see they were alright.

Commander Fine and Jeq-Vay were waiting by the horses. Lastly, Kal-El cautiously approached Ak-Var, whose back was to him. He hesitated and then turned to walk away. "It would be rude to leave without saying a proper farewell." Ak-Var said and Kal-El stopped in his tracks.

"I have never been one much for saying farewells for they are _awkward_ situations." Kal-El said and Ak-Var chuckled. "I hope you will not think ill of me for my deception." Ak-Var walked to him and put his hands on Kal-El's shoulders.

"I would only think ill of you if you had abused your true power as crowned prince when you joined this army. You are one of the best men I have ever trained and one of the best soldiers I have ever fought beside. I am proud of you, Clar-…Kal-El. That will take some getting used to." Ak-Var said. Kal-El grinned and nodded.

The two men then gripped forearms and embraced. "We will meet again, my friend." Kal-El said and Ak-Var nodded. He then walked away to the waiting Red Shard knights. He mounted his brown horse and gave Ak-Var a quick nod before riding off.

The three of them made it to the Kent Castle at sunset. They rode into the courtyard and dismounted in front of the castle entrance. The Red Shard knights at the entrance kneeled. "Has the Duchess and Earl arrived?" Kal-El asked one of the knights.

"Yes. They are with His Grace now, Your Highness, in the bedchamber at the top of the first tower." A knight answered and he nodded. Kal-El then ran into the castle.

Kal-El ran to the Great Hall, through the door in the back of the Hall, and up the spiral staircase to the first tower. He stopped at the door where two knights stood guard and a 15-year-old boy leaned against the opposite wall, pale and nervous. The knights saluted him and the boy looked up. "Clark." The boy said and ran into his arms.

The boy was Henry Kent, Earl of Smallville. Henry was the average height of a boy his age with light brown hair like his father and his mother's eyes. They embraced and Kal-El stroked his hair as the boy cried on his shoulder. "Do not weep, little brother, for I am here. I am here." He said softly. "Where is mother?" He asked and the two broke apart.

"In there with father. She has not left his side since we arrived, not even when Conrad had to cleanse his wound with a hot iron… Mother sent me to the Great Hall but I could still hear him screaming." Henry said and covered his hand over his mouth. Kal-El put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Go to your chambers and rest. I will stay with them." Kal-El said and Henry nodded. Henry went down the spiral staircases and Kal-El soon could no longer hear his footsteps. Then he took a deep breath and entered the bedchamber.

Jonathan had passed out from the pain some time ago. He was now tucked into bed. Martha sat on the edge of the bed dabbing his brow with a wet cloth. "Mother." Clark said softly. She turned her head and gave him a small grin. She kissed Jonathan's forehead and got up putting the cloth aside.

"Clark." Martha said and wrapped her arms around him. She then caressed his cheek. "My son." However, Martha did not carry him for nine months nor gave birth to him like she did Henry. They did, however, raise him when his parents were murdered when he was only three years old.

"I have missed you." Clark said.

"As have I. We all have." Martha said and turned around to look at Jonathan. At first glance, he would appear to be sleeping peacefully but Clark noticed the bloody armor and bloody bandages tucked away in the corner. Then he noticed how sweaty and pale Jonathan was.

"I assumed he would still be angry with me. Our last words spoken were out of anger." Clark said and took a step toward Jonathan's bedside.

"He was only angry that you joined the army without our blessing. You just left the castle in the middle of the night without even discussing it with us. We were not angry but hurt." Martha said.

Clark then sat down on the edge of the bed. He took Jonathan's hand. "Forgive me." He whispered and Jonathan groaned at that moment. "You should go rest." He said to Martha.

Martha walked up to the bed looking at her sleeping husband. "I do not want to leave him alone."

"He will not be alone. I shall stay with him." Clark said.

"Alright but first go and change out of this dreadful armor." Martha said and Clark gave her a small grin. He nodded, kissed her cheek, and then left the room.

* * *

Jonathan awoke to see a dim light coming from the window meaning dawn was approaching. He looked around the room and saw someone he was not expecting to see. Clark was now wearing a simple white shirt and black trousers with his sheathed sword in his lap. He was sleeping in a chair with his feet resting on a small table. "Clark?" Jonathan asked but it was barely audible. He then tried to sit up but then he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and cried out in pain.

Clark eyes shot open and he grabbed the grip of the sword. It was the common Kryptonian steel sword of an infantry soldier. When he saw that Jonathan was awake, he dropped the sword and rushed to his side. The pommel of the sword clanged loudly on the stone floor and two Red Shard knights rushed into the room.

Jonathan threw back the blanket to reveal blood seeping through his bandages. "Get the physician! Now!" Clark yelled and the knights rushed out of the room. He then pushed the palm of his hands down onto the wound to stop the bleeding making Jonathan cry out again.

Conrad rushed into the bedchamber with Martha a few minutes later. She was in a white muslin underdress and red robe so she must have just woken up. Clark moved out of Conrad's way so he could work. Clark saw the tears rolling down Martha's cheeks so he led her out of the bedchamber.

Some time later, Conrad exited the bedchamber. "His Grace opened the wound but I have resealed it. He is awake now but very weak. I have given him something for the pain so he may fall back to sleep soon." Conrad said and then walked down the spiral staircase. Martha then rushed into the bedchamber leaving the door ajar.

Clark took a step toward the door but halted. His heart was pounding so fast that he rubbed his chest. Then he ran down the spiral staircase and into the Great Hall. He needed air. His exited the castle to see Milton Fine removing a piece of parchment from the leg of a falcon. "You are up early, Your Grace." Kal-El said walking up to him.

"As are you, Your Highness." Fine replied. He set the falcon down on a perch and removed his glove. He unrolled the piece of parchment and read the short note. "It appears that His Eminence is already on his way here. He heard of the surprise attack and is on his way with his priests to bless the dead. And General Nox-Van shall arrive by sea and then ride here without stopping."

"I will inform the household to prepare rooms for them." Kal-El said and turned to walk away.

"The Duke is the most honorable man I have ever known. I wish you to know that I share your pain. He was like a father to me as well after my own father's treason came to light." Fine said and Kal-El turned to face him.

"You speak out of turn, Your Grace. The Duke is not dead, yet you speak as if he already is." Kal-El said harshly. Fine walked up to him and they were in each other's faces.

"You are not my king or my commander yet, so I shall speak to you how I wish. Jonathan is going to die and there is nothing you or I can do to stop it. Now, you need to prepare yourself or the pain will be unbearable. Trust me…I know." Fine then walked past him and into the castle.

Two Days Later

Two red carriages arrived in the courtyard of the Kent Castle. Martha, Henry, and Kal-El were outside the castle entrance waiting to greet the High Priest of Rao and the other priests. Fine had gone to the frontlines under Kal-El's orders to assist the other commanders until a new general could be assigned since General Ser-Dar was killed.

Martha wore a green dress with bell cut sleeves and a black fur trimmed cloak. Henry wore brown trousers, a brown tunic, and a black fur trimmed cloak. Kal-El wore black trousers, a red tunic, a black fur trimmed cloak, and his sword belt. Kal-El felt uncomfortable if he did not have his sword and dagger with him after spending over a year on the battlefield.

A footman opened the first carriage and a middle-aged man exited first. The High Priest of Rao gave up his true name when he joined the Order like the other priests. The High Priest wore long purple and black robes with a gold chain with a large crystal pendant. His dark hair had a long streak of gray hair. The other priests wore long purple and black robes as well; however, their faces were obscured by white masks and their hoods of their robes were up. They all wore dark fur lined cloaks.

"Welcome to our home. It is an honor to have you here, Your Eminence." Martha said softly and held out her hand. The High Priest kissed her knuckles.

"The honor is all mine, Your Grace. I just wish we were here for more joyous reasons." He said and Martha nodded once somberly. "My lord." He said to Henry, who nodded once. "Your Highness." He said to Kal-El and bowed.

"It is good to see you again, Your Eminence." Kal-El said. "Will the other priests be staying?"

"Only for the night. Tomorrow they will go to the frontlines to give last rites to the dead yet to be burned." The High Priest said. Kal-El motioned for him to enter the castle and he did. They talked while walking.

"We suffered a grave defeat in Smallvillle. We never thought Luthor would attack in winter. He never has before. And we lost many fine soldiers to Prince Alexander's new weapon. They say he calls it a cannon. I have never seen any weapon like it. It was no battle but a slaughter." Kal-El said.

"Thanks be to Rao that the Kansas forces was able to get most of the people of Smallville to Granville." The High Priest said. A servant walked up to the two men and bowed.

"Young Thomas here will take you to the chambers the Duchess has had made ready for you." Kal-El said. The High Priest bowed his head and Kal-El bowed his head in return. The two men walked away and then Kal-El went to the Great Hall.

He walked up the spiral staircase to see Conrad leaving the bedchamber. "The Duke is awake. Martha and Henry are already with him." Conrad said and patted Kal-El's shoulder before walking down the staircase. Kal-El took a deep breath and entered the bedchamber quietly.

Martha was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Jonathan's hand and caressing his face. They grinned at each other; although you could see the sadness in her eyes. "Forgive me, my love. I am breaking my promise of growing old together." Jonathan said.

"Shhhh. I wish we had more time together but we have had a great life, my love. I do not regret one moment of it." Martha said caressing his face and kissed his hand.

"Neither do I… I love you, Martha." Jonathan said.

"As I love you." Martha replied. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. A tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away with his knuckle. Jonathan then saw Henry.

"Henry." Henry cautiously stepped forward and kneeled by his bedside. "My son," he said as grinned at Henry. "When I am dead, it will be your job to look after your mother. I have also made preparations that after your 18th birth day you will become the new Duke of Kansas."

"But I do not want to be Duke if that means you are dead, father." Henry said somberly. "And I know nothing of being a duke."

"We cannot change our destinies, son. If you ever need guidance, turn to your brother. He is one of the few who will not take advantage of you." Henry nodded. "I do not want to leave you or your mother but I have lived a full and wonderful life. I have everything a husband and father could ever dream of. But it is my time to leave this world. Just know that I love you, Henry." Jonathan said.

Henry nodded and leaned over the bed to kiss Jonathan's pale forehead. "As I love you, father." Henry said sadly. Jonathan let go of Martha's hand to ruffle Henry's hair. Instead of groaning like he usually did, he grinned with tears in his eyes.

Jonathan then noticed Clark standing in the background. "Clark?" Clark stepped up to the foot of the bed. "Now I know I am truly dying." Clark looked down as if ashamed. "I have not seen you for a good while."

"Well you clearly voiced your disdain of my choice to become a soldier. I thought it best that we did not see each other for awhile." Clark said.

"But that is not what I wanted, Clark." Clark looked down again. "Come closer." Jonathan said. Martha kissed Jonathan's cheek, put her arm around Henry, and they left the bedchamber. Clark cautiously approached and kneeled at his bedside. Jonathan looked him over. "Your hair is longer and you look bigger." He was talking about his muscles and he grinned trying to break the ice.

"I had planned this conversation in my mind in a thousand ways but this is not how I had imagined it." Clark said and looked down. Jonathan then took Clark's hand "Can you ever forgive me for sneaking off like a thief in the night?" He asked.

"I forgave you not long after you had left. I was a soldier before I was a duke." Jonathan said and Clark looked up. "I am so proud of you…of the man you are becoming." Clark then looked down again sadly. "What is it?"

"I met a girl, a blacksmith's daughter. Her name is Alicia Baker. I told her who I truly was…and then I asked her for her hand… She said yes, father." Clark said.

Jonathan patted his shoulder and grinned. "Well then I must meet this girl. She sounds lovely if she has captured your heart." He said. Clark's eyes then filled with tears. "What is it?"

"Alicia is dead…killed in the battle." Clark said upset. He laid his head down on the bed and cried into the blanket. Jonathan stroked Clark's shaggy hair.

"We all experience loss at some point in our lives. There is no remedy for the pain, only to live with the memories of them…like I did when I lost my true and best friend, your father, Jor-El." Jonathan said and Clark raised his head. "If he could only see you now, he would be so proud."

"Would he be proud to see me like this? Zor-El would not." Clark asked somberly while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Forget what Zor-El would think. Your father loved you and he would have loved you no matter what your faults are like I do." Jonathan said. "Now listen to me. When I am dead, you will receive your birthright, the throne and crown of your father. You will be the new King of Krypton."

"I do not know if I am ready. I only know the life of a soldier and a farmer." Clark said.

"It is for that reason that I know that you are ready… You are used to hard work and that is a quality that you will need as king. Trust me, I know for it has aided me in my three years as regent… You will be a great ruler." Jonathan said and took a slow, shallow breath.

"You cannot die! I need you. I cannot do this without you here to guide me." Clark said.

"Yes, you can." Jonathan squeezed Clark's hand. "Martha and I have raised you like you were our own but now you must become who you truly are: Kal-El, son of King Jor-El II and Queen Lara, crown prince of Krypton. It is now your destiny to carry on the legacy of your forefathers."

"Just tell me how." Clark said.

"I cannot. You must walk your own path. This is your destiny, son. You are going to touch the lives of so many people not just as a man but as a symbol. You are a symbol of peace. You are a symbol of justice. It is now your time to reign. I have faith in you. I have taught you and Henry everything I know about being a man. There will be many trials ahead but do not lose faith in yourself. Just promise me that you will look after your mother and Henry." Jonathan said.

Clark nodded and squeezed Jonathan's hand. "I promise."

"I love you…my son." Jonathan said.

"And I love you…father." Clark said and Jonathan grinned. Clark leaned over the bed to kiss Jonathan's forehead.

* * *

Late the next day, more Kryptonian knights arrived being led by General Nox-Van of the Kandor forces. They rode nonstop to Kansas once they reached Granville by sea and they had the blisters to prove it. Nox-Van wore a black doublet and pants, a brown fur-lined cloak, and his sword belt. His armor was being brought to him later.

Nox-Van kneeled before Kal-El and he motioned for him and the other knights to rise. "Welcome, General. We have been waiting for you." Kal-El motioned to him to enter the castle and the general followed.

The two men entered the Great Hall and went up the spiral staircase to the tower. The knights guarding the door saluted them and opened the door for them. Jonathan was awake and Martha remained by his side. Conrad walked up to the two men. "It should not be long now. I have given him a stronger remedy for the pain." He said and Kal-El nodded.

"Nox-Van, my friend." Jonathan said and Nox-Van walked up to his bedside. The two men grinned at each other. "Help me up." He said and Martha grabbed Nox-Van's arm when he reached out to Jonathan. "Martha, please…this is something I must do." She then reluctantly let go of his arm.

Martha rose from the bed and Nox-Van pulled back the blanket. He put Jonathan's left arm around his neck and hoisted him up. Jonathan groaned but he was on his feet. Henry went over and helped his father remain standing. "My sword." Jonathan said. Martha retrieved his sword from the corner, where the rest of his armor was lying.

Nox-Van then understood what he was doing. "My prince, come and kneel before His Grace." He said. Kal-El did as he was told. He kneeled down on both knees before Jonathan.

"Kal-El, son of Jor-El, do you swear to safeguard this kingdom and its peoples from all enemies whether they be foreign or Kryptonian, to follow our knight's code, and to do no wrong?" Jonathan asked weakly.

"I pledge my sword and my body to the safeguard of this kingdom and its peoples from all enemies whether they be foreign or Kryptonian and to follow the knight's code and to do no wrong. This I swear on my honor of my House and my life." Kal-El said. Jonathan nodded to Nox-Van, who removed Jonathan's sword from his sheath. He handed the sword to Jonathan.

The sword shook in his hand so Henry helped him steady his arm. "Then I dub thee Sir Kal-El, knight of Krypton. Now rise a knight." Jonathan said and removed a ring from his right ring finger. Kal-El rose and Jonathan handed him the ring bearing the crest of the House of El. This was the ring of the king. Martha stepped forward with a beautifully crafted sword.

"Prince Kal-El, I present to you Tahrao, the sword of the king." Kal-El carefully took the blade of the sword and held the hilt up to his face to examine it. The pommel bore a silver star. The hilt was red and gold. This was not the first Tahrao, that sword was in the chamber of kings at the Crystal Palace in Kandor. Tahrao was Kryptonian for Justice.

The first Tahrao was presented to King Seyg-El I when he took the throne more than 100 years ago. Tahrao was the best sword craftsmanship the world had ever seen and today no sword rivals it. It was forged with the sacred Kryptonian metal called Kryptium. It never chips or rusts. When the king dies, another is forged and given to the new king just before his coronation.

Jonathan then felt weak and collapsed but Nox-Van caught him. Kal-El immediately looked up and put the sword down onto a nearby table. They helped Jonathan back into his bed and his breathing was now very labored. He then started coughing harshly. Martha kneeled beside the bed. She held and kissed his hand. Henry and Kal-El kneeled besides the bed as well. Conrad and Nox-Van took a step back.

Jonathan took one last look at everyone in the room. Martha leaned over to him and kissed his lips. When they parted, he grinned at her and she grinned back. Then Jonathan Kent, Duke of Kansas, took his last breath. His eyes closed and his head lowered down onto the pillow.

Martha's grin disappeared. She knew that her husband, the love of her life and father of her children, was dead. His hand was now limp in her hand. She tearfully kissed his hand. Tears shed down both Henry and Kal-El's faces. Kal-El put a comforting hand on Henry's shoulder.

"General, please inform the High Priest and then the troops. I will inform the household." Kal-El said somberly, his back to Nox-Van. Nox-Van bowed.

"Yes, my king." Nox-Van said and left the bedchamber. The word _king_ echoed in Clark's ears.

Two days later

Carriages arrived to Kent Castle escorted by knights of the Red Shard. The passengers were Kryptonian nobles from court. Word was spreading all over Krypton that the honorable Duke of Kansas was dead.

In an empty chamber, Jonathan Kent's body lay on top of a funeral bier with a red banner bearing the Kent crest: diamond with a large K in the center. He was dressed in his dark gray armor with his red tabard and black knight's cape. His bascinet helm lay at his feet and his sword in his hands. A thin white sheet covered his body.

Kal-El sat in a chair looking upon Jonathan's body. He had barely left this chamber in the last two days. He then stood and walked up to his guardian's body. He pulled the white sheet back from his face.

"I was not yet ready to say farewell but I know you would not want me to seek vengeance for your death. But I do promise I will do all in my power to end this war for you, father, and the countless other families losing their loved ones." He said, covered his face with the sheet, and then left the chamber.

Kal-El walked through the corridors of the castle. He ignored all the people muttering, "Your Majesty," as he passed them. He found Martha staring at a portrait of the four of them above a large fireplace in the Great Hall. Everyone wore all black to honor the funeral rites of Kansas and fur cloaks because it was lightly snowing outside. Kal-El placed a fur lined cloak around Martha's shoulders and she caressed his left hand. She turned around and he hugged her.

Henry was sitting and he watched his mother cry in Kal-El's arms. Henry's eyes began to fill with tears and Kal-El motioned for him to come over. Henry walked up to them and Kal-El wrapped his right arm around his shoulders. "Sire, all is prepared." A servant said and Kal-El nodded.

He took Martha's hand and kept his arm around Henry as they exited the castle to the carriages. The funeral was to be held a mile away because they could hear the sounds of a battle not too far away. Prince Alexander Luthor and General Lane took advantage of this day of mourning to try to march onto the Kent Castle but the frontline was holding.

The ride did not last too long before the carriages stopped at a hill. Gravediggers were at the top waiting to bury the Duke. All Jonathan wanted was to be buried on his land, which he had loved so much. Kal-El exited the first carriage and walked to the wagon carrying his father's body. He opened the back of the wagon.

Kal-El grabbed the front hand of the bier. Henry grabbed the handle across from Kal-El. General Nox-Van grabbed the handle in the back and Milton Fine V grabbed the handle across from the general. They lifted the slab to their shoulders and began to walk up the hill. Martha led them holding her husband's helm. Everyone followed them with somber looks.

When they made it to the top, they slowly lowered the Duke's body into the fresh, neat grave. Martha handed the helm to Henry, who looked at it and then handed to Kal-El. He did not even look at the helm but he ran his hand over it feeling smooth and chipped metal. He then kneeled and placed the helm on Jonathan's chest.

"Jonathan Kent, Duke of Kansas and Commander of the Royal Forces, was a great and honorable man. He lived a full live but it was ended too soon in this time of war. He will be long remembered for his courage, honor, his great love and devotion for his family, and his long and faithful service to the crown. He was a man we all could look up to for leadership and guidance. May Rao grant him the peace he so rightfully deserves." The High Priest said and nodded to the gravediggers. He threw a white rose down into the grave.

The gravediggers then began to fill the grave. Everyone began to walk back down to their carriages. "Farewell my love." Martha said and placed her arm around Henry.

"Farewell father." Henry said. Jonathan's body was now almost completely covered in dirt. Martha rubbed Henry's shoulder and they began to walk back down to their carriage. Only Kal-El remained.

Clark stared at the grave as more dirt piled on top of his father. He then kneeled down and grabbed a handful of dirt. He slowly let it fall from his hand and into the grave. He did not want to say goodbye. This still all felt like a dream, no, a nightmare. Anger boiled through him but he took a deep breath in order not to lose control.

Kal-El then stood tall and looked down at the Duke of Kansas's grave. He then walked back down to the carriage. He stopped at his carriage, looked back up the hill, and then entered the carriage. Jonathan's words ringing his ears:

_This is your destiny, son. You are going to touch the lives of so many people not just as a man but as a symbol. You are a symbol of peace. You are a symbol of justice._


	2. His Majesty, The King

**His Majesty, the King**

Two Weeks Later

Kal-El awoke from a troubled sleep. He threw back his blanket, swung his legs over to the edge of the bed, and stretched. He could make out the sun rising from the window across the room from his bed. He climbed out of bed onto the cold stone floor. He grabbed a shirt off a chair and put it on over his bare chest. He slept only in light blue silk breeches.

He looked out the window to see a lavish garden. He was at the Crystal Palace in Kandor. He had arrived the night before, away from prying eyes. He had remained in the Kansas for a week. Then the Fortress of Solitude for another week while the Council rushed the preparations for his coronation.

The famed Fortress of Solitude was said to be impenetrable and isolated making the perfect place for the king to go train, relax, or stay for protection. Only members of the royal family and the regiment of the Red Shard that guarded it knew its location.

He lived at the Fortress for almost a full year when he came of age at seventeen. Luthor had twice tried to have him assassinated before he reached maturity. The first time was when he was fourteen and his uncle, King Zor-El, had sent him to Thanagar for six months. King Carter and Queen Shiera had him training and studying every day for those six months like he had done at the Fortress.

It saddened him that the king's official residence was the Crystal Palace **(pic in profile)**. He found the palace to be magnificent but it never really felt like home to him. Now he may only be able to spend short visits at the Fortress. And with Smallville captured, it would be difficult to return to the Kent Castle.

His new manservant named Jon-Tel entered and was surprised to see Kal-El already awake. "Sire." He said and bowed. Kal-El nodded and turned to see that he was holding a sealed letter. "This is from the Council, Sire."

Kal-El took the letter and motioned for him to leave. Jon-Tel bowed and left the room. He peeled off the seal, unfolded the letter, and began to read. He grinned when he finished. "I am pleased that we have reached an understanding, my lords." Kal-El said to himself.

There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" He said and Jon-Tel reentered with his Kryptonian ceremonial attire **(pic in profile)**. Then Kal-El remembered what today was. It was his coronation. He was not expecting much since the preparations were rushed. The Council and War Council agreed that his coronation was to serve as a symbol that the realm _is_ still strong.

Jon-Tel filled his tub with hot water and then bowed before leaving the room. The warm bath settles his nerves somewhat but not completely. He dried himself off when he was finished bathing and put on his braies and red silk robe. "Jon-Tel!" Kal-El called. Jon-Tel entered with the barber while he was taking a seat.

Kal-El ran his hand through his shaggy hair and then over his coarse chin. He nodded to the barber, who went to work. Kal-El closed his eyes and heard the snips of the scissors as the barber cut his hair. The snipping soon stopped and he grunted as the barber ran a comb through his unkempt hair. "Forgive me, Sire." The barber said.

"There is no need to apologize. Continue." Kal-El said. Years of training and a year of fighting did not compare to the pain of getting his hair comb. He winced until the barber was done. Then the barber applied warm soap to his chin and then carefully began shaving his chin with a razor.

When he was finished, the barber washed what little soap was left off his face. Jon-Tel held up a looking glass to him. His hair was combed back and he was no clean shaven. "Thank you. That will be all. I can dress myself, Jon-Tel." Kal-El said. The two men looked at each other but then bowed and left the room.

His white ceremonial attire was laid out on the bed. There was a time it used to be black but that was during the reign of the House of Zod, much to his relief. Kal-El tossed his robe aside and then began to dress.

First, he put on his white trousers over his braies. Then, he put on his white boots and then his white tunic bearing the crest of the House of El in black. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Martha entered the bedchamber as he was putting on the white robe. He felt naked without a sword but it was part of the coronation ceremony.

Kal-El turned around and Martha gave him a quick curtsy. His face then became sincere. At this moment, he was no longer Kal-El but Clark Kent. He grinned at her and walked up to her to kiss both her hands. She wore a black dress and a black veil.

Clark lifted the veil from her face and then kissed her left cheek. "Jonathan would be so proud of you." Martha said and caressed his face. And like any mother, she straightened his robe and checked his hair.

Clark sighed and lowered his head. "I just do not know how I am supposed to be the man he wanted me to be without him here to guide me." He said.

Martha placed a loving hand on his cheek. "He had faith in you. As do I." She said and caressed his face. He gave her a nervous grin. "Better." She said.

There was another knock on the door and Clark rolled his eyes. Martha chuckled for the first time in the last two weeks but her smile did not last long. "Come."

Sir Jeq-Vay clad in his armor entered the bedchamber and kneeled before him. Kal-El motioned for him to rise. "The carriages have arrived, Sire." He said. Kal-El nodded and Sir Jeq-Vay stepped to the side.

"My lady." Kal-El said and held up his hand to the Duchess. She placed her hand on top of his and they exited the bedchamber. Sir Jeq-Vay closed the door behind them. Along with Sir Jeq-Vay were five other Red Shard knights a few steps behind Kal-El and Martha.

They soon descended the stairs and exited the palace. Henry was waiting for them outside standing beside the carriages. The first carriage was a standard red carriage being drawn by two horses, one brown and the other black.

The second carriage was a grand red and black open carriage. Red banners bearing the crest of the House of El hung from the doors and the edges of the banners were lined with gold. Two white horses were drawing it. 19 other Red Shard knights were already on horseback waiting to escort the ceremonial carriage to the Temple of Rao.

Henry, dressed in all black, bowed when Kal-El came in to view. The knights on horseback saluted him. Kal-El stepped away from Martha to ruffle Henry's hair. Henry gave him a quick shove. They chuckled as a new Red Shard knight twitched for his sword. Kal-El held up his hand to the young knight and he relaxed.

A footman opened the door to the first carriage. Martha caressed Kal-El's cheek before entering the first carriage. Henry patted Kal-El's arm and then climbed in after his mother. He would give them a head start to the Temple.

Jon-Tel appeared in the courtyard. He straightened his robe and tunic. Then he brushed off any hairs on his shoulders and the back of his neck. "Thank you, Jon-Tel." Kal-El said. A footman opened the carriage door and Kal-El climbed in. His bodyguards mounted their horses with the other knights. The driver shook the reigns and the carriage pulled forward.

At the Temple of Rao, royalty and nobles had already arrived along with the troops of the Kandorian Forces and the knights of the Red Shard. However, unlike other knights, the Red Shard wore dark gray armor. The Red Shard was charged with protecting the royal family, the Crystal Palace, and to serve the king.

Red Shard knights wore black chainmail but with dark gray chest armor, spaulders, hourglass gauntlets, and red tabards with their crests sewn over their hearts with black knight's capes. On their tabards was the crest of their order: a red sword striking a black sword under a golden crown a red sun in the background.

It was easy to spot the Kryptonian officers for they were the knights on horseback. They wore their black armor identical to the Red Shard's, except in color and they wore no tabards. But the generals wore black armor; and red tabards with their crests over their hearts, the red sun on the front, and the symbol for their rank on the opposite of their crests on them; and black knight's capes.

For today's joyous occasion, all the soldiers' armor was polished that it refracted the sunlight despite its dark colors. The people had to hold their palms over their eyes to get a good look at the Temple.

More Red Shard knights were spotted but they were escorting a carriage. The bannermen were spotted carrying the flag of Krypton and the banner of the House of El. The crowd then began to cheer. The carriage came into full view of the public. Most of the city had come for the coronation. Kal-El smiled and waved to the people.

The carriage stopped before the temple entrance and ushers rolled out a large red carpet. An usher opened the door and kneeled when Kal-El stood. He exited the carriage. "Kneel before Kal-El!" General Nox-Van ordered and all the knights and soldiers kneeled, those on horseback bowed. Kal-El took a deep breath and walked down the carpet heading for the temple.

"Red Shard, arch swords!" Commander Fine commanded. Inside the temple, Red Shard knights raised arched their swords and the sounds of a choir vocalizing echoed off the temple walls. He entered the temple. As he passed the knights, they placed their swords against their chest armor and bowed their heads. The altar seemed miles away but then it grew closer and closer. He walked with his head held high and his face expressionless.

Standing in the first aisle on the left were Martha, Henry, Princess Kara Zor-El, the Princess Dowager Alura-El, Peter Ross, King Bruce of Gotham, King Oliver and Queen Dinah of Star City, and King Carter and Queen Shiera of Thanagar.

Kal-El climbed the small steps and kneeled on a purple cushion before the High Priest of Rao. The High Priest stood before the Book of Rao on the altar. Surrounding the altar were the other priests of Rao with their hoods up and their white masks concealing their faces.

The High Priest raised his hands up to the great statue of Rao and began to pray. "Rao, our beloved protector and lord, god of the sun and king of the gods, bless Kal-El, son of Jor-El II, our new king of the land you bless and watch over. Help him and guide him to be a great and just ruler. May you grant him sons and a long life to rule our beloved realm."

The High Priest lowered his hands and then lowered his hood. A priest stepped forward with the crown on a purple pillow. The High Priest picked it up and raised it up to the statue. The crown was beautifully carved from solid gold and pearls **(pic in profile)**. Inside the crown was the engraving in Kryptonian, _Rule them with strength for that is where greatness lies_.

The High Priest turned around and approached Kal-El. He then raised the crown again so it was bathed in sunlight. "Bless this crown, Lord Rao! May it bring strength and everlasting wisdom to our new king!" He carefully set the crown down onto Kal-El's head.

Another priest stepped forward with the scepter of the king. The High Priest grabbed it and then presented it to Kal-El. The scepter was gold with a clear crystal orb **(pic in profile)**. "This scepter is a symbol of your sovereignty. The shaft shall symbolize your strength and the orb your wisdom." Kal-El grabbed the scepter and cradled it in his left arm.

Another priest stepped forward with Tahrao. The High Priest removed it from it sheathed and the ringing echoed throughout the temple. Kal-El swallowed as the High Priest held the blade over his head.

"By the strength of our army and its warriors, I dub thee Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Krypton." The High Priest said and placed the tip of the blade on his right shoulder.

"By the power and grace of Rao and his holy temple, I dub tee Defender of our Faith and the teachings of Rao." He said and placed the tip of the blade on his left shoulder.

"By the will of our realm and the love of the people and the by the sacred law vested in me, I dub thee King of Krypton and Kansas." He said and gently placed the tip of the blade on top of his crown. "Rise King Kal-El and kneel Krypton before Kal-El I, King of Krypton and Kansas, Defender of the Faith, and Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Krypton!"

Kal-El rose as the people and the priests kneeled. He stood straight as the High Priest presented Tahrao to him. Kal-El bowed his head at the High Priest and grabbed the hilt of the sword. The High Priest then kneeled as Kal-El turned to face his subjects. They soon began to chant. "Long live the King! Long live the King! LONG LIVE THE KING!"

Kal-El still cradled the scepter in his left arm and firmly held the blade of the sword with his right just below the hilt. He then descended the small steps and walked down the red carpet. The knights kneeled as he passed them. Everyone in the first aisle began to slowly follow Kal-El but remained a few steps behind.

The doors to the temple opened and the buccinas sounded outside. Kal-El stepped into the sunlight. "Kneel!" The soldiers and knights kneeled again. The people cheered once more. Kal-El raised his scepter to the people and then his sword to the soldiers. He then saluted them by placing his sword over his heart.

An usher opened the door to his carriage. He climbed in and sat down. He rested his scepter in his lap and waved to the people smiling. He placed the tip of the blade his sword down onto the floor and rested his palm on the pommel but did not put too much pressure on the sword so it would not damage the floor.

The driver shook the reigns and the carriage began its procession through the city. People threw blue and pink Kryptonian roses from their windows, which showered the sky and the road with them. Kal-El waved to them all. For a short while, the heartache of the last two weeks dimmed but was not forgotten.

When his procession was through, the carriage made its way to the Crystal Palace. The carriage passed through the iron gates and soon passed the gatehouse. The carriage entered the courtyard. He exited the carriage, proceeded into the palace, and made his way to the Council chambers. Jon-Tel provided him with a sword belt so he would not have to carry his sword any longer.

The Council chambers were a large room with ten silver chairs with black seat cushions lined up alongside a red carpet. At the end of the carpet, atop a Dias, were two gold thrones with red seat cushions. The Council members sat on the right the war council on the left side of the hall. "Kneel before His Majesty, King Kal-El!" A herald announced.

The Councilmen kneeled in front of their assigned chairs. Kal-El entered the chamber and walked passed them to the thrones. He sat at the throne at the right, leaving the throne at his right empty. That throne was meant for his queen since the queen is the right hand of the king. "Rise, my lords." Kal-El said still cradling the scepter in his left arm.

One by one, the five Council members made the oath of allegiance. They kneeled before him and said, "I swear to honor and serve you, my king, and to do all in my power to best serve your kingdom." Then they would return to their seats.

The military leaders then recited their oaths. They kneel and said, "I swear to serve and protect you, my king. I pledge my sword and my body to the service of your will and the protection of your kingdom." They return to their seats.

"I thank you, my lords, for your oaths of allegiance to the crown and to the realm. It is with a sad heart and a sense of duty I address you members of Council and War Council. I mourn the death of my guardian and mentor, the Duke of Kansas, but I trust you will serve me as loyally as you served him. I am young but I am willing to learn for I mean to devote my life to Krypton and my people. I will look to you all for guidance in my efforts. I hope I shall not be disappointed." Kal-El then rose and everyone kneeled. He then left the Council chamber.

Kal-El made his way up to the balcony so that he made address the knights of the Red Shard. The entire order, even its elder members, stood in formation in the courtyard because once a knight of the Red Shard, always a knight. Even Red Shard knights who protect the Fortress of Solitude were there but just for the day. Kal-El appeared on the balcony. "Kneel!" Commander Fine said and then kneeled with the others.

"We the knights of the sacred Order of the Red Shard swear to protect and serve Kal-El, our true and rightful king and to protect his life and his honor as our own until our dying day." At least 350 knights chanted the Red Shard oath. Kal-El motioned for them to rise. He bowed to them and they bowed back.

"The oath you take is dear to me and I shall not take it lightly. Ever since the Order of the Red Shard was formed by King Seyg-El, its knights have protected and served the Kings of Krypton with dignity and honor. I know I shall have nothing to fear with such brave and loyal men in this sacred order… Now, this day is my coronation. Let us rejoice!" Kal-El said and the knights cheered.

"Long live the king! Long live the king! LONG LIVE THE KING!" They chanted. Kal-El raised his right hand to them and then left the balcony.

Kal-El passed the scepter to Jon-Tel and just started walking. He soon found himself in the Hall of Kings. In the Hall were four statues of his predecessors, the House of El. He first walked to his great-grandfather, King Seyg-El.

A life-size statue of Seyg-El donned his armor and on a mantle before it was his sword, the first Tahrao. A portrait of Seyg-El and his wife, Queen Jana-El, hung high over the statue. Next to the portrait was a family portrait with their only living child, Jor-El. It was painted three years before Seyg-El died. Seyg-El's armor consisted of black gambeson, black chainmail, and a black surcoat bearing the red sun over the torso and his crest in gold over his heart. Besides his Tahrao was a flat-top helm.

He then walked over to the next statue. This one was of his grandfather, King Jor-El I. His life-size statue donned his armor as well with his Tahrao on a mantle before the statue. Over him hung the portrait of him with his wife, Queen Nimda-El. The second portrait was a family portrait as well with their three sons, Jor-El, Nim-El, and Zor-El. Nim-El was killed in the Zod's Rebellion some years before he was born.

Jor-El I's armor was similar to Seyg-El bur improvements were made to his armor during his reign. Dark gray spaulders were now worn with the black chainmail, a red tabard bearing the family crest in red in a cloth of gold diamond, and hourglass gauntlets now protected the hands and wrists.

Then he stared at his father's statue. King Jor-El II was clean shaven and had short hair unlike that of his father and grandfather. He glazed upon the portrait of King Jor-El II and Queen Lara-El. Both his parents were blond-haired. He was told they were kind, clever, and just rulers. He glazed upon their family portrait. He was only a baby. He could see the white streaks in his father's hair for his father was 40 years of age and his mother 39 when he was born.

His father's armor consisted of a red brigandine with black chainmail but with black spaulders, hourglass gauntlets, a red knight's cape, and a red tabard bearing their house crest in red in a golden diamond on the torso.

There used to be whispers that Kal-El was really the son of Zor-El because of his dark hair but that was put to rest when he began to closely resemble his father. Then he glazed upon the statue of his uncle, King Zor-El. The Council wanted to remove it after the scandal but Kal-El asked them to leave it be.

Zor-El had dark short hair with a thick mustache and goatee. His armor was black gambeson with black chainmail, black breast and back plate, black spaulders, black black hourglass gauntlets, a red knight's cape and red tabard with their family crest sewn on the torso in gold.

He stared back and forth at his father and his uncle. He never knew his father and he spent only winters with his uncle. His uncle told him to trust no one but yourself and family. Jonathan told to never listen to everything his uncle told him. Some advice was good but there was always better advice.

"Forgive me, Sire, but the coronation festivities will begin shortly and you wished to speak with Commander Fine before then." Jon-Tel said. Kal-El nodded and they left the Hall of Kings.

Commander Fine was brought to Kal-El's solar (a private chamber) and he brought a guest with him. Kal-El entered his chambers. The two men bowed before Kal-El and he nodded to them. "That will be all, Jon-Tel." Jon-Tel bowed and left the room. "You wished to speak with me concerning Luthor's new weapon." Kal-El said. He removed his crown, set it down onto the table, and crossed his arms.

"Yes, Sire… I have just learned that Luthor is planning to send twenty or so more cannons to Kansas and to his small fleet at Kryptonopolis in two weeks. He hopes to take both places by summer, thus clearing a straight path through Argo and Lurvan to Kandor and then to attack the capital by sea as well. Now is the time to act." Fine said.

"And just where did you get this information…if I may ask?" Kal-El asked. Fine cut his eyes to the mysterious hooded figure. "Who are you?" He asked. Fine nodded to the man and he lowered his hood. Kal-El uncrossed his arms. "J'onn J'onzz." He whispered.

J'onn J'onzz was a faithful spy and bounty hunter for King Jor-El II. He did not approve of Zor-El taking the throne after Jor-El's death so he left the service of the king and disappeared many years ago. He was believed dead. "I have not seen you since you were but a small child, Kal-El. You sure have grown into a fine young man… Jor-El would be proud." J'onn said.

"Thank you… Now I know this information is true if it came from you. What do you plan to do about these cannons, Commander?" Kal-El asked.

"The Red Shard will ambush the shipment so we may retrieve these cannons and learn how to use them against Luthor. I saw what these weapons did to Smallville. We cannot just do nothing with a weapon like this out there." Fine said.

"If you yourself went for the cannons…will you yourself learn how to use them and produce more of them for our use?" Kal-El asked.

"Yes, Sire. I shall work day and night to discover this." Fine answered.

"Good. Then you shall go with the knights to Kansas. And when you bring back these cannons, you will be made a General with Kryptonopolis under your command until the end of the war or until the end of your life. How does that sound, Your Grace?" Kal-El asked.

Fine was speechless for a moment. "Thank you, Sire. I am honored by your trust in me."

"Choose what knights you take with you carefully and tell no one of your plans or destination." Kal-El ordered and Fine nodded. "I take it, J'onn, that you wish to be in my service or you would not have come here yourself."

"You are as clever as your father. And if you are anything else like him, I will serve you and no other." J'onn said. Kal-El patted him on the shoulder.

"We will discuss further plans of this ambush tomorrow, gentlemen. I think it best no one sees you here, J'onn…at least not today. I want you to journey to Urrika and find out all you can of Faora and her army." Kal-El said and J'onn nodded. "Milton, you and I should return to the festivities before we are missed."

There was a knock on the door. "Come." Kal-El said and Jon-Tel entered.

"Your Majesty, Sir Ak-Var has arrived. I have brought him here as you commanded." Jon-Tel said.

"Thank you, Jon-Tel. Send him in." Kal-El said. Fine and J'onn bowed. J'onn put his hood up and exited through another door. Ak-Var entered the room in his black armor and bowed before them. "That will be all, Commander." Fine bowed and left the room.

Ak-Var examined Kal-El in his white ceremonial robes. Kal-El then held out his hands to him and the two of them embraced chuckling. They parted. "King Kal-El. And I was hoping to make you my lieutenant, after you had been knighted of course." Ak-Var said.

"I would have been honored but it saddens me knowing that this day would have come anyway... I wish to ask you something." Kal-El said and wrapped his arm around Ak-Var's shoulder. "How would you like to become a knight in the Red Shard?"

Ak-Var froze. "Me? I am of inferior birth…only nobility are accepted into the Order." He said.

"That is why I am making you a baron and giving you a small estate in Kandor for you and your wife. She is with child, is she not?" Kal-El asked.

"Yes, she is… I do not know what to say." Ak-Var said.

"I hope you will accept my offer. I need honorable men I can trust protecting me and you are one of the few men I do trust… Please accept my offer and do not worry about our battalion. They were fine soldiers before you and I joined their ranks and they shall be fine soldiers after we are gone." Kal-El said putting his hands on Ak-Var's shoulders.

Ak-Var patted Kal-El's shoulder. "I will be honored to become a knight of the Red Shard." He said.

Kal-El patted his shoulders. "I shall make the arrangements for your barony and the ceremony for joining the order immediately. Now let us go enjoy the festivities and then you can go home to wife." Kal-El said. They left his chambers to go and enjoy the coronation feast that would take place before the ball.


	3. A Tale of Two Cities

**A Tale of Two Cities**

Kal-El put on a knee-length blue tunic over his white shirt and Jon-Tel proceeded to straightened it. Jon-Tel then presented him with his red sash with his family crest sewn on it. Kal-El put it on his left shoulder and positioned the crest to be over his heart. The sash covered most of his shoulder and the crest was largely imprinted in black.

Kal-El looked at his reflection in the looking glass as Jon-Tel straightened his sash. Jon-Tel motioned for two servants to come forward. Each servant held a purple pillow; one had his crown and the other one a gold circlet with his titles written in Kryptonian around the band. Kal-El fastened his sword belt around his waist. Feeling his sword lying against his hip made him feel complete.

Jon-Tel then tied his red knight's cape around his shoulders. Kal-El wanted to show that he was not just a king but a soldier as well. Pleased with his appearance, he turned around for just the one missing accessory. Kal-El looked at his crown and then at the circlet. He took the circlet, walked to the mirror, and put it on. "May I speak, Sire?" The second servant asked.

"Yes, I know. I am the second Kryptonian king to pick to wear the circlet instead of the crown for his coronation ball. The first was my father. My mother chose to wear the circlet with him as well." Kal-El said and rolled his shoulders as he examined his appearance one more time.

There was a knock on the door. "Come." Kal-El said and Kara Zor-El entered the chamber. She wore an ivory colored dress with bell sleeves, a belt with a scabbard for her dagger, and a red sash like his with their crest over her heart. He saw her reflection and smiled. "Kara." He turned around and walked up to her. She bowed but then he picked her up in warm embrace.

Kara laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put her back on the ground and she caressed his face. "Oh how I have missed you, Kal-El." She said. They kissed each other's cheeks.

Jon-Tel and the servants bowed to her. "Your Highness." They said and she nodded once to acknowledge them.

Kal-El held up his left hand to her and put his right hand behind his back. "May I escort you to the ball, Princess Kara?" He asked and she smiled. She pretended to think about it and he rolled his eyes.

"You may." Kara answered and he winked at her. She smiled and placed her right hand over his left. Jon-Tel opened the door for them and they left his chambers.

"What are your plans now, cousin? You have your birthright and we are in the middle of a war that has raged for 15 years now this past summer." She said while they walked. Red Shard knights guarding the halls bowed their heads as they passed.

"I do not wish to speak of war tonight or of affairs of state. I am just happy to see, Kara. It has been far too long." Kal-El said as they walked. He sighed as he thought of the casualties of war, especially Jonathan and Alicia.

Six Red Shard knights walked a few steps behind them. They wore black doublets with their order's crest on the front, black pants and boots, their sword belts, and black half-capes. Those not on duty guarding the palace were dressed in this fashion both young and older members.

"I miss the Duke of Kansas as well. He was a good man. My mother and I will always be in his debt for protecting us when my father's betrayal came to light." Kara said. "But you will be expected to marry and produce an heir. And soon thanks to this war."

Kal-El rolled his eyes. "Do not remind me. The Council has already brought up the matter. They suggest the Lady Lana Lang but I have never met the girl. I will not marry someone I have never laid eyes on." Kal-El said.

"I know how you feel. My father wanted to promise me to Zod's bastard son in order to make an alliance against Luthor. It was unthinkable! The Houses of El and Zod joined again in marriage." Kara said disgusted.

"Yes but the Council and your mother were against the match because he was his illegitimate son and his family is to be exiled to the Phantom Zone for high treason and murder." Kal-El said.

"The best decision the Council ever made in this era." Kara said and Kal-El grinned.

"Not in my opinion." Kal-El said and Kara looked at him like he was insane.

"Did you want me to marry Zod's bastard? Davis, Doom, whatever his name is." Kara said.

"Of course not! I was openly against the union as well. What I am trying to say is that I have a surprise for you." Kal-El said.

"What? What is it?" Kara asked with anticipation.

"If I tell you know, then it will not be a surprise. You will know what it is before the ball begins, I promise." Kal-El said grinning. Kara punched his arm making them both laugh. "And he was called Davis Bloome. Now he is called Davis Zod, the Bringer of Doom. What a vile name." Kara rolled her eyes. They approached the Great Hall.

Kal-El nodded to the herald, who entered the Hall. They heard him slam his staff down onto the ground two times. "His Majesty King Kal-El I of Krypton and Her Highness, Princess Kara Zor-El!" The doors opened and buccinas sounded. Ka-El gave Kara a quick wink and they entered the Hall.

"Kneel!" Red Shard Captain Tam-Or said. Every knight in the hall dropped down to one knee while the Kryptonian nobles bowed. The tables of the large Great Hall were pushed back along the walls with plates of food leftover from the feast. Two gold thrones replaced the head table on the Dias at the end of the hall.

Kal-El and Kara stepped onto the raised platform and turned to face the Hall but did not sit on the thrones. Kara stood before the throne on the left and Kal-El the throne on the right. Kal-El motioned for everyone to rise and they did. He then let go of Kara's hand.

"Fellow Kryptonians, people of Kansas, and friends of Krypton, I am pleased to welcome back to court, my beloved cousin, Princess Kara Zor-El." Kal-El said and everyone clapped. "Due to the fact that we are at war, it gives me pleasure to announce that I have named Her Highness and His Grace Henry Kent, Earl of Smallville, as my heirs until I produce my own to one day rule our realm and its peoples when I am gone."

Everyone clapped but he still saw Kryptonian nobles murmur to one another. Kal-El nodded to Kara and he grabbed the edges of his cape as they sat down. Kal-El then kissed Kara's left hand. He looked over to Henry, who was quite pale at the news. Kal-El winked at him and he gave him a small grin. "Let the celebrations continue." Kal-El said and music began to play. "I told you I had a surprise for you." He said to Kara.

"Quite a surprise indeed, cousin… But tell me, Kal-El…how long did the Council resist in granting you this act of succession?" Kara asked with a small grin.

"They fought me for the last two weeks and then I threaten to abdicate the throne to you if they did not agree to my wish." Kal-El answered smiling. Kara shook her head at him grinning.

"Yet, I can understand their resistance. My father did try to hide all the evidence of Jor-El naming Sir Jonathan regent and lord protector so he could obtain the throne." Kara sighed sadly.

Kal-El took her hand. "Children should not be blamed for the sins of their parents." He reassured her and she squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Kal-El. You and the Duke have always defended my mother and I, especially from the snakes we call politicians." Kara said and Kal-El chuckled.

"Think nothing of it. We are family, Kara. We are all that is left of the House of El. We need to protect each other." Kal-El said and she nodded. "That reminds me, I have made arrangements to have you knighted after your 17th birthday." Kara turned to look at him. "Just because I was at the frontlines for the last year does not mean I did not know where you were at all times. I know you fought in the last siege on Kryptonopolis last summer."

"I hope you are not angry with me. Truth be told, you should not even be angry with me. You were only eighteen when you went off to war and..." Kara said defensively.

"And you are only 16. I know how old I was when I left, Kara. I admit I was concerned at the time but then I heard nothing but praise that you fought bravely. I am proud of you, Kara. Truth be told, General Than-Ar just asked me for permission to allow you to serve under his command at Argo." Kal-El said.

"Now that I have been named your second, you probably have refused." Kara said somberly.

"Why would I refuse? It would make you unhappy and that would make me unhappy." Kal-El said and her face lit up. "You will go to Kryptonopolis and you will be under the command of Captain Lor-Rik. Once you are 17, I shall knight you myself." Kal-El said.

"I do not know what to say." Kara said.

"You do not have to say a word. I love you like you are my own sister, Kara, and all I wish is to make you happy." Kal-El said and squeezed her hand. She smiled. "Oh and I forgot, Commander Fine will accompany you to Kryptonopolis as well."

Her joy quickly disappeared and was replaced by rage. "Milton Fine! I do not need a bodyguard. I can take care of myself." Kara snapped.

"Milton is not like his forefathers. He _is_ loyal to the House of El and he is not going with you to be your bodyguard. He is going because I have given him an important task to carry out before I make him the new General in command of Kryptonopolis. I need a general there for Nox-Van must remain here." Kal-El said.

"Are you serious? A general?" Kara asked.

"Yes. Kryptonopolis houses our best forges and armories. Commander Daniel Turpin is the new general of the Kansas forces. General Than-Ar, shall remain the general of the Argo forces." He tried to change the subject but he knew that Kara needed a better explanation by the way she tapped her fingers on the arm of the throne. "I need someone I can trust to defend Kryptonopolis. Fine is a clever strategist and you know this to be true." Kal-El said.

Kara sighed. "As you wish but only because we need those forges." She said. "I act this way because I assumed you would want me in Urrika to dispose of the rest of Zod's followers."

"I will take care of Faora and her growing rebellion. I leave in the morning for Urrika with the Red Shard to meet Generals Kroll-Mer and Bal Gand and the resistance movement against her occupation. There is his son, Lar Gand, over there as we speak. Remember him?" Kal-El said.

"Kal-El today was your coronation! You are needed here in Kandor." Kara protested.

"We must deal with Faora now. Our spies say she has being trying to get an audience with Lionel to discuss an alliance. I will not have another conflict begin in the middle of another war, especially since she intends to free her banished lover from the Zone. Now, I leave in the morning to end it before it begins." Kal-El said.

"I understand. You are the king now and protecting the people is your duty." Kara said and he nodded. "And what of Prince Alexander's new weapon?" She asked. He sighed.

"It is being handled." Kal-El winked at her and then rose from his throne. He then began to walk around the Hall greeting nobles and guests. "Lar Gand!" The two men gripped forearms and warmly embraced. "It is good to see you, old friend." Kal-El said.

"You as well, Sire. I heard you were away from court." Lar Gand said. Like Kal-El, Lar Gand had dark hair. He was only a year younger than Kal-El and like he, was already a seasoned warrior. "I heard your plan to join the frontlines worked for some time." He whispered.

"Yes and my thanks for helping me plan it." Kal-El said and winked at him. Lar Gand grinned. "Do not celebrate too much tonight, my friend, we ride out at daybreak." Lar Gand nodded once. Then Kal-El spotted his oldest friends talking in a group.

Peter Ross wore a knee-length pale blue tunic, black trousers and boots, and his sword belt. Oliver Queen wore a knee-length gray tunic and trousers, black boots, a green half-cape, and a belt with a scabbard for his dagger. Dinah wore black dress with golden hems. Bruce Wayne wore a knee-length black tunic with red hems, trousers, boots, and a sword belt. Carter wore a long brown tunic, pants and boots, a belt with scabbard for his dagger since his mace was upstairs. Shiera wore a white dress with gold hems and a belt with a scabbard for her dagger.

Shiera linked her right arm through Carter's left. Dinah kept a hand on Oliver's right shoulder. They laughed as they heard more stories and disasters of their young son, Prince Connor. "I am overjoyed that we are all together. It has been far too long. But we are missing someone." Oliver said.

"Do not speak her name." Kal-El warned.

"Di-an-a." Oliver said in a sing-song voice and Kal-El covered his face with his right hand. Everyone laughed. Bruce even grinned. Princess Diana had sent word that she was unable to attend but sent her congratulations and condolences.

"One of these days you will have to accept that she bested you in the duel." Bruce said and took a sip of wine.

"_Once more_, I let her win. It is against my upbringing to strike a woman." Kal-El said. Oliver and Peter snickered.

The herald slammed down his staff two times. "His Majesty, King Orin of Atlantis and Her Highness, Princess Mera of Aqua!" The herald announced and the Hall doors opened.

Orin wore an orange jerkin over a green doublet, green pants and boots, a green knight's cape, and a sword belt. Mera wore a green dress with golden threading and hems and a golden tiara. They entered the Hall. "Pardon me a moment." Kal-El said and made his way to them. "Orin!" He cried.

"Kal!" Orin shouted back and the two men warmly embraced. Orin was only a year older than Kal-El and a little taller than him. They parted. "King Kal-El, may I present to you my betrothed, Princess Mera." Orin said.

"Your Majesty." Mera curtsied and Kal-El kissed the knuckles of her left hand. "Orin speaks of you often."

"I hope only of good things." Kal-El said and they chuckled. Mera took Orin's left hand. "My congratulations. When is the wedding?"

"In the spring, especially since coming here was the way we wanted to announce our betrothal to the other realms… Too late to change our minds now." Mera said.

"Never." Orin said and kissed her hand.

"I am happy for you both. Come with me. I wish to present you to some people." Kal-El said and they followed him back to the group. "You already know King Oliver and Queen Dinah of Star City." He introduced them to everyone else.

"So what do we call you now, Clark? Kal-El? Your Majesty?" Oliver asked.

"What does it matter what you call me?" Kal-El asked.

"You are a king now. Nicknames are for when you are very young and only have the title of prince. You do not hear anyone calling me Ollie these days. Dinah only calls me Ollie when she wants something." Oliver said and Dinah squeezed a pressure point on his arm. "Ow!" He cried softly.

"And now your advisors will constantly bring up the subject of marriage and heirs. I already know that there are two eligible women here at court as we speak." Bruce said and Orin nodded in agreement. Mera gave him a look and he stopped.

"Shiera and I were fortunate to be married a year before we became king and queen...but our advisors always brought up the matter of an heir until Hector was born." Carter said and Shiera stroked his arm.

"You all are already making me despise my crown." Kal-El said and sighed frustrated.

"I was fortunate to meet Dinah a year after my homecoming. Even before we met, my advisors spoke of nothing but war and marriage. Trust us, we speak the truth." Oliver said and they all chuckled.

"I wish you all could stay." Kal-El said to them.

"Today we are your friends but tomorrow most of us have our own kingdoms to rule." Carter said and patted Kal-El's shoulder.

"Yes. We must return to Star City and I pray that Sir Roy has not executed all our councilors. He despises politics as much as we do." Oliver said and they laughed.

"I must return to Gotham to meet another potential bride." Bruce sighed. "We only came for your coronation. And once more, I am…we are deeply sorry about Sir Jonathan." Kal-El nodded and the friends took a moment of silence.

Martha walked up to them. "You all have been reacquainting all night." She said. She had removed her mourning veil for the festivities.

"Your Grace." Each of them said and bowed their heads to her.

"One of these days, you will all learn to call me Martha, especially you four." Martha pointed to Peter, Orin, Bruce, and Oliver. "It is too bad Diana was unable to attend." Martha said and grinned as they snickered.

Kal-El forced a smile. "Shall we join the dance, my lady?" Clark asked.

"You do not even have to ask." Martha replied and Kal-El took her hand. They stepped onto the dance floor in the middle of the Hall. Everyone clapped. Oliver with Dinah, Orin with Mera, and Carter with Shiera joined them on the dance floor.

"Music." Kal-El ordered. The music began and they danced the Black Nag. When the Black Nag was over, Henry asked to dance with Martha. Kal-El walked up to Kara and they danced the Amoroso.

After a few dances, Kal-El and Kara returned to the thrones laughing. Council member Durkin approached them and kneeled before them so they stopped laughing. "Your Majesty and Your Highness, allow me to present to you the Lady Lana Lang of Smallville."

Kal-El looked at a beautiful girl of his age. She had long black hair and wore a light pink dress. "Your Majesty." She curtsied and he smiled. Kal-El stood and stepped down the Dias.

"Lady Lana." Kal-El said and kissed her hand never taking his eyes off her. They could not stop smiling at each other. "Welcome to Kandor. I hope you are enjoying life here at court." He said.

"I am. Thank you, Your Majesty." Lana replied in a sweet voice smiling. Kal-El continued to smile at her and marvel at her beauty.

"Would you like to dance?" Kal-El asked her. She held up her hand and he gladly took it. They joined the Black Alman. Everyone watched with anticipation and whispered wondering if this girl would become the next Queen of Krypton.

* * *

Genesis, One Week Later

A messenger rode through the fields and grasslands on the realm of Genesis. He stopped when his destination came into view: Metropolis, the capital city of Genesis. He gave his horse a kick and headed for the gates. He soon reached the city walls. "State your business!" A guard shouted from top of the city wall.

"I was sent from the frontlines to bring most urgent news from Krypton to the king!" The messenger shouted.

It took few minutes for the guard to respond. "You will be taken to the palace with an escort." The guard shouted. The gates opened and six soldiers armed with spears formed a perimeter around the messenger. He dismounted from his horse and followed the soldiers into the city.

The soldiers pushed people out of the way as they made their way to the Metropolitan Palace **(pic in profile)**, which was the tallest structure in the whole city and it sat on a hill. They soon reached the palace gates. "A messenger from the frontlines!" A soldier shouted to the guards.

The soldiers blocked the beggars from the messenger. The gates were opened and the messenger was lead into a magnificent courtyard, where a group of guards were waiting for him. In the middle of the courtyard was a marble statue of King Lionel above a marvelous stone fountain.

General Samuel Lane stepped forward wearing a silver colored hauberk, black trouser, his sword belt, and a green knight's cape. Lionel had offered to make him a count but he turned it down saying that he was a man of war not a nobleman so the title was passed down to his eldest daughter. The messenger bowed before the famed general.

"What urgent news do you bring?" Lane asked roughly. Lane had a vertical scar down his right cheek from his days as a captain on the frontlines at the start of the war. The messenger whispered in the general's ear. "Follow me." He ordered and they entered the palace.

They seemed to go down endless hallways until they finally stopped at the guarded and enormous oak doors. "Let us through. We have urgent news for the king." Lane ordered and they opened the doors to the throne room.

"Unfortunately we do not have a limitless mountain of gold like Krypton so double the hours at the gold mines and raise the road tax!" Lionel Luthor demanded. King Lionel Luthor wore a long black tunic, a brown fur robe, and his crown. Standing at his right was his only living son, Prince Alexander Luthor.

Lionel returned to Metropolis immediately after the Battle of Smallville due to his injuries sustained. Alexander returned just some days ago. Lionel held a cane in front of him from his duel with Jonathan Kent. The sunlight reflected off the many jewels on Lionel's crown **(pic in profile)**.

Lionel looked up to see Lane walking up quickly with a young dark haired man covered in dirt and his face was rugged. The man wore a blue gambeson, silver chainmail, and a brigandine dyed blue meaning he was a foot soldier. "General Lane, what is your hurry?" Lionel asked.

Lane and the soldier kneeled down onto one knee. "Sire, this messenger brings urgent news from Krypton." Lane stood and put his hands behind his back. The soldier slowly stood.

"Well then, what urgent news do you bring?" The messenger murmured something and Lionel rolled his eyes. "SPEAK!" Lionel yelled making everyone one in the room jump except for Alexander and Lane.

"We have successfully secured the fortified town of Smallville and have set up defenses if Krypton retaliates." The messenger said.

"I doubt you rode all the way from Smallville to tell me this. I have killed soldiers such as yourself for less." Lionel said and pointed his cane at the soldier.

"There is more, Sire. The Duke of Kansas is dead and Prince Kal-El has been crowned the new king of Krypton." The messenger said. Alexander grinned for a moment.

The war council and advisors murmured among themselves but then Lionel began to laugh. Everyone turned to look at him worried. Lionel slapped the arm of his throne. "Sire?" Someone asked concerned.

"I am fine." Lionel sighed. "This is perfect. A boy now sits on the throne. At least his father and uncle were men. Yet, his father was weak and I admired his uncle but they were _men_. Krypton is ours for the taking and then Star City." Lionel said chuckling.

"I believe it is too early to begin planning the victory celebrations, father." Alexander said. He wore a long dark blue tunic, black pants and boots, his sword belt, a fur robe, and his silver lion's head circlet as crowned prince (**pic in profile)**. Everyone looked at the bald prince.

"You dare challenge me, boy! Do not forget who wears the crown!" Lionel snapped harshly while pointing a warning finger at his son.

"I am not challenging you, father. I only speak of what you have taught me. To never underestimate your enemies for it will be your downfall." Alexander said. Lionel motioned for him to come closer. Alexander kneeled besides the throne.

"Lex, I will worry about the war and our affairs of state. You worry about your wife conceiving an heir to this throne that will one day be yours but until then remember who wears the crown." Lionel said and patted Lex on the cheek. Lex stood straight and clamped his jaw shut. "Tell me soldier, who sent you here to tell me this news?"

The messenger held his head high. "Countess Lois Lane, Your Grace." He answered. The advisors began to murmur again and Lane looked surprised, a rare event.

Lane grabbed the soldier by the coif of his mail. "My daughter was at the Battle of Smallville?"

"Yes, General. She was the one who lead the men that raided the castle and captured the Mayor of Smallville." He said.

"Release him, General." Lionel ordered and Lane released him reluctantly. Lane straightened his tunic. "I have a task for you soldier. You will return to Smallville and tell the Countess to return here at once with these very same men. They are all to be knighted."

The advisors began to murmur again. "Silence! I do not care what you imbeciles think. I make the decisions here and my word is law for I AM KING!" Lionel said and words echoed. "Now, what is your name, soldier?"

"Wesley Keenan, Your Grace." He answered.

"And were you among these men, Keenan?" Lionel asked and he nodded. "Come forward." Keenan stepped forward and Lionel motioned for him to kneel. Keenan kneeled down onto one knee.

Lionel motioned to a servant, who stepped forward with Lionel's gold hilted ceremonial sword. Lionel groaned as he stood and rested his cane against his throne. He then removed his sword from its sheath. "By my hand and by this sword, I dub thee Sir Wesley Keenan." Lionel tapped both of his shoulders with the tip of the blade. "Now rise a knight, Sir Wesley."

Sir Wesley stood proudly. Lionel handed his sword back to the servant and grabbed his cane. "Thank you, Your Grace. You do me a great honor." Sir Wesley said.

"You do this kingdom a great service. As a reward, you shall be given the new rank of lieutenant and Countess Lane will be given the new rank of captain so she may now lead these great men to victory." Lionel said.

"Thank you once more, Your Grace." Sir Wesley said.

"Now my servants will take you to a private chamber, where you can bathe and rest but tonight you shall dine with me, the crown prince and princess, and tell us of how you stormed the castle. Until tonight, _Sir_ Wesley." Lionel motioned to him to leave with a servant and they left.

"And if we are to keep the loyalty of our troops, we shall need heroes. Everyone looks up to the heroes and these very heroes will be under _my_ complete control." Lionel said smirking. His councilors said nothing.

"Now if there are no more affairs of state to discuss, I will rest until this evening." Lionel groaned with each step he took. "Curse Kent for giving me this wound." He muttered to himself. Alexander left the throne room through a side door.

Later that evening

Alexander walked to his and his wife's chambers. He burst into the room. The maids jumped but not his wife. "Out!" He shouted and they quickly exited their chambers. He slammed the door as they hurried out. Lex tossed aside his robe.

Princess Helen Luthor was reading when her husband burst into their chambers. They met a few years ago when he was wounded in battle and she was the physician who cared for him, which was not common for a woman in Genesis. "Calm yourself, Alexander. A king should not be so quick tempered." Helen said and continued reading her book.

Alexander took a deep breath and leaned over the table for support. "Jonathan Kent is dead. Clark is now King of Krypton." He said and she immediately closed her book. "If only Kent had killed my father and I would be sitting on the throne at this moment."

"Strange." Helen said curiously.

"What is strange, my love." Alexander said pouring himself some wine.

"You called him _Clark_. You only learned his true name some time ago. Having concerns for your old friend?" Helen asked. She stood and began moving towards her husband.

He downed the whole goblet of wine and looked at her. "He is Kal-El, King of Krypton, making him my enemy and nothing more. Do you understand?" Alexander grabbed his wife's throat and yet she did not flinch.

Helen grinned at him and caressed his face. He then crushed his lips down onto her and she returned the kiss. Then Alexander pulled up touching his bottom lip, which was now bleeding. She smiled seductively and he smiled devilishly.

Helen began to walk away but Alexander grabbed her and lifted her up into his arms. They went into the bedchamber and he placed her down onto the bed. He crushed his lips onto hers again. "My father has reminded me once again that I need an heir." He said and kissed her neck.

"I will give you a son but we must be patient. That is why we lost the last child." She said caressing his face.

Alexander quickly removed his tunic and his shirt. He pulled out a dagger and cut a long slit down Helen's red dress. He did blindly for they never took their eyes off one another. They wanted each other desperately and were excited of the thrill they were getting from the blade just brushing against her skin.

He peeled off her dress and underdress and threw it down onto the floor. Alexander threw the dagger and it penetrated the wall. He quickly removed his breeches and boots before climbing on top of her and they kissed fiercely. She dug her nails into the skin of his back and then they passionately made love.


	4. A Call of Duty

**A Call of Duty**

Three years later

Kal-El flexed his muscles. He felt a cool breeze against his bare chest but he was used to it. A healed scar in a downward slash was visible on his upper torso, a reminder from the last time he saw Prince Alexander about two years ago.

Kal-El picked up the first weapon he would be training with for the day, the dray. It was like a double-headed mace, not greatly used as it once was but Zor-El was adamant that he learned how to wield it. He twirled the weapon and his mentor, Sir Kil-Gor, did the same. Kil-Gor had been instructing him with the dray and sword since Zor-El died when he was 16 years of age.

Kil-Gor was middle aged, the same height as Kal-El, still muscular for his age, and had dark hair with a long white streak around his head. Kil-Gor wore a wool white shirt, brown trousers, and boots. He had some battle scars that made some youths uncomfortable.

They circled each other and then took a battle stance. Kil-Gor attacked first but Kal-El blocked his blow. Kal-El had been training with the dray since he was but a child so it seemed natural to him. After a few minutes of blocking and dodging, Kal-El knocked Kil-Gor on the back of the legs making him fall to the ground. "Well done, Kal-El. I truly believe there is nothing more I can teach you." Kil-Gor said.

"Well I doubt that." Kal-El held out his hand and helped his mentor up. Kil-Gor also once served as his personal bodyguard when he was a child. He is still a member of the order but these days he mainly trains new and potential knights.

"Shall we move on to swords now?" Kil-Gor asked. Kal-El nodded and tossed the dray to Jon-Tel. Jon-Tel put away the dray and brought back two blunt blades for them to duel with. He held out the longswords. They grabbed the grips and drew them. They went to the middle of the training courtyard and circled each other twirled their swords twice in front of them at the exact same time.

Kil-Gor attacked first and Kal-El blocked. Their blades collided for minutes with no hits. Kal-El spun and then smacked Kil-Gor on the rear end with the blunt blade. Kil-Gor yelped and Kal-El chuckled. Kil-Gor smiled and twirled the sword. Kal-El lunged. Kil-Gor spun around him and surprised Kal-El by hitting the base of his neck with the pommel.

Kal-El fell back and Kil-Gor had a smug grin on his face. Kil-Gor rested the blade on the ground and put his hands on the pommel. "The blade is not the only part of a sword." Kil-Gor said. Kal-El performed a kip up and grabbed his sword. Kil-Gor rubbed his chin and sighed. He kicked his blade up and caught the sword by the grip. He twirled it and took a battle stance.

For another five minutes, they blocked and parried each other's blows until Kal-El finally kicked the sword out of Kil-Gor's hands. Kil-Gor rubbed his hands and Kal-El placed the tip of the blunt blade onto his mentor's left shoulder making him kneel down onto one knee. "Do you yield?" Kal-El asked with a smug grin on his face.

Kil-Gor rolled his eyes but he nodded. Kal-El removed the tip from his shoulder and Kil-Gor kicked the back of his legs. Kal-El fell down onto his back but quickly lifted the blade up to Kil-Gor's throat. "Good." Kil-Gor said. He stood and held out a hand to Kal-El. He helped him up.

Kal-El passed the blunt sword to Jon-Tel. "You say I still have more to teach you but you wrong. I have taught you everything I know about dueling and weapons. You are my best and wisest student, Kal-El." Kil-Gor said and put his hand on Kal-El's shoulder.

"I wish you would allow me to make you a member of my war council." Kal-El said.

"My days of war and politics are finished. And I happen to like training the fresh blood even when the young think me to be a relic of the past." Kil-Gor said and Kal-El shook his head grinning.

At that moment, Lana Lang was walking passed with her maid. "Your Majesty." She said. She and her maid gave him a quick curtsy. Kal-El smiled and motioned for his shirt. He quickly put it back on.

"Ah, to have my youth and court beautiful women once again." Kil-Gor said as Kal-El ran his hand through his hair a few times.

"Hm?" Kal-El asked. He had obviously not been listening.

"Nothing too important, Sire, just that your hair is on fire." Kil-Gor said.

"Yes, that sounds fine." Kal-El said. Kil-Gor threw his hands up and walked away. Kal-El quickly put back on his red tunic and sword belt. He put his boot dagger in his right boot and then ran after Lana.

Lana stopped when she saw him running after her. Kal-El stopped and began walking. "Lady Lana, would you care to join me for a ride?" Kal-El asked. Lana smiled and as he held up his hand. She placed her hand on top of his and they made their way to the stables.

A stable hand ran up to them and asked what horses to bring out. He and Lana put on their riding gloves. His white stallion, Bothgr, and a brown mare were brought out. First Kal-El helped Lana mount her mare and then he mounted his stallion.

"Shall we?" Lana asked and gave her horse a kick. Kal-El shrugged his shoulders and galloped after her. Six Red Shard knights, Jon-Tel, and her maid followed them out of the city.

After riding for awhile, Lana picked out a perfect spot to have a small picnic. "Such a beautiful day." Lana commented.

"Yes but it does not compare to gazing upon you." Kal-El said staring at her. Lana smiled and hid her face as he kissed her hand.

The two talked for an hour. "Forgive me, Sire, but you have a meeting with the Council and War Council." Jon-Tel whispered in his ear and Kal-El nodded.

"Forgive me, Lana, but I must return to the battlefield of politics. Perhaps I may call on you later?" Kal-El asked.

"That would please me greatly." Lana said and Kal-El kissed her hand. Kal-El stood and walked to Jon-Tel, who was holding Bothgr's reigns. He mounted the stallion. He ordered two knights to accompany her back to the palace when she was ready to return. Before riding off, he bowed his head to her and she bowed her head as well.

Kal-El put on his red sash as he walked to the Council chamber. He stopped so Jon-Tel could quickly straighten his tunic and sash. Jon-Tel motioned for a servant to come forward with his gold circlet. Kal-El put on the circlet. He approached the chamber doors, which were opened immediately by the guards when he came into view. "Kneel!" The herald announced.

Kal-El walked down the red carpet as everyone in the room kneeled. He stepped up the Dias and stood before his throne. He turned to face them. "Rise." He said and they all rose. He sat down and then they all sat down, except the Red Shard knights positioned around the chamber. "I declare this session of both the Council and the War Council open. Now, what of our affairs?"

Nox-Van, General of the Kandor Forces, stood from his chair. "Sire, we have received word that Prince Alexander has left Genesis with his army. They are marching on Thanagar." He said.

"What?" Kal-El leaned forward. "Have you sent word to King Carter and Queen Shiera?" Kal-El asked serious.

"I have spoken with the Thanagarian ambassador. He said that they have been expecting a foolish act such of this from Luthor for some time now. Their army has long been prepared and they already await Alexander. The King of Thanagar has also written saying that he and the queen are more than capable of handling the situation but will request help if needed." Nox-Van said.

"That sounds like my old mentor." Kal-El relaxed and sat up straight. "What others news is there?" He asked.

"Queen Hippolyta continues to say Themyscira will remain impartial unless Luthor attacks them or their ally, Gotham. The King of Gotham also wishes to remain impartial, although he respects and admires Your Majesty." Nox-Van said.

"Luthor knows that it would be suicide to march against Themyscira or Gotham. General Lane and his bastard son, Captain Lane, would have to be insane to even try. Zod VII was power mad but he knew the Amazons would massacre his army." Kal-El remarked. A few Council members became uncomfortable at the mention of Zod's name.

"We still have the support of King Oliver of Star City, who not only detests Luthor but his forces have served a great deal in defending Daxam, which Luthor tried to invade by sea to flank Kandor last month. We still have the support of King Orin of Atlantis since Luthor did steal their plans for the cannon. However, I believe that the Atlanteans are more furious that Alexander perfected their flawed cannons." There was a slight chuckle throughout the War Council.

"The small armada he sent has created a blockade around the sea entrance to Kryptonopolis so now Luthor can only attack by land meaning he has to take Kansas, Argo, and Lurvan. And General Lane continues to lay siege to the Kent Castle and General Turpin is requesting more reinforcements." Nox-Van finished his report.

"We cannot send reinforcements from the Daxam Forces. But the Lurvan forces are not as well trained as they are… Nevertheless, they are the only reinforcements we can send at this time. Write to General Bor-Jak to prepare a battalion" Nox-Van nodded and sat back down. "Any other affairs of state?" Kal-El asked. Council member Durkin arose and Kal-El sighed before nodding.

"Sire, once again we would like to bring up the subject of arranging a marriage between you and the Lady Lana Lang." Durkin said and the other four Council members nodded their agreement.

Kal-El cut his eyes to his left, where Peter Ross stood. Peter wore a light blue tunic with a gold chain, black pants, and his sword belt. Kal-El closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He rubbed his eyes and then opened them.

"Is she not betrothed to Peter Ross?" Kal-El has been stalling the Council on this marriage for the past year. Lana and he had grown to like each other but Kal-El constantly felt like he was stealing her from Peter.

Peter rested his left hand on the pommel of his sword as he listened to their discussion. "We assumed with the House of Luthor now in control of what was once the Kingdom of Argos that their marriage contract was null and void." Durkin said.

Peter tightened his grip on his sword grip. Kal-El turned to look at Peter, who raised his chin up and loosened his grip. Lionel Luthor murdered his father, brothers, and sister to obtain the throne when he was three years old. His mother and he escaped to Krypton, where they lived with the Kents. His mother died last year.

"I will think on it." Kal-El said.

"If not the Lady Lana, perhaps you will accept Queen Maxima's…" Durkin was cut off.

"No! There is nothing you can say or do to make me marry that woman. She is insane." Kal-El protested.

At that moment, a soldier came rushing in. All the Red Shard knights went for their swords as well as the War Council. Kal-El held up his hand signaling them to halt. The soldier was wounded and leaning on a palace guard. Kal-El stood and stepped down the Dias. The wounded soldier collapsed in his arms. "What has happened?"

He was a foot soldier, obvious by his red brigandine. The soldier took a few deep breaths. "Your Majesty, Captain Lor-Rik is dead. He and half his battalion have fallen to Captain Lane and his knights called the Mad Dogs… I barely escaped with my life." The soldier said weakly.

"By Rao!" Kal-El swore under his breath. "Take this soldier to the court physician; and Jon-Tel, make sure he is looked after." Jon-Tel and the guard bowed and took the wounded soldier out of the chamber. Kal-El stepped up the Dias and sat back down on his throne.

Kal-El rubbed his right temple. "I know…I knew Captain Lor-Rik and his men well. And I have lost enough knights and soldiers to this madman! Lane must be dealt with now! I do not care if General Lane retaliates after his bastard son is dead." Kal-El said and slammed his left fist down onto the arm of his throne.

"Sire…" General Nox-Van stood. "Might I suggest that we lay a trap for this Captain Lane?"

"Go on." Kal-El said and continued to rub his right temple.

"For the past three years, Captain Lane has attacked all our reinforcements and nobles journeying to Kansas. This reveals a pattern that we can use to our advantage." Nox-Van said. Kal-El understood and nodded.

"Then we shall spread word of an essential Kandorian commander going to replace Captain Lor-Rik and to reinforce the Kent Castle. We all know that this stronghold is the only reason Lane has not captured the rest of Kansas." Kal-El said and everyone nodded.

"Yes, Luthor is determined to conquer Kansas and Argo so he can easily march more troops onto Kryptonopolis here in Kandor. He loses more men storming the blockade than he does on the fields of Kansas. He will have no choice but to send Captain Lane to dispose of any reinforcements. But now the question is who do we use as bait?" Nox-Van asked and stroked his neatly trimmed beard.

There was a loud muttering of names of captains and commanders to send. "Silence!" Kal-El shouted and the room grew quiet. "Since no one is volunteering, I shall deal with Captain Lane myself." Kal-El said and everyone began to protest.

Nox-Van raised his hand and there was silence. "Sire, send me to dispose of Lane. You are far too important to deal with a matter as dangerous as this." He argued. And for once everyone voiced their agreement.

"So you all are saying that I am unfit to lead a simple ambush and should remain in Kandor behind the safety of its high walls like a coward!" Everyone lowered their heads. "Nox-Van, you shall remain here and I shall go to Kansas to dispose of this Captain Lane." Kal-El said. Nox-Van nodded and sat back down.

"Sire, we do not mean to offend you. We are just being cautious because you have yet to produce an heir." Wren-Za, another Council member, said.

"You all forget that I have two heirs…" Kal-El held up two fingers. "Princess Kara Zor-El and Henry Kent, the new Duke of Kansas. You may not approve of the princess but you will respect her!" Kal-El raised his voice slightly. The Council members bowed their heads. "Peter."

Kal-El motioned for Peter Ross to come forward. Peter moved in front of Kal-El and bowed. "Have messengers spread word that an essential commander is going to reinforce the Kent Castle within the next two weeks." He said. Peter nodded and left the chamber.

"Kansas is only a five day journey on horseback. I shall send word to have the troops from Lurvan begin marching to Kansas after I depart so they will not be long behind us. Now, are there anymore affairs of state that we need to discuss?" Kal-El asked and looked around the silent room.

"Well then I declare this session of Council and War Council done." Kal-El stood and everyone stood as well. They kneeled when he stepped down the Dias. They did not rise until after he left the Council chamber.

Kal-El walked through the palace corridors with his six bodyguards following. He was frustrated. War and marriage were the only subjects spoke of his these days in session. It was starting to drive him insane. As much as he wanted to stab every member of the Ruling Council, he could not for he was of the House of El not Zod. He was not a tyrant.

Knights and guards kneeled when he approached them and rose when he passed them. Nobles and servants bowed. He nodded as he passed them. Soon, Kal-El knocked on the door to the Dowager Duchess of Kansas's chambers.

He had moved them to Kandor as promised, especially since their home was not under siege nearly every day. "Yes? Come." A female voice said from within. Kal-El motioned for his bodyguards to wait. They took position besides and across from the door.

Kal-El entered Martha's chambers. Martha's lady's maid turned to see who it was and curtsied when she saw it was him. "Ladies." Kal-El said and bowed his head. The ladies smiled. Martha motioned for her maid to leave. She left softly saying, "Your Majesty," to Kal-El, who moved out of the way to allow her to leave.

Martha finished writing her letter to Henry, who was away at university. Kal-El sighed. "Another frustrating meeting with the Council?" She asked and he nodded. "You should not let them upset you so, Clark." She poured wax on the letter and stamped her seal on it before giving it to a page. The page bowed and left her chambers.

Clark removed his circlet and set it down on the table. He sat down across from her. He ran his hands over his face and then through his hair. "Once more, the Council has brought up the subject of arranging a marriage between me and Lana Lang." Clark said. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Martha nodded. "I admit she is a lovely girl but the question is do _you_ want to marry her?" Martha asked sincerely.

"To be honest, I do not know. I like her but I do not know if I love her. I always imagined that I would be in love with the woman I planned to marry, like you and father were. Like Jor-El and Lara." Clark said.

"To be honest, your mother abhorred your father when they were promised to each other." She said.

Clark looked up at her confused. "But you have always told me that they were deeply in love." He said.

"That happened later in their marriage. Zor-El wanted to marry Lara Lor-Van but he was third in line for the crown. Your father was the crowned prince but he was not interested in a life union. Your mother was from a respected house so your grandfather, Jor-El, arranged for them to become bonded to one another and his wife approved the bond as well." Martha said.

"Jor-El and Lara dreaded their wedding day for months. Jor-El was always complaining to Jonathan of it and how we were fortunate to be in love. Your parents met a month before their wedding so that they may court each other. Jor-El fell deeply in love with her when he first saw her. He apologized for meeting her like this and not having more time to court her." She said.

"My father apologized?" Clark asked surprised.

Martha nodded. "Why is that such a surprise to you?" She asked.

"Because Zor-El was always saying to me that men of the honorable House of El never apologize. People have to earn our forgiveness." Clark said and Martha shrugged her shoulders.

"Zor-El was a flawed man. He was always trying to escape his brother's shadow. I am sure he loved you in his own way but do not believe everything he taught you." Martha said and stroked his hand.

Clark nodded. "Go on. My father apologized to my mother." He said.

"Yes and she respected Jor-El at that moment. They spent that month courting each other. The night before their wedding, Jor-El promised her that he would try to make her as happy as a man could ever make a woman. They shared their first kiss that night. That is when Lara knew she liked your father. They were married. Jor-El was 21 years of age and Lara 20."

"But when did she know she loved him?" Clark asked and Martha rolled her eyes.

"So impatient… They had been married for 4 years and Zor-El had married Allura Im-Ze the year before. Your grandfather died. Jor-El did not have a good relationship with his father and now he had inherited his throne and all the responsibilities that came with it. He could barely sleep after his first meeting with the Council. Not even holding your mother in his arms calmed him." She said.

Clark shifted in his chair setting his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his palm. "Your mother would stay up with him telling him she would be by his side no matter what happened. He always considered Lara his equal and confidant so he asked her to attend the next Council session with him." She said.

"What did the Council think of this?" Clark asked.

"They were skeptical at the beginning but they were greatly impressed by Lara. Your mother was quite the politician." Clark smiled. "They were crowned King and Queen of Krypton shortly after. It was at their coronation ball when Lara first told Jor-El she loved him. And it was Jor-El's love for her is why she remained queen." She said.

"What? I do not understand." Clark said.

"Queen Lara was loved and respected by all but after 18 years of marriage your mother had yet to produce an heir. The Council was secretly advising Jor-El to annul the marriage and take another wife but he refused them constantly. When he grew tired of it, he told Lara and she was furious. At the next session of Council after Zod's defeat, she made a surprise announcement, she was with child. Your father was overjoyed and terrified." She said.

"Terrified? My father was terrified. Jor-El II, the king who defeated the last of the House of Zod on the field of battle and banished him to the Phantom Zone." Clark said and Martha rolled her eyes.

"Yes but you do not have to name all his triumphs. Those are for the history books." Martha said and Clark slouched in his chair. "Sit up." Martha said sternly and he did so immediately. "Now do you wish me to continue to not?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, he was terrified. You were his first child. His greatest fear was that he would be like his own father, who was strict and absent for a good deal of his upbringing." Martha sighed. "I remember the day they told us. They were afraid to tell us. We had been trying to conceive since our wedding day and I had two miscarriages. But we were happy for them." She said.

"You were born the next year. They announced your birth after you lived your first six weeks. Your parents and the kingdom were overjoyed. There were massive celebrations throughout the realm for days: free wine, feasts, and tournaments. It was truly magnificent. We were named your godparents when you were blessed in the Temple of Rao not long after." She said smiling.

"And this was all before the war?" Clark asked. Martha's smiled disappeared and she nodded.

"William Ross was the King of Argos and his eldest son, Michael was the crowned prince. I remember his other children were called Samuel, Mark, and Kathy. Abigail had left for their summer palace when she found William with another mistress. She was with child at the time. She spent the next three years living there." She said.

"And Lionel Luthor?" Clark asked.

"Sir Lionel Luthor was a wealthy Baron. He had numerous mistresses like the mother of his son, Lucas. His youngest son, Julian, died as an infant after he took the throne. His wife died some years later." She said and sighed. Martha rubbed her eyes. She grabbed the pitcher of wine on the table and poured wine into two goblets. She passed one to Clark.

"I will not lie. William was a king of pleasure. He was reckless and foolish. A number of men could have overthrown, even Prince Michael could have, but it had to be Lionel Luthor. Luthor had returned to Metropolis after serving as William's ambassador in Krypton for some years. I remember him being quite a vulgar and manipulative man. He wanted me to be his mistress here in Kandor." She said and scoffed. She took a slip of wine.

"How did it happen?" Clark asked.

"It was the king's birthday and there was a massive celebration. Everyone in the palace had drunk too much wine, even the guards. Luthor rallied a large group of nobles and their men and attacked in the night. Then one by one, he slew the royal family. Abigail and Peter were not there so they lived but Luthor would come for them soon." She said.

"Your parents were nervous about Luthor. We did not know what other plans he may have had so they drew up the regency order and went to collect Abigail and Peter before they were harmed. They got to them but before they could make it back to the border…" Martha paused and closed her eyes.

"Luthor ambushed them not far from Smallville. All were killed except Kil-Gor, who escaped with Abigail and Peter on Jor-El's command." Clark said. When he came of age, Kil-Gor told him what he remembered of that day. The men who attacked were dressed in black and their faces were covered with scarves so he did not get a good look but he did as his king commanded.

"The kingdom was in chaos and the people furious over their murder. You were only 3 years old. You could not lead an army or rule a kingdom. Nim-El was killed years before so Zor-El came forward with a forged document naming him king. Soon after their coronation, Allura announced that she was with child. I was with child as well so Jonathan and I returned to Kansas and we took you with us just to be safe." She said.

Clark removed his chin from his palm and put his arm down. "You thought my uncle was going to try to kill me?" Clark asked.

"We were not sure. All we cared for was your safety, especially if Allura gave birth to a son. You know what happened when Countess Vertigo gave birth to a son when her husband was regent of Star City." Martha said and Clark nodded.

Werner Vertigo paid pirates to kill Prince Oliver when he was journeying back from Metropolis. They sank his ship and Oliver was marooned on an island for five years before smugglers rescued him. The assassination attempt had been in vain for Countess Vertigo and their son died when a plague swept through Star City. Oliver returned after the epidemic had past, reclaimed his throne, and imprisoned the traitorous count instead of sentencing him to death, much to everyone's surprise.

"But that same year, Allura gave birth to a daughter, Kara. Zor-El was disappointed. I had given birth to Henry some months before. When the physicians said Allura could have no other children, Zor-El wrote to us saying that he wanted to spend more time with you and wanted us to return to court. We said we would return after the harvest. We knew Zor-El would not harm you now." She said.

"While we were in Kansas, Zor-El had given himself another title: Defender of the Faith. He would do anything to be out of Jor-El's shadow. He soon forged an alliance with Count Vertigo and declared war on Luthor's new kingdom of Genesis. All the other realms loved your parents but they refused to join the war. To be honest, they just did not approve of Zor-El on the throne." She said and finished drinking her goblet of wine.

Clark barely touched his goblet of wine. He traced his finger on the rim of the goblet. "If you did not trust Zor-El, then why did we spend our winters at court with him and early spring with him at my father's Fortress?" Clark asked.

"Zor-El would not do anything with Allura and Kara there. He loved them and did not want to lose them by harming you or us. At least you got to be with Kara. Jonathan and I had thought of everything ahead when we were in Kansas, especially for the day when you would be sent away to your tutors." She said.

"But then Zor-El died… after my sixteenth birthday." Clark said.

"At Kryptonopolis. Jonathan was Commander of the Red Shard at that time. Zor-El had gone to inspect the troops and General Slade Wilson did a surprise attack in the early morning trying to kill your uncle. He succeeded but not in the way he wanted. Zor-El was mortally wounded by falling rubble and Jonathan rushed him back to Kandor but the physicians could do nothing." She said.

"It was on his deathbed that Zor-El had confessed to forging the document naming father regent until he died or until you came of age." Clark said. He remembered he had held Kara while her father slowly died from his wounds.

"He told us where we could find the regency papers and died shortly after. The Council was in chaos over what my uncle had done but they followed Jor-El's wishes. But when you came of age, you left for war and so Jonathan remained regent and lord protector." Clark said and rubbed the back of his neck. He then took big gulp of wine and Martha shook her head disapprovingly.

"This changes my thoughts on so many events. I knew that Jonathan and Jor-El were each other's best man and best friend. But now I know my parents had an arranged marriage and you believed my uncle would try and kill me. Now the Council wants to arrange a marriage for me, which frustrates me more than I can bear." Clark said and tilted his head back.

"You must not be so hard yourself. No one has a perfect life, not even a king. When I was your age, my father warned me to stay away from Jonathan Kent, the Earl of Smallville. He said that he would only break my heart. I was only the daughter of a lawyer and not a noblewoman. I still married Jonathan without my father's permission. He was furious and tried to have the marriage annulled." Martha said and shook her head.

"What I am trying to say is that we take whatever life gives us and try to be happy." Martha said and looked down at her gold wedding band. She rubbed the band and sighed. Clark took her hand and she gave him a small grin.

Clark looked out the crystal window behind her and saw the sun setting. "Thank you, mother, I really needed to hear all this." Clark stood and kissed Martha on the cheek. He then straightened his sash and put his circlet back on.

Now he was Kal-El. He bowed to the Dowager Duchess and left her chambers with his personal guards following.


	5. A Future Shrouded in Mist

**A Future Shrouded in Mist**

Kal-El was in his chambers reading and signing documents regarding the war and other affairs of state. When he finished, Jon-Tel sealed the signed parchments and locked them in a wooden box. "That will be all for the night, Jon-Tel. Good night." Kal-El said.

"Good night, Sire." Jon-Tel said. He bowed and left the room. Kal-El began to disrobe. He removed his sword belt. He opened his wardrobe and put the circlet next to his other circlets on the shelf. He closed and locked the wardrobe. He removed his red tunic and threw it down onto the bed.

He leaned on the wall and looked out the open window. Lana Lang was walking in the courtyard alone. Kal-El marveled at the way she looked in the moonlight. Kal-El first looked around to make sure that no one was watching outside and then he climbed out of the window.

He had quite a bit of experience with this for he used to sneak out and roam the city with Peter when he stayed here in the winter. There were thick vines on this part of the palace walls he used to climb down into the courtyard. It took him a few minutes but he finally made it down.

He quietly dropped down onto the ground and composed himself. He ran his hand through his hair, straightened his shirt, and walked up behind Lana. "Beautiful." He said and Lana jumped.

Lana put her hand over her heart. "Your Majesty, you scared me." She said.

"Call me Kal-El. I grow tired of being called by my title and not my name." He said and took a few steps toward her. The moon shined down onto her face and she appeared mesmerizing. "May I join you on your walk?" He asked.

"Of course, Your Maj-…Kal-El." Lana smiled and they began to walk. They talked and soon he took hold of her hand. Their fingers intertwined and they giggled.

They found a stone bench by a fountain to sit down on. "This was nice." Kal-El said and she nodded smiling. They stared into each other's eyes deeply. He pushed her hair back behind her left ear and then began to caress her left cheek. "May I kiss you, Lana?" He asked leaning closer to her. She did not even answer for their lips met in a tender kiss.

Two Days Later

Kal-El awoke and went through his usual routine: he bathed, his barber trimmed his hair and gave him a shave, and then he dressed. Today he wore a knee-length black tunic with golden threading and hems with black pants and boots. "Send for Peter Ross. I wish to speak with him." Kal-El said to Jon-Tel. He bowed and left his chambers.

Jon-Tel returned a few minutes later with Peter. "Peter Ross, Sire." He said. Kal-El handed him a key and Jon-Tel retrieved the circlet from the locked wardrobe.

"Peter, I will only be a moment." He said. Kal-El put on his sword belt. Jon-Tel put a gold livery collar on Kal-El's shoulders and straightened it. The collar was made up of chain of gold circles with a red ruby in the center of every other circle. He checked his appearance and then turned around to face Peter. Jon-Tel grabbed the pillowing that held his circlet and left his chambers to have it polished.

The two men looked at each other seriously until Peter cracked a smile. They then began to laugh heartily and they embraced. "Always good to see you, Pete." Kal-El said.

"You as well… Now what is so urgent that you send for me before the day has yet to begin?" Peter asked and Kal-El sighed.

They left the bedchamber and went into his adjoining chamber. He motioned for Peter to have a seat and they sat down at a medium-sized table. He took a deep breath. "I want to ask for your permission to ask Lady Lana Lang for her hand in marriage?"

"Why do you need my permission? I have not been betrothed to her since I was of the age of three. I barely know her." Peter said. There was something in Peter's body language that made Kal-El have a inkling that he was not being completely honest but he shrugged it off.

"I wanted your blessing since she would be your wife now if you were still a prince of Argos. What kind of friend would I be if I told you after I already proposed marriage?" Kal-El asked and Peter shrugged.

"Well, then you have my permission. You are a good man, my friend; she would be foolish not to accept. I hope you will be the happiest man in all of Krypton." Peter said and Kal-El grinned; however, Peter was not grinning. "Now if we are finished speaking of your personal affairs, I wish to discuss a matter with you without the Council's knowledge." He said quietly.

"We may talk openly in here. Jon-Tel will not be back for some time. He takes his time polishing. No one will disturb me here unless it is of great importance." Kal-El said.

"I have once again made contact with the commander of the Resistance in Genesis. They have heard that Luthor has taken your bait and has sent Captain Lane to Kansas to dispose of the reinforcements." Peter said.

"Perfect. And now all I need to worry about is marriage and ending this bloody war… Unfortunately my first plan of ending this war through peaceful means is no more." Kal-El said and picked up an apple from a bowl of fruit on the table.

"The Resistance leaders ask for only one request from you." Peter said. Kal-El took a bite out of the apple and nodded while chewing. "They ask you to spare Captain Lane." He said. Kal-El immediately stopped chewing and gave him a confused look. He angrily swallowed the food in his mouth.

"What?" Kal-El asked through a clenched jaw. "Spare that madman!" He shot up and threw the apple. The apple collided with the wall making a satisfying thud but it knocked over some trinkets. Two Red Shard knights stormed into his chambers drawing their swords. They saw that their king was angry. He motioned for them to leave. They bowed and left his chambers.

Kal-El took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. He tapped his left fingers on the pommel of his sword. "You will reach out to the leaders of the Resistance and tell them I shall spare Captain Lane but he will remain my prisoner for as long as I see fit." He said.

"Of course." Peter said. He stood, bowed, and left his chambers. He removed a silver locket from the pouch on his sword belt and opened it. It contained a portrait of a blond girl…Alicia.

He took a few deep breaths and focused on one important piece of advice his uncle gave him about being a king: A king does not hold a grudge over the simplest of matters for he is above such petty things. _At least Zor-El taught me something important_.

He left his chambers and his six bodyguards followed him through the corridors of the Crystal Palace. Everyone bowed as we walked by. "Henry!" He called. Henry was visiting Kandor for the next three days.

"Sire." Henry bowed. Kal-El walked up to him and they embraced. He put his arm around Henry's shoulders and they walked.

"It is good to have you back even for so short a time. Your mother and I have missed you a great deal these past months." Kal-El said.

"It is good to be back, Sire, and I must thank you for the tutors you have given me for they have taught me a great deal." Henry said.

"Your thanks are not necessary. I consider you family, after all… I have to go but we shall speak later." Kal-El said and patted Henry's shoulder before walking off.

They exited the palace and made their way to the palace stables. The stable hand had already prepared his stallion, Bothgr. The stable hand's son walked up with the horse. Kal-El ruffled the boy's hair making him laugh and he mounted his horse. His bodyguards mounted their horses as well. Kal-El nodded to the knights and they rode off heading for the city gates.

Nox-Van's home was outside of the city in the Kandorian countryside. It was not a long ride to his manor and Kal-El preferred to ride instead of riding in a carriage. Nox-Van's manor soon came in sight.

Nox-Van was already waiting outside with his wife and youngest son. Nox-Van wore a black doublet and pants, a gold chain, and his sword belt. His youngest son, Tyr-Van, wore a green doublet and black pants. His wife, Sula-Van, wore a green kirtle over her white chemise. The House of Van was not wealthy but they were well off and respected. Nox-Van was in fact a distant cousin of Queen Lara El, who was maiden name was Lara Lor-Van.

The group halted in front of the manor. Kal-El dismounted first and the knights followed suit. Nox-Van, his family, and his servants kneeled. "Rise." Kal-El said and they did. He kissed his Sula-Van's knuckles and nodded once to Tyr-Van.

Kal-El and Nox-Van gripped each other's forearms. "Welcome to my home, Sire." Nox-Van said. Kal-El nodded, patted him on the shoulder, and they entered the manor.

"How is the rest of your family?" Kal-El asked as they walked down the corridor. They both rested their left hands on the pommels of their swords.

"They are well enough, Sire. My daughter, Joenne, is attending the university on your expense for which I am deeply in your debt." Nox-Van said and Kal-El nodded. "My son, well you know him. He is a knight and lieutenant in the Kandor forces… well he is on leave from his battalion while he heals from his injuries sustained in that ambush in that supply run to Argo."

"I am sure Rao will grant him a swift recovery." Kal-El said and Nox-Van nodded. "And as for your daughter, your thanks are not necessary. I have known her a long time and I truly believe even women deserve an education." He said.

"I still have you to thank, Sire." Nox-Van said and led him to a private chamber. Kal-El motioned for his bodyguards to wait outside.

"You are a most fortunate man, Nox-Van… We are not at court so you may call me Kal-El." Kal-El said grinning. The two men sat down and Nox-Van clapped his hands twice. Servants came in with food. They set the food on the table, bowed, and left them alone. "Now, how goes are preparations for capturing Captain Lane?" He asked softly.

"All is prepared. Weapons and troops await you at Kryptonopolis to accompany you and the Red Shard." Nox-Van said. He picked a grape and ate it.

"Good. I will only be taking one regiment with me. Although, the Red Shard have been craving battle. All they do is train. They have not seen a battlefield in two years, not since we moved all the people of Smallville to Lurvan." Kal-El said and popped two grapes in his mouth.

"I remember. The Genesis Army got passed our defenses around Smallville and were almost upon Kent Castle but you were able to push them back when you revealed you were able to create ten or so working cannons… If I recall, you engaged in battle with Prince Alexander there." Nox-Van said.

"Yes, we left our mark on one another." Kal-El said and put his hand over his scar underneath his clothing. "And since that day the Council has brought up the matter of marriage ever since… Even more when King Orin and King Bruce wed as well." He said, rolled his eyes, and took a bite of venison.

Nox-Van chuckled. "I was young once, Kal-El. Marriage was the last thing I wanted. I was a soldier and nothing more… But then I met this remarkable woman and she was…she _is_ like no other woman I have ever known. And when you meet a woman like this, the only thing to do is marry her and hopefully live a life without shame. And I admit it is great to have someone to come home to." He said.

"It would be nice to have someone waiting for you. I have my ward, Christopher, but it has been lonely with him in Gotham." Kal-El said somberly.

Later on, Nox-Van and his family escorted Kal-El out of the manner. Kal-El put back on his riding gloves. "General…Lady Sula…young Tyr-Van." Kal-El said and they bowed. He nodded once to them and then mounted his stallion. The Red Shard knights mounted their stallions. He gave Bothgr a kick and they rode off.

They soon made it back to the city and then to past the palace gates. They halted in front of the stables. Kal-El dismounted and patted Bothgr's mane before handed him off to the stable hand. Jon-Tel was waiting for them in the entrance hall of the palace.

"Ask the head cook to prepare a private dinner for two and ask the Lady Lana if she would like to join me for dinner." Kal-El said to Jon-Tel, who bowed and walked off.

Later that night

Kal-El and Lana ate a magnificent venison dinner with well cooked vegetables in a private chamber. Lana wore a dark red dress. They were having a pleasant conversation. Kal-El motioned for everyone to leave when the empty plates were taken away. They were alone.

"Lana, there is a question I wish to ask you." Kal-El said.

"Yes, Sire." Lana said.

"Kal-El." He said.

"Forgive me…Kal-El. What do you wish to ask me?" Lana asked and she took a sip of wine. She put the goblet down on the table but kept her hand on it.

"I have been thinking of this for some time and I have finally made a decision." Kal-El said. He removed her hand from the goblet and held it. "Lana Lang, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and the new Queen of Krypton?" He asked.

Lana had been expecting this but her heart was pounding. The Council had been preparing her for this moment since Kal-El turned seventeen. Her aunt told her that a king was a more suitable match than an exiled prince. Kal-El waited for her answer and she took a deep breath. "I…I would be honored to become your wife." Lana replied.

Kal-El smiled and stood up. He walked over to her side of the table. He kissed her left hand and then her left temple. Everything in his life seemed to be going his way for once. In a few days he would defeat an unknown enemy, he would soon be married, and with the grace of Rao he would soon have an heir.

Two Days Later

Kal-El called for an urgent meeting of the Council. The five Council members whispered among themselves wondering what was going on. Red Shard knights were already positioned around the room. The herald then slammed his staff on the ground twice.

"His Majesty, the King and the Lady Lana Lang!" The herald announced, they grew silent, and the chamber doors opened. The Council members and knights kneeled. The doors opened and Kal-El entered the council chamber with Lana on his arm.

Kal-El wore a knee-length dark purple tunic, black pants, a red sash, his sword belt, and his circlet. Lana wore a purple dress. Durkin winked at his fellow councilmen. He was the one who suggested this union in the first place.

The two walked down the red carpet but halted before the Dias and turned to face the councilmen. "Rise." Kal-El said and everyone stood. "I have no doubt that you have all realized why I have called you all here. I am pleased to announce the Lady Lana Lang has agreed to marry me and become my queen. We have decided to inform you, the Council, and the Dowager of Kansas before we announce our betrothal to the Kryptonian people."

The Council members clapped. "We wish only to voice our approval and congratulations to Your Majesty and the Lady Lana. And we pray Rao will grant you many children." Durkin said and the councilmen clapped again.

"We thank you. In the morrow, heralds will announce our betrothal throughout the realm. A feast will be held once my cousin arrives from Kryptonopolis. Then I and the Red Shard will march onto Kansas to defeat and capture Captain Lane." Kal-El said and the Council clapped.

"My lady." Kal-El said and kissed Lana's hand. Everyone bowed as he walked out of the council chamber. When the doors closed behind him, the councilmen walked up to her congratulating her and discussing her future as queen.

Two Days Later

Kal-El had sent a regiment of Red Shard knights to collect Kara. They rode through the iron gates of the palace and then passed through the gatehouse of the palace. They slowed to a trot as they entered the palace courtyard, where Kal-El and Lana were waiting for them.

With the death of Captain Lor-Rik, Kara had become the new captain of what was left of her regiment and she reluctantly left them when her cousin sent for her. She was planning to give him quite the tongue thrashing when she saw him.

She would have worn her black armor but since this was an official visit, she wore the dark gray armor of the Red Shard but with a red knight's cape since she was a member of the royal family. They halted in front of Kal-El and Lana. She dismounted and the knights followed suit. The knights kneeled but Kara did not kneel or bow.

She took off her riding gloves and crossed her arms. Kal-El took a step forward resting his left hand on the pommel of his sword. He was wearing a knee-length blue tunic and pants, black boots, his circlet, and his sword belt. Kara and him were staring daggers. "Cousin." He said.

"Cousin." Kara said. Kal-El grinned at her and raised his eyebrows. Kara could not remember what she wanted to lecture him about so she smiled. They embraced. "I am still furious with you… Sending for me when my regiment needs me most." She said.

"The stay will not be long and I shall compensate you." Kal-El said and they chuckled. "Knights of the Red Shard, rise and return to your families for we march in three days." The knights rose. "And I thank you for bringing my cousin back safely." He said. The knights bowed and entered the palace.

"Always the generous man." Kara said and Kal-El shrugged his shoulders.

"It is the least I can do. Kara, you remember the Lady Lana Lang. Lana, Princess Kara Zor-El." Kal-El said. Lana stepped forward and curtsied. She wore a blue dress with golden laces. Kara bowed in return.

"I remember the Lady Lana, although we have not spoken for some time." Kara said wondering why Lana was with Kal-El and then the answer hit her like an arrow. "By Rao." She said under her breath. Her mouth was agape when she turned to look at her cousin.

"Yes…we are to be married." Kal-El said.

"Kal-El!" Kara exclaimed and threw her arms around her cousin. Kal-El chuckled and patted her on the back as they embraced. They broke apart. "I am so happy for you."

Kara then turned to Lana. "Your Highness." Lana said and bowed her head.

"Lana, we are going to be cousins so you may call me Kara when we are alone. Just take care of my cousin. He and my mother are the only family I have left." Kara said.

Later that afternoon

Jon-Tel straightened Kal-El's sash in his chambers. Kal-El removed his circlet and handed it to Jon-Tel, who put it away and then retrieved his crown. He handed the crown to Kal-El and he put it on. Kal-El took a deep breath and exited his chambers with his six bodyguards following.

The Red Shard knights wore red gambesons, black hauberks and pants, red tabards bearing their order's crest, and their sword belts. This was casual for the knights that guarded the interior of the palace. Those that guarded the gatehouses and roads to the palace wore their plate armor, except in summer.

They walked through the corridors. Guards and people bowed as Kal-El walked past them. They soon turned a corner and went down the stairs to the entrance hall. Lana and Kara were talking by the doors. Kara had changed into a blue dress, a red sash, and a gold circlet with her title engraved around the band.

Kal-El approached them, they stopped speaking and curtsied. "My lady." Kal-El kissed Lana's hand. "Cousin." He said and Kara nodded once. He held his hand up and Lana placed her hand on top of his right. Kal-El nodded the guards opened the doors.

Buccinas sounded and the people below cheered. They ascended the steps to the gatehouse. They cheered louder when Kal-El came into view. He waved and smiled. Kal-El then held up both his hands and it became silent.

"My brother and sister Kryptonians, there have been great expectations of me: First, to end the bloody war claiming the lives of our brother and sister Kryptonians day after day; second, to rule justly and wisely as my father and mother before me. And it has been greatly expected of me to marry and to produce an heir that will one day rule and defend our faith when I am gone.

Kryptonians, I am pleased to present to you the Lady Lana Lang, my future wife and your future queen." He said. The people cheered. Lana smiled and waved to the crowd. Kal-El then kissed her hand to publically show his affection to her. He joined her in waving to the crowd.

That night a grand feast was held celebrating of the king's betrothal. There was food, wine, and entertainment. Yet, Kal-El could not help but feel that something was missing. He felt this void inside him but he could not explain it. He only hoped this void would be filled after he and Lana were married.


	6. Captain Lane & the Mad Dogs

**Captain Lane and the Mad Dogs**

Three Days Later

Kal-El put on his red gambeson and his hauberk. He put on high boots. Jon-Tel helped him put on his breast and back plate. Next were his spaulders. Lastly, he put on his red and blue checkered tabard, his sword belt, and his red knight's cape. In the blue boxes of his tabard showed the crest of the House of El in red in a golden diamond.

Jon-Tel continued to hold his hourglass gauntlets. Kal-El took a deep breath and then walked out of his chambers. It was just before dawn. They wanted to leave from prying eyes. He entered the poorly lit courtyard. He was leaving with a small regiment of 25 Red Shard knights. The knights did not bow. They and Kara were already on their horses.

"Please tell the Lady Lana I have gone and I promise I will come back to her." Kal-El said to Jon-Tel.

Jon-Tel nodded and put a hand on Kal-El's shoulder. "May Rao keep you safe and grant you victory, my friend." Jon-Tel said. Kal-El patted him on the shoulder and mounted his stallion. The hooves of all their war stallions were padded to so they could leave as quietly as possible.

Kal-El put on his hourglass gauntlets and his visorless bascinet helm. He did not like wearing a visor for it narrowed his vision. Although, his knights wore dark gray bascinet helms with visors. They nodded once to one another and they quietly galloped out of the courtyard.

One day later

The gates of Kryptonopolis opened for King Kal-El, Princess Kara Zor-El, and the Red Shard. After the last siege was a failure and the ambushes on all their supply ships, Luthor's forces retreated to Smallville making the Kent and Gran Castles their only obstacles in conquering Kansas now that numerous Kryptonian patrols roamed the Lurvan forests.

Pillars of smoke filled the air as all the forges were at work building weapons, armor, cannons, and any other metalwork needed for the war. They galloped to the mayor's manor, where the highest ranking officers were staying.

General Milton Fine and the Mayor of Kryptonopolis, Dax-Ur, were waiting for them on the front steps of the manor. They halted in front of the manor and dismounted. They kneeled when they spotted the large crest on the checkered tabard. Kal-El removed his helm and put it under his left arm. "Rise."

They all rose. "Welcome back to Kryptonopolis, Your Majesty. I hope you shall enjoy your short stay here." Dax-Ur said.

"I trust I will." Kal-El said. Fine was in his black gambeson, hauberk, black knight's cape, black trousers and boots, and his sword belt. "You have not changed, Milton…always dressed for battle." Kal-El said and they gripped each other's forearms.

"Well as I say better prepared than dead." Milton said and they chuckled. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Sire."

"Yes, it has been far too long, my lord… You are going to address my cousin, the Princess Kara, are you not?" Kal-El said and motioned to her with his head.

"Your Highness." Fine kissed the knuckles of her right hand. Kal-El could have sworn that Kara caressed his fingertips with her thumb but he assumed he imagined it.

"Chambers have been prepared for Your Majesty and his knights." Dax-Ur said. Fine stepped off to the side to allow for Kal-El and Kara to pass and enter the manor.

Later that night

Kal-El could not sleep so he snuck out of his bedchamber to take a walk around the manor. He enjoyed the quiet and the liberty from politics. He turned a corner and the door to Fine's chambers opened suddenly. He ducked out of sight for no reason but then he was happy he did.

Kara was leaving his chambers. "Kara." Fine said and grabbed her hand. "Please do not be angry. I cannot bear it."

"We made this decision together and now you fear the consequences!" He opened his mouth to speak but she raised her hand to him. "We shall speak when my cousin has left or perhaps I shall never speak to you again." Kara said quietly but angrily. She pulled out of his grasp and stormed off.

"Kara!" Fine called after her as quietly as possible but she turned a corner. Fine pounded his fist against the door in frustration. He then looked around and saw no one so he went back into his chambers.

"What in the name of Rao is going on?" Kal-El muttered to himself.

The next morning, a groom helped Kal-El put on his armor. He slept terribly trying to decipher what he saw last night. His greatest fear was that Kara was Fine's mistress. If that were true, he would gladly challenge Fine to a duel to the death to defend Kara's honor. He would demand for the truth when he returned from Kansas.

Kal-El put his helm under his left arm and left the bedchamber. He soon exited the manor. When he appeared at the top of the stairs, the Red Shard knights kneeled. Those waiting on the stairs bowed. "Rise." He said and they did.

Kal-El descended the stairs. Milton and Kara both wore black gambesons and hauberks, black trousers and boots, and their sword belts. "Better prepared than dead." Kal-El said. Milton and Kara nodded at the same time and they avoided eye contact with each other. Kal-El wanted an explanation now but he knew it would be better to remain patient.

"We shall not be long. We shall return when the troops from Lurvan arrive." Kal-El said and Fine nodded. They gripped each other's forearms. He then took Kara's hands. "I shall return soon, cousin." He said and they kissed each other's cheeks.

Kal-El walked down the last of the steps while putting on his hourglass gauntlets. He mounted Bothgr and put on his bascinet helm over his coif. He nodded once to Kara and Fine before riding off.

Five Days Later

Kal-El and the troops were on the fastest road to Smallville, which was still less than a day's ride away. They would be at the Kent Castle before sunset and there were still no sign of Captain Lane and the Mad Dogs. If there was anywhere perfect for an ambush, it was here in the Burnham Woods.

In the trees, scouts watched the Kryptonians trotting past them. "Something is not right, Captain. These knights look different than these others we have fought. They even have different armor." The scout whispered.

"I know but the king commands that these soldiers are never to reach Kent. We attack when they are in range of our archers and be on your guard. Something is not right." Captain Lane said and carefully climbed down the tree.

Kal-El saw the rustling of leaves and grinned. They were here. He nodded to Captain Ak-Var over his left shoulder. Soon the other knights noticed the rustling leaves. Kal-El motioned for everyone to halt and they did. "Now!" He shouted.

Every Red Shard knight grabbed the crossbows they were concealing under their capes. They aimed and fired at every tree with rustling leaves. Cries of pain echoed throughout the forest as each arrow hit their target. Men in blue brigandines fell from the trees.

"Charge!" Kal-El heard shouted in the distance. Genesis knights in silver hauberks, silver steel cuirasses or blue brigandines, spaulders and vambraces, and demi-gauntlets were rushing at them on horseback. Captain Lane was leading the charge and was the only knight wearing a blue knight's cape.

Kal-El drew his sword and the knights followed suit. "Hold!" He ordered. They were getting closer. "Hold!" He ordered and tightened his grip on his hilt. When they were almost upon them he ordered, "Apart!" The knights moved their horses to the side and a regiment of foot soldiers quickly took positions in front of them pointing their halberds upward.

The Mad Dogs did not have enough time to slow down or stop. The halberds pierced their horses and their knights' sides. Some knights flew off their horses and landed on the halberds, thus knocking down some of the foot soldiers. Captain Lane flew off his horse but quickly deflected the thrusts from their halberds. The rest of the Mad Dogs were able to halt and they dismounted from their horses.

"Attack!" Kal-El yelled. The foot soldiers tossed away their halberds and drew their swords. They charged the Mad Dogs. Some Mad Dogs got passed the foot soldiers, only to be cut down by the Red Shard. "Forward!" The Red Shard slowly trotted their horses forward after lowering their visors.

They surrounded the Genesis knights trapping the Mad Dogs with no way to retreat. Those that tried to escape were immediately cut down. Cries of the sound of dying men and metal striking metal filled the air.

Captain Lane and another knight stabbed two Red Shard knights in their sides, stole their horses, and galloped away from the fray. Kal-El gave Bothgr a kick and chased after them. "Kal-El, wait!" Ak-Var screamed but he was then pulled off his horse by a Mad Dog knight. Ak-Var quickly stabbed the knight in the chest and then another knight.

Kal-El was right behind them. He was a far better rider so he was catching up to them. He was almost alongside the second rider. Kal-El grabbed the collar of his blue tabard and pulled. The two men fell off their horses and landed on the ground. He was in pain but Kal-El crawled to his sword.

The other knight's flat top helm had fallen off. He looked to be a few years older than Kal-El and he had a scar above his right eyebrow. The mark on his tabard said he was lieutenant. Sir Wesley Keenan stumbled to his feet and picked up his sword. He took a battle stance.

Bothgr ran passed Keenan, knocking him to the ground. "Good boy." Kal-El said and retrieved his heater shield from his saddle. Keenan groaned face down on the ground and there was a cut on on his head. Kal-El charged him. Keenan put up his sword and blocked the blow. He kicked Kal-El in the abdomen.

Kal-El was knocked back but he regained his balance. Keenan picked up his helm and quickly put it back on. He charged Kal-El but his blow was blocked by the shield. Their blades collided. Kal-El was fast and Keenan had trouble keeping up. Captain Lane had finally realized his lieutenant was no longer behind him for he rode up upon the duel. This distracted Keenan.

Kal-El bashed his shield against his great helm, knocking it off and dazing Keenan. Kal-El stabbed him in the upper chest knowing it would be quick. Wesley dropped his sword and sighed as Kal-El twisted the sword. Kal-El removed his sword from his body spraying out some blood. Wesley collapsed and took his last breath.

"Wes!" Lane exclaimed and Kal-El thought his voice was quite high pitched for a man. Lane gave his stolen horse a kick and charged his lieutenant and friend's murderer. Kal-El removed his shield from his arm and quickly flung it at the horse. It hit the horse on the muzzle making it shriek and knocking Lane off its back. The horse went flying passed him still shrieking from the pain.

Lane appeared lifeless. Kal-El cautiously approached him, sword at the ready. He was standing over Lane and was about to turn him over when a dagger cut his left arm. He screamed in pain and took a few steps back. Lane lunged at him again. Lane was clumsy holding the dagger in his right hand and Kal-El kicked the knife out of his hand. Lane grabbed his wrist but ran for his fallen sword.

Kal-El rushed after him but Lane retrieved the sword and swung at him. Kal-El parried the swing seeing that Lane was left handed. The two began to duel. Kal-El held his left arm limp but was doing well blocking and parrying Lane's thrusts and swings one-handed.

They were so focused on their duel that they did not notice the arrival of the Red Shard and the foot soldiers. The knights reloaded their crossbows and aimed at Lane. The foot soldiers readied their halberds. They watched with anticipation to see who would win.

Lane kicked Kal-El in the chest knocking him down onto his back. Lane thrust his sword down aiming for Kal-El but he rolled away to avoid the thrust. He quickly got back to his feet and was breathing heavily. That was when Lane first noticed the crest on his tabard and all the weapons aimed at him.

"Now you know who I am and you can see there is no escape for you. Now lay down your sword." Kal-El said. Lane made a frustrated sigh and reluctantly threw down his sword. "Now remove your helm." Lane slowly raised his hands and removed the great helm.

Everyone gasped, exchanged confused glances, and muttered as the great helm fell to the ground. Even Kal-El's face went from serious to complete shock. Captain Lane was not a man but a woman. A beautiful woman in fact and Kal-El could help but marvel at her beauty. Kal-El sheathed his sword, removed his helm, and walked up to her. "I admit I was not expecting this. I was expecting the bastard son of General Lane." He said. He could not take his eyes off of her.

"Well I happen to be full of surprises." Lane said and then glanced at Wesley. He would have appeared sleeping if it were not for the blood seeping into the ground. "I will admit that I am impressed that you came to face me yourself, Your Majesty." She said sarcastically. "I must be a thorn in your side."

"Yes but no longer. Now what is your name, captain?" Kal-El asked and then she suddenly head bunted him. Kal-El fell back onto the ground and a knight raised his crossbow. He held up his hand. "No! I want her alive!" He said and the knight lowered the crossbow.

Kal-El stood groaning and rubbed his sore forehead, which he knew was going to bruise later. "I am Countess Lois Lane, captain of the Mad Dogs and eldest daughter of General Samuel Lane…and that was for killing my lieutenant." Lois said fiercely and put her hands behind her back waiting to be taken away.

Kal-El glanced at Wesley and then back to her continuing to rub his forehead. "Well Captain _Lois_ Lane, you are now my prisoner until I deem fit." He said and motioned for two knights to come forward. They dismounted their horses and one of them held rope in his hands.

The knights tied her hands behind her back. "Well I hope to be a living and breathing hell for you until that day comes, _Your Majesty_." Lois said tauntingly as they took her away to fit her on a horse.

Kal-El grimaced as he rubbed his forehead again but his arm stung more from the deep cut. Ak-Var ripped off a long strip of his red tabard and wrapped it around his cut. Kal-El grunted. "How many dead?" He asked.

"All of the Mad Dogs are dead. They would not lay down their arms." Ak-Var said and Kal-El sighed. "And we have lost ten of our brothers-in-arms." He said.

Kal-El lowered his head. "May Rao grant them peace… Let us make way to Kent Castle. Have some men stay with the bodies until we send for them. Get their names and send word to their families. We burn them before sunset, even the Mad Dogs." He said. Ak-Var bowed and began giving commands.

Kal-El looked at Lois Lane, who was now atop a horse glaring at him. He stopped looking at her feeling ashamed for some reason he could not explain. He retrieved his helm and shield. He put his shield back on his saddle and put his helm back on before he mounted Bothgr. He patted Bothgr's neck. "Good boy." He said

"Form up!" Captain Ak-Var commanded and the knights formed up. The foot soldiers and five knights were staying with the bodies.

"Yah!" Kal-El said and gave his horse a kick. They lightly galloped to the Kent Castle.

Kal-El flinched as a field physician cleaned the long cut on his arm. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but the wound is quite deep." The physician said and bowed.

"There is no need for apologies. Continue." Kal-El said.

The physician put a cloth with herbs over the cut and wrapped up his arm. The physician tied the bandaged in a knot. "Finished, Sire, and there is no need to bind up the arm."

"Good. Now finish mending the rest of my men." Kal-El said. The physician bowed and went onto the next table. He was in the castle infirmary. He put back on his white shirt and a black doublet a servant had left for him. His armor had been taken to his private chambers. He put back on his sword belt and his red knight's cape. He flexed and extending his left hand. He rested his left hand on the pommel of his sword and left the infirmary.

Six Red Shard knights and Captain Ak-Var were waiting for him outside the infirmary. He continued walking so they followed him. "Where is Captain Lane?" Kal-El asked as they walked.

"In the dungeons below, under guard, of course." Ak-Var replied.

"Good. We shall remain here until the battalion arrives." Kal-El said and they turned a corner to see Peter Ross. Kal-El quickly walked up to him. "Peter, what are doing here? Is everything alright in Kandor?" He asked concerned.

Peter wore a brown hooded cloak over a black doublet, black trousers and boots, and his sword belt. "Everything is well but… May I speak to you in private? It is of great importance." Peter said and Kal-El nodded. Peter followed them to Kal-El's private chambers. The Red Shard took up positions outside the door.

They entered his chambers. Kal-El felt a wave of nostalgia sleeping in this room for most of his life but he had to focus on the business at hand. Peter bolted the chamber door shut. "Now what is this all about, Pete?" Kal-El asked.

"It is safe to come out." Peter said softly. A stranger in all black and black hooded cloak appeared from around the corner. Kal-El went for his sword but Peter held up a hand. "Sire, I wish to present to you the commander of the Resistance…Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe lowered the hood of her cloak. Her blond hair stopped at her neck; it used to be much longer. She wore a black doublet and trousers, boots, and a sword belt. She smiled and said, "Your Majesty." She gave him a quick curtsey.

"Chloe?" Clark asked.

"Hello Clark." Chloe said. Clark immediately walked up to her and embraced her tightly. She hugged him too. "Not too tight, Clark, you might crush me back to the dead." She joked. They broke apart but he kept his hands on her shoulders.

"I cannot believe you are alive. I heard you perished in Smallville with your parents. I thought I would never see you again." Clark said and quickly embraced her again.

"Forgive me for keeping you in the dark for so long but it was necessary. And do not be angry with Peter. I asked him not to tell you until I was ready." Chloe said.

"I am just overjoyed to see you alive and well… And yet I am somehow not surprised that you are the resistance commander. All I have heard are ghost stories about the mysterious leader of the resistance." Clark said and she sighed.

"Working in the shadows has served us well but now that you speak of the Resistance, we must return to the business at hand and finish reacquainting some other time." Chloe said and he nodded. Kal-El motioned for her to have a seat and they all sat down. "Now you are most likely wondering why I asked you to spare Lois Lane."

"The thought may have crossed my mind." Kal-El said and Peter scoffed. Kal-El quickly smacked his arm but Peter still had a small grin on his face.

"The answer is simple, really…Lois Lane is my cousin, the daughter of my father's sister." Chloe said. Kal-El was surprised yet again. This day was full of surprises. Even Peter was shocked to hear of Chloe's lineage.

"Your cousin? Is this the same cousin Lois who ran off with the infantry soldier some years ago?" Kal-El asked.

"Yes, the one and the same. However, my uncle found them before they eloped to prevent a scandal." Chloe said.

"I have no doubt… If she is your cousin, why is she in the service of the Luthors?" Kal-El asked.

"Lois and my uncle are under the impression that my family and I were murdered by Kryptonians three years ago. It was the slaughter of my family that made uncle pledge his sword and troops to Lionel Luthor. He marched onto Smallville after that and you know the rest." Chloe explained.

"I see you are not dead so there must be a reason for that." Kal-El said.

"It was no secret that the one ally Lionel Luthor needed for his campaign on Krypton was my uncle. His army puts General Wilson's army to shame… So in the dead of night, assassins dressed as Kryptonians came for us… I heard my mother and my father murdered. I escaped and they set the house ablaze." Chloe sighed sadly and Kal-El held her hand. "I secretly returned to Genesis rounding up war deserters and anyone else who resisted the Luthors, and we formed the Resistance." She said.

"And no one, not even your uncle and cousin, know that you are alive and that you are the Resistance commander?" Kal-El asked.

"Yes. Until I deem fit, Chloe Sullivan died with her parents that night so I would appreciate it if you keep Lois in the dark until I say the time is right. I wish to reveal myself to her on my own terms… If she does find out the truth, she will demand an explanation from Luthor, who will execute her and what is left of my family for high treason to send a message to me." Chloe said.

"I understand. I will question her myself and I swear on my honor she will not suffer from the hand of torture as long as she remains my prisoner." Kal-El said. "You will send word to me when you wish to reveal yourself?"

"Yes and you have my thanks, Clark. In time, we hope my cousin may be of some use to the Resistance… Unfortunately, we are in the dark of any more of Luthor's plans. Our spy in Luthor's court was discovered last month. It was difficult but we managed to get him out of Metropolis. He is in hiding at one of our safe havens." Chloe said.

"May I ask who your spy was?" Kal-El asked.

"Well it is no longer a secret…our spy was Henry Olsen." Chloe said.

"The personal painter for the royal family! Impressive." Kal-El said.

"Thank you. I am to meet him after I leave here. He managed to get some more information about hidden armories before he was discovered by Prince Alexander." Chloe said.

Chloe stood and Kal-El and Peter stood as well. "I can have my best knights escort you to the border, if you wish." Kal-El said,

"Thank you but I can take care of myself." Chloe said tapping the pommel of her sword. "Dinah and I trained together, remember." The men shrugged and she smiled. "Anything else?"

"Just one question…" Kal-El grabbed the ends of her hair. "Are you planning on keeping your hair like this? I like it." He said. Chloe smacked his hand away and he chuckled. They embraced. "I hope Rao keeps you safe until we meet again." He said.

"You pray to your gods and I will pray to mine." Chloe said. They embraced for a long time, not knowing when they would see each other again.


	7. I Despise Politicians

**I Despise Politicians**

The troops from Lurvan arrived with their commander two days later. The morning after their arrival, Kal-El and the Red Shard were preparing their departure. Fortunately, word had not gotten to the Genesis forces of his stay so close to the frontlines. And his appearance brought great morale to the Kansas forces; although his stay was brief.

A groom helped Kal-El put on his blue and red checkered tabard and then his red knight's cape. There was a knock on the door. "Come." Ak-Var entered his chambers and bowed. He looked over his shoulder to see that Ak-Var had an annoyed expression on his face. "Is Captain Lane being a bother...again?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She requests…she demands that her armor be returned to her for the journey back to Kandor." Ak-Var said.

Kal-El sighed. "Return to her...her gambeson and cape but nothing more. The rest shall remain here for General Turpin to do what he deems fit for it. And tell her there will be no compromises on this." Kal-El said. Ak-Var bowed and left his chambers.

Kal-El put on his hourglass gauntlets and held his helm under his left arm. The groom finished straightening his tabard and cape. He rested his left hand on the pommel of his sword and then left his chambers.

Kal-El and his six bodyguards exited the castle to the courtyard. "Kneel!" Ak-Var said and all the knights kneeled keeping a grip on their horses' reins. Lois rolled her eyes atop a black stallion. She was now shackled to the saddle. The rest of her armor lay on the ground beside her; it was to be melted down shortly. The knights rose after Kal-El mounted his horse and they then mounted their own horses.

"I see that His Majesty finally graces us with his presence. I guess what they speak of you is true." Lois remarked. A Red Shard knight had a firm grip on the reins of her horse. Kal-El felt a wave of anger and annoyance so he took a deep breath. He turned Bothgr around.

"You should show me some respect, Captain, for when we reach Kandor, I will be only one protecting you while the people and the Council scream for your death. You killed a lot of good men with families." Kal-El said coldly and smirk disappeared from her face.

"So have you." Lois said coldly. Kal-El kept his head high and silently sighed.

"Captain Ak-Var, give the captain back her helm. We should hide the fact she is a woman until we return to Kandor. But I have to admit that I cannot wait to see the look on the Council's faces." Kal-El said.

Ak-Var nodded to a knight. The knight dismounted and retrieved her helm from the pile. He put it on her roughly and she was breathing heavily under the helm. Her horse was then moved behind Kal-El and Ak-Var's. Kal-El put up his coif and then put on his helm. He looked at her over his shoulder and then gave Bothgr a tap. They trotted out of the castle courtyard and galloped away once they all were on the road.

* * *

Four days later

The gates to Kryptonopolis opened for them. It had been a faster journey back without the foot soldiers. They galloped past the forges and went straight to the mayor's manor. Everyone tried to sneak a peek at the commander who captured Captain Lane but he rode by too fast for them to see but they did see the king's standard.

They halted in front of the manor. Kara and Dax-Ur were waiting on the steps to greet them. Kal-El dismounted and removed his helm. Kara and Dax-Ur bowed. Kara and Kal-El kissed each other's cheeks and quickly embraced. "Thank Rao for bringing you back safely." Kara said.

"And do not forget victorious." Kal-El said and pointed to Captain Lane. Kara gave her a cold stare. "Where can I keep the captain until we depart?" He asked her.

"I will show you to the dungeon for the prisoners of war… On another note, may we speak in private after supper?" Kara asked quietly.

"Of course and then I have a surprise for you before supper involving Captain Lane." Kal-El said and she grinned. Kara enjoyed a good surprise as long as it did not cause any form of damage or harm. "Take Bothgr." He said as he patted the horse's neck and Kara smiled. She mounted Bothgr and she led the men to the prisoners of war dungeon.

Later that evening while dinner was being prepared, Kal-El and Kara exited the manor heading for the prisoners of war dungeon. Soldiers and knights bowed their heads to them as they walked passed them and they acknowledged them with a single nod. Kal-El wore his red gambeson, black hauberk, trousers and boots, sword belt, and red knight's cape. Kara wore a black gambeson and hauberk, trousers, boots, and sword belt.

They entered the dungeon and they asked that their presence was not announced. They headed to Lane's cell. She was the only prisoner on this floor; they wanted to keep her isolated. Two Red Shard knights stood guard. Kal-El motioned for them to leave. They bowed and walked off to the end of the corridor.

"Princess Kara Zor-El, I present to you Captain _Lois_ Lane, formerly of the Mad Dogs." Kal-El said. Kara took a step forward to get a better look at her because she thought she had misheard him.

Lois was sitting on the ground in the back of the cell. She stood and approached the bars. She wore brown trousers, a white shirt, and her blue gambeson. "Kara Zor-El? I have heard of you… The woman who set a sword on fire to scare off charging battalion." Lois said.

"You forget that I used my 'flaming' sword to light barrels of oil. It was the explosion that scared off the charging battalion." Kara said and Lois smirked. "I have heard of Luthor's disapproval of women as soldiers but now I am looking upon a woman knight."

"Some of us women had to earn our place…not all of us have a king for a cousin who knight us when we are made heirs to the throne." Lois remarked and Kara chuckled.

"You were not joking about her cynicism, Kal-El." Kara said and Lois looked surprised that she called him but his name and not his title. "Yes, my cousin knighted me but if you must know, I earned my place just like you did. I was knighted due to my flaming sword feat three years ago at the last siege at Kryptonopolis."

Lois tilted her head to the side. "Apologies… I should not have judged so quickly." Lois said and stepped back into the darkness.

"Come along Kara. Supper will be served shortly…and do not worry, Captain, I shall have some food brought to you." Kal-El said. Lois scoffed. They turned to leave and the two knights returned to their posts.

After supper, Kara led Kal-El to Fine's chambers. Kal-El motioned for his bodyguards to wait outside and they positioned themselves around the door. They entered his chambers. Fine was already waiting for them and he looked nervous. He wore a wool black doublet and trousers.

A brilliant tactician and seasoned general, and it looked like he may faint at that very moment. "Your Majesty." Milton said and kneeled.

"Rise, Milton. You know there is no need for that." Kal-El said and he did. Milton motioned for them to sit. Kal-El sat across from Milton and then Kara took a seat next to Fine. "Now Kara… What did you wish to speak with me about and how does it involve General Fine?"

Then surprisingly, Kara reached over and took Milton's hand. He caressed her hand with his thumb. Kal-El was obviously confused. "Kal-El, we…" Kara started but Milton cut her off.

"Kara, I should be the one to ask." Milton said and she nodded. He stood and kneeled. "Kal-El, I come to you, the head of the House of El, to declare my desire to begin a life bond with your cousin, Kara Zor-El." Milton said. Kal-El stood and crossed his arms. Milton remained kneeling.

"Kara, do you truly plan to commence a life union with this man?" Kal-El asked her.

"Yes." Kara said.

Kal-El sighed. "I was hoping for no more surprises but fate will not give me peace." He said while rubbing his temples. "You are only 19 years of age, Kara."

Kara immediately stood. "You ran off to war a few days before your 18th birthday so you have no right to judge me!" Kara protested. She tapped Milton's shoulder so he stood and put his hands behind his back.

He stopped pacing. "War and marriage are different matters entirely." Kal-El snapped back.

"Kal-El, I love him and he loves me. We wish to be married but being traditional Kryptonians, we ask for your approval. If need be, I shall marry him without your approval." Kara said. Milton stood behind Kara and put his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes pleaded with Kal-El.

Kal-El sighed. "Kara, I see you not only as my uncle's only daughter…but as my sister. And now I have to accept that I am looking at a woman now." Kara and Milton exchanged glances. "You have my approval…" Milton and Kara smiled and exchanged happy glances. "…on one condition." He said.

Kara sighed. "I should have known." She said and placed her hand on top of Milton's on her left shoulder.

"All I ask is that I be allowed to marry first. We shall announce your betrothal at our wedding in the spring. Can you wait that long?" Kal-El asked them.

Milton and Kara exchanged glances and smiled at each other. "For her…I can wait for all eternity." Milton said and pecked her lips. Kal-El smiled. Kara stepped forward and embraced her cousin.

"Thank you." Kara said softly.

"I only wish for you to be happy." Kal-El said and the broke apart. She kissed his cheek. Milton stepped forward and they gripped forearms.

The next morning, Kal-El mounted his stallion in a pleasant mood. Fine and Kara were watching at the top of the stairs with Dax-Ur. They bowed and Kal-El nodded once in return. He flashed Kara a quick wink before he put on his helm and rode off.

* * *

One day later

The sun was rising and they were not far from the city gates of Kandor. The rode up a hill and the beautiful city was in sight. It was the largest and the third oldest city in Krypton. The cities of Erkol and Strau were the oldest cities in the Urrika territory. It was Kal-El's ancestor, Val-El, who led the people over the Jewel Mountains and settled here under the orders of King Zod I.

Kal-El motioned for them to halt and they all took in the sight of the city. Kandor never ceased to be mesmerizing. Even Lois had to drop her jaw and marvel at its beauty. "Welcome to Kandor, Captain Lane… The capital city and one of the many jewels of Krypton."

"Cannot wait to be home and rid of me?" Lois asked and Kal-El rolled his eyes.

"Actually yes…I cannot wait to see my loved ones and my betrothed as well." Kal-El said. They began to trot down the hill to the city. Two ensigns proudly held his banners.

"Allow to me guess…the Lady Lana Lang." Lois said.

"That was not a guess." Kal-El said over his shoulder.

"I just wanted to know if I owed Prince Alexander ten gold pieces, that is all. He wagered me that you would marry her and I wagered him that you would not marry at all." Lois said smirking.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you but you owe Lex ten gold pieces." Kal-El said grinning.

"Only the King and Princess Helen call the prince by that name. How do you know what he is called?" Lois asked.

"I will only say Alexander and I have a history and that is all you need to know." Kal-El said. He nodded to Ak-Var, who put her great helm back on her head making her groan, which was music to Kal-El's ears. He gave Bothgr a tap and they galloped to the city.

On the wall, the king's standard was spotted so the gatekeepers began opening the city gates. The group slowed to a trot and entered the city. The soldiers and knights at the gate kneel as he trotted past them. He raised his hand to them and then galloped away heading for the palace. Very few people were on the road since it was still the early hours.

They soon made it to the iron gates of the palace and they were opened immediately when the king's standard was spotted. They rode past the gates and the Red Shard knights guarding it kneeled. Along both sides of the road to the gatehouse were Red Shard knights. The knights kneeled as they rode past.

The gate of the gatehouse was raised and the group slowed to a trot when entering the courtyard. Two women and one man were already waiting in the courtyard. The first woman was Martha Kent and the second was Lana Lang. They were in nightgowns and silk robes. The man was Jon-Tel, he had obviously rushed dressing because his hair was unkempt.

Kal-El halted in front of them and dismounted. He removed his helm and put it under his right arm. "You did not have to come and greet me." Kal-El said. He and Martha kissed each other's cheeks.

"We just needed to see that you were well. We worry when you leave for the frontlines." Martha said and caressed his face. Kal-El gave her a reassuring grin and her shoulders relaxed.

Kal-El then went to Lana and she curtsied. He put his index and middle finger under her chin and lifted her chin. She rose. "My lady." He said and their lips met in a short tender kiss. Lois squinted her eyes and groaned in disgust. Kal-El held up his left hand and Lana placed her hand on top of his.

"Captain Ak-Var, take Captain Lane to the dungeon. I shall see you shortly." Kal-El said and the four of them entered the palace.

Captain Ak-Var nodded to two knights, who removed her shackles from the saddle but quickly shackled her hands in front of her. She had to admit these knights were able. Ak-Var motioned for the knights to follow him.

A few hours later

Kal-El was not out of his armor. He had bathed and seen his barber. He wore all blue, black boots, his red sash, his sword belt, and his circlet. The Council had been informed of his return and Kal-El called for a session. He told Lana there was no need to accompany him if she did not wish to. She did not. She wanted to continue planning the wedding. This disappointed him but he hid this from her.

"His Majesty, the King!" The herald announced. The Council chamber doors opened and the councilors and knights kneeled. Kal-El walked down the red carpet, stepped up the Dias, and turned to face his Council and War Council.

"Rise." Kal-El said and they did. He sat down and they followed suit. "I return victorious, my lords. I am pleased to announce that Captain Lane is my prisoner and the Mad Dogs have been destroyed." The councilors clapped. Kal-El nodded once to Captain Ak-Var, who opened the chamber doors.

Captain Lane still wore her blue gambeson and was shackled. She had two Red Shard knights escorting her. They nudged her to move and she began walking. Both councils stared at Mad Dog Lane, said to be one of Lionel's greatest knights besides that of General Samuel Lane and General Slade Wilson.

Kal-El nodded once to Ak-Var, who then removed her great helm and took a step back. The entire room gasped and began muttering among themselves. Councilor Durkin stood. "Is this some kind of jest, Sire?" He asked.

Kal-El intertwined his fingers in front of him. "I assure you, my lords, this is no jest. I present to you all _Countess Lois_ Lane, former captain of the Mad Dogs and eldest _daughter_ of General Samuel Lane." He said. Lois glared at him.

Durkin sat down and Nox-Van stood. "Your Majesty, shall I make arrangements to have her, uh…questioned?" He asked. Kal-El saw Lois's shoulder tense up but she held her head high and kept a straight face.

"If you speak of torture, then my answer is no. We Kryptonians are not barbarians…at least not anymore." Kal-El said speaking of the times of the House of Zod. "Lane will remain in the dungeon, where I will question her myself. And I forbid any of you to speak with her or to lay a hand on her." Kal-El said and motioned for Ak-Var to take her away.

Ak-Var put the great helm back on her head and led her out of the Council chamber. "Are there any other affairs of state to discuss?" Kal-El asked and Councilor Wren-Za stood. "Yes?"

"This letter arrived from King Bruce of Gotham. His ambassador urged me that it is for eyes alone." Wren-Za said. Kal-El motioned for him to come forward. Wren-Za walked up to the throne, handed him the letter, bowed, and took a step back.

Kal-El peeled off the seal, unfolded the letter, and began to read. Halfway through the letter his hands began to shake and his eyes were filled with anger. He crumbled the letter in his hands. "Ak-Var!" He called and shot up from his throne. The councilors were about to rise but he motioned for them to remain sitting.

"Captain Ak-Var, His Majesty summons you back to the Council chamber!" The herald announced outside. Kal-El paced back and forth up on the Dias. The doors opened and Captain Ak-Var entered. He walked up to Kal-El and kneeled. Kal-El motioned for him to rise. Ak-Var rose and rested his left hand atop his sword pommel.

"The King of Gotham has written to me of an assassination attempt on my ward, Viscount Christopher Kent. The assassin was captured and King Bruce questioned him… The assassin has confessed to being an Intergang mercenary hired by Alexander Luthor to kill my ward to send a message to me." Kal-El said fiercely.

"And what was the message, Sire?" Ak-Var asked and the councilors waited for the answer.

"'An eye for an eye…' This attempt was retribution for the death of Lucas Luthor four years ago." Kal-El said and sighed. He then removed a torch from off the wall and used it to see the letter on fire. When the fire had consumed the letter, he stomped it out and put the torch back. He then left the Council chamber not caring if anybody kneeled as he left. Ak-Var followed him out.

"Is young Christopher alright?" Ak-Var asked as they walked.

Kal-El took a deep breath. "He is well and is unaware of what has happened. Sir Richard Grayson is escorting the viscount back to Krypton by ship. Their course will take them to the Red Ocean. I want Captain Tam-Or to leave with a small regiment to collect my ward and take him to the Fortress in case Luthor sends more to try again. And tonight you will journey with Lane to the Fortress."

"Sire?" Ak-Var asked. Kal-El and he entered Kal-El's chambers. He removed his circlet and his sash. Jon-Tel put them away. He knew this was a private matter so he bowed and left his chambers.

"I know the Council better than they think. They are right now looking for a legal reason to torture Captain Lane without my approval. I have already given my word to the commander of the Resistance that she will not be harmed. They have plans for her and for those plans to succeed; Lane must be alive and unharmed so she must be moved to a secure prison." He said.

"And the Council will have every prison and dungeon in the realm searched." Ak-Var said and Kal-El nodded.

"They will not be able to look at the Fortress since they do not where it is." Kal-El said and Ak-Var nodded. "As soon as it gets dark, I want _you_ to move her to the Fortress… As for Christopher, the ship will not arrive for some days. I want Tam-Or gone for Argo City in the morrow." He motioned for him to leave. Ak-Var bowed and left his chambers. Kal-El took a seat and put his feet up on the table. He tilted his head back. "I despise politicians."

Kal-El was in his private dining chamber. His right thumb was constantly rubbing the cut on his left arm and he was staring off into space. He was thinking of Lois again. He could not stop thinking about the moment she took off her helm in the Burnham Woods.

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty? Kal-El?" Lana asked and he snapped out of his daze. All thoughts of Lois were put on hold.

"What? What were you saying?" Kal-El asked.

"It was like you were on another planet for some time. Is everything alright?" Lana asked. She was wearing a green dress with bell-cut sleeves.

"I just have a lot on mind that is all…but please, what were you saying?" He asked. A servant removed his plate and he nodded once to acknowledge the servant.

"I was suggesting that we move the wedding to late spring or perhaps early summer. Do I have Your Majesty's permission?" She asked.

"Anything you wish, sweetheart." Kal-El said. Lana smiled and motioned to a servant she was done. Another servant took her plate and left the dining chamber.

Jon-Tel entered the dining chamber. "Peter Ross, Sire." He said and Peter entered the chamber. He wore a dark blue knee-length tunic, black trousers and boots, and his sword belt.

"Ah, Peter! What do we owe the pleasure?" Kal-El asked. Peter walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. Kal-El sighed and rolled his eyes. "Lana, I have a troubling matter that needs taken care of but I am sure Peter will keep you company." He patted Peter's shoulder. "Bring food for him." He commanded a servant. Kal-El kissed Lana on the cheek and left the chamber.

Peter and Lana exchanged awkward glances but he sat down across from her. A servant brought out a plate for him and poured him wine in a goblet. Kal-El's gold goblet was taken to the kitchen for washing.

There was an awkward silence between Peter and Lana as he took a few bites of the delicious venison. "It is good to see you, Peter. We have not spoken for a good while." Lana said.

"Yes. It is good to see you as well. I never congratulated you on your betrothal…so my congratulations. Kal-El will make a fine husband." Peter said. He kept rubbing his hands in front of him. There was another awkward silence.

"Peter, you need to forget me. To move on and meet someone else." Lana whispered.

"Leave." Peter commanded. The servants bowed and left the chamber so they were alone. "That is not possible, Lana. She will not be you… I know you, Lana, and this is not you. You stand up for what you believe in and do not submit until you are satisfied. Now you are a marrying a man you do not love because they say it is a good match. He is my best friend but everyone else wants this marriage. What do you want?" He asked.

Lana lowered her eyes. "Peter, things cannot be as they were…dreaming of the world we would build together. We both know the world does not work that way… I do want you to know there will always be a special place for you in my heart. But I am going to marry Kal-El. It is my duty and it must come before love. I like him and that will have to be enough. I may one day grow to love him… I am truly sorry, Peter." She said. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Peter lowered his head and sighed. "As am I…Lana, just know that whatever happens…" He stood and walked over to her side. "It will always be you, Lana. It will always be you when I watch you marry my best friend. It will always be you when I die and they burn my body. You are my soul mate and I shall never forget that." Peter caressed her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes and felt his warm lips on her skin.

He pulled back. His hand was still on her cheek. They looked deep into each other's eyes, the temptation growing stronger. They were leaning closer to each other. Their foreheads touching and their lips were growing closer. Their breathing increased. But at the last moment, Peter pulled away and immediately left the chamber. He could not betray his best friend. Lana held back tears and caressed her cheek where his hand had been moments before.

Kal-El entered the dungeon, deep beneath the palace. Torches were all along the walls of the dark and damp dungeon. His six bodyguards and Jon-Tel remained close to him. He motioned for them to halt and the guard opened Lois's cell door. Kal-El entered her cell alone.

"You cannot just call upon me whenever you please. People will believe we are lovers." Lois quipped. She was sitting down on the stone floor leaning against the wall.

"You should be grateful, Captain. If my uncle were still king, he would have had you tortured and would have gone hunting that very same day. Fortunately for you, I am my father's son." Kal-El said crossing his arms. "It is not safe for you here. I am having you moved for your safety."

Lois chuckled. "'For my safety.' And why do you not just kill me and be rid of me?" She asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Kal-El said. He rapped on the wooden cell door twice. A Red Shard knight entered with a black fur cloak and a plate of food. "Put this on and eat. You have a long journey ahead of you." He said.

"Do you plan to ransom me or use me as leverage against my father?" Lois asked.

"You think too small and as I said…you will find out soon enough." Kal-El said. He left her cell with the knight. The door closed and she heard it lock. She looked at the plate and the cloak lying on the chair.

"Do not move her until the sleeping draught has taken effect. I do not want her finding out how to find the Fortress and I of course want you all to keep your sanity. I swear she is such an annoyance." All the knights nodded in agreement to the sanity part.

Kal-El ran his hand through his hair. "I will join you at the Fortress when I can." He said and Ak-Var nodded. "And send for my cousin." He said and Jon-Tel nodded. Kal-El and his entourage left the dungeon.

Lois put on the cloak only because it was cold in her cell. She eyed the tray of food. It looked delicious. "I guess being a prisoner of a king has its privileges." She said and began eating the marvelous meal. Halfway through the food, she suddenly felt exhausted. "That son of a…" She did not even finish her insult. She passed out and collapsed.

* * *

Lois could feel something soft underneath her and her eyes suddenly snapped open. Her head was aching along with her stomach, which was empty. She smacked her lips because she was parched and her throat so dry. She checked her surroundings. She was in a strange bedchamber. She must have been unconscious for days.

The whole room had been made from white marble, even the fireplace. She had to admit it was magnificent. And then she saw something she did not expect. A dark haired little boy of four was watching her. He tilted his head to the side to get a good look at her since she was still lying down. She tried to speak but it was hard with a dry throat so he looked at her strangely.

The door suddenly opened and Ak-Var entered the room. He wore his red gambeson under his black hauberk, his red tabard, black trousers and boots, and his sword belt. "There you are, Chris. You are not supposed to be in here." He said. He held out his hand and Christopher took it happily. Christopher smiled and waved at Lois before he was led out of the room. The door closed and she heard it lock.

"She is awake. Bring her food and water." Ak-Var commanded a servant. The servant nodded and left. "Come along, Chris." Christopher smiled and they walked away.

Lois tried to sit up but she fell back. She took two deep breaths and tried again. She sat up and slowly swung her legs over to the edge. Her legs felt heavy. Whatever draught they had given her was a strong one. She took another deep breath and stood up. She stumbled and grabbed the edge of the bed but at least she was standing. She let out a breath of relief.

Lois saw a window so she slowly walked to it. The floor was cool and there was a fire in the fireplace. They had left a pile of firewood by the fireplace for her to throw into the fire for later. She kept a hand on the smooth marble wall. The window was made of crystal like the Crystal Palace. She looked out the window and gasped.

Snow. There was snow everywhere she looked. No sign of a town or any other form of civilization, just snow. All she saw outside was a wall with a gatehouse. Armored Red Shard knights were patrolling outside in fur cloaks and with halberds. From the height of the wall, she was in one of the upper chambers.

_It cannot be. This place is only rumor._ It was said that the King of Krypton had a palace of ice hidden from all. They said it was an impenetrable fortress and impossible to find without a member of the royal family.

_And I am stuck here. Even if I escape, where will I go? I do not know exactly where I am?_ Lois thought to herself. Behind her the door opened. She turned around quick and put her fists up. She shook off the exhaustion she still felt. It was a servant with food and a goblet. He set it down on the table, bowed to her, and then left. The door locked behind him. _Perfect. I am trapped._


	8. The Fortress of Solitude

**The Fortress of Solitude**

A Day Later

The city gates opened when the banner of the House of El was spotted. 26 horsemen rode into the city. "Clear the road! Make way for the Princess Kara Zor-El!" The ensigns shouted from atop their horses. People immediately moved out of the way and the horsemen galloped towards the Crystal Palace.

The Red Shard knights at the iron gates opened them. They rode passed them and down the stone road to the palace. The knights lined up on both sides of the road kneeled as they rode passed. The gate of the gatehouse was raised and they slowed to a trot when they entered the courtyard, where Kal-El was already waiting for them.

Kara and the knights dismounted. They kneeled and as usual Kara did not kneel or bow. Kal-El motioned for the knights to rise and enter the palace. The knights marched into the palace in single file wanting food, rest, and to spend time with their wives and, if they had any, children.

"This is twice you have summoned me this month, cousin. By Rao, a week has not passed since I saw you last." Kara said in a jokingly manner as she removed her hourglass gauntlets.

"Perhaps I just miss you." Kal-El said and they chuckled. They embraced and kissed each other's cheeks. "As always I have made sure your chambers are prepared to your satisfaction and have not been disturbed in any way."

"I am glad to hear it." Kara said. They walked into the palace side by side with his bodyguards following. Everyone bowed as they walked past. They soon entered Kal-El's solar. As usual, his bodyguards set up positions outside.

Jon-Tel had just finished polishing Kal-El's armor. He put his helm on the stand with the rest of his armor, bowed, and left his chambers. "Now what is this all about?" She asked as she took a seat.

"I am leaving for the Fortress in a few days…to question Captain Lane." Kal-El said and her grin disappeared. Kara slowly stood.

"You moved her to the Fortress! Are you mad? To the world, the Fortress is pure myth and by sending her there you have…you have…" Kara threw her hands up and began rubbing her right temple.

"I am no fool, Kara. I knew the Council would have had her tortured despite my disapproval and I would not allow that to happen. I had her moved there for her safety. She is under lock and key so she cannot go wandering about, especially with Chris there. She is no threat." Kal-El snapped.

"Christopher is there? What happened? Why would send him to there with that woman there? Do you care nothing for his safety?!" Kara snapped and Kal-El slammed his hand down onto the table.

"You of all people should know I would do nothing to compromise his safety! He is more than my ward to me; he is the closest I have to a son. And who are you to question me? Remember who wears the crown!" Kal-El snapped back.

The cousins glared at each other and Kara then turned away from him. "Forgive me, Your Majesty." Kara said scornfully.

Kal-El suddenly felt terrible and sighed. "Kara, please forgive me. I should not have spoken so crossly to you." He said.

"You wear the crown so why ask for my forgiveness?" She said with her back to him. Kal-El walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Kara, please stop this. You know I cannot bear it when you are cross with me." He pleaded. He turned her around and embraced her.

"Well you could get down on your knees and beg for my forgiveness." Kara whispered in his ear.

Kal-El broke the embrace with a confused look on his face. She was smiling. He gave her an annoyed look. "I cannot stand it when you do that." He said.

"That was for being cruel… Now what do you need me here for?" She sat back down grinning. He crossed his arms and sighed.

"I want you to rule in my stead until I return. I trust you above all." Kara nodded. "You could be here for some time so I have secretly arranged for you and Milton to be able to write to each other privately." He said.

Kara grinned. "I appreciate that. When do you leave?" She asked.

"I leave before dawn away from prying eyes, especially Durkin's. Zor-El always told me to be wary of him for he was a ruthless and ambitious politician…I thought he was exaggerating." Kal-El rubbed his chin. "I want to remain informed of life at court and our affairs of state. If need be, write me every day." He said.

Kara nodded. "Understood. At least you will be able to spend some time with Christopher… Now what happened? Why did you send him to the Fortress?" She asked.

"There was an assassination attempt in Gotham. The assassin was hired by Lex…retribution for his brother, Lucas." Kal-El sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Lucas's death was not your doing and you must stop blaming yourself… Now why the Fortress? He would be just as safe on Themyscira if he were a woman. I believe I just answered my own question." Kara said and Kal-El nodded.

"At least I will not be in a frantic state worrying if the convoy has been ambushed." He said and sighed. "I love Christopher like he was my own…I wish Lana understood that." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you sure about a life union with the Lady Lana?" Kara asked and he looked at her. "I just want you to be as happy as I am with Milton." She said and put a hand on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath. "I could one day find happiness with her but I am a servant of my crown so I must marry her… But I cannot help but feel like I am betraying Peter in some way." He said. Kara rubbed his shoulder.

Kal-El was preparing for his departure to the Fortress of Solitude the next morrow. He wore a red wool doublet, black trousers and boots, his sword belt, and a black fur cloak. He left his chambers with Jon-Tel and his six bodyguards following.

He knocked on the door to Lana's chambers. He could hear movement inside. "Come." A tired voice said from within. He entered her chambers. She was in a white underdress and a red robe. "Your Majesty." She said and curtsied.

"Kal-El." He reminded her and she grinned. He took her hands. "I am leaving to go question Captain Lane. Any information from her can bring this war closer to an end. If all goes well, I shall return in a month, hopefully less, but my cousin shall rule in my stead until then." Kal-El said and nodded.

Kal-El kissed her hands and then he kissed her lips. When he pulled away, he saw Lois's face. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw Lana. "I shall await your return…Kal-El." She said. He grinned, let go of her hands, and left her chambers.

Kal-El, Jon-Tel, and his bodyguards mounted their horses and left the Crystal Palace. The city gates were opened enough to allow them to ride out of the city without bringing attention to themselves. They carried no banners. The knights wore black fur cloaks to hide their armor from view, especially where they were going…the caves outside of Smallville.

* * *

Four days later

They approached the caves before dawn. The knights looked around. They could not be seen. There was not a single soul in sight. Two knights took the reins of all the horses; they would go to the Kent Farm not far from here and await their return.

The six men entered the caves. The cave walls were covered with cave paintings of ancient stories, heroes and battles fought. Jonathan used to bring to these caves when he was a boy to learn the history of his people. Being here made him miss Jonathan even more but he put his emotions aside.

They approached a wall that looked like dead end. Kal-El approached an octagonal-shaped hollow in the stone wall and held up his hand to it. There was a bright light and 3 rotating sentences appeared in Kryptonian. He chose a symbol from each sentence. The words aligned and then there was a rumbling sound.

The wall lifted to reveal an inner chamber. They stepped in and walked up to a stone altar. Kal-El removed a chain around his neck. On it was the octagonal key forged from Kryptium. There was a slot in the altar. He slid the key in. There was a bright glow and a portal opened. In a bright light, they were all gone. The two knights outside saw the bright flash. One nodded to the other and they rode off for the Kent Farm.

Kal-El and the group were surrounded by snow. They were outside the gatehouse of the Fortress of Solitude.

His grandfather, Jor-El I, began building this ice palace after the portal was discovered. He wanted it to put the Crystal Palace to shame. Jor-El I died before it was completed and his son, Jor-El II, finished it a few years into his reign. It was he that named it the Fortress of Solitude. The palace's thick walls were made from stone and marble to within any siege. The entire interior of the palace had been made from marble.

The portal was not the only way to the Fortress but the fastest. It would take weeks to sail here by ship; and even longer on horseback and then by ship.

The gates opened and Ak-Var was waiting for them on the other side. A 30-foot or so wall surrounded the Fortress but the palace was more than twice the size of the wall. Kal-El put the key back around his neck. They walked up to Ak-Var. "Welcome back to the Fortress of Solitude, Sire." Ak-Var said.

"It is good to be back." Kal-El said and patted Ak-Var's shoulder. They treaded through the snow heading for the palace entrance. They entered the warm palace and walked through the corridors. The servants and Red Shard knights were kneeling along the walls of the entrance hall. Kal-El acknowledged them all with a single nod.

There was only one person not kneeling. The four-year-old dark haired boy wore all blue. Kal-El approached the little boy, who had to tilt his head all the way back to look up at his serious face. Kal-El then winked at the little boy. "Your Majesty." The little boy said and performed a bow.

"My lord." Kal-El said and bowed his head. He smiled and held out his hand to the little boy. "All rise and return to your duties. My thanks for the warm welcome and the great service you do here at my favorite retreat." He said and walked away with the little boy.

When they were out of the main hall, Kal-El scooped up Christopher into his arms and spun him around. "I missed you, Papa." Christopher said.

"Oh, how I have missed you!" Kal-El said and kissed his cheek. They continued walking. They entered Kal-El's chambers and he set Christopher down onto a chair. He ruffled his hair and then put his finger to his lips. "How is Captain Lane?" He asked Ak-Var.

"She continues to be an annoyance despite our…hospitality. And she never seems to stop talking, Sire." Ak-Var said with an annoyed expression, which made Kal-El chuckle.

"Ak-Var, we are not in Kandor so call me Kal-El while I am here." He said.

Christopher then hopped off his chair and walked up to Ak-Var. He pulled on the end of his tabard and held out his hand. "Oh yes." Ak-Var removed a wooden dagger from the back of his sword belt. "For you, young knight." He said and Christopher smiled.

Christopher took the dagger and turned around to show it to Kal-El. "And just where did you get this?" Kal-El asked playfully.

"From Uncle Bruce and Aunt Selina… Papa, I had a bad dream that a man was in my room. Uncle Bruce said it would keep bad men away." Christopher answered. Kal-El's smile disappeared when he realized he was talking about the assassin. But he quickly formed a grin when Christopher started to look worried as if he had done something wrong.

"At least this one is not real like the last dagger Bruce gave you. I swear he did not know what humor was until he met Selina." Kal-El muttered the latter as he ruffled Christopher's hair. "Chris, I need you to go with your governess. Papa has to play king now."

"B-but I want to play with you!" Christopher exclaimed and Kal-El sighed.

"I promise you that we will play tomorrow. I will be able to spend most of the day with you." Kal-El said and gave him a reassuring smile.

Christopher nodded somberly and Kal-El kissed his forehead. He motioned to let the governess in and Lady Fara-Tal entered the chamber. Christopher kissed Kal-El's cheek and took her hand. Kal-El and Christopher waved to each other as he left the chamber.

Kal-El removed his cloak and set it down onto a table. "Let us begin questioning Captain Lane. That will be all Jon-Tel." Jon-Tel bowed and left the chamber before they did.

Captain Lois Lane was being held on the other side of the Fortress. Two Red Shard knights stood guard at her door armed with thick wooden staffs since they were ordered not to wound her fatally. The door was bolted shut and with a large iron lock on the bolt. "Kneel!" Ak-Var commanded as they approached. Both knights kneeled down onto one knee at once.

"Rise." Kal-El said and they stood erect. "Unlock the door." He said. Ak-Var removed an iron key on a chain from around his neck. He unlocked the iron lock and removed it from the bolt. He slid back the bolt and opened the door. He entered the chamber with his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to draw if need be.

Ak-Var looked around the room. There was an empty plate and goblet on the table beside an open book but no Lois Lane. Then, Lois appeared from behind the door. She hit Ak-Var on the back of the head with a vase. He grunted and fell down onto the ground onto his left side thus blocking his sword.

Instead, she grabbed his dagger on his right hip. The two knights took battle stances. That was when she noticed _him_: Kal-El, the king and man who murdered Wes. She lunged at him but one of the guards smacked her wrist with the staff. She grunted but she held a firm grip on the dagger's grip.

Lois then punched the one that hit her on the nose and elbowed the other in the eye. They both went down onto the ground. She exited the chamber and thrust the blade at Kal-El but he grabbed her left wrist with both of his hands. She tried to kick him but he held up his right leg to block the kick.

She wiggled out of his grip and swung the dagger at his face and chest. He swiftly dodged each swing. She punched at him aiming for pressure points but he quickly blocked every blow. Then Kal-El grabbed her left arm and twisted it behind her back. They were now in each other's faces. He applied more pressure to her arm and she dropped the dagger.

Lois could feel his warm breath on her skin and her skin grew hot. Kal-El stared deeply into her eyes and marveled at her smooth skin. He was suddenly tempted to caress her skin or better yet to kiss it. Then he snapped out of it and shook his head. Her smooth skin was now flushed with anger.

The knights grabbed her by both arms. "It is a pleasure to see you as well, Captain." Kal-El said and picked up the dagger. Lois spat at his feet. "That is not model behavior for a woman of your stature." They forced her back into the chamber and he followed them in. Ak-Var was regaining consciousness.

Ak-Var tried to stand but he stumbled down onto one knee. Kal-El rushed to his side and saw the blood in his blond hair. "Take him to the infirmary." One of the knights nodded and put Ak-Var's right arm around his neck.

"I am fine, Kal-El." Ak-Var protested but he was obviously dazed.

"Ak-Var, see the physician. I will command it if need be." Kal-El said. Ak-Var rolled his eyes but he nodded. He left the chamber with the knight. The other knight forced Lois down into a chair after shackling her hands in front of her. She tried to kick him but he grabbed both of her ankles. He then shackled her legs as well.

"Leave…and bolt the door." Kal-El commanded the knight. The knight bowed and left the chamber. Kal-El heard him slid the bolt. Lois was breathing heavily and her face was still flushed with anger. He sat down across from her. "That is the second time you have tried to kill me, Captain." He said.

"I promise you that one day, I will succeed. This prison can only hold me for so long." Lois said fiercely.

"You have fire in you. An admirable trait to find in a soldier…but it will do you no good here." Kal-El said and crossed his arms.

"There is nothing you can say or do to me that will make me betray my realm and my king." Lois said.

"I doubt that. I wonder if you say the same when Alexander is king, which he made be one day." Kal-El said.

"Alexander may be ruthless and cold but I will pledge my loyalty to him if it means killing more Kryptonians." Lois said coldly.

"Lois Lane, I find you to be rude, stubborn, and demanding like any other with your rank and title… But one of these days, you will come see things my way for I am patient, which you are plainly not." He said.

Lois rested her shackled hands on the table."You do not know me very well, Kal-El. May I call you Kal-El? Or perhaps Smallville? I do know you grew up near there and not at court like your cousin." She said.

Kal-El leaned forward. "Are you trying to make me upset for I am afraid that it will be a difficult task."

"Well _Smallville_…I think I will soon know you better than you know yourself. And then perhaps it will become more interesting here." She said and raised her hands to show him the iron shackles.

"Well then…" He stood. "I will leave you here to collect your thoughts and to gain more self control. Captain." He said and bowed his head to her. Lois rolled her eyes at him and turned her head away. Kal-El chuckled. He tossed the key to her shackles down onto the table. She was unlocking them when he left the chamber.

The next day

Kal-El finished dressing. He wore a light blue tunic and trousers. He put his boot dagger in his right boot. He fastened his sword belt around his waist. His red sash and gold circlet lay before him on the table but he decided against wearing them. He wanted to build a rapport with Lois Lane and she would not talk to the king of Krypton but perhaps just with Kal-El.

He left his chambers and walked through the corridors with Jon-Tel to Lane's chambers. Jon-Tel was reading to him some reports that Kara had sent him. They approached her guarded door and he motioned for him to stop reading. One knight had a bandage over his nose and the other had a black eye. _At least they will take her more seriously now._ Kal-El thought.

They kneeled when they saw him and he motioned for them to rise. He removed the key from around his neck and unlocked the large iron lock. He removed the lock and handed it to a knight. He slid the bolt back and entered the chamber.

Lois was wearing a white underdress and a blue robe. She was sitting in a chair in from of the fireplace. She turned to see who it was and she rolled her eyes when she saw that it was him. "I have the same feeling when I see you as well." He said.

"Then leave, Smallville." Lois said.

"We have only known each other for a short while and you already have a nickname for me. I assume I am supposed to be honored." Kal-El said.

"If you say we have some special bond, I will gut you with the dagger in your right boot." Lois said fiercely.

"You noticed it? Not many people do…just asked Lex." Kal-El said.

"Just out of curiosity, where did you wound him? No one knows, his wife being the exception." Lois said.

"I will answer a question if you answer one of mine. Does that sound reasonable?" Kal-El asked.

"It all depends on what you ask but I will play along…for now." She said. She motioned for to have the second seat by the fireplace and he gave her a suspicious look. "I will not bite…this time." Kal-El sat down and crossed his legs. She could see him drum his fingers on the pommel of his dagger on his hip. "Ask your question."

Kal-El shrugged. "Who trained you? I ask because your fighting style is impressive." He asked.

"My father began training me after my mother died. He said he would have no sons since he had no plans to remarry. Where did you wound Prince Alexander?" Lois asked.

"He had knocked me down and had cut my sword belt off. I quickly removed my boot dagger and stabbed his hand and shoulder. By the time I retrieved my sword, he was gone. Was your lieutenant a good friend?" He asked.

"Yes, he was. I have known him since we were small children. Where did Alexander wound you?" She asked. They were asking and answering each other's questions at lightning speed. Kal-El traced his scar on his chest and Lois nodded.

"The wound was not deep but it left its mark. I continued fighting until the Genesis forces retreated back to Smallville. How does your father feel about your decision to become a soldier?" He asked.

"He is against it but now that I have the king's approval, my father will not challenge him. How does your wife feel about you fighting?" She asked.

"She is not my wife." Kal-El said.

"Why so defensive? You told me yourself that you planned to marry her." Lois was now intrigued.

"That was two questions. If you want answers for both questions, you are going to have to answer two questions from me." He said,

"Ask your questions." Lois said confident.

"Were you and him lovers? And by him, I do speak of your lieutenant." He asked. Her smirk disappeared and her face became flushed. He knew he had hit a nerve. "Now why are you so defensive?"

Lois took a deep breath. "Yes, we were once lovers but that was long ago… And I am defensive because he was my best friend and you killed him before my eyes." Lois said coldly. Kal-El looked sympathetic but she assumed he was just playing on her emotions. "Now answer my questions."

"A bargain is a bargain… Lana is not my wife and she wishes I would remain in Kandor. She wants me to refrain from the fighting. I am defensive because…" Kal-El paused to think of a plausible answer because he was about to tell her the truth. _I am defensive because I do not love her._

"You do not even have an answer…or perhaps you do not want to tell me. This makes me believe that your impending marriage is a mistake and that you will see that in time. Perhaps before or after the wedding and I hope I am there to see it fail." She said.

"Do you always say what you are thinking?" He asked roughly drumming his fingers in the hilt of his dagger.

"When I know some words must be said… Do you make it a habit of marrying women you do not love?" Lois asked. She knew she was getting to him because his face was becoming flushed. "It is obvious you do not love her…perhaps because you are in love with another girl." She leaned in as she said this reading him like a book.

"If you must know I was in love with another girl but she died in the Battle of Smallville… I had asked her to marry me and she said yes. Less than a week later, I found her b…" Kal-El could not say anymore. He put a balled fist over his lips. He stood and headed for the door.

"What was her name?" Lois asked softly.

"Alicia. Her name was Alicia." He answered somberly and turned to leave.

"Are you going to ask me another question?" She asked.

"Not today." He answered and knocked twice on the door. They heard the bolt slid back. "Captain." He bowed his head and left the room. Lois heard the bolt slid back.

Kal-El entered his chambers and motioned for Jon-Tel to leave. He bowed and left the chamber knowing that he was distressed. He took a box from the mantle of the fireplace and opened it. In it was a silver locket. He opened it and looked at the portrait of Alicia. Her cousin was a painter's apprentice and she gave this to him as a gift for whenever he was out of Smallville.

He wrapped the chain of the locket around his fingers and sat down. The portrait was almost a perfect likeness. He closed the locket and kissed it. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembered the last time he saw her; the day he buried her next to her parents.

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of his door opening. He quickly wiped away his tears with his sleeve. He looked up to reprimand whoever entered without his permission and saw that it was Christopher. "Papa, are you crying?" He asked.

"No, no…there is just something in my eye." Kal-El said and finished wiping away his tears on his sleeve. He stood, placed the locket back in the box, and put it back on the mantle. He then felt Christopher tug on the ends of his tunic. "Do you wish to go for a walk?" Christopher happily nodded and Kal-El chuckled. He grabbed his fur cloak. "Go and get your cloak." Christopher ran out of the room with Kal-El following.

Lois put on one of the dresses in the wardrobe. She had gotten used to wearing shirts and breeches but she could not wear her underdress all day. She had picked red dress. When she finished dressing, she walked to look out the window.

She only saw the gatehouse at first but then she saw the little boy from a few days earlier. He was wearing a red tunic with a black fur lined cloak. Then she saw Kal-El playing with the boy. "What is going on here?" She asked herself and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed looking out the window.

Christopher picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Kal-El. He dodged and then threw a snowball at Christopher. It hit him and he fell back. Kal-El then quickly picked him and spun him around until they both fell down into the snow laughing.

"Could this be the bastard son he is rumored to have? Hmmm…a question for next time."

* * *

Kandor

"Her Highness, Princess Kara Zor-El!" The herald announced. The Council and War Council looked at one another confused but they and the knights kneeled. Kara wore her usual ivory dress with a red sash and a belt with a scabbard for her dagger. Kara sat down on the throne on the left.

"Rise." She said and they all did. "His Majesty has made me regent until his return from questioning Captain Lane. I will not tell you where he is but only not to worry, my lords. I will send him a report of our sessions since His Majesty wishes to stay informed. Now what of our affairs of state?" She asked and Nox-Van stood.

"Alexander's army arrived to Thanagar but the city is successfully defending it strong walls. General Lane continues to try and storm the Kent Castle. He has been told of the defeat of his daughter. King Oliver has commanded his soldiers to return to Star City. Count Vertigo's army is on the march." Nox-Van reported and sat back down.

"Thank you, General. I am sure the forces there will continue to defend Daxam gallantly as they have always done… The Lady Lana says the wedding preparations are going well and they are setting a date for the beginning of summer… His Majesty wishes to know if more information has been collected on the group of mercenaries known only as Intergang." She said.

There was silence throughout the Council chamber. "The Council has collected more information on the mercenaries hired to kill the king's ward, have they not?" She asked.

Durkin rose and straightened his white robes. "Your Highness, we assumed this Intergang was not a main concern simply because, well…" He was cut by Kara.

"Because Viscount Kent is not His Majesty's legitimate heir." Kara finished his sentenced. She said it so calmly that it made them nervous.

"Well…yes." Durkin said.

Kara tapped her fingers on the arm of the throne. "I shall inform His Majesty that you do not consider the viscount a _main concern_." She said. The Council members put on tough, serious faces but she could see the fear in their eyes. "Attacks on Kent are becoming more frequent, we should have the Argo forces remain vigilant, in case of attack or perhaps to have them march onto Kansas." She said and the War Council nodded.

"I shall send orders to General Than-Ar at once." Nox-Van said and Kara nodded.

"If there are no more affairs of state to discuss, then this session is now over." Kara stood and everyone kneeled. She left the Council chamber.

Lana was reading in her chambers. One of her maids stepped forward. "Peter Ross is here to see you, my lady." She said. Lana stopped reading and hesitated. She nodded to let him in. Lana closed the book and set it down onto the table.

Peter entered her chamber and bowed to her. "Milady." He said and she nodded.

"Leave us." She said to her maids. They all curtsied and left her chamber. "What are you doing here, Pete?"

"It has been a good while since you have called me that." He said and Lana turned her head away. "I just came to apologize for the things I said the other night. I spoke of things I should not and I hope you will forgive me." He said.

"Your apology is not necessary but I do forgive you… May I ask you something?" She asked.

"Anything." He said and she motioned for him to sit. He sat down next to her. He took in her sweet scent as he sat down. He admired her smooth skin and was tempted to kiss her but he maintained his self control.

"I have heard whispers that Kal-El is in love with a commoner and not with me. Is this true? I ask you for I know you will not lie to me." Lana said.

"I did say that I would never lie to you… He _was_ in love with a girl named Alicia Baker but she died before you two met." He said and Lana gasped. "He did plan to marry her but destiny had other plans, it would seem."

"Did you know her?" Lana asked him.

"No but I could tell he was in love." He said and Lana nodded somberly. Peter took her hand. "In time, he will grow to love you as he loved her. He would be a fool not to." He said and gave her a reassuring smile.

Lana smiled at him as well. He then let go of her hand and pushed back her hair behind her ear. The tips of his fingers brushed up against her skin and her skin grew hot. They then realized what they were doing. Peter stood and Lana fixed her hair. "Always a pleasure, Peter." She said.

"My lady." Peter bowed and then left her chambers. She picked up and reopened her book. She tried to concentrate on reading but too little avail. All she wanted was her feelings for Peter to go away and to hopefully find happiness with Kal-El.


	9. Quid Pro Quo

**Quid Pro Quo**

Two days passed since Kal-El last saw Lois Lane. He had thought he had moved on from Alicia. He had mourned her for a year and now Lane had stirred up good and bad memories. He cared deeply for Lana but he had to admit that there was something missing. He could not explain it.

He wore a red doublet, trousers, and boots. He removed the key from around his neck, unlocked the large lock, removed it and handed it to the knight, and slid back the bolt. He entered her chamber. She must have been waiting for him because she was fully dressed this time. She sat down in the chair in front of the fireplace again. Lois wore a blue dress. She was reading again. "You do know that is written in the Kryptonian language." He said.

"And I do admit that I am out of practice." She marked her page, closed the book, and looked up at him. "I assumed you would not be back here… It would seem I misjudged you." Lois said.

"You will find me to be a hard man to read just like I find you to be a hard woman to read." Kal-El said and took the seat beside her.

"Hmmm… From what I have read I can see that you are used to performing hard work and could not stomach life at court. You were most likely always training or doing some other task you deemed important. And you prefer to handle matters yourself." She said.

"From what I read from you is that when your mother died, you had to become the mother to your sister and father so you never really learned discipline despite your father's best efforts. You too like to handle matters yourself. Your father became a commander when you were of a young age so you grew up at court. You despised it so you were reckless and an annoyance to attract attention to yourself but only to gain your father's undivided attention." He said.

The two stared each other down. "Are you still trying to find something you can use to break me, Smallville?"

"I only see us as two people getting to know each other. There is no reason for us not to be civil." Kal-El said crossing his legs and arms.

"Do you expect to form an intimate bond with me since you yourself are a father?" She asked. Kal-El's face became serious. "Deny if you like but you are a father, are you not? I have heard the rumors of your bastard son that your Council refuses to acknowledge as your heir… It must be frustrating."

"He is not a bastard!" He snapped pointing a warning finger at her. Lois's heart skipped a beat but her face remained expressionless. Kal-El took a deep breath and ran his hand through hair.

Lois rested two fingers on her left temple intrigued. "It appears I have found a way to anger you… You have a son." She said.

"Leave him out of this." He warned. His face was flushed with anger and his voice had gone cold.

"If he is not a bastard, then what is he?" She asked. His right hand was balled in a fist and his jaw was clenched shut. "You are the one who began this. I ask a question and use answer and I will show you the same courtesy."

Kal-El sighed and drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. "I…" He sighed again. "I did not father him but he is _my_ son." He said. He was speaking with his hands, something she noticed he did when he was stressed.

Lois now showed greater interest. "You have yet to answer the question. If he is not a bastard, then what is he?" She asked again. Kal-El ran his hand over his face.

"I took him in after I banished his family." He said. Lois lowered her fingers from her temple. "He needed me so I took him in and I feel that you understand what I am saying but enough about him… Since you began this conversation two days ago, have you ever been in love?" Kal-El asked.

Lois sat straight up. "Love does not exist, only duty."

"That is not an answer and I find that hard to believe. You say that you only want to avenge your family. If you did not love them, why avenge them at all?" He asked. There was a flicker of anger in Lois's eyes.

"My uncle, aunt, and cousin were innocent and they were butchered by Kryptonians. They wanted nothing to do with this war and they became victims of it… Why did they have to die? Tell me that." Lois said fiercely.

Kal-El was empathetic, having too lost many loved ones. "I feel your pain but you are not ready for the truth. It will shatter you no matter how strong you are." Lois scoffed. "Not even a king is immune to pain of the heart. We can hide it but we are not immune. I have killed people's sons, brothers, husbands, friends… They say we kill for good reasons but I say that a life loss is still loss, whether they be innocent or guilty." He said.

"Is there a point to this speech?" She asked.

"When the time is right, I will tell you what you want to know of your family's murder but now you are not ready. You will tell me you are but you are lying to yourself if you think you can handle the truth." Kal-El said.

"It sounds like you are trying to protect yourself or your bastard countrymen." Lois said coldly.

"I assure you that I am only trying to protect you and I believe you shall see that in time. Now is there anything else you wish to ask me?" He asked.

"What is your son's name?" She asked.

"Christopher. Viscount Christopher Jonathan Kent. I gave him this name when I took him in… What is your sister's name?" He asked. They once again began asking and answering each other's questions at lightning speed.

"Lucy. Why did you give him a new name?" Lois asked.

"He needed a new name for the whole realm believes him to be dead and I want it to remain that way. Why are you so interested in my life?" He asked.

"Well if I am going to spend most of my days with you then I better know my enemy. Why must everyone believe him to be dead?" Lois asked.

"Some say that he has a strong claim to the throne and is a threat to the House of El. Were you not once a potential bride for Prince Alexander, King Bruce, and King Oliver?" He asked counting them off on his fingers. Lois knew he knew the answer because of the smirk on his face. "I ask since you are so interested in my private life."

"Yes to all three. Why is Christopher a threat to the House of El?" She asked.

"They believe him to be a threat since his true name is Lor-Zod. Why did you not marry any of them?" He asked.

Lois's eyes widened. "The House of Zod! I thought they were wiped out by your ancestors in your Great Civil War! Their cruelty makes Lionel Luthor look like a holy man. There are even ghost stories about them to scare young children in my realm. Why would you take in and protect a member of the House of Zod?"

Kal-El grinned. "You did not answer my question." Lois rolled her eyes.

"Bruce was great but there was a part of him I just did not want to know. Oliver was… Well, Oliver and I just were not destined to be together. And Alexander was more fascinated with Lana Lang than me at the time." She said and his grin disappeared. Kal-El opened his mouth to say something but Lois cut him off. "Now you have not answered my question."

"Um…as part of the swearing of allegiance in the Urrika providence, the people gave Christopher to me as a symbol of their loyalty. They assumed I would kill him. Lex was courting Lana?" He asked. Lois noticed he was talking with his hands again.

"Yes and I heard she did return his affections for some time. There were also whispers that she was his mistress but he met Helen Bryce a year after her. Why did you not kill, um Christopher?" Lois asked but she noticed he was distracted about what she said about Lana.

"Are you lying to me?" Kal-El asked fiercely.

"As much as I want to watch you suffer, I am not lying to you. Now, why did you not kill Christopher?" She asked again. Lois interlocked her fingers and rested them in her lap.

"You would not understand. No one understood except for the Dowager Duchess." Kal-El said.

"Of Kansas? Well, I shall not know if I will or will not understand if you do not tell me." Lois said and he sighed.

"We had just captured the last of Zod's disciples when the Duke of Daxam came to me with the rebels. One of them was holding a little boy…only a year of age. And they presented him to me as a peace offering saying I could do with him as I pleased. And…"

"And Christopher smiled at me and held out his hands to me. I took him into my arms and we look at each other. I just knew that he needed me as much as I needed him. I took him in, gave him his name, gave him a title, and I am the one bringing him up…he is _my_ son." Kal-El explained passionately.

"And if he tries to take your throne? You cannot hide the truth from him forever." Lois said. She found herself feeling sympathy for him. It was obvious he did not have anyone he could really talk to. She moved her chair so now they were sitting side by side.

"He will not." He replied.

"How can you be so sure? He is not of your blood but that of your enemy." Lois said.

"Blood does not corrupt; power corrupts, people corrupt but Christopher is my son and I am his father. I will do all in my power to make sure that he will not become his blood father; that he is not corrupted." Kal-El replied.

Their eyes met and their heartbeats quickened. Kal-El had not felt like this since the night he asked Alicia for her hand. He did not feel like Kal-El, but like Clark. Lois kept thinking that Kal-El was too good to be true. No one takes in the child of the enemy and raises him as his own. It was unheard of but he did it.

They both leaned in wanting to act on their sudden desire for one another. Some invisible force seemed to be pulling them closer and neither could explain it. They could feel each other's warm breath on their faces and they each took in the other's pleasant scent. Then there was a knock on the door and the moment was lost. Lois immediately stood and walked over to the window.

Clark was once more Kal-El and he stood. "Come." He said. He heard the bolt slide back and Ak-Var entered the chamber. His head was bandaged from the surprising blow he had received from Lois. "Yes, Captain?"

"Another letter from Her Highness, Sire." Ak-Var said quickly glancing over at Lois out of fear of another escape attempt or attempt on Kal-El's life again.

"Captain." He bowed his head to Lois and she cut her eyes at him.

"Wait." Lois said and the two men looked at her. "I will not continue this question and answer game of yours until you do something for me." Lois said.

"And what would that be?" Kal-El asked.

"When I was captured, your men took something from me…something precious." Lois said.

"I cannot return your armor to you." Kal-El said.

"It is not my armor I wish to have back… It was a ring on a chain. It is silver with a ruby in the shape of a heart. And I refuse to speak with you again until I have it back." Lois then turned away from him and went back to reading her book.

"May I ask why this ring is so precious?" Kal-El asked.

"If you must know, it is my mother's wedding ring. This is where I stop speaking." She said. He grinned and left the chamber with Ak-Var. She could hear the slide of the bolt.

Lois then went over to the water basin and splashed water in her face. "It was a trick, Lois. He is trying to trap you. Perhaps, he made up the whole story…but his eyes were not lying." Lois said to her reflection in the water. She took a deep breath and began drying her face with a cloth.

Kal-El walked back to his chambers thinking about what almost happened in her chambers. He shook his head. "She must be playing some sort of trick. I just have to be more careful with her. And she has to be lying about Lana… She has to."

Kal-El entered his chambers. There was a red pouch on the table. He opened it and removed a sealed letter. He peeled off the seal, unfolded the letter, and began reading Kara's report. He felt a wave of anger when he read that there was no new information on the mysterious Intergang and that there was no effort to find out any new information in fact. The only real news besides the Council's incompetence was that General Lane himself had arrived to Smallville with reinforcements.

Not long after he finished reading, Kal-El handed a Red Shard knight the red pouch. In it was his reply. After that he left his chambers. He thought of Lois again but he shook it off. He headed down the hall and quietly entered Christopher's chambers. Christopher was playing with his governess.

Clark crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. He grinned as he watched them. Fara-Tal noticed him and immediately curtsied. He nodded once to her and Christopher looked up. "Papa!" Christopher ran into his arms and he kissed his cheeks. "Papa, who is the lady upstairs?" He asked.

Clark put him down, dropped down to one knee, and gave him a serious look. He motioned for Fara-Tal to leave. She curtsied again and left the chamber. "You are not supposed to know about her." Clark said.

"I saw Ak-Var take her in there. She was sleeping. She looked nice." Christopher said.

"Well she is not nice and I do not want you seeing her again without me or Ak-Var being there… No, I do not want you seeing her at all. Do you understand, Christopher?" Clark demanded. "Do you understand?!"

Christopher looked frightened and he was on the verge of tears. "Papa, are you angry with me?" He asked sadly.

Clark closed his eyes regretting his reaction. He rubbed his eyes with his right hand and then put a comforting hand on Christopher's shoulder. "No. No, I am not angry with you. I am just worried about your safety for you mean more to me than any riches or crowns." He caressed his cheek.

"I understand." Christopher said and wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. Clark hugged Christopher and kissed his forehead. He stood and ruffled his hair. "Your Majesty." Christopher bowed.

"My lord." Kal-El bowed his head. He winked at Christopher and a wide smile appeared on the little boy's face. Kal-El left the room and Christopher returned to playing.

* * *

Kandor

A Red Shard knight kneeled before Kara. She wore a blue dress and belt with a sheathed dagger through the sword frog. She took the red pouch and motioned for him to leave. She removed her cousin's sealed letter.

Kal-El's reply was what she expected. He demanded that J'onn J'onzz be sent to find out more on this Intergang immediately. He also said that Captain Lane was going to be harder to break than he had assumed but he was still confident that he could sway her change her allegiances. He asked to give Martha and Lana his love and he wished to be kept informed.

Kara refolded the letter and placed it in a metal box. She locked the box and put the key to it around her neck. She looked out the window to see Peter and Lana walking through the gardens talking. Kara thought nothing of it and sat back down. She then opened Milton's most recent letter. She grinned as she began to read.

* * *

The Fortress of Solitude

A few nights later, a servant entered Lois's chamber with her dinner and a red pouch. The servant set them down on the table, bowed, and left. Lois opened the red pouch and gasped. She pulled out a chain and on it was her mother's wedding ring. She cradled it in her hand and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Three Weeks Later

Kal-El could feel he was making progress with Lois. She could not tell herself but she was breaking. However, being at the Fortress with Lois was relaxing in some way. Whenever he was with her, he had forgotten all about the war and that he was king until he received Kara's weekly letter.

"I do not joust as I used to. In my youth, being a prince was enjoyable when I visited my uncle. He taught me a great many things. When I grew older, I had to learn about the art of war and politics with my other studies. Then I went to war and battles are different from how they are in books… But then I met Alicia and I thought about the king I could be with her by my side." Kal-El said.

He was dressed casual today: A white shirt, black trousers and boots. No sword belt but he had his boot dagger. They were sitting in front of the fireplace again. They moved the chairs closer to one another but they made sure they were faced each other.

Lois grinned as she listened to him. "Not many people get to feel that way. I, myself, have only felt that way once in my life. It seems like a lifetime ago." She said.

"With Wesley?" Kal-El asked. He removed the boot dagger from his right boot; he unsheathed it, and began twirling it between his fingers. A nasty habit he had picked up from his uncle. Lois began eyeing the dagger. She shook her head.

"No. I once thought I was in love with Oliver Queen long ago. This was before we thought he was killed by pirates. He was handsome, exciting, gentle, and so much more but King Lionel declared Star City his enemy after learning of their secret treaty with Krypton. I was no longer one of his potential brides… I wish I had met him the way he is now. He is no longer a boy but a man. He has everything now: A throne, a family, friends, and a higher calling." She cut her eyes to the dagger and back to him.

"I met Oliver long ago as well. I met him and Bruce Wayne when I was sent away to my tutors in Thanagar. I thought him to rash and arrogant. And then word spread of Oliver death and then years later, his homecoming. I met them again in Kandor. Krypton has the best education so all the princes went to study there for a short while then they would return to their realms to finish their education there. My father even paid for Peter's education as well. And then word spread of Oliver death and then years later, his homecoming." Kal-El grinned as he thought back on it.

"Why is it that you always call the Duke of Kansas your father? You are of royal blood. No disrespect to the Duke and Duchess being that they are of noble blood." Lois said.

"My mother and father were murdered when I was but a small child. The Duke and Duchess fostered me. They were the only mother and father I ever knew. I even changed my name to Clark Kent so I could pretend to be their kin. They soon began to call me that whenever I was home in Kansas. I miss those times." Kal-El said. He and Lana never talked like this. Why did it seem so natural with Lois?

"Yes, I know. The king and queen of Krypton were killed by thieves. Krypton blamed Genesis and King Zor-El declared war." Lois said.

"That is a lie! My mother and father were assassinated by Lionel Luthor. They were trying to smuggle Queen Abigail and Prince Peter into our realm." Kal-El snapped.

"I do not know who has told you such lies but the House of Ross were assassinated by Krypton and with no living heir, the nobles decided to give the throne to Lionel Luthor, the descendent of the old dragon god Draco." Lois snapped back.

"Then you are being lied to for there is a living heir. He is in Krypton under my protection." Kal-El said and Lois was not expecting that.

"You are lying." She said quietly. She read his facial expression and his eyes. She believed she now could tell whether he was lying or not. "You are not lying." She whispered and he nodded. "Who?"

"Prince Peter, the last of the House of Ross. He and his mother and the knight who saved them were the only survivors of the ambush that began this war. The Duke and Duchess of Kansas took him and his mother in. Peter and I were brought up together." Kal-El said.

Lois leaned back in the chair as she took it all in. She eyed him thoroughly and he was not lying. "Peter is alive." She whispered and Kal-El waited for to say or do anything. She then looked up with a serious look. "What else has Luthor lied about?" She demanded

"As I told you before, I would reveal all you want to know but only when you are ready…and believe me when I say that you almost are." Kal-El said and stood. He turned his head to see where he put the sheath for his dagger.

Lois stood and twisted his wrist. Kal-El grunted. He dropped the dagger and Lois caught it by the hilt. She kicked the back of his leg so he fell down onto one knee. She placed the dagger at his throat. "What else are you keeping from me and how do I leave this place?" Lois demanded.

"I made a promise not to tell you until the time was right so I will tell you nothing. But I do know that you will not kill me." Kal-El said.

"What makes you so sure I will not? I kill you and I will be a hero back home. And I did promise you that one day I would succeed." Lois said.

"I have two very good reasons why I know you will not kill me. If you kill me, you will never know what truths I am keeping from you." He could feel her reduce some pressure on the blade against his throat.

"That was only one. What is the second reason…?" Lois asked and moved closer to hear it.

"This." Kal-El quickly grabbed her left wrist and her right ankle and rolled. He forced her down onto her back and he pinned her underneath him. She could not move and she swore under her breath.

They held each other's gaze and their heart rates increased along with their breathing. Their faces were almost touching. Clark was then overcome with desire and could no longer control it. He leaned down and his lips tenderly met her.

Lois's eyes widened in shock and she was furious that he even dared to kiss her without her permission. But then she could resist the sweet taste of his lips. He pulled back. "Forgive m…" He began to say but Lois put his head back down to her lips. Their lips crushed together.

Lois then ran her fingers through his hair. She had never been kissed like this before. Clark had never kissed a woman like before, not even Alicia or Lana. It was passionate, intimate, and he could think of no other words to describe it because it was in fact indescribable.

Lois's dress had hiked up to her knees. His hand lightly touched the bare skin of her leg. He ran his fingers up her leg until he felt her thigh making her moan. "Kal-El." She whispered with pleasure.

"Clark." He whispered in her ear and then began applying light kisses down her neck. She hiked up his shirt and caressed his firm torso with her left hand.

"Clark." She moaned. Their lips met again for an intense and passionate kiss. Lois had never met anyone who made her feel like this. It was like there was a dying flame inside of her and Clark had reignited it so not it was a white hot flame.

There was a knock on the door and they did not seem to notice. His warm lips continued to kiss her neck and he was undoing the laces of her dress. But the knocking continued. "Sire? Are you alright?" Ak-Var asked through the door.

Clark stopped and Lois groaned. "All is well." He replied. He stood up and held out a hand to Lois. She took it and he helped her up. She turned around and he composed his appearance. She then picked up the dagger and gently put it in her hand.

He looked at her strangely. "How can I learn the truth if you are dead?" She remarked. He put the dagger back in his sheath and back into his right boot. Lois moved her chair so it was now facing the fireplace and she sat down staring into the fire.

Kal-El ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his shirt. He knocked on the door and he heard the bolt slide back. He opened the door. "Yes?" He asked.

"Another letter from Her Highness, Sire." Ak-Var said and Kal-El nodded.

"Captain." Kal-El said nervously to Lois and quickly left her chamber without bowing.

She heard the bolt slide back. She stood and slipped out of her dress so she was in her underdress. She walked over to the water basin. She pulled her hair back and held it in place. She then dunked her head in the water basin to quench her burning desire for Clark.

Kal-El entered his chambers. The red pouch was on the table. He unsealed the letter and began reading. He must have read the same line at least three times before he realized it. He could not stop thinking about Lois and nothing else mattered but then he thought of Lana.

"By Rao!" He swore. He threw the letter down onto the table. He ran his hands over his face and then through his hair. He had felt like this once before but these feelings were much stronger and that scared him.


	10. Star-crossed

**Star-Crossed**

Kara walked through the corridors of the Crystal Palace. People bowed as she walked by and she nodded to them. She reached her destination and she knocked on Peter Ross's door. "Come." He said from within. Kara entered his chamber and Peter was polishing a beautifully crafted sword but it too extravagant for Peter **(pic in profile).**

"A peculiar sword." Kara said. Peter recognized her voice. He dropped the sword down onto the table and immediately stood. "I know it is not yours." She said.

"It was my father's ceremonial sword. He loved to flaunt his wealth. It was his flaw… This and his ring are all my mother was able to save when we fled Arg…Genesis." Peter sighed and put his hands behind his back. "What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked her.

"I have just received a letter from Kal-El and he told me to tell you that 'it is time.' He said that you would understand the message." Kara said.

Peter nodded. "I do understand. Highness, I am afraid that I must leave Kandor if I am to fulfill His Majesty's wish." He said.

"I am sure you two will tell me what is going on when the time is right so I will not ask questions. You are free to leave Kandor when you wish. I hope Rao grants you a safe journey." Kara said.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Peter said and bowed. Kara bowed her head to him and then left his chambers. "Prepare my horse. I am to leave immediately." He said and his manservant rushed out.

Not long after, Peter exited the Crystal Palace with his manservant. He wore a dark oiled leather doublet with a brown hooded traveling cloak that hid his sword from view. His manservant was dressed in a similar fashion. The horses were waiting for them in the courtyard. He then looked up to Lana's bedchamber window.

Lana was watching him from her window somberly. Peter placed two fingers on his lips, kissed them, and then raised his hand to her. She placed her hand on the crystal window. Peter gave his horse a tap and they took off.

Over A Week Later

Lois was blindfolded and shackled. The knights had taken her from her chamber. She did not know where she was going. They had been walking for a few minutes. Then she heard a door open and they entered a room. Something smelled delicious. They sat her down in a chair.

Lois removed her blindfold slowly because of the shackles. She was sitting at the head of a table opposite Kal-El. At his right sat the dark haired little boy, Christopher. Kal-El wore a crimson tunic with black trousers and boots. Christopher wore a red tunic with black trousers and boots. Christopher poked a piece of venison with his fork and ate it.

The knights stood behind Lois and Kal-El nodded once to them. One of the knights hesitated but he unlocked and removed her shackles. Lois rubbed her wrists. Kal-El motioned for them to leave. They bowed and left the dining chamber to wait outside.

Servants entered the room with a plate of food for Lois. There was an empty plate to Lois's left. Lois noticed this and she must have made a face because Kal-El said, "My other guest left to freshen up after a long trip."

"Hello." Christopher said to Lois. She obviously was not expecting to be spoken to. She grinned and nodded to him. "Papa, who is she?" He whispered to Kal-El.

"Oh, yes…Where are my manners?" Kal-El stood and Christopher stood as well. "Viscount Christopher Kent, I present to you my guest, Countess Lois Lane of Genesis… Greet the countess." He whispered the latter to him.

Christopher performed a quick bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Countess, and I welcome you to the Fortress of Solitude, the favorite retreat of our host, the king." He said and Kal-El ruffled his hair. The boy had obviously practice saying that. Lois grinned and bowed her head to him. They sat back down and began eating like it was any other normal night for them. "Papa, may I learn to fight like you now?" He asked.

Christopher was obviously unaware of the current situation of Lois's reason for being her and just easily believed that she was Kal-El's guest as he claimed her to be. _To be that young and innocent once more_. Lois thought.

"We already spoke of this, Chris. You are going to have to wait like the rest of the boys of your age. We can speak of this when you reach the age of… How does the age of 8 sound? I began training at that age." Kal-El said and took a bite of meat.

Christopher nodded and Kal-El ruffled his hair. Lois was admiring the fine crafted fork and knife. All such eating utensils such as this had been confiscated and melting down to fund the war in Genesis. Only the nobility had accesse to utensils now. "Countess, do you think I should learn to fight at eight?" Christopher asked her.

Lois was unprepared to be addressed. She swallowed the piece of fruit she was eating and she coughed slightly when she choked on it. "Eight is a good age to learn a great deal of things." She replied and Christopher grinned.

"If you say so. I like her." Christopher whispered the latter to Kal-El thinking Lois could not hear him. Kal-El and Lois both grinned. Lois felt so out of place here. What did he plan to achieve by this dinner?

There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Kal-El said.

A knight entered the dining chamber. "Captain Ak-Var is here with your guest, Sire." The knight said.

"Christopher, I have to play king now. Go and finish your dinner with Fara-Tel." Kal-El said and Christopher pouted. "I shall see you in the morrow." Kal-El kissed his forehead. Christopher got up and a servant took his plate.

Christopher bowed to Lois. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Countess." He said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well." Lois said. He waved farewell to her and left the dining chamber with Fara-Tel. "Now that I have met your son, what other surprises do you have for me in this fantasized courtship you believe to have with me?"

"Just one more surprise. Jon-Tel, leave us." Jon-Tel bowed and left the chamber. "Captain Ak-Var." Kal-El wiped his mouth with a cloth. Captain Ak-Var entered the dining chamber with a hooded figure dressed in all black. Lois noticed the sword hidden beneath the stranger's cloak and considered grabbing it. Kal-El motioned for Ak-Var to leave and he left reluctantly. Kal-El then stood. "I believe introductions are necessary. Captain Lois Lane, I present to you the commander of the Resistance."

Lois perked up wanting to see the face of the man who had been a thorn in her father's side for the last two years. Lois eyed the steel knife still on her plate and then she cut her eyes to Kal-El, who shook his head to her with a serious look on his face.

The stranger lowered the hood and Lois dropped her jaw in shock. She had to grab the ends of the table to steady herself as she slowly stood to face a ghost. Chloe somberly looked at her cousin. "Hello, Lois. It has been a long time."

Lois lunged at the cousin who had been like another sister to her and who she feared was dead for three long years. She embraced her tightly as if to see if she was real. Tears streamed down both women's faces as they tearfully and joyfully embraced again. Clark crossed his arms and smiled in the background.

Lois was laughing but then she stopped suddenly and turned to look at him. "You knew this entire time that my cousin was alive and the commander of Resistance." She said sternly.

"I was just as surprised as you are." Clark said. He threw his hands up in the air as Lois stared him down. "Would you ladies prefer to speak in private?" He asked.

"You may stay, Clark." Chloe said and Lois looked at her.

"Why did you call him by that name?" Lois whispered to Chloe.

Chloe grinned. "I have known Clark since we were children. I, of course, was amazed to find out that he was the heir to the Kryptonian throne when we both came of age at 17." Chloe said and he rolled his eyes.

"You asked me for the truth for once so I spoke the truth." Clark crossed his arms and leaned against the edge of the table.

"Chloe…You? You are the commander of the Resistance? Lionel planned to have me hunt you and kill you when I returned from Smallville… Why?" Lois asked.

Chloe looked down and sighed. "Lionel Luthor is the one who murdered my mother and father, not the Kryptonians." Lois went pale. She placed a hand on the arm of a chair and slowly sat down. "I barely escaped. I spent the first year forming the Resistance after that night." Lois placed a hand over her mouth as to prevent herself from screaming. Clark looked worried and Chloe noticed his concern.

Lois took a deep breath and removed her hand. "Were any of the words from Luthor's mouth the truth or were they all lies?" Lois asked sternly.

"Luthor only lies if the truth does not benefit him. Yet, most the words that do leave his mouth are truth." Clark said. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"I am a knight in King Lionel's favor sitting in a room with the king of Krypton and the commander of the Resistance… It is obvious what you want of me." Lois said and rubbed her temples.

"The decision is yours and yours alone. If you wish, I can arrange for you to live comfortably in anywhere in Krypton if you like or you may remain here as my prisoner." Clark said the last offer sarcastically. Lois gave him a dirty look and Clark's grin disappeared. "I wonder if this is what marriage is like." He whispered to himself.

Chloe watched them as the two looked at each other and she shook her head. "We need another spy in Luthor's court. Mine was discovered so we are now in the dark. I need your help, Lois." Chloe placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

Lois placed her hand over her cousin's hand and looked at her pleading eyes. "For three years I have served the House of Luthor without question and now all I have fought for is a lie." Lois stood. "You do not even have to ask, cousin. No one crosses a Lane."

Chloe smiled and patted Lois's shoulder. "Now the problem is how do we return you to Genesis without the slightest hint of suspicion. It is said that is impossible to escape a Kryptonian prison." Chloe said and looked at Clark.

"I wish it were impossible and then I would not have to worry about the House of Zod returning from exile… I am sure Captain Lane and I can devise a plan for her escape." Clark said.

"I believe you two shall work together beautifully… Now I must return to my men. We are planning a sabotage mission and a special gift for the king's birthday celebration when I received your message." Chloe said.

"Captain Ak-Var will take you back to Krypton in the morrow and I am sure Peter will escort you back to your men safely." Clark stood up straight. He and Chloe embraced. "I hope we shall meet again soon."

Chloe patted his back as she embraced her childhood friend. "We shall." They broke apart and grinned at each other. Chloe then went on to hug Lois. "When you return to court, we will send a message to you." Lois nodded and they embraced once more.

Chloe lifted up her hood hiding her face. "Captain Ak-Var." Kal-El called. Ak-Var entered the dining chamber. "Escort our guest to a private chamber for the night." Kal-El motioned for him to come closer. "And see that she is quietly escorted through the gateway before daybreak." He whispered in his ear.

"Yes, Sire." Ak-Var said and bowed. He left the dining chamber with Chloe.

Lois's grin disappeared and her tears dried up so fast. She turned to face Kal-El. "So, _Clark_… You owe me an explanation for all this and I want it now." Lois said and slammed the palm of her hand down onto the table making the dishes clank together. The knights standing guard outside heard the noises and rushed in with their staffs at the ready.

Kal-El shook his head and motioned for them to leave. They glanced at Lois and lowered their staffs. They bowed their heads and slowly left the chamber. "It is getting late. Perhaps we can speak somewhere more private, Captain." He motioned to the door behind him.

Lois walked past him and out the door into another hallway. She was angry and had just realized that she did not even know where she was going. "Lead the way, _Your Majesty_." She said.

"You may call me Clark." He said and flashed her a devilishly handsome grin. He walked passed her and she followed.

"And you may call me Countess or Captain. Whatever you prefer." Lois said demandingly and Clark chuckled.

"I reunited you with your long lost cousin and yet you still do not trust me. You are a hard woman to please, Countess." Only a few knights knew what Lois looked like so they did not give her a second glance as they walked through the halls together.

Kal-El soon opened a door and led her into his chambers. "How do I know that you did not arrange all this just so I could be your spy? My cousin may have been your prisoner for years without my knowledge and you could have broken her… My mind is telling me there is some sort of trick at work." Lois said.

"Yet your heart is saying that all this is real and you at last have the chance to avenge your family." Kal-El said and approached her. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. "For once, do not think…just let your instincts guide you." He said softly.

"My instincts are why I still draw breath. And I think what I want…when I want. Just because I am a spy for the Resistance now does not mean I obey your commands." Lois said. She stepped closer to him taking in his scent. That invisible force was pulling them closer once more.

"I would never presume to give you commands when I know you will only disobey them." Kal-El said.

"Then we have an understanding?" Lois asked. Her lips were an inch from his. Their breathing and heart rates increased.

"I believe we do." Kal-El said softly.

"What are your instincts telling you now?" Lois asked. Clark gently pressed his lips against hers. It was short but sweet. The tips of the noses touched as they contemplated what to do next. Then the passion and desire they had denied and ignored for so long consumed them.

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately. He pinned her against the wall and they ran their fingers through each other's hair. They broke apart for lack of air and they were breathing heavily. It took them a few moments to speak. "We cannot do this." Lois said out of breath.

"No, we cannot." Clark said out of breath as well. Lois then crushed her lips on his and they wrapped their arms around each other again. Neither of them resisted the fire between them. He quickly removed his tunic and led her to his adjoining bedchamber; their lips never parting. He kicked the door close behind him.

Lois pinned him against the door and ripped his shirt down the middle. Clark loosened the laces of her blue dress. She removed his ripped shirt and threw it down onto the floor. Clark slid her dress off her shoulders and kissed her bare skin. She let her arms slide out of the dress and she shivered from the coolness of the room. Kryptonians were people of winter, after all. The cold did not bother them much.

Clark kissed her neck and left shoulder as the dress slowly slid down her body. His warm lips warmed her bare skin. He then spun her so her back was to him. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and her bare skin. Her eyes rolled with pleasure. She wrapped her left arm around his waist feeling the bare skin of his back. She gently scratched his lower back with the tips of her fingers and he moaned.

Her fingers traced the outline of his back as his lips moved down her neckline. She grabbed his wrists and she turned around to face him. She freed his wrists and then began to run her hands up his firm torso. Her fingers traced the outline of his scar on his chest. Their eyes remained locked on each other and they were breathing heavily.

Then he could no longer control himself. He ripped open her underdress in a quick motion. She crushed her lips onto his and her bare chest touched his. They broke the kiss for air. He began kissing her skin again. He slowly moved down her neck, then her shoulders, and then her chest. She moaned when he kissed her breasts and her stomach.

Lois then grabbed him by his throat and made him stand. She was stronger than she looked. His fingers massaged her throat. Being around each other was intoxicating and there was nothing on this world to compare it to. Her fierily eyes told him to take her now.

He crushed his lips onto her and he scooped her up into his arms making her left slipper fall off. He walked up to the bed with their lips never parting. She used her free hand to throw back the blanket. Their lips parted as he laid her down on the soft bed. He ran his fingers up her left leg, to her thigh, her hip, her breasts, and then her face as he kissed her shoulder. She moaned at his touch. She grabbed him by the back of his head and brought his lips to hers.

Lois hitched her leg around his waist and rolled him onto his back so she was now on top. She grabbed both his wrists and pinned his arms over his head. He grinned and she smiled at him seductively. She kissed his chin and moved down to his neck, shoulder, both pecs, his scar, his six pack muscles, and his lower abdomen. She began undoing the laces of his trousers.

Clark shuddered and grunted as she moved lower. He threw his head back in ecstasy and moaned. Then he could not take it any longer. He grabbed her by her shoulders and rolled them so he was now on top again. Lois chuckled obviously aroused. She put her left knee on his chest and playfully pushed him off her. He was still on the bed. He was on his knees looking down at her.

She ran her left foot up his right arm and placed her heel on his shoulder. He grabbed her ankle and she chuckled. He kissed her ankle, her leg, and her thigh. She moaned as he slowly went up her thigh. She threw her head and arms back in ecstasy. He then stopped. He got off the bed.

Lois rose to see if there was a problem. Clark leaned over and gently kissed her lips. He grabbed her right ankle and removed her slipper. He then kissed her ankle and she chuckled. He then quickly removed his boots. Lois leaned over to finish undoing the laces of his trousers. Clark put his hand under her chin and raised it to kiss her again.

As they kissed, he slid out of his trousers. They parted and they looked at each other. Then he cut her eyes down to see his manhood. She raised her left eyebrow impressed. He made a move to get back on the bed but she pushed him back with her right foot. He quickly grabbed her ankle and smiled devilishly.

Lois threw back the silk white sheet and motioned with her index finger for him to come and he grinned. He kissed her right ankle, her leg, her thigh, her abdomen, her breasts, her chin, and then her lips. She moaned with each kiss. They ran their hands through each other's hair as they kissed tenderly ready to let the full extent of their passions take control. They then stared at each other waiting for the other to say something but somehow, words were not necessary for them. Their eyes said all they needed to say to each other.

Lois gasped as they became one. She moaned in his ear and he kissed her cheeks, her neck, and her shoulders. Her nails gently pressed into his skin as they passionately made love. Candlelight reflected off their faces making their sweat glisten. Their breathing gradually increased. She hitched her leg around his waist as his hand ran up her thigh to her hip.

The candlelight was soon dying and the room drew darker. Lois saw the wax melting of a candle on a table not far from the bed. When they had entered the bedchamber it was tall but now it was a short stump with a dying flame. Lois had never met a man who could keep up with her stamina and who was extraordinary lover as well. Everything about him was too good to be true but she forgot all these thoughts.

Lois rolled her eyes out of pleasure. Their lips met again and she moaned but it was muffled by his lips. He moved his lips to her neck and shoulders again. She gently ran her nails down his back and listened to him moan in her ear.

Soon the candles went out and the only light was a dim light of the moon through the window and the dying fire in the fireplace. They were breathing heavily now and their moaning became louder and more frequent.

Lois's leg was still hitched around his waist and she rolled them. She was on top and they continued to make love. Clark placed his thumbs on her abdomen and the rest of his fingers gripped her sides. Their movements were faster now. Clark grunted and moaned. He removed his right hand from her abdomen to caress her face and run his hand through her hair.

His fingers then ran down her left cheek, her chin, her neck, her left shoulder, her breasts, and her abdomen. She moaned at his smooth touch. They then took each other's hands. They felt this unexplained heat and pull as their fingers intertwined. They looked past the looks of pleasure on their faces and looked into each other's eyes as if they were soul gazing.

They stopped making love for a moment. Clark sat up and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her and wrapped her arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He rolled them so now he was back on top and they began making love again without parting their lips. They had never felt a connection like this and they did not want it to end. The fire finally died out consuming them in darkness.

They moaned louder but their lips were still locked and their hands running through the other's hair. Their movements were now faster. They soon parted their lips for air but their foreheads touched as they breathed heavily. They clamped their mouths shut to muffle their moans.

And with one final movement and moan, it was over. Their breathing gradually calmed down and their foreheads were still touching. He lifted up his head and their eyes met. They just stared deeply into each other's eyes. Lois reached up and caressed his face. He closed his eyes at her touch.

He rolled off top of her. He was on the right side of the bed and she was on the left. The only sounds were their breathing and their heartbeats. Lois's head rested on his right forearm. The fingers of their right hands intertwined. The blanket had fallen off the bed and the white silk sheet covered their waists down leaving their chest uncovered.

Their breathing and heart rates returned to normal. The heat their bodies had created was gone and Lois shivered. She was not used to the cold as he was. Clark threw back the sheet and got out of the bed. Lois assumed he was about to throw her out of his bedchamber.

Clark retrieved the fallen blanket and put it back on the bed. He raised the sheet and blanket so Lois was now covered. She stopped shivering. He retrieved his breeches from a chair and put it on. He then went back to his side of the bed, put back the sheet and the blanket, and got back into bed.

Lois looked at him dreamily as she warmed up. Clark turned his head to her and saw the way she was looking at him. He grinned and held out his right arm to her. Lois scooted over and he wrapped his arm around her. Her cool body and his warm body touched and the heat between them built up again. Clark looked down at her and she looked up at him. He leaned down and their lips met again.


	11. Fallen

**Fallen**

Carter Hall rode with all haste to the city of Thanagar. In front of him on the saddle was his wife, Shiera. She was unconscious and pale from the blood loss. The city gates immediately opened and what was left of the army rode in. They rode with all haste to the palace.

A guard helped Shiera down from the horse and then Carter jumped down. He scooped her up in his arms and rushed into the palace. He took Shiera into their bedchamber and set her down on their bed. Carter caressed her cheek and stepped aside to let the physicians work. He left the bedchamber and made his way to the throne room.

The throne room doors immediately opened and his war council bowed. "How long before they reach the city walls?" Carter demanded. His bronze cuirass was bloodstained, along with his clothing, arms, and hands. A servant kneeled holding up a water basin. He washed off the blood on his hands and wrists. Another servant gave him a cloth to dry his hands.

"Two, perhaps three…no more than four days at the most. We do not have enough men to defend the city and we do not know if General Teth Adam was killed or captured, my liege." Commander Amon Tomaz said.

"I know!" Carter cried and ran his hand over his face. He turned his back to them and took deep breaths. "We cannot defend the city. It is a good thing we sent most of the people to Egypt weeks ago… Send heralds throughout the city telling what people are left to pack only what they can carry. Prepare food and water for a long journey. We leave for our city in Egypt at daybreak." He commanded.

Everyone bowed and Carter walked out of the throne room. "And send word to Lord Nabu of our coming!" Carter said as he walked out. He walked quickly to his son's room. He approached his son's chambers and grabbed a torch from off the wall. He pushed opened the doors and entered the dark chamber. He lit two torches and the chamber became partially lit.

Four year old Prince Hector was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Carter handed the torch to a servant and approached the bed. He quietly and carefully removed his bronze cuirass and put it aside. He pulled back the thin curtain and sat on the edge of the bed. He stroked his son's light brown hair and the child stirred. "Papa?" Hector whispered.

"Come here." Carter said and picked the little boy up. Hector rested his head on his shoulder half awake. "I am not letting you out of my sight." He whispered to his son and kissed his head. He laid Hector back down gently onto the bed. He kissed his forehead and tucked him in. Carter motioned for the servants to leave. They bowed and left the bedchamber closing the doors behind them.

Carter stroked his son's hair and then pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. He sat down and watched his son sleep so peacefully without a care in the world. Carter tilted his head back when he felt the tears forming in his eyes.

An hour before dawn, someone gently shook Carter and he awoke with a start. He had slept in the chair all night and Hector was still asleep. It was the physician. Carter held up a finger to his lips and motioned for the door. They quietly left the bedchamber and Carter left a crack in the door. "How is the queen?" Carter asked.

"The queen lives…" Carter sighed out of relief. "But the wound is grave, my king. It will take time for it to heal and there is a chance she may not survive the journey to Egypt." The physician said.

"She will survive… She has to." Carter said. He leaned against the doorframe and looked at their sleeping son through the cracked door. "Prepare to move the queen. Daybreak is upon us." The physician bowed and walked away.

Shiera was loaded into a covered wagon. She was still unconscious and pale but she was breathing. Carter loaded Hector into the same wagon. "Now, Mama is sleeping so you have to be quiet so not to wake her. If there is water on Mama's face, then dab it away with the cloth." Hector nodded. Carter kissed his forehead and then put up the back to the wagon. He mounted his black stallion, Mkhai, and rode to the front of the procession.

"Once we are all out, close the city gates. Let Alexander keep busy scaling the wall to open it. It may buy some time." Carter commanded Commander Tomaz, who nodded. "You can get out of the city by the tunnel that leads to the river. A boat will be waiting for you there to take you one my ship."

"You should be in that ship, my king." Amon Tomaz said.

"I am the king. It is my duty to protect my people so I shall lead them to Egypt, to safety. Do as I command." Carter said. Tomaz bowed. Carter nodded to his soldiers and they rode away from the palace, through the city streets, and out of the city with the Thanagarian people following; some in wagons, some on horses, and the rest on foot.

* * *

The Fortress of Solitude

Lois awoke to the sound of a heartbeat and breathing that was not her own. She was resting on a firm chest and the memories of the previous night immediately came flooding back to her. She rubbed his left pec with her right hand and then she felt a hand begin stroking her right arm. She grinned.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Clark. He slowly opened his eyes and grinned at her. Her head rested on his right pec. She loved listening to the sound of his heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall. "Good morrow." Clark whispered.

"Good morrow." Lois whispered back. They spent the next few moments staring and grinning at each other. She ran her right foot up and down his right leg. The back of his right hand caressed the smooth skin of her back. They had never been so relaxed with anyone, especially in these past three years. They could think of no greater solace than being in each other's arms.

But their solace was interrupted by someone urgently knocking on the door. The two groaned and Clark threw back the blanket. Lois admired his firm body as he arose from the bed. Lois pulled the blanket back over her nude body and Clark peeked at her body smirking. He held his index finger to his lips as he opened the door a crack.

"Yes?" Kal-El asked rubbing his eyes. He removed his fingers from his eyes and saw that it was Captain Ak-Var.

"Forgive me, Kal-El, but it appears Captain Lane escaped sometime in the night. The Red Shard is searching the Fortress as we speak and a searching party is gathering." Ak-Var said hurriedly.

"Do not bother, Ak-Var. Captain Lane is sleeping in another bedchamber, that is all. But do not worry, my friend… She is secure." Lois stifled a laugh underneath the blanket. "She did not escape and she is no threat." Kal-El said.

"It would have been nice to been told of the change, Kal-El. The archers are ready to shoot her on sight at the wall." Ak-Var was clearly frustrated.

Kal-El placed a hand on his shoulder. "It shall not happen again. I shall tell you of any future changes. Alright?" Ak-Var nodded. "Now go and tell the men to call off the search and to return to their posts." Kal-El said.

"Yes, Sire." Ak-Var bowed and walked away. "I had all the bedchambers searched." He muttered to himself as he walked away. He looked back at Kal-El but he had already closed the bedchamber door. Ak-Var left his chambers.

Clark bolted the door. He did not want Jon-Tel entering or any more interruptions. He walked back to the bed and pulled the blanket off Lois's head. She was covering her mouth. She dropped her hands and laughed. Clark started laughing too. He laid himself on top of her and kissed her passionately. Her left hand caressed his face and then she ran her fingers through his hair.

They broke apart and she pushed him off of her. He rolled to his side of the bed and they continued to laugh. Their laughing soon gradually decreased to chuckles and then quiet breathing. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his right arm around her. He put his left hand behind his head. They both stared up at the beautiful ceiling cuddling.

There was a painting on the ceiling of a dark haired and bearded man and a blond woman in a loving embrace under the red sun. "That is Zod II and his second wife. Thanks to her love, the king became a new man and a just ruler. The only time Krypton was at peace during the reign of the House of Zod. And it is through their love that I am here as well; why the House of El reigns now." Clark said.

Clark stroked her right arm and she traced his scar with her fingers as they admired the painting. "You do know that last night was a mistake." Lois said and Clark sighed.

"A mistake I do not regret… No matter how much I want to" He said and looked at her. "Do you regret last night?"

Lois looked up at him and caressed his right cheek. "No, I do not." She said. They stared at each other and then he leaned down to kiss her tenderly. He placed his left hand on her cheek to deepen the kiss. Nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

Some Days Later, Kandor

Kara read a letter that Nox-Van had given her. It was from J'onn J'onzz. It had arrived from a messenger falcon not long ago. They were in her chambers. She finished reading the letter. "Is this true?" Kara asked. Nox-Van had read the letter first.

Nox-Van nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. Thanagar has fallen to Prince Alexander. He has left two battalions and a commander called Edge in command of the city. The rest make their way for Smallville." He said.

"How could this have happened? Not only does Thanagar have the best warriors in the world but their city walls are said to be impenetrable." Kara said. She put the letter down onto the table.

"King Carter and Queen Shiera decided to take the fight to Alexander instead of wait for a siege. They did not wish for any innocents to be harmed by cannon fire. General Wilson's assassins killed the sentries and entered the camp. They tried to kill the king and queen. The queen awoke and was wounded. King Carter sounded the alarm and awoke the camp. Alexander signaled the attack. It was a bloody battle. They were caught off guard, Your Highness." Nox-Van explained.

Kara rubbed his eyes. "This is not good. The Thanagarian army conquered in only a matter of weeks… What of the king and queen?" Nox-Van handed her a second letter. This one was from King Carter. She peeled off the seal and began to read.

"King Carter wrote this in his own hand. They and most of their people are taking refuge in their lands of Egypt. What is left of their army and the army in Egypt will defend its walls, especially while the queen heals from her grave wounds. He writes as well that a grave many Thanagarian soldiers were lost in the battle and even with Egyptian soldiers, his army has been severely weakened in force." He said.

"I have just heard that Atlantis is assembling their fleet to defend its waters. King Oliver is still fighting back Count Vertigo's forces and he writes that Vertigo has gotten hold of ten cannons." Nox-Van said.

"What? Only we, Atlantis, and Genesis have cannons. How did they get them?" Kara asked.

"J'onzz say Alexander sold them the cannons for a good deal of coin. And he plans to sell more to Ra's al Ghul and to other enemies of the realms; to anyone who will pay. That is why the Genesis Army has so few cannons." Nox-Van said.

"By Rao!" She swore. Kara placed the second letter on top of the first. "We need King Oliver's troops. How many cannons can we spare?" She asked.

"General Fine informed me that we forge 20 cannons a month at Kryptonopolis when they are not at siege. And we give 10 of those cannons to the Atlanteans." Nox-Van said.

"Page!" A page entered her chamber. "Send for the Atlantean and Star City ambassadors." Kara said to the page. He bowed and left. "What of the incoming troops?"

"Alexander's troops will greatly outnumber ours in Kansas. They set sail weeks ago from Thanagar, after they massacred the army. We cannot be certain when they shall land in Kansas. I advise we tell them to retreat to Argo City or to the fortress in Lurvan or to just send more men." Nox-Van said. Kara stroked her right temple in thought.

"Reinforcements may be able to get to Kansas in time before Alexander's troops land." Kara stood and walked to the window. She saw the gatehouse and the city not far off. She rubbed her upper lip deep in thought. "The king commanded us to hold that castle and we shall hold it."

"Shall I send more troops to Kent?" He asked.

"There are more than enough troops at Kent. One Kryptonian soldier can fight off ten Genesis soldiers and we have a great deal of cannons and trebuchets there. We are a race of warriors and scholars. We fear no army and no army will break our will to protect our home. Have the Lurvan and Argo forces raised to defend their borders if necessary. Inform me when Alexander enters Kryptonian waters." She said.

Nox-Van bowed. "And send for the captains of the Red Shard." She said. He nodded once and left her chambers. She grabbed a piece of parchment and dipped a quill in ink. She began writing frantically to Kal-El.

* * *

Some days later, Clark smiled as he watched Lois and Christopher interacting. He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. She was admiring his wooden dagger and playfully stabbing him. "Do you know how to fight?" Christopher asked.

"Yes, I learned from my father. He taught me with wooden sword much like your dagger." She presented him his dagger. "When I came of age, my father presented me my own sword."

"His Majesty says he will teach me how to fight when I am older." Christopher said.

Lois caressed his cheek. "It is good to wait. There are more important matters than learning how to fight. Knowing how to fight has saved me on many occasions but I have regrets…and you are far too young to fight, young knight." She said.

Christopher pouted but then he shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so, Countess." He said.

Lois chuckled. "You may call me Lois." She said and Christopher smiled.

"Papa!" Christopher exclaimed and ran into Clark arms. Clark laughed as he hugged Christopher and kissed his head. He put Christopher down and ruffled his hair.

"Are you enjoying Lois's company?" He asked and Christopher nodded smiling. The door was opened so Ak-Var knocked on the door frame. Clark's smile disappeared.

"An urgent letter from Her Highness." Ak-Var whispered and handed him the red pouch. He shot Kal-El a look when he saw Lois playing with Christopher. Kal-El shook his head meaning to ignore it. He turned to face Christopher and Lois, who had somber looks on his face.

He ruffled Christopher's hair. "I will see you later, my little knight. Countess." Kal-El said and bowed his head to Lois. She bowed her head in return. He left the chamber with Ak-Var following. The two knights guarding the door kneeled as they left.

"Kal-El, is it wise to leave her alone with Christopher?" Ak-Var asked as they walked.

"I appreciate your concern, my friend, but there is no need for it. She is a soldier but she is an anointed knight of the old code as well. She would no sooner harm a child than herself. I can see it in her eyes and she is harmless unless provoked." Kal-El said.

"You have learned a great deal about her these past weeks…but as you learn more about her, she may learn more about you. That could be dangerous if you do not turn her." Ak-Var cautioned. Kal-El stopped walked and smirked. "You turned her?" He whispered. Kal-El continued smirking and patted him on the shoulder before walking off.

Kal-El entered his chambers, sat down, and put his feet up onto the table. He opened the pouch and removed two letters. The second one had been resealed and he recognized Carter's handwriting, which was frantic. He immediately took his feet off the table and hurriedly peeled off the seal. All his joyous feelings were gone.

His hands shook as he read the letter and he felt a wave of anger. He then hurriedly peeled off the seal of the Kara's letter. He read of the incoming Genesis reinforcements and Kara was requesting to take a small group of Red Shard knights to ambush Alexander and hopefully capture him. And the Atlantean and Star City ambassadors were unable to agree on how many cannons the Atlanteans would sacrifice. The sun was setting and the room was growing dark. Jon-Tel started lighting candle and torches. Kal-El grabbed several pieces of parchment and began writing frantically.

The first was to Carter saying that Krypton would come to his aid when called and that he hoped Shiera would heal swiftly. His second letter was to Kara saying to do whatever it took to keep the army at bay and that he would return to Kandor and deal with the ambassadors after questioning Captain Lane one last time. The last letter was to King Orin asking for a compromise on the cannons. He gave the letters to a knight, who left at once.

"Jon-Tel, you may leave." Kal-El said. Jon-Tel lit the last torch, bowed, and left his chamber. He sat in silence for awhile. He did not know how long, he had lost track of the time. There was knocking on the door but he remained silent hoping that whoever it was would give up and leave. The knocking stopped and Lois entered his chambers. "You know I can have you arrested for entering without my permission."

Lois looked at him with a stubborn look on her face. She walked up to next to him and leaned back onto the edge of the table. She crossed her arms and looked at him. He rubbed his chin obviously troubled. Lois uncrossed her arms and placed a comforting hand on top of his left hand. "What is bothering you?" She asked.

Clark stopped rubbing his chin and ran his right hand through his hair. "Thanagar has fallen and now Alexander makes way for Smallville." He said.

Lois was shocked to hear this. She uncrossed her arms. "Thanagar has fallen?! I thought Alexander to be a fool to march onto that city believing the warrior king and queen would skin him alive." She said.

"Well my old mentors underestimated Lex's cunning and his lust for power. He wants to leave behind a mark greater than that of his father." Clark said. He closed his eyes and felt her warm hand caressing his face.

"Why do you despise each other so?" Lois asked and he sighed.

"Zor-El hated Lionel and Lionel hated Zor-El so we always assumed that we should hate each other as well. When I was a child, Lionel sent assassins to kill me. They failed and I was sent to Thanagar under Carter and Shiera's protection. Lex's tutors at the time were not far from the city." Clark sighed.

"One afternoon, he was riding and something frightened the horse. He was thrown off a bridge and into the river. I saw it happen so I jumped in." Clark paused and took a deep breath. Lois rubbed his left arm to comfort him. "I saved him and he told me who he was. I told him my name was Clark Kent, a young cousin of the Duke of Kansas."

"We developed a strong bond of friendship and a sense of brotherhood. He once told me our friendship would become legend for I was persuading him to make peace with Kal-El when he ascended his throne. And if he did he would be remembered as a great king and I would forever be his friend… He actually asked me to be his best man but I told him it would impossible because of who my cousin was." Clark grinned but then it disappeared.

"Then Lucas Luthor was killed in battle. I was a foot soldier by then under the name Clark Kent. I remember just wanting to be a common man and treated thus… My battalion was defending the border and I saw Lucas fall with my own eyes. Lex ran to him and held him in his arms. Then he looked at me with such anger…with such hatred and ever since that moment he has blamed me for Lucas's death."

"The next time I saw him I told him who I truly was because I still thought him to be my friend. But he said that I was now and forever shall be his enemy. I tried to reason with him but… Now I know the man I once called my friend is gone and the monster he has become remains." Clark said.

"How can you know that?" Lois asked.

"I saw it in his eyes when we fought the day he gave me this." Clark said and put his hand over his scar. "His eyes were filled only with blood thirst and lust for power. I could have slain him at that moment but I did not… A decision I have come to question with each year that passes in this war." He said softly.

"Do not question yourself. As a king, you serve as a symbol to your people. Killing a man in cold blood is not in your nature and it would have haunted you the rest of your days." Lois said. He turned his head to look at her and he gave her a small grin.

"There are times I believe I am truly alone in this world. When I first met you, I believed you did not know me at all but now I believe you know me better than anyone… Are you trying to save what is left of my soul?" Clark asked softly.

"It may be what I am here for, Smallville; one save at a time." Lois said and he grinned.

Clark looked at her dreamily and pushed her hair back behind her left ear staring deep into each other's eyes. He leaned forward, took her hand, and tenderly kissed her knuckles. "I must return to Kandor." He said somberly.

"I know." Lois said and ran her fingers through his hair. "You have more pressing matters than me. You should have return days ago."

"Lois…" He said softly. "I do not want to leave. I do not want to leave you."

"You are the king and you must return to your people. I am not important." She said.

"You are important to me." He leaned back in the chair. "When I am with you I feel like a common man. I have wanted to feel like this for so long and I do not want to lose this feeling. I do not want to lose you…but I am a slave to my crown." Clark stood, ran his hands through his hair, and sat down onto the marble floor. He rested his head back against the wall.

Lois stood over him. His head was at her thighs. She stroked his hair and he closed his eyes at her touch. She took a deep breath. "Clark…we must end whatever this is."

Clark's eyes shot open and he looked up her. "What?" He asked.

"You are to be married and I will soon return to Metropolis. There is little hope we shall ever see each other again after that." Lois said somberly. Clark immediately stood.

"I do not believe that." He said softly. He tried to take her hand but she stepped back. It took all her strength not to give into his somber face. She wanted to hold him, caress his face, kiss him, tell him all would be alright; lie to him.

"I may be noble now but we are from different worlds. You know we cannot be together. We should just forget we ever met. Farewell Cla-…Kal-El." She said softly and turned to leave the chamber. Clark grabbed her wrist and she stopped.

"Do not take away my hope that we will one day be together once more." Lois turned to face him. "Hope has always been my greatest strength. And since I have obtained the throne, it has felt like a weakness. But now, with you Lois, I have learned to hope once more and I have my strength back. So please do not take it away from me." He caressed her face.

Lois threw her arms around him and stroked the back of his head. He held her in his arms taking in her scent and warmth. Then she pulled his head down closer to her and their lips met. They broke apart and she took a step back. She took him into his bedchamber and bolted the door behind them.

Lois then undid her laces and let her dress fall to the ground. Then she slipped out of her underdress. She stood naked before him. Clark took a step toward her and kissed her. Her bare skin rubbed up against his shirt. He scooped her up into his arms and he took her to his bed. He laid her down and removed his shirt. She ran her hand up his hard body. He tossed the shirt over his shoulder and lay on top of her. He felt her easily untie the laces of his trousers.

They stared in each other's eyes and then they kissed tenderly. If they could not speak of their feelings, then the bodies would.

* * *

Kansas, five days later

Kara led a garrison of 50 or so Red Shard knights. They rode through a farm recently destroyed in a battle. They thought this route would be safer than taking the road through the Burham Woods. Kara pulled back the reins and held up her hand for them all to halt. Coming from the east were knights in black armor and infantry in black chainmail and red brigandines approaching bearing the flag of Krypton.

"Did General Turpin send them?" Captain Ty-Zee asked.

"I do not know. Let us find out." Kara said. She put her horse into a canter and the knights followed at the same pace. Soon they were only some dozen steps from the other group.

"Good morrow, Your Highness." Said a very familiar voice. The knight leading the other group removed his black sugar loaf helm.

"Luthor!" Kara cried and drew her sword. Both sides did the same and they became locked in battle.

* * *

Lois was still asleep in his bed. A sheet and fur blanket covered her naked a body and her long brown hair covered half of her face. Clark sat on the edge of the bed with his back to Lois. He only wore his breeches. He had lit a fire when he had awoken so Lois would be warm when she awoke.

Clark had been awake for what seemed like hours and he watched the sun rise from watching the shadows on the walls. He felt Lois stir behind him and he glanced over his shoulder at her for a moment. He gently caressed her face. He quietly rose from the bed and went up to his wardrobe. He removed a pair of brown trousers and a white shirt. He took off the breeches. He slid into the trousers and tied the laces together.

Lois stirred again. Her arm moved so now her right hand was resting on his pillow. She rubbed the bare pillow and then his bare side of the bed. She slowly opened her eyes to see his side was empty. "Clark?" She asked softly and half awake.

Clark finished tying the laces of his trousers and looked over his shoulder to her. She pulled the sheet up to cover her breasts and raised her herself up slightly. She ran her free hand through her messy hair. "It is still early. Come back to bed." She said.

He grinned at her but she could sense that something was troubling him. She patted his pillow and he walked back to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through his hair and down his neck. She sat up holding the sheet up. Her lips kissed his bare shoulders and neck. He closed his eyes as her fingers caressed his skin. He had not felt this relaxed in years.

He placed his left hand on top of her right hand on his shoulder. "I leave for Kandor at noon." He said. Lois said nothing and it worried him. "Every part of me wants to stay here with you but I have responsibilities that can no longer be ignored." He said and caressed her knuckles.

Lois kissed his right shoulder and then rested her chin on it. "I understand." She whispered. "You care for your people and that is rare for a king. You have such great power but you do not abuse it and I admire you for it." She wrapped her right arm around him.

Clark took a deep breath. "I feel I would give it all up just to stay here with you." He said. Lois removed her hands from his body and turned away from. She rose from the bed with the sheet wrapped around her like a toga. "Lois?"

"I will not you and you cannot choose me over your people. I could not bear if you did." She said with her back to him. Clark rose from the bed and walked up behind her. He wrapped her arms around and she raised her hand behind her to rub the back of his neck. They looked out the window to see the rising sun. "But you have taught me to hope…that one day we shall be together again." Clark grinned and kissed her neck.

"There is nothing I want more. I just wish we had more time together." He said and Lois turned around. His arms were still wrapped around her waist. She rested her head on his chest and he held her in his arms. He stroked the back of her hair.

Noon seemed to be approaching swiftly. Lois had put her dress back on and helped Kal-El dress. Jon-Tel was surprised to see this because Kal-El never let anyone help him dress. She helped him put on a black wool doublet and he tied up its laces. Lois then put his black fur trimmed cloak on his shoulders and Kal-El tied the laces together. He wore all black because it was not uncommon to see travelers dressed in this fashion.

Her hands remained on his shoulders straightening his cloak. He took her hands and turned around to face her. Jon-Tel stepped off to the side and turned his back to them. He caressed her cheek and she kissed his palm. "Being back at court will be unbearable without you." Clark said. Lois placed her hand over his hand that was caressing her face. She held it and kissed it.

"This is where we bid each other farewell…but I have never been good at bidding them." Lois said.

"Then this is not farewell… On my life, I will send for you so that we may be together one last time before you depart." He said.

"You better or I shall hunt you down like a dog." She said and he chuckled. She then removed the chain around her neck containing her mother's wedding ring. "Take it as a token of my affection." She placed it in his hands.

"I cannot. I know how precious this is to you." He said and tried to give it back.

Lois closed his hand around the ring. "I am giving it to you for I know I shall come back for it." He grinned. He opened up his hand. She took the chain and put it around his neck. He kissed the ring and tucked it under his doublet.

He kissed both of her hands while staring deeply into her eyes. He then leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips while both of them closed their eyes. The kiss lasted for a few moments. He then left his bedchamber with Jon-Tel following. His six bodyguards were waiting for him outside.

They walked through the corridors to the main hall, where Ak-Var was waiting with Christopher. He had out his arms and Christopher ran into them. He embraced him tightly and kissed his head. He put him down and approached Ak-Var.

"Look after him and the Countess." He said and Ak-Var nodded. He kneeled down onto one knee and looked at Christopher. "We shall see each other soon, I promise." Christopher wrapped his arms around his neck and they embraced once more.

Kal-El felt his feet touch the cold hard ground of the caves. He placed the octagonal disk back in his pouch on his belt. The group exited the caves to see the two Red Shard knights who remained waiting for them with their horses. The two knights had thin beards now and their hair had grown some. They kneeled before Kal-El.

Kal-El nodded once to them. He stroked his horse's forehead and neck. He mounted Bothgr and everyone else mounted their horses. Kal-El looked back at the caves once more. He rubbed her ring for a moment and then put it back under his doublet. Then he gave his horse a kick and they galloped off.


	12. The Weight of a Crown

**The Weight of a Crown**

Lois was still asleep in his bed. A sheet and fur blanket covered her naked a body and her long brown hair covered half of her face. Clark sat on the edge of the bed with his back to Lois. He only wore his breeches. He had lit a fire when he had awoken so Lois would be warm when she awoke.

Clark had been awake for what seemed like hours and he watched the sun rise from watching the shadows on the walls. He felt Lois stir behind him and he glanced over his shoulder at her for a moment. He gently caressed her face. He quietly rose from the bed and went up to his wardrobe. He removed a pair of brown trousers and a white shirt. He took off the breeches. He slid into the trousers and tied the laces together.

Lois stirred again. Her arm moved so now her right hand was resting on his pillow. She rubbed the bare pillow and then his bare side of the bed. She slowly opened her eyes to see his side was empty. "Clark?" She asked softly and half awake.

Clark finished tying the laces of his trousers and looked over his shoulder to her. She pulled the sheet up to cover her breasts and raised her herself up slightly. She ran her free hand through her messy hair. "It is still early. Come back to bed." She said.

He grinned at her but she could sense that something was troubling him. She patted his pillow and he walked back to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through his hair and down his neck. She sat up holding the sheet up. Her lips kissed his bare shoulders and neck. He closed his eyes as her fingers caressed his skin. He had not felt this relaxed in years.

He placed his left hand on top of her right hand on his shoulder. "I leave for Kandor at noon." He said. Lois said nothing and it worried him. "Every part of me wants to stay here with you but I have responsibilities that can no longer be ignored." He said and caressed her knuckles.

Lois kissed his right shoulder and then rested her chin on it. "I understand." She whispered. "You care for your people and that is rare for a king… You have such great power but you do not abuse it and I admire you for it." She said wrapping her right arm around him.

Clark took a deep breath. "I feel I would give it all up just to stay here with you." He said. Lois removed her hands from his body and turned away from. She rose from the bed with the sheet wrapped around her like a toga. "Lois?"

"I will not…you cannot choose me over your people. I could not bear if you did." She said. Clark rose from the bed and walked up behind her. He wrapped her arms around her waist and she raised her hand behind her to rub the back of his neck. "But you have taught me to hope…to hope that one day we shall be together again." Clark grinned and kissed her neck.

"There is nothing I want more… I just wish we had more time together." He said and Lois turned around. His arms were still wrapped around her waist. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He stroked the back of her head.

Noon was approaching fast. Lois had put her dress back on and helped Kal-El dress. Jon-Tel was surprised to see this because Kal-El never let anyone help him dress. She helped him put on a black doublet and he tied up its laces. Lois then put his black fur lined cloak on his shoulders and Kal-El tied the laces together. He wore all black because it was not uncommon to see travelers dressed in this fashion.

Her hands remained on his shoulders straightening his cloak. He took her hands and turned around to face her. Jon-Tel stepped off to the side and turned his back to them. He caressed her cheek and she kissed his palm.

"Being back at court will be unbearable without you." Clark said. Lois placed her hand over his hand that was caressing her face. She held it and kissed it.

"This is where we bid each other farewell…but I have never been good at bidding them." Lois said.

"Then this is not farewell… On my life, I will send for you so that we may be together one last time before you depart." He said.

"You better or I shall hunt you down like a dog." She said and he chuckled. She then removed the chain around her neck containing her mother's wedding ring. "Take it as a token of my affection." She placed it in his hands.

"I cannot. I know how precious this is to you." He said and tried to give it back.

Lois closed his hand around the ring. "I am giving it to you for I know I shall come back for it." He grinned. He opened up his hand. She took the chain and put it around his neck. He kissed the ring and tucked it under his doublet.

He kissed both of her hands while staring deeply into her eyes. He then leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips while both of them closed their eyes. The kiss lasted for a few moments. He then left his bedchamber with Jon-Tel following. His six bodyguards were waiting for him outside.

They walked through the corridors to the main hall, where Ak-Var was waiting with Christopher. He had out his arms and Christopher ran into them. He embraced him tightly and kissed his head. He put him down and approached Ak-Var.

"Look after him and the Countess." He ordered and Ak-Var nodded. He kneeled down onto one knee and looked at Christopher. "We shall see each other soon. I promise." Christopher wrapped his arms around his neck and they embraced once more.

Kal-El felt his feet touch the cold hard ground of the caves. He placed the octagonal disk back in his pouch on his belt. The group exited the caves to see the two Red Shard knights who remained waiting for them with their horses. The two knights had thin beards now and their hair had grown some. They kneeled before Kal-El.

Kal-El nodded once to them. He stroked his horse's forehead and neck. He mounted Bothgr and everyone else mounted their horses. Kal-El looked back at the caves once more. He rubbed her ring for a moment and then put it back under his doublet. Then he raised the hood of his cloak and the others followed suit. He gave his horse a kick and they galloped off heading for Kandor.

* * *

Metropolis

Princess Helen paced in her chamber waiting for the court physician. He was late and she was angry with him. They trained under the same physician some years ago so she trusted him completely. She even got him his position here at court.

There was knock on the door. "Come." She said and the court physician entered. "You are late, Sir Curtis." She said and sat down as he bowed. Curtis Knox was a knight only in name. He would no sooner fight a battle than cut off his own hand or any other limb.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but I was held up." Knox said and put his hands behind his back. Helen motioned for him to have a seat. "I would prefer to stand. I am about to go and join my wife."

Helen nodded. "How is Sofia? I have not seen her in a good while." She said.

"She is well. Thank you." Knox said.

"Well…is it as I thought?" Helen asked.

Knox grinned and nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. You are indeed with child." Helen smiled. "Shall I tell His Highness or His Majesty?" He asked.

"That will not be necessary. I shall tell them myself… Thank you, Curtis. You may leave." She said. Knox bowed and left the chamber. Helen placed her hand over her mouth and quietly began to laugh.

* * *

Outside of Kandor, Five Days Later

Kal-El and his group trotted on the road to Kandor. They were not far from the city. Kal-El's hood was down and he was rubbing Lois's ring again with his left hand keeping his right on the reigns. "Thinking of the countess again, Sire?" Jon-Tel asked.

Kal-El quickly tucked the ring back under his doublet. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I may be just a servant, Sire, but I am not blind. By Rao, even a blind man could see the feelings you have for her." Jon-Tel said. Jon-Tel had become his confidant after Kara left for Kryptonopolis three years ago. He was a good man.

Kal-El sighed. "I cannot stop thinking of her… I try to think of Lana but I find it difficult to." He said and Jon-Tel grinned.

"If I did not know any better, my lord, I would say you are in love." Jon-Tel said and Kal-El chuckled.

"I have only known her a month. And for most of that time she was a thorn in my side." Kal-El said.

Jon-Tel chuckled. "You knew Alicia for one winter. King Bruce knew Selina Kyle for six months." Kal-El chuckled.

"Yet he had been asking for her hand for five months but she agreed. Remember I was his best man." Kal-El said. He and Jon-Tel chuckled.

"And they are happy with their daughter… What I mean to say is that you deserve happiness. If Lana can grant you this, then marry her." Jon-Tel said.

"And if she cannot?" Kal-El asked.

"That I cannot answer, my lord. We all have our roles to play in this life. If destiny wishes for you to be with Lana or with the countess, we shall see." Jon-Tel said.

Kal-El sighed. "You are of no help to me at all." He said and they chuckled.

Later, the Atlantean ambassador Arion entered Kal-El's solar. "Welcome home, Your Majesty."

"Yes but now I must attend to politics and war before I can enjoy it myself. Sit, Excellency." Kal-El said. Arion took a seat but Kal-El remained standing. "Krypton, Star City, Atlantis…we are all allies are we not?"

"Most certaintly, Sire." Arion said reassuringly but Kal-El held up his hand.

"Then if we are, why can we not send cannons to Star City. They need them as much as we do. And this will not be much of an alliance if Star City falls to Vertigo, will it?" The ambassador opened his mouth to speak but Kal-El held up his hand again. "I have a proposal for my good friend, King Orin. If we send the next batch of cannons to King Oliver, then the next twenty shall go to the Atlantis."

"Your Majesty is most gracious." Arion said.

"Please write to your king. I wish to know his answer at once." Kal-El said. He motioned for the ambassador to leave. Ambassador Arion stood, bowed, and left his solar.

* * *

A Week Later

Kal-El was listening to Lana speak to him about more arrangements for the wedding in her chambers. They were sitting down at his table. She was going over a first draft of the guest list of who to invite. The invitations would be going out soon. Near the end of the list, Kal-El noticed a name was missing.

"What of Viscount Christopher Kent? He is my son. He must attend our wedding." Kal-El said and Lana sighed.

"Kal-El, the viscount is not your son. He is your ward. He is nothing more than an orphan you brought into your home. Why must he attend our wedding?" Lana said defensively.

Kal-El immediately stood and banged his fist down onto the table. Lana could see the fury in his eyes. "I do not care what you think of him. Yes, he is my ward but I love him as if he were my own child." He said fiercely.

"Well just know I will not be bringing up that child. You told me yourself who he truly is. He is a danger to you and your throne! Why can you not see that? You are clouded by his youth, his innocence! He is his father's son!" Lana argued.

"My mind is not clouded! Children should not be blamed for the sins of their fathers." Kal-El snapped.

"We will have our own children, Kal-El. You need to forget about the boy. Send him to Gotham or to Star City. He is young. He will soon forget you." Lana pleaded.

"How dare you ask that of me?! You have no right!" He snapped. "You do not understand… Lois understands." He said quietly rubbing his temples.

Lana heard every word. "Lois? Captain Lois Lane! Now you are calling her by her name." Lana said getting upset. "What is going on between you and her?" Kal-El sighed and turned his head away from her. "Did you lie with her? Is she your mistress?"

"It is none of your concern. And I do not have to stand here and listen to this nonsense." Kal-El said. He turned to leave but he stopped when she spoke.

"None of my concern! We are to be married so I am making it my concern… You have ignored me since your return and you not stop looking at that ring you are hiding around your neck. Is it hers?" Lana demanded. Kal-El did not answer and he turned to leave again. That was her breaking point.

Lana walked up to him and ripped the chain from off his neck. Kal-El glared at her with his jaw clenched in rage. "Are you mad?" He lunged for the chain but she dodged out of his way. She was now on the other side of the table. "Give it to me." He demanded but she shook her head. "GIVE IT BACK!" He yelled.

Lana flinched. "No." She said coldly. "I will not just shut my eyes and endure your whoring around with a woman you barely know…and a woman who is your enemy."

"Who are you to judge me when you were Lex Luthor's mistress for a year!" Kal-El snapped. Lana grew silent and pale.

Her hands were shaking. "Who told you this?" Lana asked softly. She was obviously shaken up about his knowing of this.

"It does not matter who told me. All that matters is that you are not as pure as everyone praises you to be." Kal-El said coldly and took a few steps to her. "Now give it back to me."

"How can you to be so cruel to me? I am to be your wife!" Lana exclaimed.

"Yes, but that future is now in question!" Kal-El said coldly. Lana looked hurt but he was too angry to see how distraught she was.

Then there was an urgent knocking on the door. "What?!" Kal-El yelled keeping his eyes on Lana. Jon-Tel rushed into the chamber and stopped when he saw the distraught look on Lana's face. "What is it?" Kal-El demanded.

"Urgent news from Kansas, Sire…Princess Kara has been captured." Kal-El immediately turned to look at him. "General Fine is raising the Kryptonopolis battalion as we speak." Kal-El's anger was forgotten and he was now filled with worried. He turned to look at Lana, who looked just as worried and sympathetic. She reluctantly tossed him the chain. He caught it and left her chambers.

"Go find Captain Tam-Or and tell him to assemble the Red Shard. I ride for Kansas at dawn." Kal-El said to Jon-Tel.

"Sire, may I suggest that you leave by ship. It will save you days of riding." Jon-Tel said.

"Do it and tell Tam-Or to have the Red Shard ready to ride to Kansas when I return. Does the Council know of her capture?" Jon-Tel shook his head. "Keep it quiet for a long as you can and say that I am going to Lurvan to investigate abuses of power there." Jon-Tel nodded.

"And the Atlantean ambassador seeks an audience. He had gotten word from King Orin." Jon-Tel said before running off to find the captain. Kal-El groaned out of frustration.

Kal-El knocked on the door to Ambassador Arion's chamber. Arion's manservant opened the door. "Your Majesty." He bowed and let him. Arion was looking over some parchments. He immediately stood and bowed.

"What does Orin say? Give me a simple yes or no for I have an urgent matter to attend to." Kal-El said.

"Orin agrees to you sending cannons to Star City and says he will just take the usual amount from Kryptonopolis next month. He remembers King Oliver once saved his life and he sees this as returning the favor." Arion said.

"Excellency." Kal-El nodded once to him and left his chamber.

* * *

The small vessel called the _Shor_, docked into the Reeves Docks two days later. They had paid a merchant to discretely get them out the city. He named his vessel after his wife and asked that it be in one piece or she would kill him. They gave him 20 gold pieces to be quiet about it.

Kal-El raised the hood of his cloak and walked down the ramp of the vessel with Jon-Tel and his six bodyguards. "Stay with the ship and watch him. Give the merchant another 10 pieces to guarantee his silence. And he will get another 10 when we return to Kandor." Kal-El ordered Jon-Tel. Jon-Tel discreetly gave the merchant a purse of gold coins. The village of Granville was right next to the dock.

They were all disguised and they walked through the village looking for someone. "Looking for someone or are you all just lost?" A male voice asked. The man was leaning against the wall of a tavern.

"Hello, J'onn." Kal-El said and lowered his hood. J'onn motioned with his head to enter the tavern with him. They all went inside and found a table in the back. Most of the villages did not know Kal-El's face but they would not risk it. "Ale for all of us." They needed to keep up appearances. The barmaid nodded and walked away. "What do you know?" He asked him.

"Luthor's men were dressed like Kryptonian soldiers, so by the time they knew it was a trap, it was too late." Kal-El ran his hand through his hair. "All the Red Shard knights traveling with her were killed. Lionel does plan to use Kara against you." J'onn said.

The Red Shard lowered their heads at the news of the deaths of their brothers. "They did not fall without a fight. They slew a good deal of Luthor's men and nearly got the princess to safety but General Wilson was waiting for them." J'onn said and this comforted the knights some.

"What of the cannons Luthor has sold?" The barmaid brought them their ale, they stopped talking, and then she walked off. They held the handles of the mugs but they did not drink.

"Count Vertigo gave him 10,000 gold pieces for ten cannons." J'onn said and Kal-El grimaced. "But Ra's al Ghul gave him 20,000 for twenty and another 5,000 for five crates of weapons." He said.

"Weapons?" Kal-El asked.

"Alexander has been selling weapons to your friends' enemies for years. Fine swords and halberds, catapults, armor piercing arrows, armor and more for a great deal of coin. He may be the richest man in the world, second to you." J'onn said.

"He sells the fine weapons and gives the crude but effective ones to his troops… Does Lionel know of this?" Kal-El asked.

"Yes. It is how they been able to fund this war for so long. And they blame the crude weapons and few cannons on the Resistance attacking their forgeries and armories. And I have just heard the king of Aqua plans to buy some cannons as well." J'onn said.

"We shall worry of all this later. I must go to the Fortress. Can you get us horses?" Kal-El asked.

"They will not be a grand as your stallions but they are reliable." J'onn said and Kal-El nodded. He motioned for Jon-Tel to hand him a coin purse.

"Will 50 gold pieces be enough?" Kal-El asked.

"More than enough. The man will sell his horses for less than 20. It is not safe to traveling with so much money." J'onn said.

"I do not care. I just want my cousin back. I want her safe." Kal-El said and J'onn nodded sympathetically.

Kal-El dismounted in front of the entrance to the cave. "I shall be back in the morrow." Kal-El said. The two knights staying with the horses nodded.

Kal-El opened the secret wall and activated the altar. They all entered the portal and were transported to outside the gatehouse. The knights at the wall had their bows at the ready. "It is the king!" Someone shouted and the gate was raised.

The knights kneeled as he walked past them heading for Lois's chamber. Ak-Var was waiting for him outside her door. Kal-El had not even bothered to change or remove his cloak. "Open the door." Ak-Var nodded. He unlocked the large iron lock and unbolted the door. "Wait here." He ordered Ak-Var and entered the chamber.

It was late and Lois was sleeping when she heard the bolt being slid back. She rose slightly and rubbed her eyes to see who it was. Someone lit a torch and she could now see who it was. "Clark?" She whispered. She threw the blanket back and rose from the bed.

He took a step towards her and she ran into his arms. They broke apart and she looked upon his face. He had not shaved in days and his hair was unkempt. She could see the worry in his eyes and the tension of his shoulders. "What has happened?" She asked.

"Kara has been captured." He said and turned away from her. "If I know Lex, he is torturing her right now just out of spite. Then he will want information." He covered his hand over his mouth and shut his eyes so not to picture it in his mind.

He then felt Lois's hand on his shoulder. "Why come here and not go and rescue her?' She asked.

"I did not where else to go." He said somberly with tears forming in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and he rested his forehead on her shoulder holding back tears. She stroked the back of his head.

"Listen to me. This is not the time to fall apart. This is time not to just be a cousin but to be a king. You need to be strong if you are to save your cousin." She said into his ear. They broke apart and he nodded.

Clark stood up straight and closed his eyes. Lois kept her hands on his shoulders as he took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he was Kal-El. "What do you suggest, Captain? A rescue mission, like you just mention?"

"No, that would be suicide. She is with Alexander and he is too well guarded like you yourself are." Lois walked to the fireplace and threw a log into the dying flame. The fire grew and better lit the room. "I suggest you bargain for the release of the princess." She sat down in her favorite chair in front of the fireplace.

Kal-El sat down in the second chair in front of the fireplace. "I too was brought up around politicians. I know how they think. It is why Lionel and Alexander request I attend sessions of council." She said.

"A parley? The only thing Luthor wants that is mine is my throne and I will not give it to that monster." Kal-El said.

"You do have something you can use to bargain with…or should I say someone." Lois said and Kal-El looked at her. "Trade me for the princess."

"What? Would Alexander agree to such a thing?" Kal-El asked.

"No but Lionel will. He will have no choice but to accept the offer or my father will turn against him. His army is larger than Wilson's and can easily crush his… This may be the one opportunity we have to send me back to Genesis without any hint of suspicion…and to save your cousin." Lois said.

Kal-El nodded and stood. "Get dressed. We are leaving at once." He took her hand and kissed it. She stroked his fingers with her thumb. He left her chamber and she felt so alone once more.

* * *

The Gran Castle, Granville

It was night and J'onn entered the castle with his hood up. The six knights were sitting at the table in the Great Hall eating and one pointed to the stairs of the tower at the end of the hall. J'onn nodded to them and went up the stairs. He knocked on the bedchamber door.

"Come." Kal-El said from within. J'onn was surprised to see that Kal-El was not alone. Kal-El was staring out the window. Lois Lane was at his side stroking his arm whispering to him, "All will be well."

"Kal-El." J'onn said. Kal-El and Lois turned to face him. J'onn bowed and Kal-El nodded.

"J'onn, I have another task for you and it is of great importance." J'onn stepped forward. "You are to go to a town outside of Metropolis and pay a visit to Baroness Lutessa Mercer at the Luthor Manor."

"May I ask why? You do not want to go and rescue the princess?" J'onn asked frequently glancing at Lois. Lois's hand still rested on Kal-El's shoulder.

"You can speak freely in front of Countess Lane. She knows everything." Kal-El said.

J'onn shoulders relaxed somewhat but he kept glancing at her. "You have another plan?" He asked.

"We are going to trade Lois for Kara. If Lionel wants to keep General Lane's allegiance, he will have no choice but to agree to the exchange… I want you to go to the baroness and have her purpose the trade to Lionel. I know for a fact that Lionel will grant her audience… When you do see her, say that _Clark _sent you." He said. Lois and J'onn gave him weird looks.

"Kal-El, have you thought this through?" J'onn asked concerned and glance at Lois again.

Kal-El rubbed his coarse chin. "I know what you are truly asking, J'onn. Yes, Lois helped me make this decision and I trust her judgment so now trust mine. You do trust me, do you not?" He asked.

"Of course I do… Forgive me, Kal-El but you know I only have your best interests at heart." J'onn said.

"I know… Now, if Lionel agrees. The exchange will occur at the Miller's Bend between Smallville and the Kent Castle, where we both have troops. That will make both sides feel safe." Kal-El said.

"And if he does not agree?" J'onn asked and Kal-El rested a balled fist on his upper lip. "I have taught you to always be prepared for any situation, whether planned or unexpected."

"Then I expect you to ride to Smallville with all haste and bring my cousin home. If it comes to that, I do not care how but get her away from Lex." Kal-El said and J'onn nodded. Kal-El ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the wall crossing his arms. Lois remained at his side. "Were things ever this bad when you served my father?"

"Only when it involved the House of Zod and politicians." J'onn replied. The latter made Kal-El give him a small grin.

"You will leave at once." Kal-El said and J'onn turned to leave.

"Wait." Lois said and J'onn stopped before he reached the door. They both turned to look at her. "There is one important task I wish to ask of you." She said. Kal-El nodded for her to continue. "Both Luthors shall assume that I am being tortured. They will be suspicious if I return without a mark on my body."

They both immediately knew what she was asking. "No. No, I will not allow it. I cannot allow it." Clark protested.

"If our other plans are to succeed, sacrifices must be made. Will you help me, J'onn?" Lois asked.

Clark pointed a warning finger at him. "No, you will not touch her." He commanded.

Lois cupped his face in her hands and rested her forehead against his. Clark closed his eyes as she whispered to him. "Give Lionel my mother's ring and he will know that I am still alive. Now this must be done and you know this. And you cannot be here. Leave…please leave." He shut his eyes tighter.

Clark then felt her warm lips press lightly against his and in that gentle kiss. In that one kiss, he knew all would be well. He opened his eyes when their lips parted. He stared at her strong, but sad eyes and she caressed his face. "Kal-El, you need to leave." J'onn said. He removed his cloak and set it down on a nearby table

Lois nodded to him and Clark rushed out of the bedchamber before he could change his mind. Lois wiped the tears from her eyes.

J'onn removed his black doublet and set it down next to his cloak. Lois slid out of her dress and wore only her underdress. J'onn looked at her confused but before he could ask, she answered his question, "There is no need to ruin a good dress." Lois nodded. "Now let us be done with this." She took a deep breath.

J'onn nodded and approached her. Lois did not even flinch when the first punch came.


	13. Just When I Think I'm Out

**Just When I Think I'm Out…**

Kal-El entered his bedchamber. He wondered where Jon-Tel was. "Kal-El." A soft voice said behind him. He drew his sword and pointed it to the intruder's throat. The intruder lowered the hood of her cloak.

"Lana?" Kal-El asked and lowered his sword. Lana was dressed in black trousers and a doublet with the black hooded cloak. "What are you doing here? Where do people believe you are?" He asked.

"Visiting my aunt and her new husband not far from here. Peter told me where to find you and Jon-Tel showed me to your chambers." She said. Kal-El slid the sword back into its scabbard. "We need to talk." Kal-El turned away from her.

"Do we? I do not remember saying that we needed to or ever giving you permission to enter my chambers or to follow me here as well." Kal-El said. He sat down and put his feet up onto the table. He picked up an apple and was repeatedly throwing it up in the air and catching it.

"You are not my lord and husband, not yet, so do not presume to give me commands. And we both know how you despise giving commands…Clark." Lana said. He dropped the apple when it was coming back down. He put his feet down onto the floor and stood.

He was utterly confused. "I never spoke that name to you. How do you know it?" He asked.

"Pete always called you by that name when he spoke of you and he speaks of you often." Lana took a seat across from him at the table. He sat back down. "He thinks of you as a brother and that is why he could not bear hurting you by marrying me." Lana said.

"What? Pete wishes to marry you?" Clark asked.

"Since we were of the age of 9." She grinned. "You I know I was brought up in Smallville by my mother's sister. I could see the Kent Castle from my window. I always wondered what it would be like to live in a castle… I was riding my colt one afternoon when the sons of a Kandorian lord surrounded me saying they wanted my colt. Peter jumped down from a tree and demanded that they leave me be. When one of the boys pushed me off my colt, Peter hit the eldest in the nose and they all ran away. He helped me up and walked me back to town." She said.

Lana placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in the palm of her right hand. "He would come to aunt's house late at night. I would climb out my window and we would go riding together when the moon was high. When we were of the age of sixteen, he said he would marry me when he came of age… He used to call me Lady Lana Ross since he dreamed of becoming a knight." Lana sighed. "He has not called me that since the Council asked my aunt for permission for me to become one of your potential brides when I came of age the next year." She said somberly.

"Does he know about you and Lex?" Clark asked and she nodded.

"It happened after you went to war. I was sent away to my tutors in Metropolis. Lex wanted me and I took advantage of his lust to spy, to help Peter. He was lost after his mother died and he was so angry about Lionel sitting on his father's throne." She sighed. "But Alexander shortly grew tired of me when he met Helen Bryce. He told me I made him feel like a prince and she made him feel like a king."

"I left Metropolis and returned to Smallville to be with Peter. I confessed to him everything. He was hurt but he soon forgave me. He blamed himself for my indiscretion due to his detest of the Luthors." She said. "We comforted each other and we were happy. We were even planning to marry…and then the Duke of Kansas died. And the Council came calling once more."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Clark asked.

"It is time we are truthful with one another. Peter loves me and I love him. We have fought our true feelings for so long but I can no longer and I know he cannot as well." She lowered her elbow and placed her hand over his. "I care deeply for you, Clark but I cannot marry you… Not when my heart and yours belong to another." Lana said.

Clark looked at her and he nodded somberly. "I understand. Love is a rare gift… When the time is right, I shall announce that our betrothal is null and void. And you are free to marry Peter is you both wish it." Lana smiled. "And who do you speak of when you say my heart belongs to another? The woman I love is dead." He said.

"I am not speaking of Alicia Baker… I am speaking of Lois Lane." Lana said.

"Lois? I do not know if my heart belongs to her but I do know I have such strong feelings for her." Clark said and began rubbing her ring once more.

"And how strong are these feelings?" Lana asked.

"I have never felt this way with any woman, not even with…" Clark could not finish the sentence.

"Not even with Alicia?" Lana asked and Clark nodded.

"You may not know it yet but you are in love." Clark looked speechless but his eyes were filled with joy. "Does she feel the same way?" She asked.

"I do not know." He answered softly. "How will I know?"

Lana caressed his knuckles. "Love does not blind, it only makes everything clear. If she truly loves you, you will know. Trust me; all the great loves begin this way." Lana said smiling.

Clark grinned at her. "Thank you, Lana."

"Just because we are not to be married does not mean we cannot be friends." Lana said and he nodded in agreement. This was the closest they had ever been in the three years they had known each other. Clark then began to laugh. "And what might I ask is so funny?"

"How are we ever going to explain all this to the Council…? I can already imagine the looks on their faces." He said and laughed harder. Lana smiled and she began to laugh as well.

Less than an hour later, Kal-El escorted Lana to her carriage. She kissed his cheek and held his hands. "Thank you for understanding." She said. He gave her hands a gentle squeeze and they grinned at each other. She entered the carriage and he closed the door. He pounded the door frame twice and the carriage rode off.

* * *

Luthor Manor, Summerholt Village

Lutessa Mercer tucked in her sleeping six-year-old daughter, Mia, to bed and kissed her forehead. She left her bedchamber and quietly closed the door behind her. She went to her own bedchamber down the hall.

When she entered the bedchamber, the first thing she looked at was her late husband's longsword on a stand on the mantle over the fireplace and then the locked box on her table. She unlocked the box. In it were some sealed documents Alexander had asked her to read over. She had a knack for reading between the lines. She sat down, unsealed the first parchment, and began reading.

She was halfway through reading the first one when she heard something. The noise was soft but she could make out the sound of footsteps. Most of the servants were in town for the festival but she knew at once this was no servant because whoever it was had been trained as she was. Mercer stood, walked up to the fireplace, and took the sword off the mantle. She slowly removed it from its sheath. It was heavier than she like but she could use it just as well.

She extinguished a few torches leaving the room partially lit with candles. She then rested her back against the wall by the door. The door quietly opened and a dark figure entered her bedchamber quietly. She stepped from behind the open door and thrust the longsword at the intruder.

J'onn saw her thrust the sword at him through a reflection off the window. He quickly drew the two dirks out the back of his waist and blocked her thrust. She sent more blows his way but he blocked every one with a quickness she had never seen. She then tried to kick the back of his legs but he jumped over her swinging leg and then did a sweeping kick to the back of her legs.

She fell down onto the floor. She then realized there was a blade at her throat and she prayed that Mia would not hear any of what she feared was about to happen. "Clark sent me." He whispered and she sighed. She set the sword down onto the floor and held her hands up in defeat as J'onn removed his blade from her throat.

He stood and held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up. That is when she saw the red X on the breast of his black doublet. The mark of the Martians but a civil war had wiped them out or so she thought. "I have heard whispers of a Martian being in the service of the king of Krypton." J'onn covered the X with his cloak. "For once the whispers are true… What does Clark want of me now?"

Mercer picked up the sword and put it back in its sheath. He put his dirks back in their scabbards. "He asks only for your help." J'onn said.

She scoffed as she put the sword back on its stand. "Tell your king what I said to him last time he asked for my help. I will have no more part in this war. It has cost me a husband and two brothers. And I will neither help nor betray my father…even if the man is dead to me." Lutessa said. She poured herself a goblet of wine.

She lifted up an empty goblet to J'onn but he shook his head. She shrugged and put the goblet back down onto the table. She picked up her goblet and sipped the wine. She leaned against the edge of the table. "Your father?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, my father... King Lionel Luthor of Genesis and Thanagar!" She praised him sarcastically and then scoffed. "The only thing that man was good at was making bastards and then abandoning them." She said and took a sip of wine. "Are you going to speak or not? What does Clark ask of me this time so I can refuse?"

"As I said, he asks for your help. His cousin, Princess Kara Zor-El, was captured on the field of battle and is most likely being tortured by Prince Alexander. Kal-El proposes a trade…the princess for Captain Lois Lane." J'onn said. He had obviously gotten her attention because she stood erect and put the goblet down.

"Captain Lane lives?" J'onn nodded. "And he is willing to surrender over his most prized prisoner of war for his cousin?" J'onn nodded again. "Good to know Clark has not changed." She sighed. "He wants me to make the offer to Lionel on his behalf, does he not?" She asked plainly.

"Yes, he hopes you will but he says the choice is yours alone." J'onn said.

Lutessa took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "Clark saved me from becoming a monster like my father and brother. I believe I owe him this… Not to mention you shall be killed or captured and then tortured if you try to gain an audience with Lionel." She sighed and took a seat. "I shall speak to him."

"Thank you." J'onn said. He bowed his head to her and turned to leave.

"And if he does not agree to the exchange?" She asked.

He turned to look at her. "Kal-El suggests you stress the importance of keeping General Lane's loyalty and his army." J'onn replied.

"And if he still does not agree?" She asked and he hesitated.

J'onn sighed. "Then Kal-El shall send me to rescue the princess by any means necessary and that will only end in more bloodshed. He does not wish for that and he hopes to avoid it by exchanging prisoners. All he wants is his cousin back." He said.

Lutessa nodded. "I shall leave for Metropolis in the morrow." He turned to leave again. "How will I find you?" She asked.

"I will find you. And give to Lionel so he knows Kal-El speaks the truth." J'onn said and set a chain down onto a table. He then raised the hood of his cloak and left her chambers. Lutessa refilled her goblet because she was going to need another drink now that she had to go see the man she despised the most of all the enemies she has made over the years.

Lutessa's carriage pulled into the courtyard of the Metropolitan Palace. The footsman opened the door and helped her out of the carriage. She was surprised to see Alexander waiting for her. "Lex? I mean…Your Highness." She said and curtsied. She assumed he was still at the frontlines.

"Baroness." Lex bowed his head. "Welcome back to court." He was wearing black trousers, a knee-length dark blue tunic, his silver lion's head circlet on his brow, and his sword belt. "Here, take my arm." He held out his left hand to her and she placed her hand on top of his. They entered the palace. People bowed as they passed them.

"Why have you come back, Tess? I remember you telling our father that you had no intentions of returning to court after Edward's death." Lex spoke to her quietly so they would not be heard as they walked.

"I had no intentions of returnining until an intruder broke into the manor last night." Tess said quietly.

"Are you and Mia alright?" Lex asked concerned but kept a straight face so no one would get curious.

"Yes but the intruder was a messenger from the king of Krypton." Tess whispered. They stopped walking, he dropped her hand, and he looked around.

"Let us speak somewhere more private." Lex said and he put his hand on her back. They started walking but at a faster pace now. They entered he and Helen's chambers. "Out." He ordered her maids and Helen nodded. They curtsied to him and left.

"Tess, what are you doing here?" Helen asked. Helen wore a blue dress with her circlet. Tess and Helen kissed each other's cheeks and then she took a seat beside Helen.

"I was so glad to hear your happy news." Tess said and Helen smiled.

"Now what did this messenger say?" Lex demanded. Helen's smile disappeared and Tess rolled her eyes.

"Learn some patience, my dear brother." Tess said and Lex forced a smile. "He said that you captured Princess Kara Zor-El on the field of battle and that Kal-El wanted me to propose an offer to His Majesty… Apparently he believes I am Lionel's mistress as well." She lied. Tess was a good liar.

"What does he propose?" Lex demanded and Tess sighed at his impatience. "You have nothing to fear from me, dear sister." He said and crossed his arms.

"Who says I fear you, Lex. I am trained to fear nothing but that of the wrath of the king." She said and Lex glared at her. "Fine. Kal-El proposes a trade. Princess Kara Zor-El…for Captain Lois Lane."

"Lois Lane lives?" Helen asked.

"I was just as surprised as you are. He even told me to give Lionel this…" Tess said and she removed Ella Lane's wedding ring from her right ring finger. Lex took the ring.

"This ring was her mother's. Lois never took it off after she died." Lex was rubbing his upper lip. "It appears Kal-El is learning to master the game of politics. He knows our father will have no choice but to accept the offer or we shall lose General Lane and his army. Very clever, Clark." He said the latter under his breath.

"How can we use to this to our benefit, my love?" Helen asked. Tess loathed her for that comment. Ambitions like theirs were one of the many reasons she left court for a quiet life in the country, where she may properly raise her daughter.

"We cannot…but a solution will reveal itself in time. As you both say, a great king is patient when it comes to matters such as these." Lex said and he walked up to the window when he heard someone outside shouting to open the gate. King Lionel was returning from his hunting trip. "Your timing is flawless, Tess. Our father has just returned." He tossed her back the ring and she easily caught it.

Outside, servants carried in two deer, a boar, and quite a few rabbits and squirrels. Lionel dismounted from his black stallion and General Lane was waiting for him. "What is it, General?" Lionel asked while taking off his riding gloves.

Lane bowed and spoke quietly, "Baroness Mercer requests an audience. She says it is of great importance, Sire." Lionel chuckled and a servant handed him his cane. He limped into the palace, his leg never fully recovered from his duel with Jonathan Kent and he had to take remedies daily for the pain.

"We will speak to her privately in my chamber." Lionel patted Lane's shoulder. The whole court believed Tess was the mistress of Lionel and her daughter was Lionel's bastard and not her husband's. Samuel Lane was one of the few people who knew the truth.

Tess was brought to Lionel's chamber. She looked around and saw that he had acquired some more artwork and trinkets. "My prodigal daughter…you have returned." Lionel said behind her.

Tess turned to face him. He was dressed in a fine black velvet doublet with rubies sown into its collar, black trousers, his sword belt and his brown fur robe. General Lane stood off to the side in silver colored hauberk, brown trousers, his sword belt, a blue tabard and knight's cape. "Is it too much for me to visit my dear father from time to time?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well when you turned your back on me and the wealth I promised you… Yes, it is." Lionel said. He removed his sheathed sword from the sword frog attached to his belt and set the sword down onto the table.

"If you saw my back, it is only because you forced me out of the door… I served you faithfully for years as your spy and much worse. And for what…to be treated like a whore and I swiftly married off because I was carrying the child of one of your many enemies." Tess said repressing her anger but her eyes were staring daggers.

Lionel sighed and had a seat. He groaned as he put his bad leg up onto the table making Tess grin for a moment. He put his cane down onto the table beside his leg. "I never told you to become Queen's lover." Lionel said stroking his beard.

"You commanded me to find out whether or not Star City pledged troops to Krypton by any means necessary…and I did." Tess said.

"Yes, you did and that is why I married you off to your long time lover, Sir Edward Dearden, to prevent a scandal. I even gave you titles, an estate, and a yearly allowance that you are comfortably living off of. And if I remember, Sir Edward brought up your bastard as his own before his untimely death." Lionel said.

"Edward saw Mia as proof of my loyalty to the crown. I do not even know if he truly loved me or her." Tess said looking at him coldly.

"Or if you truly loved him." Lionel said bored. "Why are you really here, Tess? You could have written of your disdain for me." He interlocked his fingers. Lionel was no fool. Lane stood expressionless in the background.

"I had an unwelcomed visitor in the manor last night. It was a messenger from Krypton. King Kal-El has an offer for you." She said.

Lionel began to chuckle. "Kal-El wishes to make a bargain with me? I hope it is his unconditional surrender or he is more foolish than I thought." He chuckled. "And what is this offer?" He asked between chuckles.

"A trade… Lex captured his cousin and Kal-El wants her back. He is willing to trade Captain Lois Lane for the princess." Tess said and loved watching Lionel's smile disappeared instantly. Even Lane made a face of concern.

"Captain Lane is dead. This is a trick." Lionel said. Tess simply removed the ring from her finger and set it down onto the table. Lane cautiously approached the table and somberly picked up his wife's wedding ring. Lionel could not hide his fury despite clenching his jaw shut. His hands were shaking and his interlocked fingers were clutched tightly now. "When does he expect my answer?" Lionel asked softly, repressing his anger.

"I do not know. His messenger just said that he would find me. Now...I must return to my bastard, _your_ grandchild." Tess said coldly and turned to leave.

"I did not give you permission to leave." Lionel said and she stopped at the door. Her hand had been reaching for the handle so she lowered it. "General, leave us." Lane bowed and left the chamber. Lionel removed his leg from the table and stood grunting. "This messenger will most likely go back to the manor so I will accompany you back this evening."

"May I ask why? Just give me your answer so that I may be gone from this place." Tess said.

"Yes, you may ask and I will not answer. Now, you have my permission to leave…" He said and she shook her head in disgust. She turned and opened the door. "…to leave my chamber but not the palace or the city. You will stay in your chamber until we depart." He commanded and she slammed the door behind her.

Late The Next Night

Tess sat in her bedchamber reading. She heard J'onn's quiet footsteps and the door opening quietly. She closed her book and set it down onto the table. "You know you can just knock." Tess said.

"J'onn J'onzz, it has been a long time," said a rough male voice. J'onn lowered the hood of his cloak because he knew that voice from anywhere. Lionel stepped from out of the shadows and into the light. "We have been expecting you." J'onn reached for his dirks behind him. "So mistrusting. I am only here to talk." Lionel took a seat and Tess stood not wanting to sit by him.

"You are the man the king I served is at war with. I trust you as much as I trust a Zod." J'onn kept his hands around the grips of his dirks. It would be faster to draw them than his sword. He subtly searched the room for bodyguards and listened for footsteps outside the door.

"We are alone and I have no weapon but my wits. It makes it easier for us to talk." Lionel said and motioned for J'onn to have a seat. J'onn leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Very well." Lionel put his bed leg up onto the table making Tess roll his eyes. "You may go and tell Kal-El that I accept his offer…but I have my own terms."

"You have not changed, Luthor. Always making tempting offers to men in dire situations." J'onn said coldly.

"For once, I am the one in a dire situation." Lionel said. Tess and J'onn looked at him. "I accept the offer of exchanging prisoners but I request a private audience with Kal-El."

"Are you mad or just bold? Why would he ever grant you of all people an audience?" J'onn asked and Tess was wondering the same thing.

"I know he will grant me the audience for I wish to speak to him on proposing a peace treaty between our realms." Lionel said.

"What?" J'onn and Tess said at the same time. Not one of them was prepared for that answer.

"You heard me. I wish to propose a peace treaty with Krypton… Now return to your king and tell him my terms. If he is anything like his father, he will grant the audience. Now…" Lionel said. He put down his leg and stood. "…it has been a long day. I shall be to bed. Good night, Lutessa. J'onn." He said. He left her bedchamber humming a hymn as if nothing was wrong.

Tess and J'onn gave confused looks to one another but they shook it off. She walked closer to him. "Do not underestimate him. This could be another one of his tricks. It would not be the first time he used the excuse of a peace treaty to get close to an enemy …with a sword. I do not wish anything to happen to Clark." Tess warned him and J'onn nodded. J'onn raised his hood, left her bedchamber, disappeared into the night.

* * *

Cam-Zel raced through the back roads of Kansas in the night. He exited the woods and the Gran castle was in sight. He rode through Granville and the road was clear of people for they had retreated to their homes or the taverns.

Captain Ak-Var had been informed of an approaching rider and was waiting in the castle courtyard. Cam-Zel entered the courtyard and halted a few steps from Ak-Var. He dismounted and kneeled. Ak-Var motioned for him to rise and he did. Cam-Zel removed the sealed letter from his person and gave it to the captain. Ak-Var motioned with his head to enter the castle and they entered the castle together.

Kal-El was in the chambers given to him by Lord Joseph Willowbrook. He was reading a report from the frontlines saying that the Genesis troops have not attacked or left Smallville in the past week. "What is he planning?" Kal-El whispered. Alexander was seen entering and leaving the fortified town and had not been back seen since. There was a knock on the door. "Come."

Ak-Var entered and bowed. Kal-El put his feet down from the table and set down the report. "Yes?" He asked. Ak-Var simply handed him the sealed letter addressed to C.K. so it appeared to be an ordinary letter. Ak-Var then stood up straight; chin high, and his left hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

Kal-El knew the C.K. meant it was from J'onn so he quickly peeled off the seal and unfolded the letter. The letter was written in Martian and J'onn had taught Kal-El the language. He read the entire letter and blew a slow breath of relief. "Go to the docks and tell our friend we sail back to Kandor in the morrow." Ak-Var bowed and left the room. Kal-El stood and threw the letter down into the fireplace. He watched it become ashes.

He grabbed a black doublet and his black fur trimmed cape. He put it on and put back on his sword belt. His left his chamber and his bodyguards started to follow but motioned for two to follow and the rest to stay put.

His dark stubble, unkempt hair, and simple clothing made him look like a soldier. He kept his left hand on the hilt of his sword to hide its fine craftsmanship from view. The Red Shard knights too had stubbles, unkempt hair, and doublets on but they were used to such attire.

They walked past the Great Hall, where knights and Lord Willowbrook were eating. Only Lord Willowbrook knew who they truly were. No one looked twice at them because they looked like any other knights. They ascended some stairs to unoccupied rooms.

Two Red Shard knights in the same clothing as them were guarding her door. Kal-El nodded once to them and they nodded once in return. The two knights with him took positions across from the door. He looked around before he unbolted the door and entered the chamber.

Lois was applying a wet cloth to her swollen left eye when she heard the door unbolt and open. She slowly and carefully turned around to see Clark staring at her horrified. Her left eye was swollen shut, there was a large dark bruise on her left cheek, her upper lip was busted, and her right arm was in a sling.

Clark slowly walked up to her. She grimaced and groaned as she stood. His breathing and heartbeat increased as he got closer to her. He placed his right hand under her chin and moved her head slowly to her right to examine her wounds. "By Rao!" He swore quietly.

"It is not as bad as it looks. I have seen worse in battle." Lois said. She took his hand from under her chin and held it. She caressed his knuckles to comfort him. "It is a good thing I favor my left hand and not my right." She joked poorly trying to ease the tension and he flashed a nervous grin.

Clark brought her hand up to his warm lips. She sighed for it hurt to smile or even to grin from the pain. "J'onn did not have to go this far. I shall speak with him." He said and examined her wounds once more.

"There is no need. The fault is mine and mine alone. I told him we had to make it look real or Luthor would be suspicious. I was not going to take that chance, especially if we want this plan of ours to succeed… Do not worry. He said most of my wounds will be just about healed by the time I return to Metropolis." Lois said.

"That is why I am here, besides to come and check up on you. I have not stopped worrying since I left this room… Lionel has agreed to the exchange. We will journey to Miller's Bend and exchange you and Kara in person." Clark said.

"Then our plan may succeed." She said and he smiled. "What? What did I say?" She asked.

"You said _our_ plan. I just like the way it sounds…our plan." He said and she grinned but then grimaced due to the pain making Clark flinch. "Forgive me." He said worried.

"Do not blame yourself. I have felt worse pain that this, believe me. It is the price of war." Lois said and he frowned. She began to caress his right cheek. "All will be well… Now you must not waste time with me when there are important things to be done for our journey to Smallville." She said softly.

Clark nodded somberly. "Yes, I…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes. "I must return to Kandor to meet with the Council and War Council. I shall not be gone long." Clark said softly.

"Now go. We may see each other when you return." She said and ran her fingers through his hair. "And before you meet them, make sure you send for your barber about this." Lois patted his hair and chin.

"I shall." He said. He kissed her hand, afraid to kiss her busted lip, and then kissed her forehead gently. She could feel his warm lips and breath on his skin making her close her eyes at the comfort it gave her. She heard his footsteps heading for the door and she opened her eyes. He looked back at her. "Go or I shall make it a command." Lois said sweetly and he grinned. He knocked on the door, the bolt was slid back, and he left the chamber. She heard the bolt slide back.

Now that he was gone, Lois gasped grabbing her right wrist because it was throbbing. She bit down on her lip but that made her busted lip sting. She started breathing heavily and she clenched her jaw shut to muffle her moans and groans. It had taken what strength she said and all her self control to not scream out in pain when Clark was in the room. She could not bear to see him so distraught.

Lois sat back down and grabbed a small vial next to the water basin on the table beside her. It was filled with a Martian pain remedy J'onn had given her. She fumbled with the cork but she could not open it with one good hand. She put the cork in between her teeth and pulled it out. It stung her busted lip but the pain was nothing compared to the searing pain of her arm.

She spit the cork out from in between her teeth onto the floor and quickly drank the remedy in what seemed like one gulp. The liquid was repugnant and she coughed as it went down her throat. She clutched the arm of her chair and coughed again but then she could feel the pain numbing in her arm. She sighed when her arm went numb and she laid her head against the back of the chair. She took a deep breath and dropped the vial. It clanged as it hit the floor.


	14. A Game of Thrones

**A Game of Thrones**

Three Days Later

The merchant had taken them back to Kandor for another 10 pieces of gold. They entered the city in the night and made it back to the Crystal Palace discretely. That morning, Kal-El had summoned his barber and told him not to ask any questions about his appearance. His hair was trimmed and done, and his stubble shaved. Now he looked like a king. Jon-Tel whispered to him. "General Fine arrived last night and he demands an audience." Kal-El nodded.

"His Majesty, King Kal-El!" The herald announced and everyone in the Council chamber kneeled. Kal-El had called for an urgent meeting of Council and War Council. Kal-El walked down the red carpet in all red wearing his circlet and his sword belt on. He ascended the Dias, stood before his throne, and turned around to face the chamber.

"Rise." They rose and he sat down. They sat down after him. "Councilors, I have called for this unexpected session to inform you in two days time, the Red Shard and I will depart for Smallville with Captain Lane… You have all heard, no doubt, of my cousin's capture." Everyone nodded. "I intend to trade Captain Lane for Princess Kara Zor-El." Kal-El said.

The Council began to murmur amongst themselves while the War Council nodded. They were still soldiers at heart and they understood loyalty to brothers or sisters in arms. Councilor Durkin rose. "Majesty, we do not believe this to be a wise decision. Captain Lane is our most valuable prisoner for her title and parentage. Trading her would be too great a loss to the war." He said.

Kal-El leaned forward. "Is the Princess Kara not valuable? For I see her as irreplaceable. There are other knights; other nobles we may capture. Captain Lane is replaceable. Princess Kara is of royal blood and a loyal soldier, a loyal knight of this realm. And we Kryptonians look after our fellow brothers and sisters." The War Council nodded in agreement.

"We understand Your Majesty's pain…" _I doubt that._ Kal-El thought. "but our only fear is that Lionel will not give back the princess for she is his most valuable prisoner." Durkin said.

"Then it is a good thing that Lionel has already agreed to the exchange or I would be wasting a great deal of time. Lionel would not risk losing the loyalty of Samuel Lane. His troops make up most of the Genesis Army. He had no choice but to accept my offer." The Council looked impressed. "I too know how to play the game of politics." He said and motioned for Durkin to sit. Durkin sat back down.

"Please continue, Sire." Nox-Van said.

"The exchange will happen at Miller's Bend in Smallville. Lionel and I will trade the prisoners ourselves." Kal-El said and both councils began to murmur.

"King Lionel will hand over the princess himself? That does not sound like him. This could very well be a trap." Nox-Van said.

"Or it proves how desperate he is to keep his alliance with Lane. The Red Shard is prepared for all possibly dangers if Lionel does try to assassinate me for a third time. I do appreciate your concern but there is no need for it." Just then he knew there was only one last thing to resolve. "But I must warn you there may be some hostility from General Lane for his daughter unsuccessfully tried to escape the prison she was being held. She suffered some injuries that may be mistaken for torture."

"I hope she now knows that it is impossible to escape from a Kryptonian prison." Durkin remarked snickering and two more councilors snickered as well. Councilor Wren-Za and Qin did not laugh. Kal-El clutched the arm of his throne.

"It is not impossible. Do not forget that Dru-Zod II escaped the Phantom Zone the year of my birth." Kal-El said sternly and the snickering immediately stopped. "As of note, 20 cannons have been sent to King Oliver. He needs them to defeat Werner Vertigo if we wish to have his troops back to help defend Daxam and Urrika."

"I assume the Atlanteans are furious." Durkin said.

"Far from it, in fact. As long as we send the usual shipment next month, they are willing to sacrifice this month's promised share to Star City. Now if that is all…" Kal-El stood and so did everyone else. "Preparations must be made for the journey to Smallville. And bring General Fine to my chambers. I must speak with him." Everyone kneeled as soon as he stepped down from the Dias. He walked down the red carpet and out of the Council chamber.

Everyone stood when he was gone. "What do you have to say about this Nox-Van, Bin-Se, Kay-Zo?" Durkin asked the three War Council members; all seasoned warriors, brave and loyal knights. There were two empty seats on their side of the room. One was for the commander of the Red Shard but that position had been vacant for some time now. The last empty chair was for the Red Shard commander's second-in-command.

The three men nodded to one another. "We are soldiers and we do not leave fellow soldiers behind." Nox-Van said and the two men agreed. They then left the council chamber.

Kal-El was almost to his chambers when he felt someone grab his arm. One of his bodyguards grabbed that person's wrist. He turned to see his Aunt Alura and she looked distraught. She must have heard. "Kal-El." She said. He motioned his knight to let her go and he did.

Kal-El wrapped his arm around her and they began walking again. "They say she has been a prisoner for weeks now. Why have you done nothing?" Alura demanded. Kal-El put his finger to his lips and looked at her sternly. He looked around and led her to her chambers. They went inside and he motioned for her maids to leave.

"Your Majesty." They muttered as they walked out. Kal-El set her down onto a chair and made sure the room was clear. When he determined that it was, he walked back over to her.

"I feel your pain, Aunt Alura, and I promise you that I will bring her back. Now I need you to be strong for your daughter. Do you understand?" Alura said or did nothing. "Do you understand?" He asked again. She somberly nodded and he got down onto one knee before her. "I swear on my mother who bore me that I will bring her back myself." Tears rolled down Alura's cheeks and he caressed her face. "I need to go. I shall see you later." He kissed her forehead and left her chamber.

Later in Kal-El's chambers, "Peter Ross, Sire." Jon-Tel said and Kal-El nodded. Peter entered his chambers and bowed. Kal-El removed his circlet and handed it to Jon-Tel. Jon-Tel put it away, bowed, and left his chamber. Kal-El motioned for Peter to have a seat but he shook his head and remained standing with his hands behind his back.

"Is something the matter, Pete?" Kal-El asked. "You act as if we were about to duel." Peter's shoulders stiffened. "You think I sent for you to challenge you? Why would you think that?"

"I know Lana went to Granville to speak with you…about us." Peter said. His face was blank but his eyes were so nervous.

Kal-El crossed his arms. "Yes, she did. She told me everything. And the decision has been made… We are not to be married." He said.

"What?" Peter lowered his hands to his sides. Lana had obviously not told him all that was said between them. "Lana would be a loving wife and a just queen for you. You cannot abandon her because you do not approve of her past." He argued.

"I have no doubt she will make a loving wife and a just queen. Just not for me but for you." Clark walked up to his old friend and patted his shoulders. "It would be against my conscience to marry a woman in love with another man, especially when that man is you. Lana loves you and you love her. You of all people should be allowed to marry her." He said.

Clark took a step back and crossed his arms grinning. "Are you…are you giving us permission to marry?" Peter asked unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yes, of course I am." Peter embraced him tightly. Clark patted his back and the two parted smiling. He wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders. "The wedding Lana and I were planning for the late spring, you shall have it on my expense." Clark said.

"Are you certain? It is…it was supposed to be your wedding after all. You do not think it to be strange?" Peter asked.

"We shall have to have it moved out of the Palace of Marriage and remove the Kryptonian traditions but yes, I am certain. For once in my life, everything is perfectly clear." Clark smiled and Peter grinned.

"Lana was right. You are in love." Peter said. Clark could not say a word or a remark and that made him smile. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Kal-El said. Jon-Tel entered the chamber.

"General Milton Fine, Sire." He said and Kal-El nodded once. Peter got up and left as Milton entered his chambers and bowed. Milton had not shaved in days, perhaps longer. His mail and tabard looked in better condition than he.

"Oh, Milton." Kal-El said softly. He stood and put his hands on the distressed general's shoulders. "We are going to get her back and she would be disappointed; no, furious if you fell apart." Milton nodded somberly. "Now, did you get the plans of the new ships from the Atlantean ambassador?" Milton nodded. "Good. Are the other forges in the city ready to make cannons and only cannons?" Milton nodded.

"Good. I will send the plans to Generals Kroll-Mer and Bal Gand and command them to begin building these 'warships,' as the Atlanteans like to call them… When she is back, I shall arrange for you to see her privately." Milton nodded.

* * *

Kal-El entered the courtyard in his black chainmail and trousers; dark gray breast & back plate, spaulders, hourglass gauntlets, his red and blue checkered tabard, and red fur trimmed cloak. The early Kryptonian winter was approaching. There were ten knights in the courtyard and they kneeled. Two full regiments of nearly 100 Red Shard knights were accompanying him and they were waiting outside the gatehouse.

Kal-El mounted his stallion and the knights rose to mount theirs. Jon-Tel mounted his stallion dressed simply in traveler's clothes. Captain Ak-Var exited the palace with Lois shackled. She wore her blue gambeson over her dirty white shirt, brown trousers, and boots. Her arm was still in a sling and her left eye was no longer swollen shut but it was still a black eye. Her busted lip was gone and a small cut over her upper lip remained. And her left cheek was not as badly bruised as it was some days ago.

A servant put wooden climbing steps in front of her so that she could mount the horse provided to her. She slowly mounted the horse and Ak-Var shackled her to the pommel of the saddle. A Red Shard knight took hold of the reins. They would be riding behind Lieutenant Cam-Zel. Kal-El walked Bothgr up to them.

"We must leave now if we are to meet Luthor on time." Kal-El said and Ak-Var nodded. Martha and Alura were watching them. Kal-El held his hand up to them and they did the same. Ak-Var mounted his horse and Kal-El glanced at Lois before he took his place up the front behind the ensigns. Captain Tam-Or and Ak-Var rode behind him. "Away!" The ensigns started galloping out of the courtyard holding the banners and everyone followed their pace.

Riding from sunrise to sunset, they reached the Kent Castle in four days. They would have to leave early in the morning to reach Miller's Bend by noon. Clark spent the whole night with Lois in her chamber. His excuse was to try to get anymore information from her.

They were laying down on the bed clothed holding each other. She was resting her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He held her close. They had slept well and had both woken up before daybreak. "Clark." She whispered. It was still dark outside but it had gotten lighter. The sun would soon begin its ascension.

He sat up and looked at her. She stared up at him with tears forming in her eyes. A single tear rolled down her right cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. He caressed her right cheek. She took his hand and ran it down her cheek so to remember his smooth touch. Then she kissed his knuckles. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then stood and started walking to the door.

Lois rose from the bed but then he stopped before he reached the door. Clark quickly turned back and rushed back to her to meet her soft lips. She placed her hand on his cheek to deepen the passionate kiss. This kiss was meant to satisfy them until they saw each other again.

The sun rose higher into the sky as they rode to Miller's Bend, the new border between Krypton and Genesis. This area was mainly farmland and fields but all the farmers had left the area due to the fighting. They rode through Miller's Field and soon they approached Miller's Bend. Only an hour's ride from here was the caves that housed the portal to the Fortress of Solitude.

Smallville could be seen only because its castle towered over its wall. Kal-El held his hand up, the procession halted and formed up. One battalion of Genesis soldiers where in formation outside the walls of Smallville. Behind Kal-El, were the Kansas forces with the knights and cavalry mounted. Banners from both realms were held high for all to see and soldiers from both sides were ready to protect their sovereigns if necessary.

Kal-El wore his armor and a plain gold crown on his brow instead. He looked for the banner of the House of Luthor. Then he looked down at his crest on his blue and red checkered tabard thinking of embracing Kara and never letting her out of his sight when all this was over. He wanted the same with Lois but it saddened him as he cut his eyes in her direction to see her overlooking the Genesis forces across the border.

"If all does not go well, you take Kara and you ride from here and you do not stop. Do you understand?" Kal-El said to Jon-Tel, who reluctantly nodded. "Good man." He said.

"Sire." Ak-Var pointed to two knights and ensign riding ahead of the enemy battalion waving the banner of the House of Luthor. They stopped inches from the border and held the banner high. Kal-El nodded to Ak-Var. The two galloped forward with an ensign bearing the banner of the House of El.

Lex wore his silver plate armor with a blue tabard bearing his family crest and a blue knight's cape. He wore no helm but his silver circlet as crowned prince. "The white knight himself." Ak-Var commented as they slowed to a trot as they approached and Kal-El nodded to Ak-Var.

The second knight was General Samuel Lane. He wore silver hauberk and steel cuirass with a green knight's cape. Though the color of Genesis army was blue, Lane never wore it. Kal-El looked upon the face of Lois's father, which was battle worn and spiteful. Kal-El and Ak-Var stopped a foot or so from the border. "Where is Lionel?" Kal-El asked.

"I am afraid my father will not be joining us on this fine day. He is unwell from his long journey from Metropolis. His Majesty has asked me, as heir to the throne, to be here in his stead. I am sorry but you will have to deal with me, Clark." Lex said smirking. Lane cut his eyes to Lex wondering what the Clark was all about.

"The name is Kal-El, Lex. You lost that right to call me by the name long ago." Kal-El replied coldly and Lex lifted an eyebrow impressed that he called him Lex in public. "Now where is my cousin?"

"Where is my daughter?" Samuel Lane asked roughly glaring at Kal-El.

"Well then, let us be done with this." Lex said and motioned for someone to come forward. A single horse galloped away from the enemy line. Kal-El could make our Kara's blond hair and a knight in silver mail. Kal-El then motioned for someone to come forward and two horses galloped forward.

Sir John Corben, personal guard to the Luthors, slowed to a halt besides Lex. Kara sat on the saddle in front of him. Her face was badly bruised, burns and cuts were visible on her arms and legs, and she only wore her ripped shirt and trousers with no shoes. Kal-El tightened his grip on their reins to prevent himself from charging Lex, which was probably what Lex wanted. Cam-Zel slowed to a stop besides Ak-Var with Lois still shackled to the pommel of her saddle. Lane looked horrified and worried when he saw Lois, like Clark had some days ago.

Lex nodded at Corben, who pushed Kara off the horse and she landed on the ground hard crying out in pain. Ak-Var and Cam-Zel quickly put their hands on the grips of their swords but Kal-El held his hand up to them telling them to halt; although his own hand had twitched for his sword. Lex smirked and Kal-El knew he could easily wipe it from his face. Kal-El nodded to Cam-Zel, who removed Lois's shackles.

Kara struggled to her feet but she was able to stand. The two limped to the opposite sides and glanced at each other for a moment. General Lane held out his left hand to his daughter and they gripped each other's forearms. He hoisted her up behind him on the saddle and patted her leg to signal that she was safe. She wrapped her good arm around her father's waist.

Kal-El dismounted and removed his cloak. Kara stumbled into his arms and he wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. He knew she would not be able to ride alone so he lifted her atop his stallion and then mounted it behind her. Alexander and Kal-El glared at each other one last time before riding off.

* * *

Kal-El was in the barn of the Kent Farm grooming Bothgr. He had plenty of stable hands to do this for him but he preferred to do it himself. Some of his best memories were working on this farm with Jonathan and Henry and then running off to play with Peter. He wore black trousers and a red shirt as he brushed Bothgr. Farmhands had been taking care of the farm while the Dowager Duchess and Duke were at court.

This stallion was a present from Zor-El. The last birthday present he received from his uncle before he died. Zor-El may not have been a great king like his Jor-El but he was a great husband, father, and uncle. So when his great deception came to light, it took his family some time to come to terms with it.

The sun was beginning to set. The sky was no longer a bluish gray but a red orange. He put the brush away. "Sire, three horsemen are approaching from the north." He said and Kal-El nodded. He fed the apple to Bothgr. He grabbed his black doublet and walked back to the farmhouse with Ak-Var while putting back on his sword belt.

Three hooded horsemen rode up to the front of the farmhouse and three Red Shard knights disguised as farmhands took their horses after they all dismounted. Ak-Var assumed the third man was Sir John Corben. Five Red Shard knights dressed in black trousers, red leather doublets, and their sword belts and armed with crossbows stood outside the farmhouse.

J'onn lowered his hood and scoped out the area knowing full well that all the farmhands he saw were Red Shard. The real farmhands were given the day off. "His Majesty is inside." Ak-Var said and motioned to the farmhouse. The two hooded figures walked to the house and the knights armed with crossbows kept watch over them and scoped out the surrounding area.

J'onn was the last to enter the house in case this was an assassination plot. Ak-Var led them into the farmhouse. The first floor was comprised of a room with a table and chairs, and the kitchen. Kal-El was standing in front of the fireplace with his hands behind his back. "King Kal-El of Krypton, King Lionel of Genesis and Baroness Lutessa Mercer." J'onn said.

Lionel and Tess lowered their hoods. Kal-El turned around and Lionel stiffened. He looked at Lionel and Tess. "No bodyguard?" Kal-El asked.

"I know you will not betray your word. You are too much like your father." Lionel said and it bothered Kal-El because Lionel was the one who said it. "Besides…Sir John's loyalty is to Lex, not to me."

Kal-El crossed his arms. "Say what you came here to say and have care how you speak. Do not make me regret granting you this audience." Kal-El said.

"You may call me Lionel… You know, you remind me of him, your father. I had the pleasure of knowing him during my days as the Argean ambassador in Kandor… You have his eyes. They are like looking at a ghost." Lionel said.

"Feeling guilty for past sins?" Kal-El asked repressing his anger.

"I have many sins and your mother and father are one of them but not in the way you think. I respected them; admired them, envied them. I wanted to form a treaty with them when I first ascended the throne. I did not want any bad blood between our realms. I even gave them Abigail and Peter Ross as a token of my good will." Lionel said.

"You lie." Kal-El hissed. "You murdered them like you did Sir Gabriel Sullivan and his family to get General Lane's army to attack Smallville and thus, gaining his unquestioning loyalty." He said coldly. He stepped closer to Lionel. They were the same height.

"I did not murder Jor-El and Lara or the Sullivans. I am not a monster… I saw your mother and father die but not by the hands of my men." Lionel said.

"Honesty is not one of your virtues, _Lionel_. How do I know you speak the truth?" Kal-El asked.

Lionel removed an object from around his neck. "While Jor-El was dying in my arms, he made me swear on what honor I had left to give this to you when you came of age." Lionel tossed the object to Kal-El and he easily caught it. He held the object in from of him. His heart rate increased and his mouth was slightly agape.

A clear stone with the Kryptonian symbol for fire imprinted on it lay in the palm of his hand. "It cannot be." Kal-El whispered.

"Yes, the Stone of Fire: One of the three stones of power broken apart by King Seyg-El after the fall of the House of Zod. This one belonged to your mother." Lionel said.

"Why do you have this?" Kal-El demanded.

"Jor-El gave it to me moments before he died. I did not kill them… Zod and his lover, Faora, did. Faora stabbed Lara and tore the chain from her neck. Jor-El was dueling Zod and was distracted by Lara's screams allowing Zod to stab him. Jor-El stabbed him in the leg and snatched the stone from Faora when she ran to her lover's side." Kal-El closed his eyes.

"My men and I could do nothing but watch the massacre as we raced to save them. When we came upon the sight, I found Jor-El holding Lara in his arms. She was dead and he was dying. He had used what strength he had left to crawl to her." Lionel said.

Kal-El opened his eyes. "How do I know you speak the truth?" Kal-El asked upset.

"Look into my eyes and see that I speak the truth. Jor-El was a good man, a great king; unlike me and I respected him. I owe it to his and Lara's memory to tell you all this. I tried to tell your uncle the truth but he would not listen, nor would the Duke of Kansas." Lionel said.

"You killed him." Kal-El said upset. His breathing increased out of anger.

"Killing him was not my intention. I only sought to defend myself when he attacked me but I do not blame him. Every year that passes in this war, my son and I turn into soulless monsters. And his and my blood lust and lust for power grows daily. Unlocking the powers of that stone has become too tempting…and that is why I am here." Lionel said.

Kal-El sat down and motioned for Lionel to sit. "To form a peace treaty." Kal-El said. Lionel sat down and put his bad leg up onto the table.

"Yes… This war begun on the assumption that I brutally murdered Krypton's sovereigns but that is a lie. Now that the truth shall come to light, I wish to revoke my family's claim to the throne and give it back to the rightful heir, Prince Peter Ross. I know he is in Krypton under your protection. And he may return Thanagar to its sovereigns if he wishes." Lionel said.

"What about Lex? He will be furious when he finds out." Tess said and Kal-El nodded.

"I no longer crave the burden of the crown and I fear the damage my son will inflict when or if he ascends the throne. He is no longer the innocent little boy I used to read to sleep, take riding, or to teach how to wield a sword. My son is nearly gone and I want him back." Lionel said. Tess did not verbally agree but her eyes did.

"Is the great Lionel Luthor surrendering?" Kal-El asked sympathetic.

"No. Just putting my mind at peace." Lionel sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Now, there is only one more problem. This war has raged for so long that it will take more than a piece of parchment to satisfy all the realms." Lionel said.

Kal-El nodded. "I agree. What do you propose?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I propose arranging a marriage between I and the Dowager Duchess of Kansas." Lionel said.

"Not even if she were the only woman in my realm. Propose another match." Kal-El said coldly.

"Very well, if not the Dowager Duchess and I, then perhaps you and Lutessa but the Kryptonian Council will no doubt discover she is my bastard daughter by one of my wife's maids; may God grant her peace." Lionel said and Kal-El glanced at Tess, who had turned away at the mention of her mother's short term as Lionel's mistress.

Kal-El rested two fingers on his right temple as if deep in thought. "Then I propose a match between I and one of the daughters of Sir Samuel Lane, the general of your army." Kal-El said.

"Hmmm…that may work for he is respected by all but my son and his general. Lucy is too young but Lois… Lois is of marrying age." Lionel stroked his beard. "But I warn you she has no love for Krypton and has had quite a few lovers over the years."

"Yes, we could get a dispensation for that but a life union between Lois and I may be able to satisfy all the realms and not just ours once the treaty is signed." Kal-El said.

"I agree but General Lane will not like this idea for you did have his daughter tortured." Lionel said.

Kal-El held up his hand in protest. "Her injuries were from a failed escape attempt from prison; not torture." He lied.

"Of course, of course…" Lionel was not convinced. "General Lane will eventually agree to the match for he is tired of war as I am but the _suspected_ torture will delay his decision. Lois, on the other hand, will need more convincing. In fact, she may be hostile to the marriage up to the moment she walks down the aisle." He said.

"I am certain we have grown to respect each other well enough and may one day grow to like each other as well." Kal-El told part truth and part lie.

"Are we in agreement, then?" Lionel asked.

"I believe we are." Kal-El said and the two men stood. Lionel held out his arm. Kal-El looked at his arm but then they gripped forearms.

"I suggest you do not tell your Council of this talk. They will only try to change your mind about the peace treaty. They wish to see me burn on a funeral pyre before our realms agree to a peace treaty." Lionel said.

"I know and that is why this talk will not be repeated outside this house. Do not even tell Lex." Kal-El said and Lionel nodded. They looked at everyone in the room and they all nodded, including Tess.

* * *

The Red Shard was journeying back to Kandor. Kal-El rode in the covered wagon with Kara, who was still unconscious. It had taken what strength she had left to cross the border. They had left Kansas two days ago and were passing through the land of Argo. This once was a small kingdom like Daxam and Kansas were long ago before it was conquered by Krypton.

Kal-El was furious at all the cuts, bruises, and burns the field physician had discovered when he examined her after the trade. Kal-El dipped a cloth in a bowl of water filled with crushed herbs to speed up the healing process. He applied the wet cloth to a cut on her cheek and she winced.

Her eyes suddenly shot open and she tried to grab his throat but he grabbed her wrist. "Kara! Kara, it is it Kal-El! It is me!" She calmed down and he stroked her hair. "It is alright. You are safe now."

"No… No, we are not safe." Kara said weakly.

"What is the matter?" Kal-El asked softly and he took her hand.

"He took it." She said weakly.

"Who took what?" Kal-El asked.

"My s-stone…Alexander…stone." She took two quick but labored breaths. "Alexander t-took my s-stone. He took my stone." She said weakly and his eyes widened with fear.

Kal-El knew his history well and he knew that he could not let history repeat itself, especially now that a source of an awesome power was now in the hands of a madman.


	15. A Window to the Past

**A Window to the Past**

The House of Zod came to power when the tribes' greatest warrior was chosen to be king. King Zod I changed the law so that the crown was passed down from father to son after the failed invasion of the Daxamites. He won the war by possessing a powerful crystal called the Crystal of Knowledge made from three sacred stones. With this crystal in his possession, no one dared challenge him. The House of Zod proclaimed themselves to be gods and even dropped their first names to appear as such.

The last time the crystal was whole was during the reign of King Zod VII. Zod's friend and cousin was Seyg-El, who was also his heir if Queen Alia-Zod bore him no sons. Already a prominent family in Krypton, his friendship and acknowledged kinship with the king made the House of El the second most powerful house in the kingdom…until they were betrayed.

* * *

_**A Little Over 100 Years Ago**_

Seyg-El wore his black ceremonial attire with his sword belt for his new position on the Council. His predecessor had disappeared meaning he was probably banished to the Phantom Zone. His ankle-length tunic bore his House crest in white on the breast. His sword hilt was black and silver but mainly just a plain Kryptonian steel sword. His blond hair stopped right above his neck and he had a thick mustache and goatee. His left arm was in a sling from the Battle of Smallville last week.

Seyg-El was the last to arrive to the Council chamber besides the king. He took his new seat, which was the closest to the king. They said that Queen Alia was Zod's right hand and Seyg-El was his left hand since Zod never made a decision without consulting Seyg-El first but rarely Alia.

"Kneel before His Supreme Highness, God King Zod VII!" The herald announced. Seyg-El rose and kneeled along with the others. Zod walked down the red carpet wearing his usual all black: An ankle-length brocade tunic, trousers, sword belt, and he wore a fur around his shoulders. His sword had been polished and the hilt was black and gold **(pic in profile)**. His black hair and beard were neatly trimmed. His gold crown was polished as well and its crystals reflected the sunlight.

Zod ascended the Dias to his golden throne and sat down. He motioned for them all to rise. They all rose and councilors took their seats. Zod smirked. "I return victorious, my lords. The small kingdom of Kansas is now under my domain for Smallville has fallen." Zod said in a rough, deep voice. The councilors clapped. Seyg-El noticed that their joy was not genuine but Zod was too full of pride to notice. Zod held up his hand and the clapping stopped.

"And yet… I am not satisfied. Are there no more lands I am free to conquer? Perhaps Argos or Thanagar? They would be nice additions to my kingdom." Zod said. The Council exchanged worried glances and they all looked to Seyg-El. Seyg-El sighed and grunted as he rose to his feet. "Ah, Seyg-El, what say you?"

"Leave them be." Seyg-El answered plainly and loud enough for the whole chamber to hear. The other councilors grew pale while the War Council leaned in with anticipation. These men were just as bloodthirsty as Zod and Seyg-El voiced his disdain for them on many occasions.

Zod's smug grin disappeared and he leaned forward. "Are you speaking against your lord and master?" Zod asked coldly.

"I am speaking for my king. If we declare war on one of these realms, they will all unite against us and if they unite against us…Krypton will fall." Seyg-El said. Zod stood and descended the Dias. He sucked his teeth as he stood before Seyg-El with his left hand atop his sword pommel. The two men were the same height. They stared each other down as everyone else watched.

Zod then grinned and began to chuckle, which was not the outcome everyone was expecting. Zod then patted Seyg-El's cheek. "Always looking out for me, my friend." He said and Seyg-El grinned. Zod leaned closer to him. "There is a great matter I wish to speak to you of in my chambers." He whispered.

Seyg-El paced in Zod's chambers. He wished to return to his home in Argo and to see his family. He had not seen them in many months. Zod entered his chambers and Seyg-El bowed. He removed his crown and tossed it down onto the table. The two men embraced and Zod motioned for him to sit. "I know you wish to see your family so I shall not speak long." Zod said as they took a seat. "How is your wound?"

"Healing well. It need only be bound up for a few more days. Now what is this great matter you could not bring up in Council?" Seyg-El asked. Zod poured himself a goblet of wine and held up the pitcher to Seyg-El, who shook his head.

Zod took a sip of wine. "I am going to ask the High Priest of Rao to break my life bond with Alia." Zod said. He took another sip of wine.

"What? Are you mad? A life bond cannot be broken until you or she is dead. She has been a faithful and loving wife to you for 19 years. If you break your union, the people of Daxam and Urrika may rise up against you!" Seyg-El argued.

"The woman is barren! She has only bore me a daughter that is now dead from plague and many stillborn sons." Zod put his feet up onto the table and took another sip of wine. "I wish Rao blessed me as he has blessed you… What is your son's age now?"

"Don-El came of age last spring and Jana bore our second son last month. She has named him Jor-El." Seyg-El said this with a grin but his face became serious again. "I am sorry for you, cousin, but this is madness. You cannot do this."

"Madness?" Zod scoffed and down the remaining contents of his gold goblet. He slammed the goblet down onto the table. "I am the King of Krypton and Kansas, I can do as I wish and I wish to have my life bond broken. I have already chosen my new bride. She is far younger and more pure than Alia. Alia's talents in our bed are the only thing that pleases me about her now."

Seyg-El sighed and rubbed his eyes. "So there is no changing your mind?" He asked.

Zod shook his head. "I need an heir; a male heir. And I want you to speak to the Council of this on my behalf. I wish to have their approval before I go to the High Priest to please my subjects. Make sure they come to the right decision." Zod said.

Seyg-El was in a private dining chamber with the other Council members. After dinner, he told them of Zod's wish to break his life bond with Queen Alia. Councilor Rugad and Dar-Kin choked on the wine they were drinking. Councilors Min-Dar and Nam-Ta were pale as ghosts. There was an uncomfortable silence for several moments.

Min-Dar shot up. "Zod has gone too far! He is just as reckless and arrogant as his father." He exclaimed and everyone looked at him like he was insane. "You all know I speak the truth. His union with Alia was arranged to prevent civil war and it will surely happen now if he breaks it." He rubbed his temples and sighed. "Seyg-El, I believe it is time we spoke with you."

"I have already tried to persuade his Highness to change his mind but he is adamant on taking a new wife to produce an heir. I do not know if anything can be done to prevent this." He said.

"Yes, something can be done… The people are tired of the tyranny of the House of Zod and there are strong talks of rebellion. The people are calling for a new king …they are calling for you, Seyg-El. They want you to be their new king." Min-Dar said

Seyg-El chuckled believing it to be some kind of jest but they were not laughing. He stopped immediately. "What?" He was caught completely off guard. "I may be next in line but my cousin is the rightful heir to the throne."

"You are both direct descendents of King Zod II through his two sons born from his two wives. Your claim to the throne is just as strong as Zod's, perhaps even stronger with the people's love for you… Kansas is already raising a rebellion and many have left to join it, perhaps more will flock there once Zod breaks the union." Rugad spoke up.

"Zod shall send an army when the rebellion rises and many lives shall be lost… He believes every problem can be solved by the sword whilst you always been a peacekeeper and only use the sword when necessary." Min-Dar said as Seyg-El ran his hand over his pale face.

"You have all the markings of a great king and for the first time since its birth…" The councilors rose. "This Council is in full agreement." Rugad said and the councilmen nodded.

Seyg-El knew that they were right but it could not bring himself to say it out loud. Zod was his distant cousin after all. They had grown up together. Fought together and saved each other lives on many occasions on the field of battle. Zod was more like a brother than a cousin. "I shall think on it but first I must return to my family." Seyg-El said.

"Yes. Go home to your family but when you return to Kandor…we need your answer." Min-Dar said and Seyg-El nodded. Little did they know that this conversation was being watched the whole time by General Milton Fine.

Ansom, Argo. 1 Week Later

He had been home three days and it was so relaxing to be home. His arm was much better so he and Don-El had gone hunting and had practiced sword techniques. Don-El planned to join the king's army after the harvest and hoped to become a commander like his father one day. Seyg-El was so proud of him. They were staying at a small house for a few days, like they always did when he returned from Kandor or battle. Their manor was outside Argo City.

Seyg-El lay his infant son, Jor-El, gently down into his cradle. Jor-El was fast asleep and Seyg-El grinned as he stroked his dark hair. His wife, Jana-El, walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his shoulder blade. He grinned and caressed her hands lying on his abdomen. "Come to bed, my love. It has been far too long." She whispered.

Seyg-El grinned for a moment and then he became somber. "Jana, I wish to send you and the boys to Smallville to stay with a farmer called Samuel Kent. He respects me so he shall open up his home to you." He said. She removed her arms from around his waist and he turned around to face her.

"Seyg-El, what is going on? What is the matter?" She asked worried.

He led her out of the nursery. "The people are calling for Zod's removal from the throne and to place me in his stead as king. Even the Council wish me to do this as well." He said softly.

"What? Tell them you would never do such a thing. Zod is your kin." Jana said.

"I plan to but soon the people's call shall reach Zod's ears. I know him. He shall not take this lightly and he will do something rash. I do not want you and our sons here when he does. I leave for Kandor in the morrow and I want you to leave for Smallville as well." She nodded and he caressed her face. They kissed tenderly.

In the morning, Seyg-El exited the house in his a wool tunic, trousers, boots, and a cloak. He kissed Jana and then Jor-El's forehead. Don-El had brought his horse out and he patted his son's shoulder. "Watch after your mother and brother." Seyg-El said and Don-El nodded. They embraced. He mounted his brown horse and waved to his family before riding off.

Seyg-El lightly galloped on the road to Kandor. The inn he frequently stayed in was only a day's ride. He was passing some rocks when two men jumped off them knocking him off his horse. He landed hard on the ground but he quickly rolled dodging a knife thrust. He grabbed for his sword but felt nothing remembering that his sword was on his saddle. His attackers' faces were covered and they wore all black. They were well trained with daggers.

One charged him and he quickly removed the dagger from his boot. He blocked his thrust and spun around to stab the attacker in the back. He fell dead. The other tried to run to Seyg-El's horse. Seyg-El removed the dagger from the dead one's hand and threw it at the other hitting him in the back. He fell dead some feet from his horse.

Breathing heavily, Seyg-El flipped the one dead at his feet and began searching him. There was a bag of gold coins on him and a brand on his arm that horrified Seyg-El. The crest of the House of Zod was branded on the assassin's arm meaning he was of the king's personal guard. "Jana!" He said and rushed to his horse. He quickly mounted and gave it a kick, galloping back to the house at top speed.

He did not know how long he had been riding but he soon knew he was not fast enough for his eyes filled with horror when he saw smoke coming over a hill. The house was engulfed in flames and there were three bodies outside the front of the house. He grabbed his sword and jumped off his horse as it was slowing down. Seyg-El grabbed a handful of his hair and spun around in circles as he saw the grisly sight before him.

The brands of the House of Zod were visible on the arms of two bodies but he froze when he recognized the third body. Don-El was dead with a dagger in his chest and a sword in his hand. He dropped down to his knees and held his son. He cried as he rocked his body in his arms. Don-El's eyes were still open and looking right at him. He gently laid his body back on the ground and closed his eyes. Seyg-El grabbed his sword and stood.

"Jana!" He cried. He tried to look through the windows of the house but the smoke hurt his eyes. "JANA!" He yelled. He ran back to his horse, mounted it, and began a light gallop searching for his wife and infant son. He did not know how long he had been riding but then he saw smoke over a clearing. It was his cousin's, Bar-El, home so he rushed there.

Bar-El was in the front of the two floor house holding his daughter, Fedra Bar-El, in his arms. His wife, Lilo-El, was a feet away crying in the arms of their son, who had a cut above his left eye. "Bar-El." Seyg-El said and Bar-El looked up, his face stained with tears.

"Seyg-El." Jana said. He quickly dismounted and ran to her. They embraced and Jor-El was crying. "Where is Don-El? He stayed to help us escape." Seyg-El could not say it so he shook his head and she cried in his arms.

Bar-El gently laid his daughter down onto the ground and posed her so she appeared sleeping. "Seyg-El." Bar-El said and Seyg-El looked at him. "Gam-El, Kalya, and Nox-El do not live far from here." He said. Seyg-El went pale. He looked at Jana and she nodded to him. Bar-El grabbed his sword and quickly put padding on his horse and reins. Seyg-El mounted his horse and they took off for their cousins' homes.

One by one, every house they went to were engulfed in flames. There were no survivors. They somberly made their way back to Bar-El's home. Bar-El's son, Thar-El, was building a funeral pyre for his little sister. They dismounted. "Well?" Lilo-El asked.

"Dead… All of them." Seyg-El said somberly and fell down to his knees. Jana embraced him and he began crying.

Bar-El, Thar-El, and Seyg-El finished building a funeral pyre for Don-El. Seyg-El had dressed Don-El in his black ceremonial robes. He placed his sword in Don-El's hands. Jana, Lilo, and Jor-El were waiting in a wagon.

"I shall not find peace until your death is avenged, my son." Seyg-El said quietly and kissed Don-El's forehead for the last time. Bar-El lit the torch and handed it to Seyg-El, who lit the pyre. They watched the fire grow for a few moments. Then they walked back to the wagon. "Go to Smallville. I shall join you there shortly." Seyg-El said.

"I do not believe we should separate." Bar-El said and everyone began voice their agreement. Seyg-El then held up his hand and it became silent.

"I am the head of this House and you shall do what I command!" He snapped and all grew silent. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "There is something I must do and then I shall join you. I promise." They all nodded. He kissed Jana and Jor-El. He patted Bar-El and Thar-El's shoulders before mounting his horse and riding off towards Kandor.

Four Days Later

Councilor Rugad finished drinking a goblet of wine and stood to refill it when Seyg-El appeared out of the darkness. He pinned Rugad to the wall and held a dagger to his throat. Seyg-El was covered in dust and dirt. He smelled like a horse. There were bags under his red eyes, his hair and beard was unkempt and shaggy. "Seyg-El, what in the name of Rao are you doing?" Rugad exclaimed.

"I was attacked…the whole House of El was attacked. My cousins are dead. My son is dead. MY SON IS DEAD!" Seyg-El yelled and Rugad flinched. "The men who attacked me were of Zod's personal guard. Did you know of this? Did you know?!"

"What? Are you mad?" Rugad cried and Seyg-El applied more pressure to the tip of the blade on his throat. "No! You of all people have seen with your own eyes what Zod is capable of." Seyg-El removed the blade from his throat.

Rugad massaged his neck as Seyg-El took a few steps back. "Why? I have served him faithfully since he ascended the throne. We grew up together. He was my friend…my kin." Seyg-El said somberly and Rugad placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"And he no doubt ordered your death and the death of your House with no feelings of sadness or regret. He cares only for himself. I am truly sorry, Seyg-El." Rugad said and Seyg-El nodded. "What are you going to do now?"

"There is a rebellion growing in Kansas. I shall journey there. I want you to tell the Council that I accept the call of the people. Zod is a tyrant who shall be removed from the throne by force and he shall be punished for his crimes against Krypton." Seyg-El sheathed his dagger and Rugad nodded.

_**5 Years Later**_

Krypton was divided by the Great Civil War, the people were for Seyg-El but Zod had the army. 3 years into the war, Seyg-El created his own Phantom Zone crystal and freed thousands of political prisoners. After vigorous training, the new recruits tripled the size of Seyg-El's army. A year later Thar-El was killed in the Battle of Kryptonopolis. Zod's and the Royal Army eventually retreated behind the strong walls of Kandor after the Daxam forces were defeated and the Urrika forces joined Seyg-El, who is now laying seize to Kandor.

Seyg-El awoke from a troubled sleep drenched in sweat. He had the dream again of Don-El and watching his son burn. He threw back the blanket and swung his legs over the straw bed. He wiped the sweat from his brow and stood. He stood and walked to the water basin on the table. He splashed water in his face and sighed as he looked at his reflection.

He looked so rugged. His hair stopped to his shoulders and his beard was so thick now. He stroked his full beard barely recognizing himself. He dunked his head into the water basin and held his breath underwater for a few moments. He came up for air and threw his head back gasping.

He could hear the never ending sounds of trebuchets flinging their bombardments. He had learned to sleep through the sounds of warfare and that greatly troubled him. He had not seen Jana or little Jor-El in months and he missed them dearly. He closed his eyes so he could picture them.

Then he heard a loud explosion and he slowly opened his eyes as he heard cheering. His generals, Samuel Kent and Bar-El, rushed into his tent. They wore black chainmail with red surcoats bearing their family crests. "Seyg-El, we have breached the city gates but the men will not go on without you." Kent said and Seyg-El nodded.

Bar-El and Samuel helped him put on his gambeson, chainmail, and red surcoat bearing his crest. They exited the command tent and mounted their horses. The men cheered his name as they trotted past them. He grinned and nodded to them despite not being as cheerful as they were. He was tired of war and bloodshed. He was even beginning to question if it was all worth it.

They trotted to the center of the large army but before Seyg-El could give the signal to attack, a white flag was seen waving from the top of the wall. Seyg-El looked at Kent and Bar-El, who both already knew what he was going to do. "Very well, cousin." Bar-El said and they began commanding the men to stand down but to arms.

General Milton Fine and his eldest son, Milton, exited the city and the three of them rode forward to meet them. They halted a couple feet away from each other. "Seyg-El, His Supreme Highness, God King Zod VII, commands you and your men to lay down your arms or be destroyed."

"I believe Zod should be the one laying down his arms." Kent said and Bar-El chuckled smirking. Fine glared at him. Seyg-El shook his head at his generals and they became silent. Seyg-El shook his reins and his horse took two steps forward. He noticed the archers on the wall and the soldiers at the gates.

"Go back to the palace and tell your king that I, Seyg-El of the honorable House of El, Duke of Argo, and descendent of Erok-El and Zod II, challenge Dru-Zod of the House of Zod, King of Krypton, for the throne. And this is the ancient challenge of our ancestors so he must answer it or he forfeits the throne to me. He has until noon to answer." Seyg-El said and turned around.

The three men rode back to their troops. Fine turned around to see the Royal Army whispering to each other about the challenge. Soon the whole city would know of it. Fine began sweating for he had to deliver bad news.

Zod threw a vase against a wall when Fine told him of the challenge. Fine's heart skipped a beat but his face remained emotionless and his hands were behind his back. Zod wore a breeches and a black robe. He had and Alia had made love last night. He had been lying with her frequently to relax from the stress of the civil war.

"Did the army hear his challenge?" Zod asked furious. He leaned over a table breathing heavily.

"Yes, Sire and he spoke your true name when he made the challenge." Fine said and Zod flipped the table over. A challenge was not official unless someone was called out by their true name. "If Your Highness wishes to keep the loyalty of his army and his subjects, you must accept the challenge."

"I KNOW!" Zod shouted. Queen Alia entered the outer chamber in a white underdress and a black robe. "OUT!" He shouted and she went back into their bedchamber. Zod ran a hair through his disheveled hair. "MY MAIL!" He shouted. "I shall play his game for now but that does not mean I shall abide by his rules. If things begin to go poorly for me…signal the attack." Fine nodded.

Just before noon, Zod exited the city walls with Fine. The Kandorian forces exited the city as well and formed up in front of the city walls. The archers remained on the walls. Zod wore his black chainmail, black surcoat with his crest in white, and his black knight's cape. "Bar-El, stay here. Zod is not to be trusted. I know he shall not keep his part of the bargain." He said.

"Then why challenge him if you know he shall go back on his word?" Bar-El asked.

"All in good time, cousin." Seyg-El said and gave his horse a kick. He and Samuel Kent lightly galloped forward. Zod and Fine lightly galloped forward to meet them in between the two armies. They halted their horses about a dozen paces or so away from each other. Zod and Seyg-El dismounted. Zod removed his knight's cape and laid it on the saddle of his war stallion.

The two men walked to the center slowly with their great helms under their arms. They stopped a couple paces from each other. "So it has come to this, Seyg-El." Zod said.

"It did not have to. None of this need not to have happened. I served you faithfully for over 20 years and have been your most loyal friend since we were but small children." Seyg-El said. The two began to circle each other.

"Loyal friends and faithful servants do not rebel or conspire against their king!" Zod snapped.

"You brought this upon yourself! We are, we were kin and you ordered the death of me and the House of El. I would have never turned against you but now my Don-El is dead for what you have done. But no matter how much I loathe you, I shall always pity you more." Seyg-El said.

"Pity? I am the God King of Krypton and Kansas! Why do I need your pity?" He demanded.

"When we were young you once told me that you did not wish to become the king your father was… Well, you are not your father. You are a more cruel tyrant than your father ever was and that makes you unfit to wear the crown." Seyg-El said and the two stopped circling. Zod's eyes were filled with fury.

"How many more need die for the throne, old friend?" Zod asked.

"Just one." Seyg-El said and put on his great helm. Zod put on his great helm and they both drew their swords. Zod charged Seyg-El. Their swords collided with the each other's making both sides cheer. Zod's fighting style was much more aggressive than Seyg-El's.

For over five minutes, the sounds of metal striking metal echoed. Seyg-El dodged one of Zod's strong slashes and swung his sword cutting Zod's arm. The cut was deep and Zod shook off of his shield. Seyg-El kicked the shield away and his troops cheered. Seyg-El was breathing heavily under his helm and he watched Zod's feet seeing that he was about to charge.

Zod charged him and he dodged to the right slashing Zod's exposed back. Zod cried out in pain and Seyg-El bashed Zod twice with his shield making his great helm fall off. Seyg-El dodged him again and cut his left leg. Zod screamed and dropped down to one knee. Seyg-El kicked the sword out of his hand and held up the tip of his blade to Zod's throat. The blade had many nicks and chips since it was made from Kryptonian steel and not Kryptium like Zod's sword.

"Yield." Seyg-El said and his troops cheered. Samuel Kent noticed Fine nod to his son, who then put on his great helm. Kent nodded to Bar-El, who put on his great helm as well. "Yield and I shall spare your life." Zod stumbled back up to his feet. Seyg-El kept the blade near his throat.

"And be your prisoner for the rest of my days. NEVER!" Zod then removed a crystal from underneath his surcoat. He raised it up to the sun and there was a bright light. Seyg-El raised his shield to protect his eyes but then suddenly a fist punched through his heater shield. Seyg-El quickly removed his left arm from the straps and stumbled back. He took a battle stance.

Zod lowered his arm with his fist still through the shield. All his wounds had been healed. He shook off the shield and began walking to Seyg-El. Seyg-El thrust his blade aiming for Zod's heart but the steel blade shattered against his chest. Zod smiled and simply pushed him away with both of his hands. Seyg-El went flying through the air and landed hard onto the ground making his helm fall off.

Zod's eyes suddenly turned red and Seyg-El rolled away just in time because the grass of the spot he just was caught fire. Zod then disappeared in a blur but before he could look for him, Zod grabbed Seyg-El from behind and threw him ripping off his surcoat in the process. Seyg-El landed hard on the ground again, hurting his leg but he could still stand.

Zod then disappeared in another blur and Seyg-El suddenly felt a burning excruciating pain on his back. He was on fire and his hauberk was melting onto his skin. He could smell his own flesh burning as he screamed in agony. Then he suddenly felt extremely cold and dropped down to the ground shivering. Zod was walking to him blowing a large gust of freezing wind from his mouth.

His chainmail had melted onto his back leaving lurid burns and he was pale from the cold. "Time to die, cousin." Zod hissed and his eyes became red once more. Seyg-El removed a dagger from his boot making Zod chuckle. Seyg-El grinned as Zod's hubris for the dagger was made from Kryptium.

Seyg-El quickly and painfully dodged his heat vision and stood. He stabbed Zod in the hand. Zod's eyes filled with horror as he dropped the blue crystal and it fell into Seyg-El's hand. Seyg-El then backhanded him with his newly made hourglass gauntlet, which was made from Kryptium. Something he had made just for Zod, who fell back stunned. He pinned him and began punching him repeatedly with his Kryptium gauntlets.

"Protect the king! CHARGE!" Fine yelled and the army charged.

"Treachery! ATTACK!" Bar-El yelled and their army began charging as well.

Seyg-El never noticed the charging armies for he could not stop hitting Zod over and over. Five years of suppressed rage boiled over and was being released with every punch. Seyg-El then grabbed his dagger and yelled thrusting it downward at bloodied and battered Zod.

Zod opened his eyes to see his dagger plunged unto the ground an inch from his head. Then he began to laugh. "You have all the power in the world in the palm of your hand and you are still weak… You are no Kryptonian king." Zod said and laughed again. Seyg-El grabbed him by the surcoat and punched him unconscious.

Then a spear flew over his head and he saw the charging armies. He quickly raised the crystal to the sun and there was another bright light. Seyg-El yelled as the light consumed him. Both armies halted to shield their eyes.

Seyg-El emerged from the light with the blue crystal in his hand. The metal burned into his back fell from his skin and the burns healed instantly He then began to float upward until he was above both armies. The sun shined behind him that he could have been mistaken for Rao himself. "Zod has been defeated in combat and tradition says that I am now your king. You may choose to follow tradition or you may leave. I shall not stop you." His voice echoed over the city walls.

Zod spit out some blood and stood. He removed his Phantom Zone crystal he had hidden on him. Seyg-El saw him and his eyes became red. The crystal exploded in Zod's good hand and he cried out in pain. He fell down to one knee clutching his burnt hand screaming in pain. Milton Fine took a bow and arrow, aimed, and fired at Seyg-El.

Seyg-El heard the arrow being shot like it was right next to him. He tilted his head to the side as he watched the arrow move in slow motion to him and he caught it easily. Two Kryptonian knights then pulled Fine down from his horse and forced him down onto his knees. Seyg-El landed on the ground with a soft thud and crushed the arrow in dust.

Seyg-El tore what damaged chainmail was left from his body. Then he pressed the blue crystal against his chest and there was another bright flash. He could immediately tell the powers were gone but he felt so much better for the crystal had healed every battle wound that had been ailing him since his youth. He felt reborn. He then looked at Zod and walked up to him.

Zod stumbled to his feet and Seyg-El could smell the burnt flesh. Zod picked up his sword with his wounded hand. "This is for my son." Seyg-El said and took out his own Phantom Zone crystal. Zod lunged for him but Seyg-El punched him on the nose with his Kryptium gauntlet. Zod stumbled back and Seyg-El pressed the crystal against his chest. Zod was gone in a flash of light, banished to the Phantom Zone for all the rest of his days.

Both armies proceeded to kneel before their new king. At this sight, Seyg-El's heartbeat quickened and he felt overwhelmed. He never imagined this day. Bar-El and Samuel Kent rode up with a red surcoat bearing his crest and his black knight's cape. The king must look presentable as he walked into his capital city. He nodded to Bar-El and he put on them on. He mounted his horse. The Kandorian forces cleared a path for Seyg-El and his men to enter the city.

They entered the city and its inhabitants cheered his name as the soldiers remained kneeling. Milton Fine was bound and gagged atop his horse. They made their way for the Crystal Palace, where Zod's nobles and the personal guard were preparing to flee. The passed the palace gates without incident and trotted to the gatehouse. Bar-El commanded men to form up along the road. The gate was raised and they entered the courtyard.

The great doors to the palace were open. They could see people sacking the palace and could hear shouting throughout the palace. Seyg-El shook his head at the sight and nodded to Bar-El, who motioned for 2 garrisons of over 100 men to enter the palace. The shouting grew louder as Zod's personal guards were subdued. A captain came back out to the courtyard and nodded that it was safe to enter. The rest of them dismounted from their horses and entered the palace with 2 more regiments.

Queen Alia and the Council were awaiting their new king in the throne room. She could feel the weight of her crown and feared it would be ripped from her head as soon as they entered. She could hear her husband's noblemen shouting and being rounded up. The throne room doors opened and the noblemen were pushed into the room. Soldiers formed a circle around them off to the side. Then Seyg-El and his generals entered the room.

The Council kneeled when they saw Seyg-El and Alia glared at them. _Traitors!_ She thought. She sat up straight and rested her arms on the arms of her throne. Seyg-El bowed his head at her when they reached the Dias on which the gold thrones sat upon. His bow surprised everyone but it was quiet in the room. "Where is my husband?" She asked.

"_Your husband_ has been punished for his crimes against the peoples of Krypton and Kansas. He is my prisoner in the Phantom Zone for the rest of his days." Seyg-El replied and Alia took a deep breath.

She then looked at him sternly. "How could you do this to him? Zod gave you everything. He is your kin." Alia said coldly.

"And yet he conspired to take it all from me. We _were_ kin. The titles I could live without but kin do not kill kin… I loved my cousins and my son. I still love my son. I would give all this up to have Don-El back but that cannot be. Zod is a murderer and all like all murderers, he has been punished… I am sorry, Alia." Seyg-El said.

Alia wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "What do you plan to do with me?" She asked calmly.

"Nothing. You may return to your family estates in Urrika but you are stripped of your title as queen. As long as you abide by the laws of my kingdom, no harm shall come to you." Seyg-El said and held out his hand. "Your crown, my lady."

Alia removed the crown from her head and carefully handed it to him. Seyg-El grabbed it by its base and then stepped off to the side holding out his hand up towards the doors. Alia stood tall, descended the Dias, and began walking out of the throne room with her maids. She stopped and looked at Zod's nobles. "And what of these nobles?" She asked.

"They are henceforth stripped of their titles and lands in Krypton and in Kansas. If they swear allegiance to me they may return to their estates as well." Seyg-El said. Alia nodded and walked out of the throne room.

Alia knew that these men would be good allies for they would want their titles and lands back. She would need them. She would avenge her husband, the love of her life, for she was carrying his child. She only prayed that the child was a son, who would one day reclaim his throne.

Seyg-El handed the crown to Samuel Kent and walked up to Zod's, no…his throne. He ran his hand down the arm of the golden throne remembering when he and Zod would sit upon this very throne as children when the king was with his current mistress. He missed those days but it could never be that way again.

Seyg-El took a deep breath and sat down on the throne. Rugad appeared with the king's crown and gently placed it on Seyg-El's brow. Rugad stepped back. "Kneel before Seyg-El, King of Krypton and Kansas!" He said and went to kneel with the others.

"Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!" They chanted for a new reign has begun and hopefully a golden age.

* * *

Seyg-El broke the Crystal of Knowledge back into the three stones that made it. They were kept among the necks of the royal family, who became its protectors. Kansas decided to remain part of Krypton and so Samuel Kent was made the first duke of Kansas. Bar-El and his wife, Lilo, became the new Duke and Duchess of Argo.

A year later, Queen Alia and Milton Fine II, along with Zod's nobles, were discovered trying to free Zod from the Phantom Zone leading to an attack on the city of Xan destroying the city in the battle but Seyg-El was victorious. All involved in the plot were banished to the Phantom Zone.

Bar-El and Lilo disappeared after the battle and were believed to be killed. Seyg-El was unaware of Alia's son, who was smuggled out of the city before it was destroyed. The House of Zod would not reappear until in the reign of Jor-El II.

Kal-El knew that Lex would not stop until he possessed all three stones and the crystal was re-forged making him a god. His mother's stone suddenly felt heavier around his neck as the greatest fear of the House of El was coming true.

Lex now possessed Kara's stone, which had been passed down to her from Zor-El. Kal-El had Lara's but one was missing. Jor-El did not have his stone on him when he died. So where is it?


	16. One King Falls & Another Arises

**One King Falls and Another Arises**

A Few Weeks Later

Kal-El was in another session of Council and War Council and they were just about finished. "What other affairs of state are there?" Kal-El asked.

General Nox-Van stood. "I have just received word that Captain Lane is to be made the new commander under General Lane." He said.

Kal-El rested two fingers on his right temple. "And what is the importance of this?" Kal-El asked nonchalantly although he was congratulating Lois in his head. Lionel still believed she was loyal and he has shown his appreciation for it. She could now sit on every War Council.

"Perhaps we should not have given her back to Genesis. We could have gained valuable information from her that could have brought this war in our favor." Nox-Van said.

Councilman Durkin rose. "The general and I may not always agree but I do agree with him on this." He said and Kal-El sighed.

Kal-El lowered his hand. "I know you all did not agree to the exchange but it was for the best. I do not regret my decision so the discussion on the matter is over." He said. Durkin and Nox-Van sat down. "Before I end this session, I wish to speak of a great matter that may be a shock to you all." That got their attention. "The Lady Lana and I's betrothal is null and void."

The War Council was silent but the councilors were muttering among themselves. Durkin rose again. "I beg your pardon, Sire, but is this some sort of jest." He asked.

"I assure you all this is no jest. The Lady Lana and I have decided that it is not in our best interests to marry for she is still promised to Peter. They wished to be married and I gave them my blessing." Kal-El said.

"But Sire…" Durkin was then cut off.

"My decision is final. I cannot marry another woman who is not only promised to another but loves this man as well. Now, they shall be married in the summer at my expense." Kal-El said and Durkin sat back down.

"But the people expect you to marry the lady in the spring." Wren-Za said.

"I know and I appreciate your concern, gentlemen. I shall marry, just not the Lady Lana. An announcement shall be made throughout the kingdom that our betrothal is void and that I shall find another bride. Does that please your lords?" Everyone nodded. He knew that they had been planning this match since he came of age and was made crowned prince so now they must feel like they had wasted years of hard work for nothing. "This session is now over." He said. He rose and everyone kneeled. He descended the dias and left the council chamber.

* * *

Metropolis

Lionel stood before a portrait of his wife in his chambers. "You were gone for quite some time whilst we were at the border. Where were you?" Lane asked.

"Did you ever meet my wife, Samuel?" Lionel asked.

"No." Lane answered. He rested his hand atop his sword pommel.

"The most gentle and the most beautiful women. I met her at the celebrations for the birth of Michael Ross. We danced all night. I asked her father for her hand by the month's end." Lionel caressed her face on the smooth canvas of the portrait. "She warned me against this war many years ago. She urged me to make peace with Zor-El and I tried. I blamed her for making me look weak when he refused. I hurt her so much and now I would give anything to have her back."

"It was indeed a gamble to wage this war for so long and the people have suffered the most. We are at war with Krypton, Star City, and Atlantis; and soon we shall be at war with Egypt. The royal treasury is nearly empty and we have more soldiers than weapons to arm them with." Lionel said and turned to face Samuel Lane. He placed both his hands atop his cane. "I am surrounded by enemies. Even that of my own blood conspires against me. Even you, my sworn sword, may one day be my enemy."

"The Kryptonians are worthy adversaries but in time they will crush us. Whatever we have, they have more of and theirs are better: men, siege weapons, and weapons; the Kryptonian steel they use to make their weapons and armor is strong and light but Kryptium is far better. And they have an army near 20,000 and it only grows. While our numbers dwindle with each Kryptonian winter."

"Forgive me but I am missing the true purpose behind your words, Sire." Lane said.

"I am tired, Sir Samuel. I am tired of his war; the weight of this crown; of everything and everyone around me. I am no longer as young as I once was. My desire to end his war has greatly diminished. And since I cannot regain my youth, I can at least try to regain my honor… I have asked King Kal-El for terms." Lionel said.

Lane lowered his hands to his sides. "I have lost countless years and men to this war and you want to surrender!" Lane said.

"Not surrender. Make peace. I can see in your eyes that you feel as I do. You do not have to approve of this for the moment but you of all people understand what I am trying to accomplish. Not just for me but for this kingdom. We have _all_ suffered long enough." Lionel said. Samuel Lane said nothing; although his silence spoke volumes.

"All the necessary arrangements shall be made in a matter of months. First, I need to appoint a new Chancellor. Vincent Edge is not to be trusted and his son is no better. Why I gave him such power, I cannot answer. But I am certain both are loyal to my son and not to me. I believe you are the only one I can trust here, Sam." Lionel said. "Now, leave me…and send for my son."

Lionel took a large gulp of wine as he waited for Lex. He had sent for him over an hour ago and he did not like to be kept waiting. Lionel had received some disturbing news about Lex from J'onn J'onzz that morning that could jeopardize the peace treaty.

There was a knock on his door. "Come." Lionel said and Lex entered the room wearing a gray shirt, brown trousers, and belt with a sword frog for his sheathed dagger.

"Why did you send for me at this hour, father? I was settling an important affair of state." Lex said and crossed his arms.

"You mean you were selling weapons to another enemy of one of the realms." Lionel said and put down his gold goblet next to the pitcher of wine. Lex's face was expressionless. "Give me the stone, Lex." Lionel ordered. Lex was not expecting this for he thought only a few people in Genesis knew of the stones.

"I do not know…" Lex tried to lie but was cut off.

"You dare lie to me! TO ME!" Lionel yelled and Lex lowered his eyes. "I know all that transpires in my kingdom. _My kingdom_. I even know about your plan to overthrow me and place yourself on the throne by spring." Lionel said and Lex's heart rate increased. "Now give me the stone." He ordered again.

Lex could feel the stone resting on his chest underneath his gray shirt. He grabbed the chain and removed the stone from around his neck. The stone rested in the palm of his hand and he knew what awesome power such a small object could release. Lex reluctantly held out his hand to Lionel but quickly pulled back when Lionel reached for it. "No." Lex whispered.

"What did you say to me?" Lionel demanded.

"I said no, father. This stone and its brothers shall help us win this war. With the Crystal of Knowledge, Krypton shall fall, then Star City and any realm we set our eyes upon." Lex almost pleaded but his eyes were filled with bloodlust and lust for power.

"No. The power is too great for just one man… Seyg-El knew this. No good can come from unlocking powers we do not understand." He took a step towards his son and put his hands on Lex's shoulders. "Lex, I no longer crave victory or the burden of the throne. I am giving the throne back to the House of Ross in exchange for a peace treaty with Kal-El." Lionel said.

Lex took a step back and Lionel's hands fell from his shoulders. "What? Are you mad? You destroyed the House of Ross when I was a child!" Lex exclaimed

"When we took this palace, I watched and did nothing as the nobles murdered the king and his children in cold blood. William was not just my king but he was once my friend and I did nothing to save him or his family. I spared his wife and youngest son but that night still haunts me to this day. But now I am making peace with what is left of my soul so that it may haunt me no longer." Lionel said.

"You have definitely gone mad." Lex said. He looked at Lionel strangely and backed up slowly.

"The only man in this chamber who is mad is you, Lex. You have been fighting my wars…meaningless wars for too long. So long that I do not recognize you or myself anymore. If your mother were still alive…" Lionel rubbed his eyes. "I just want to be like we once were: a family. Not just for me but for you and your unborn child. We were happy once, Lex." He took another step toward Lex, who took a step back.

"Happy? We were never happy, father. You were whoring around with every maid and noblewoman you laid eyes on! Who knows how many other bastard children you have! My mother drank herself to her grave knowing that you were with one of your countless mistresses when you were not home. I remember her slaying Julian in his cradle!" Lex snapped. At the mention of what Lillian had done to Julian, Lionel backhanded Lex across the face.

Lex fell to the floor bleeding. He wiped the blood from his lip and stood back up looking at his father with pure hatred. Lionel put a warning finger in his face. "I loved your mother. I may not have always been faithful to her but I loved her! And how dare you tarnish her memory by saying such lies!" Lionel said furiously.

"Yet we both know what she did to Julian because you could not remain faithful." Lex said. Lionel was about to backhand him again but stopped himself and lowered his hand. Lex did not even flinch. Lionel removed his fur robe and ran his hand through his hair.

Lionel turned his back to Lex. "I have already spoken to Kal-El of making a peace treaty. I am going to renounce our family's claim to the throne and return it to Prince Peter Ross. In exchange we shall provide the king of Krypton with a bride as well to symbolize our commitment to peace." He said thinking it best to hide the identity of the bride already chosen.

"What? You went behind my back and that of your War Council! Why?" Lex demanded.

"I will not pass the burdens of the throne to you. Your destiny is not to sit on that cursed throne. This war has made us lose who we are. I do not want this life for you or your child." Lionel pleaded with him.

"I have a destiny, father, and it is to sit on a throne but not just as the king of Genesis and Thanagar. I want it all: Krypton, Star City, Gotham, Atlantis, Egypt, Themyscira… I shall not rest until I have conquered all these lands and I need the crystal to do it." Lex said obsessively.

Lionel turned around to face his son. "No whilst I still draw breath." Lionel said coldly. "I shall make peace with Krypton and then Star City. You shall obey my wishes for I will protect you no longer. I shall not fight you, Lex, but if I must…I shall stop you." Lionel said and turned his back to him again.

Lex then saw red and drew his dagger. He forcefully turned Lionel around and grabbed him by the throat. He pushed Lionel back into the mantle of the fireplace knocking over the goblet and pitcher spilling red wine all over the floor. He put the tip of the blade to his father's throat. "Lex! Lex, stop this!" Lex then forced Lionel out onto the balcony.

They were high up and the courtyard was deserted except for maybe two or so knights. "If you do this, son, there shall be no redemption for you." Lionel pleaded with him and Lex lowered the dagger but held onto the collar of Lionel's black tunic.

"All my life, I was brought up in your shadow. Now you are going to die in mine. No one will even remember your name… Like you taught me, father: If you do not die by the hand of your enemies, you die by that of your own children." Lex said. He then pushed Lionel over the edge.

Lionel felt himself back into and fall over the balcony. Now he was falling. He looked at his son, who hated him more than his enemies. Lionel fought at first but then he stopped. He held out his arms and let himself fall. For once in his life, he was free.

Lex watched his father fall and felt nothing except freedom. He was no longer the son of Lionel Luthor. He would now be King Alexander, the first of his name. He would rise over that of his father and would become emperor of the world.

* * *

Kal-El was sitting in front of the fireplace in his chambers. He was once again thinking of Lois. At night, he always dreamed of her sleeping besides him. He closed his eyes trying to picture her face, her body, her scent but sadly his thoughts were interrupted.

J'onn J'onzz burst into his chamber with Jon-Tel protesting right behind him. Kal-El immediately stood. "Jon-Tel, it is alright." Jon-Tel nodded and left, closing the door behind him. "What has happened?" He asked worried hoping that Lois was alright.

"Lionel Luthor is dead. Alexander is to be crowned king." J'onn said breathing heavily. He had obviously run all the way here.

Kal-El sighed and sat back down. He ran his hands up his face and through his hair. "How? How did he die?" Kal-El asked.

"It appears Lionel was drunk and fell over his balcony to his death in his chambers some nights ago." J'onn said. Kal-El motioned for him to take a seat and J'onn sat down in the second chair in front of the fireplace. J'onn then gave Kal-El a strange look.

"Do we know what truly happened?" Kal-El asked knowing that Lionel never drank more than two or three goblets of wine a day. _Know thy enemy_. Zor-El had burned that into his mind.

J'onn leaned in. "According to our spy, Lionel and Alexander were speaking heatedly in his chamber that night and that Alexander left Lionel's chamber just after he fell." J'onn said quietly in case someone was listening because someone usually is.

Kal-El sighed. "Lex." He whispered. "By Rao!" He swore under his breath. "Jon-Tel!" He called and he entered the chamber. "Wine." He said. Jon-Tel nodded and left. "So much for peace…and my marriage." He said as he sat back down.

"Are you sure that you wish to marry Countess Lane? She has quite the reputation at the Metropolitan court." J'onn said quietly and Kal-El glared at him.

"I love her, J'onn…and I know that she loves me as well. My mind is made up. I shall marry her or I shall not marry at all." Kal-El said.

"Are you certain that she loves you or do you want to believe that she does?" J'onn asked.

"I know she loves me by the way she looks at me, the way she speaks to me, the way she touches me. 'The one thing of man that does not lie is the eyes.' Zor-El told me that over and over… She loves me." Kal-El said passionately.

J'onn grinned, a rare event like with Bruce. "I had to be certain for I have felt this way once. Before the long war that wiped out my people ended. I had a family. My beloved wife and my daughter died before my eyes." J'onn said somberly staring blankly into the fire. Kal-El leaned over and placed a comforting hand on J'onn's shoulder.

"I am truly sorry, my friend." Kal-El said empathetically.

"It happened before you were born. I have learned to live on in honor of their memory for my memories are all I have left of them." J'onn said somberly. Jon-Tel knocked on the door and entered with a tray containing a pitcher of wine and two goblets. He set the tray down on the small table next to Kal-El.

Kal-El nodded to Jon-Tel and motioned for him to leave. Jon-Tel bowed and left the room. Kal-El stood and began pouring wine into the two goblets. "Everything shall be different and darker with Lex ascending the throne. Are you ready?" Kal-El asked.

"Yes. But you of all people should not succumb to the darkness that will come. You must remain a symbol of hope and peace for the people to look up to, especially the soldiers." J'onn said.

Kal-El nodded and handed him a goblet. They raised their goblets. "To Lionel Luthor, although a deeply flawed man; I hope he has found the peace and redemption he was searching for and longed so much for." Kal-El said and J'onn nodded. They drank to Lionel Luthor.

* * *

Metropolis, One Month After Lionel's Funeral

A groom helped Alexander put on his sword belt of his white tunic. His white tunic was adorned with gold embroidery and pearls sown into the hems. He wore a gold chain with a pearl in every other link. His sword and jewelry had been well polished. Lex checked his appearance in the mirror. He saw the reflection of his silver circlet on the table. He felt liberated because he was not a prince but a king, which meant a crown, a throne, and more power than he ever dreamed.

Lex exited his bedchamber and the knights and servants bowed, which made him grin. Helen was waiting for him. She was wearing a white dress adorned with gold embroidery and pearls as well. She was showing the first signs of pregnancy. Helen curtsied when she saw him approaching. "My lady." Alexander said and held up his left hand. She placed her right hand on top of his left. They left their chambers.

Once they reached the throne room, he nodded to a knight, who rapped on the doors to the throne room twice. Buccinas began to play inside and the throne room doors opened. Alexander and Helen walked down the red carpet to the thrones at the end of the room as people bowed. They stopped and kneeled before the Dias, where stood the bishop and two servants with their crowns.

"Alexander, the first of his name, do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Genesis and Thanagar according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear so to do." Alexander said.

"And will you in your power enact law and justice and mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

The High Priest picked up the first crown. "Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Alexander, King of Genesis and Thanagar." He placed the crown down onto Alexander's brow and picked up the second crown. "By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Helen, Queen of Genesis and Thanagar." He placed the crown onto her head.

The bishop and servants stepped down from the Dias. Alexander and Helen rose and ascended the Dias and sat down on their thrones. "Long live the king! Long live the queen!" The nobles, politicians, and knights chanted three more times. Alexander nodded.

One by one, Genesis knights and noblemen approached the thrones and kneeled swearing their oaths of allegiance. "I swear to love and serve Alexander and Helen, my true and rightful king and queen."

A crowd had gathered at the palace gates to see the new king and queen. "A new reign has begun. And I swear to you all that everything shall be different." Alexander said and he and Helen went back into the palace. The people clapped but there was no cheering.

"His Grace, King Alexander of Genesis and Thanagar and Her Grace, Queen Helen!" A herald announced. The grand doors to the Grand Hall opened to reveal a magnificent feast. They entered and bowed.

Lois's arm was still in a sling but it was healing nicely. The rest of her wounds were healed. She, General Lane, and Lucy Lane bowed to their new monarchs. They were sitting at the head table with their new sovereigns. Alexander and Helen took their seats at the table atop the dias and the sunlight reflected off the jewels on their crowns. "Let the feast begin." He said and everyone clapped.

Alexander ate little but had three goblets of wine. Then he kept rubbing his upper lip unaware of what was occurring around him. "Lex? Is everything alright?" Helen asked rubbing his arm trying to comfort him.

"Nothing that need concern you. And Lex is a name for the bedchamber." He replied coldly and shook her arm off. If Helen was hurt by his rude behavior, she did not show it.

"You should not be so cold to me. I am your wife, now your queen, and I am carrying your child." Helen whispered.

Alexander caressed her face and leaned closer to her. "You were nothing more than a physician's daughter when I met you. Do not forget, I can bring you down as quickly as I raised you, my love. And all I care for is that the child you are carrying is a son." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

Helen did not flinch or make any somber looks because she did not wish to show any sign of weakness around him. She placed a hand on her stomach praying that the child was male or her fate as queen may be in danger.

Lois heard every word and she was good at pretending to be ignorant. Hearing Alexander's cruel and cold words to Helen made her pity her and miss Clark's warmth and tenderness. She closed her eyes as she thought and hoped they would one day be together again.

Lois entered her chamber and saw the window shutter ajar. "You can go." She said to her maid. The girl curtsied and left. Lois bolted the door. "Show yourself." J'onn J'onzz appeared from behind a curtain. "You should be more careful." She pointed to the ajar shutter.

"How else will you know I am here?" J'onn asked. They spoke in hushed tones. "Have you been invited back into council?"

"Yes. My father demanded to know where Ra's al Ghul and Werner Vertigo got cannons. Alexander said that it was only a matter of time before the plans got out. And we have received word of King Oliver obtaining more than 20 cannons as well. Vertigo has suffered a grave defeat in the fields of Starling near Star City." Lois said.

"We have just heard that as well." J'onn said.

"We discussed the possibility of having the battalions at Thanagar sail to attack Atlantis but my father disapproved. And now there are tensions growing between Alexander and Bruce Wayne. There were talks of an alliance with Ra's al Ghul but my father denounced him as a fanatic." Lois said.

"Is your father always so open in council?" J'onn asked.

"Yes and Alexander will dare not touch him. Even if his death was said to be an accident, his army would turn against Alexander. Wilson's army is impressive but not strong enough to fight my father's." Lois said.

"Did he speak of his plans for Kansas, or better yet, Krypton?" J'onn asked.

"He laughed when he heard the betrothal was void. He believes that Lana left Kal-El for one of his knights and wants to take advantage of Kal-El's grief. Then I told him that he never loved Lady Lana and Kal-El may try to take his anger out on us. More than half of the battalion from Edge City shall be sent to Smallville with 15 or so new cannons and trebuchets. They are commanded to hold Smallville and take Kent if they can. I feel as if this is a stall tactic and Alexander is planning something."

"He thinks the same. We have a good idea what he is planning and are making preparations." J'onn said.

"Are you going to tell me what his plans are?" Lois asked.

"Not yet. The less you know, the better. We cannot risk you being discover because you know more than you should." He said.

"And just so you know. When council was over, Alexander sent for his ship builder and the Aqua ambassador." She said and J'onn nodded.

"The commander of the Resistance asks that you ride for Central City when you are able to. Go to shop owned by Jay Garrick and his wife. Say you are there to pick up your new steel cuirass and the sgian dubh with the blue sapphire." J'onn said.

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

J'onn was very serious. "Yes." He grabbed her right shoulder and she winced. "Good. It is healing fine. You may be able to use your arm again by the month's end."

"Good. I would to have to start killing Kryptonians once more." Lois said sarcastically but a hint of truth in her tone.

"Just do as I told you and you may live to see the end of this war." J'onn said.

"Your words fill me with such confidence." Lois said sarcastically. J'onn made a slight grin. Lois heard a noise and looked over her shoulder. When she looked back, J'onn was gone and the window was open. "What a strange man."

Two Weeks Later

"Are you sure you should be traveling? Your arm is still healing." Samuel Lane said to his daughter as she saddled her sister's mare. It hurt to lift her right arm but she breathed through the pain.

"I just need to go pick up some things from Central City, papa. It is only a two day journey and I shall sleep in an inn tonight." Lois wore brown trousers, a white shirt, a blue wool doublet, sword belt and a brown cloak.

"Perhaps I should journey with you." Lane said.

"And have the kingdom panic when you miss a session of council?" Lois joked. "You are needed here, father, and I shall be back before you even begin to miss me."

"Why do you suddenly care about my duty in being part of council?" Lane asked.

Lois turned around and faced her father. "Being in that prison opened my eyes to some things. Some days I thought I could marry; have a husband and children, peace. But then I realized if I truly want peace and all that, then this war has to end. And we must do our duty to bring it to an end." She said.

Samuel put a hand on her left shoulder. "I am glad to hear you say all this. We never really did talk, did we?" He asked.

Lois took his hand and kissed it. "Well, now that is something we just have to change." They both grinned. "I promise we will talk more when I return."

"You could just have the royal smith forge you a new cuirass here. Or perhaps a breast and back plate like mine." Samuel said as she mounted the mare.

"Which would be perfect if I were a man, papa, but I am not. I prefer to wear a cuirass in battle. I commissioned this new one before my capture and I hear the smith there is very skilled. Now I am going and I shall be back in a few days." Lois said.

"Fine but be on your guard." Samuel said concerned.

"Trust me, I will." Lois waved up to someone in the gatehouse and the portcullis was raised. "Farewell papa." She said. She dug her knees in to the mare and galloped off.

Two Days Later

Lois tied the mare up to a post in front of the shop owned by a Jay Garrick. She entered the shop and closed the door behind her. He sold an assortment of items but mainly weapons and armor. A middle-aged man came from the back of the store and grinned at her. "Buying? Selling?" He asked.

"I am here to pick up my new cuirass and a sgian dubh; the one with the blue sapphire." Lois said.

"Oh, yes. We have those ready for you." He pointed to the back and Lois cautiously went into the back. A middle-aged woman went out into the front of the store to take his place. Garrick led her to a tapestry. He pushed it aside and pushed the stone wall. It was a hidden door with stairs leading down into a tunnel. He grabbed a torch and walked down with Lois cautiously following him.

There were numerous tunnels and they walked down them for quite awhile. Before she knew it, they were at a door. Garrick put the torch up onto the wall and knocked three times. The door opened. A dark-skinned man, the same age as Lois, opened the door. He wore a silver colored cuirass over his purple gambeson.

He let them in. It was a secret room. A group was around table overlooking a map of Genesis. "We have found another secret armory here and think perhaps we found another one could be here. I shall send a man to take a look." Captain Bart Allen said.

"And John Corben will take this route to Edge City with the cannons I am told. We could ambush him here. Make it look like we were watching the road." Captain Wesley Dodds said.

"There will be a great deal of knights and soldiers guarding this supply train. There may be little chance of success." Chloe Sullivan said.

"Then what do you suggest we do? We have done nothing for weeks now. Some of the men are growing restless. We all know the risks." Dodds said.

"Fine. Take 30 men with you. Jay will give what you need." Chloe said. Dodds nodded once and left. He and Lois locked eyes for a moment. "Lois."

Lois and Chloe embraced. "I was wondering when I would see you again." Lois said.

"I must keep to the shadows for now but I hope that one day that shall change." They parted. "A prisoner exchange… I could not have planned it better myself." Chloe said.

"We just used a dire situation to our advantage and it has seemed to have worked for now. But Lionel's and Alexander's ascension were unexpected." Lois said. She and Chloe sat down. "Planning an ambush?"

"Dodds is but I do not believe it to be a good plan. Sir John Corben is a hard man to take on, especially on the field of battle." Chloe said.

"And that is why he is Alexander's favorite. I could not even best him in sparring… What do you need me to do?" Lois asked.

"We both know Alexander is planning something. Everyone knows he is. There have been no attacks on Kent since the exchange and he has been sending out spies to every corner of the world. We must find out his plans are before it is too late." Chloe said.

"I agree. You could have sent a messenger to tell me all this. Why send for me?" Lois asked.

"I missed your company and I would like for you to meet someone." Chloe said. Henry James Olsen entered the room. "Jimmy!" He and Chloe kissed passionately. "Lois, this is Jimmy."

"I know who he is. We have met once. He painted my portrait." Lois said. He and Lois gripped forearms.

Chloe and he linked arms. "When this war is over, we are to be married." Chloe said.

"That is wonderful!" Lois said.

"We all need something to fight for." Jimmy said.

"Oh, before I forget." Chloe pointed to some items on the table: a finely made silver steel cuirass and a sgian dubh. The dubh was black with cast metal caps with knot work around the caps; a blue sapphire on the pommel, a cast metal plate was in the center of the grip engraved with the initials LL. Its sheath matched the dubh; it had cast metal furnishings with impressive knot work engraved on it. Lois marveled at the fine work. "We thought you would like it."

"There is an inn you can stay the night in and pick up your things at the shop in the morrow. And do not worry; it has all been paid for by a man called Clark." Jimmy said. Lois's face lit up at the mention of his name. "He said to call it a gift."

Lois smiled. "Chloe, can you send our friend something from me."

"Yes. What?" Lois removed her mother's wedding ring from her right ring finger and put it in Chloe's hand. "Any message?"

"The ring is the message. He will understand." Lois said.


	17. Never Send a Man to Do a Woman's Job

**Never Send a Man to Do a Woman's Job**

10 Months Later

A rider entered the city walls of Kandor and raced through the streets to the Crystal Palace. The people cleared out of the way so not to be run over.

Kal-El was leaning over a table examining a large map of the kingdom. He would a fine brown leather doublet and trousers, his longsword and dagger held from his black leather belt, and he wore his gold circlet.

They were focusing the frontlines with small colored figures of soldiers, horses, and catapults representing both sides: Red for Krypton and blue for Genesis. Spring was approaching meaning the fighting should be increasing but it had all but come to a halt. Nox-Van was pointing that General Lane was barricaded up in Smallville, when a Red Shard knight walked up to Kal-El. "Sire, an urgent message from J'onn J'onzz." He whispered in Kal-El's ear.

Kal-El nodded and motioned for the messenger to come forward without bothering to take his eyes off the map. The messenger gave him the sealed letter, bowed, and backed away. Kal-El ripped off the seal, unfolded the letter, and began to read. Kal-El deeply sighed as he read so now everyone wanted to know the contents of the letter. He finished and folded back up the letter.

"My lords, Queen Helen has given birth and the child has survived the first 6 weeks of life. The official announcement was made just a few days ago. The child is a boy and he is called Prince Alexander Julian Lucas Gabriel Luthor." Kal-El placed the end on the letter over a candle and they all watched it burn. He dropped the burning letter down onto the stone floor and stomped it out leaving only scraps and ashes.

The Council members gave worried glances to one another. The War Council and Red Shard knights were expressionless. "The birth of this child does not worry me so it should not worry you, my lords." Kal-El said.

"Sire, we only worry of what the people shall say. Four years on the throne and you have yet to make a life bond nor produce a heir. The people shall call for it more now that our enemy has an heir." Durkin said.

"Then tell the people I shall marry but to a woman of my liking." Kal-El said.

"But Lady Lana was to yours and everyone else's liking and yet you allowed her to marry Peter Ross. The people respected your wishes but they shall only respect them for so long. They understand that you are young but they shall eventually grow impatient." Wren-Za said.

"Perhaps reconsider Queen Maxima of Almerac. She has proclaimed of her love for Your Majesty." Durkin said. "Her army would make a nice addition to our own."

Kal-El stood erect and turned away from the map to look at the Council. "I appreciate your concerns and insights on this matter but Vertigo and King Oliver have had another great battle and Genesis may be on the brink of declaring war with Gotham. I do not think lightly on the subject of marriage but it is the least of my worries at the moment."

"Forgive us, Sire. We speak out of turn." Wren-Za said and bowed his head. The other council members follow suit except Durkin. Wren-Za smacked Durkin's arm and then he bowed his head.

"Your forgiveness is not necessary. You all have the fate and interests of the realm at heart and I admire you all for your devotion to this kingdom. I give you all leave to speak openly with me when it concerns of kingdom and its affairs of state." Kal-El said. The Council bowed to show their gratitude. "Now General Nox-Van, what can be done to aid King Oliver?" He asked.

"I have spoken to the other generals. All the Genesis forces have retreated from Kryptonopolis and our territories past the Jewel Mountains. General Jhan-Ar has written that these troops sailed past some days ago." Nox-Van said.

"Luthor is recalling all of his troops. He is planning something but the question is what." Kal-El said stroking his chin. "Have you heard anything from our spies?" He asked.

"They hear nothing but rumors of a massive invasion but they do not know where." Nox-Van said.

"So it is possible Luthor is planning to invade Krypton or any other of the realms." Kal-El said and Nox-Van nodded. "Hmmm…tell the entire Royal Army to be vigilant and I shall speak to the ambassadors of the other realms." Kal-El said. Some pages bowed and left the chamber. "Now there is another matter I must attend to." Kal-El headed for the door and everyone kneeled.

Kal-El entered his chamber and looked around. "J'onn?" He asked. J'onn had signed the letter with his first initial only, meaning they needed to meet. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder and he reacted like he had been taught. He grabbed for the intruder's wrist ready to break it but his move was blocked. He took a battle stance and J'onn stepped forward. "J'onn! You could have said it was you." He said and stood erect.

J'onn bowed and put his hands behind his back. "A force of habit but at least your battle skills are still sharp." J'onn said as Kal-El removed his circlet. He grimaced as he lowered his arms while putting the circlet down onto the table. "I see that wound on your shoulder has not fully healed."

"It has healed enough. I have had and seen worse." Kal-El said. He had made a surprise trip to Themyscira after reading one of his father's journals a couple weeks ago. He was spotted near the Amazonian Palace and was wounded by the queen's personal bodyguard before he was recognized and brought before the queen.

J'onn put a small vial on the table and Kal-El gave him a strange look. "It is for the pain and do not lie saying that you are fine." J'onn said and sat on the edge of the table.

"I was not going to." Kal-El said and removed the cork from the vial. He quickly downed the fowl Martian pain remedy. He coughed as the last drops went down his throat. "It tastes worse every time." He coughed again.

"So says a Kryptonian. This tastes like the sweetest wine to a Martian." J'onn said and flashed him a grin. Kal-El sighed as he felt the remedy take effect and the pain in his shoulder numbed. "What did Hippolyta say?"

"Hippolyta does have my father's stone but she will not give it to me when I have one already." Kal-El said and held up the stone around his neck for a moment. "She said the three must not become one. I tried to change her mind but her mind is made up… Now I see where Diana gets her stubbornness."

"Hippolyta is right though. The three must not become one, especially in a time of war. The power is great but too great a price for one man." J'onn said.

"Jor-El spoke the same words when he gave her the stone when Dru-Zod's forces were advancing on Kandor. He gave it to her for safe keeping. Zod was defeated some months later but it was thought best to leave the stone there. I warned her that Luthor has Kara's but…" Kal-El ran his hands through her hair and turned to look out the window at Kandor.

"I would say that it is for the best but then I would be wrong." J'onn said.

Kal-El turned away from the window to face him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

J'onn quickly looked around the room and leaned in closer despite knowing they were alone. "Our friend in Luthor's court says that Luthor knows Hippolyta has one of the stones. _That_ is the massive invasion he is planning." He said quietly.

"What?!" Kal-El exclaimed. Themyscira had never been conquered, but the same was said for Thanagar until Lex invaded a year ago. Themyscira, Thanagar, Egypt, and Krypton were the oldest of the realms. They were so old that history had forgotten which civilization came first.

"A massive fleet of ships are being built in secret and is set to sail in a month. The Resistance is unable to mount an attack without revealing there is a spy on Luthor's War Council." J'onn said.

"By Rao! We must warn Hippolyta for Lex is not to be underestimated. He is far more ruthless than his father but he has found a way to gain the love of the people, which Lionel could never do. That makes Lex an even greater danger." Kal-El said and ran his hand through his hair again trying to calm down.

"If we do send aid to Hippolyta, then Luthor shall grow suspicious of all the new troops on the island. He shall search his whole court for spies." J'onn said.

"Not if all the troops are all women." Kal-El said under his breath and J'onn tilted his head to the side. "My cousin is due for a visit to complete the last of her training with the Amazons. Perhaps, the Black Canary and Queen Shiera may wish to accompany her." Kal-El said to J'onn.

"Yes. We shall send Kara's battalion to protect the stone… You are right. Who would be suspicious to see only women on this island? Besides me and King Bruce." J'onn said and Kal-El shook his head. After she had healed from her wounds, Kara had been made a commander of an all female battalion. A multitude of women had commissioned into the army after her capture and torture. Her battalion had seen more ambushes than battles but they had proven themselves in warfare.

"Well you and Bruce trust only a few people in this world, but yes. If things turn for the worse, they can get the stone off the island before Lex can get his hands on that stone. The House of Zod ruled for with an iron fist for centuries with the Crystal of Knowledge and for over 100 years the House of El has trained to stop history from repeating itself. Lex will destroy our whole civilization and who knows what other damage he shall inflict on the world if he gains this power… Jon-Tel!" Jon-Tel entered the chamber and bowed. "Send for my cousin." He nodded and left.

Kal-El then began to stare out the window again. He caressed the silver ring on the chain around his neck with his fingers. "Did you see her?" Kal-El asked softly.

"The countess?" J'onn whispered and Kal-El nodded. "Yes, I did. She is well and she inquires to your health often."

Kal-El sighed. "I miss her, J'onn. I want to hold her in my arms once more even if it is only for a moment." He said.

"I can only say that she feels the same." J'onn then suddenly had an idea. "What if there was a way for to secretly arrange a meeting between you two?" He asked.

"I would ask if such a thing were possible." Kal-El replied and J'onn grinned. Now he had something serious to discuss. "I wish to return to the front. A storm is about to break and I do not wish to be sitting on a throne in this palace when it does."

J'onn nodded. "As for your meeting with the countess, I shall make all the arrangements. And the Council can handle the affairs of state while you are away warring. That is why the Council was formed centuries ago." J'onn said.

"But the king always had a son to act as regent." Kal-El said. "Lois and I could be bonded by now if Lex…" Kal-El started but J'onn put a hand on his shoulder.

"You cannot think of such things now. Patience, my friend. Your destiny shall be revealed in good time. And when this war is finally over, you shall have all you desire." J'onn said and nodded. He patted Kal-El's shoulder.

Some Weeks Later

The Kandor city gates were opened for a group of horsemen bearing the banners of the House of Hall. At least 15 horsemen entered the city in the early morning. Black hawks were stamped onto the bronze cuirasses of most of the riders. Two riders wore helms shaped like hawks' heads. They rode black fur cloaks due to the morning chill. The last rider was in all black with a scarf wrapped around their face.

A few early risers watched the horsemen ride towards the Crystal Palace. It was obvious their presence had something to do with the war. Soon gossip began to spread throughout the city of that they were spies, assassins, or delegates of some sort.

Kal-El sat on his golden throne in the throne room awaiting his guests. He wore a black knee-length tunic with his crest on his breast in white, black trousers and boots, sword belt, a short fur cape, and his circlet. Spring was approaching but it was still cold in the palace despite the numerous fireplaces. He could hear movement outside.

The throne room doors opened and the group entered escorted by Captain Ak-Var and 10 or so other Red Shard knights. Kal-El rose from his throne and rested his left palm atop his sword pommel. He descended the dias when the group were only a few paces away. Captain Ak-Var and the Thanagarian soldiers kneeled. Kal-El motioned for him to rise. He did and turned about motioning for two knights to close the doors. They did and Ak-Var stepped off to the side to stand beside Peter Ross.

Carter Hall motioned for his men to rise and they did. "Leave us." Kal-El commanded. All the knights bowed their heads and left the throne room with Captain Ak-Var and Peter Ross. Carter motioned for his personal guard to go with them. They bowed and left the throne room. The three of them who remained approached Kal-El. They stopped three or so steps from him. Carter and Shiera removed their helms and held them under their arms.

He and Shiera both wore white wool shirts under their cuirasses because of Krypton's cool weather. They normally only wore their cuirasses over sleeveless linen shirts to give them more range and movement so they could be faster in a battle. The figure in black lowered her hood and revealed herself to be the Black Canary, King Oliver's spymaster.

Kal-El grinned and gripped forearms with them one at a time. "It is good to see you, Kal." Carter said and Kal-El nodded once.

"We sent word of our departure to Atlantis. Queen Mera wished to journey with us but Orin and her just found out she is with child." Shiera said. He had only written to them all saying they needed as many women warriors as they could assemble as quickly as possible.

"That is wonderful. I am sure they are overjoyed." Kal-El said.

"Yes they are but Mera is not overjoyed of Arthur's behavior towards it. He never lets her out of his sight now. Carter was the same when I was carrying Hector." Shiera said and they all chuckled.

"Shall we speak somewhere more private?" Kal-El said and they nodded. They left the throne room with the Red Shard and the Thanagarian guard following. People bowed and stared at them as they passed them.

Kal-El led them to his chambers, where he knew they would not be disturbed. He and Carter motioned for their men to wait outside. The chamber was empty when they enter but when they closed the door, J'onn was there. Carter grabbed the shaft of his mace but Kal-El held up a hand.

"It is alright. This is J'onn J'onzz." Carter removed his hand from the shaft and nodded once to J'onn. J'onn nodded once as well. They knew each other's reputations well. There was a knock on the door and Kara entered the chamber. The Black Canary removed her mask and the face of Dinah Queen was revealed. Kal-El sat on the edge of the long table in his private chamber. "I asked you all here because Luthor is planning to invade Themyscira in less than a month."

Carter and Shiera glanced at each other in shock. "Apparently, Luthor has a death wish. No one invades Themyscira. Not even my father Ramesses II dared to try." Shiera said and Carter sighed at the mention of his father's name. Ramesses's marriage to his mother joined the Egyptian and Thanagarian thrones. "Every army sent to conquer that island were vanquished in a matter of hours. Luthor has to be mad to even try." Carter and Dinah nodded in agreement.

Kal-El crossed his arms. "Or perhaps he wants something desperately that he is willing to sacrifice half his army to get it." Carter, Shiera, and Dinah turned their heads to look at him.

"What are you not telling us?" Carter asked and he crossed his arms as well, a trait they had both men gotten from Jonathan Kent.

Kal-El nodded to J'onn, who proceeded to check to see if there was no one listening. He soon nodded that they were alone. "When Seyg-El took the throne, he broke apart a powerful crystal called the Crystal of Knowledge back into the three stones that made it."

Dinah spoke before he could continue. "What does this have to do with Luthor invading Themyscira?"

"Since that day, the House of El have worn one of the stones around their necks acting as its protector. It is the true reason we are trained to fight at such a young age… For years we feared that Lionel Luthor had Jor-El and Lara's stones so my uncle had Kara and I constantly training…" He was cut off.

"But I failed in my duty as protector." Kara said and bowed her head in shame. Kal-El stood and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"_We_ have only failed if the three stones become one in Luthor's hands." Kal-El said to her and she nodded. "As you may have guessed, Lex has Kara's stone."

"So he has all three then. Why has he not merged them already?" Carter asked.

"Zor-El _feared_ Lionel had two stones, when he really only had one." Kal-El removed the stone from around his neck and presented to them. "This is my mother's. Lionel gave it back to me weeks before his death as a sign of good will so that we could form a peace treaty…but Lex killed him." He said.

"What? I thought Lionel was drunk and fell to his death from his chamber." Dinah said.

"Well I know that Lex left Lionel's chamber right after he fell and that they fought moments before. I believe he killed his father not only for the throne but for the army to continue his search for the other two stones. Thanagar was only the beginning. If he possesses the crystal, then he shall not just come for our kingdoms but that of our friends for the crystal shall make him nearly invincible." Kal-El said.

"But you would believe he would save Themyscira for last. They are the best warrior nation in the world. Defeating them shall scare all into submission." Shiera said.

"Luthor is invading Themyscira for the stone Jor-El left with Queen Hippolyta for safekeeping when Zod's forces were advancing on Kandor many, many years ago. I do not how he learned of the stones or how he found out it was there but he is sending an army to retrieve it." Kal-El said.

"Then you must warn Hippolyta and send troops to Themyscira now!" Carter said.

"I know but if I send men to the island, Luthor shall know there is a spy on his War Council. I will not risk this particular spy's life or the commander of the Resistance shall be out for my blood." Kal-El sat back down on the edge of the table. "Yet, Luthor shall not be suspicious to see only women on the island."

The women looked at each other and grinned loving a challenge. "You want us to go to Themyscira to defend the island and protect the stone." Shiera said impressed.

"Yes. Kara is commander of the only battalion of women soldiers here in Krypton. Orin has provided us with his fastest ships for the voyage that shall get you there in half the time of that of a Genesis ship. I shall meet with the Amazonian ambassador today to inform them of the threat. All I ask is that you help defend Themyscira and protect the stone." Kal-El said and the women nodded.

"I feel useless." Carter said with his arms crossed.

"You are not useless, Carter. In fact, I am returning to the front after Kara's departure. I could use another experienced general there with me. It would be an honor to fight alongside you for once instead of sparring against you." Kal-El said.

Shiera put a hand on her shoulder. "And what of my army? They are still in Eygpt." Carter said.

"Orin says he shall send his ships there first. They shall dock with the small armada at Kryptonopolis and then come for the women. You just have to send word to your generals to prepare your army." Kal-El said.

"You think of everything." Carter said and patted Kal-El on the back. Kal-El stumbled from the pat. Carter was much stronger than he looked, especially since he had spent many years training with a mace. "Carter Hall, King of Egypt and former king of Thanagar, at your service."

"You forgot trainers of kings." Kal-El said majestically and they laughed.

Kal-El still held the stone in his hand and Kara noticed a small object besides the throne. "Kal-El, why is there a wedding ring on this chain?" She asked.

He had completely forgotten that he had put Lois's ring on the same chain as the stone. "Oh…that. Um…that…this belonged to um…my mother. This ring belonged to my mother." Kal-El stuttered the answer nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really. I have seen every piece of jewelry that once belonged to Lara and this ring was not amongst them." Kara said. She put her palm under the dangling ring so that it rested on her palm. "Who does this belong to?"

"Um…" Kal-El coughed hoping someone would change the subject but all the women gave him curious looks waiting for an answer. "It belongs to…um…"

"A woman, that much is obvious." Dinah said and then all the women began to corner him. "So what is her name?" She asked tapping a throwing knife in the palm of her gloved left hand.

"She must be an important woman if you are wearing her ring around her neck. Like wearing her favor at a joust." Kara said and Shiera nodded.

"Carter, J'onn…a little help would be much appreciated." Kal-El said but both men threw their hands up in surrender and back away. "Ladies, it is difficult to explain."

"Why not just tell them the truth, Kal-El? I found her to be quite a clever woman." J'onn said. Kara cut her eyes to J'onn and then back to her cousin.

"J'onn! J'onn not only knows who she is but he has met her and not me? I cannot believe this!" Kara exclaimed and put her hands on her hips. "I demand an explanation from you." She put a warning finger in his face.

"As I just said before, it is difficult to explain." Kal-El said. There was a knock on the door. "Come." He said but the women did not back away when Jon-Tel entered the chamber.

"Sire, the ambassadors have arrived." He said with confusion in his voice and on his face no doubt wondering why the king was being cornered by agitated women.

"Oh thank Rao." Kal-El said under his breath and Kara gave him a weird look. "If you will pardon me, ladies." He put the chain back around his neck and tucked the stone and ring under his tunic. He nodded to them and then left the chamber with Jon-Tel.

"Do I want to know?" Jon-Tel asked.

"I do not think you do." Kal-El said.

Now that Kal-El was gone, Kara's sights were now on J'onn. "Well, who is she, J'onn?" She asked taking a couple steps towards him. J'onn was standing erect with his hands behind his back.

"Pardon me but do not forget that I trained you and a teacher never teaches a student all he possesses." J'onn said and Kara took a step back. "Your Highness. Your Majesties." J'onn bowed and left the chamber through another door.

"That man is so mysterious." Shiera said.

"More mysterious than me and perhaps Bruce." Dinah said.

"And that is why we are relieved he is loyal to the House of El. J'onn is the last person I wish to fight besides members of my own house… Come. I will show you to your chambers." Kara said.

Kal-El and Jon-Tel entered the throne room. The Red Shard inside kneeled and the ambassadors bowed. "Rise." Kal-El said and sat down on his throne. "Welcome ambassadors. I have sent for you all because I wish to form an alliance with your sovereigns to aid me in ending this war once and for all. Kings Orin and Oliver have been of great help but I shall need more assistance now." He said.

The Gotham ambassador, Lucius Fox, stepped forward. "Your Majesty, King Bruce has no wish to join this war unless Luthor declares war first." He said.

"Yes, I am aware of Bruce's wishes but the situation has become more complicated than anyone of us anticipated." The ambassadors exchanged glances. "I have it on good authority that Luthor is confident that Krypton and Star City shall fall in a short matter of time and plans to conquer your realms when they do fall." Kal-El said.

"What?" All three ambassadors said at the same time and exchanged glances with each other.

"Alexander Luthor would be a fool to invade Themyscira. His overconfidence shall be downfall for we would crush his army." Princess Diana said. Ambassador Alexa of Themyscira motioned for her princess to be silent. Diana crossed her arms and shut her mouth. Hippolyta had sent Diana here to learn foreign affairs as part of her training to one day become queen.

"I have no doubt of this, Your Highness, but Luthor has been making invasion plans with his War Council to invade your realms after Krypton and Star City falls. King Carter and Queen Shiera have already joined me. King Oliver has assured that he shall join us once he has overcome Vertigo's forces, which is in only a matter of time." Kal-El motioned to Jon-Tel.

"All I ask is that you send these letters back to your sovereigns." Jon-Tel gave each ambassador a letter. "I shall await their replies in Kansas for I am returning to the front with King Carter." Kal-El then motioned for the ambassadors to leave. "Diana, Alexa will you stay a moment?" Diana and Alexa nodded. The two other ambassadors bowed and left the throne room.

"What is wrong? You just called me Diana in front of the ambassadors." Diana said.

Kal-El rose and stepped down the Dias to them. "There is something you must know about Luthor's plans for Themyscira."

Some Weeks Later

Kal-El and Kara embraced. Her battalion had already said farewell to their loved ones and boarded the ship. Carter and Shiera were locked in a tender kiss with their arms wrapped around each other and they did not care who was watching. The Black Canary grinned at them for she had done the same with her husband some weeks ago.

Their lips parted but their arms were still wrapped around each other. "Come back to me, my love." Carter said softly.

"Always." Shiera said softly and their lips met once more. Kara grinned at them but her eyes were sad. Kal-El knew she missed Milton and at that moment he longed for Lois to be in arms more than he ever had these past 10 months.

Kara turned to face Kal-El but then she saw someone over to them over his shoulder. It was Milton. She looked at Kal-El. "I sent for him so that you could say farewell." Kal-El said with a small grin. Kara smiled and kissed his cheek. He winked at her and motioned with his head for her to go to Milton.

She smiled and ran to Milton. They embraced and he quickly spun her around. He stroked her hair as they embraced. They whispered their farewells to each other. Kal-El watched them placing his hand on his chest feeling the outline of her ring. He closed his eyes so he could clearly picture the morning after the first night they had made love.

His memory was broken by the sound of J'onn's voice. "The ship is ready to sail, Sire." J'onn said and Kal-El opened his eyes. He nodded to J'onn and turned around to call for Kara but she and Milton were locked in a tender kiss. This mission was dangerous and no one knew if they were coming home at all.

They broke apart and walked to Kal-El hand-in-hand. Milton stopped besides Kal-El. He and Kara held hands for as long as they could until her fingers slipped out of his. The men watched them board the ship. Moments later the anchors were raised and sails lowered catching the morning breeze.

The ships moved slowly out of the harbor and through the gates of the sea wall one at a time. Soon, the gates were lowered and the sun rose higher in the sky. The men walked back to their horses. They mounted their horses and went to rejoin their waiting troops to march onto Kansas.


	18. The Calm Before the Storm

**The Calm Before the Storm**

Lois Lane walked down the palace halls wearing her black wool doublet with a blue knight's cape. She had just left War Council in the throne room, listening to reports from the front, and now she just wanted to relax in front of the fire with a goblet of wine. Perhaps in the morning she could go riding or break in the new recruits. They always underestimated her because she was a woman and she always sends at least two to the infirmary every month.

She entered her chamber and bolted the door. She removed her knight's cape and cracked her neck. She removed her sword belt and put it up with the rest of her armor on a stand. She was undoing the laces of her doublet when she heard a small creak behind her.

Lois quickly drew the dagger concealed at her waist and grabbed the intruder. She pinned him to the wall but she then felt the cool steel of a dagger at her throat. She then motioned with her eyes for him to look down and see her dagger against his manhood. "You are learning well." J'onn J'onzz said softly.

Lois grinned, took a step back, and put her dagger away. J'onn sheathed his dagger as well and stepped out of the darkness. "If you keep hiding in the shadows, I may hurt you one of these days." She said and lit a single candle. She removed her doublet to reveal her gray shirt.

"I shall be more careful then but you know that me keeping to the shadows keeps you alive whilst you are here." J'onn said and lowered the hood of his cloak. He leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms. "Well?"

"Always straight to the matter at hand, J'onn… The invasion of Themyscira has been approved by the war council. Luthor has told them and provided proof that the Amazons are providing new weapons to Krypton. Alexander shall be leading the invasion himself leaving the queen here as regent. I guess now that she has given him a son, he trusts her enough with his kingdom." She said and J'onn nodded in agreement. "And I am to depart for Smallville whilst my father returns to look after the queen."

"Good. Kal-El has already sent troops to Themyscira to aid the Amazons. They shall arrive long before Alexander giving them time to prepare for the invasion. I shall contact you soon after you arrive in Smallville." J'onn said and Lois nodded.

J'onn raised his hood and prepared to leave but Lois spoke. "How long do I have to keep doing this? I am not only betraying my king, my realm but my father as well."

"I do not know but I do know that as long as a Luthor sits on the throne, it will be until one kingdom destroys the other. There would have been peace now but Lionel is dead and Alexander is now king. And his only goal is to conquer every kingdom he sets his eyes upon. And that means more people will die and that is the last thing we all want." J'onn said and she nodded.

She turned to say something else but J'onn was gone. "How does he do that?" She whispered.

* * *

Kal-El and Carter stood before two water basins splashing water in their faces. Their faces and armor was covered in dirt and sweat. They had just returned to the Kent Castle after a few ambushes on some supply convoys. Jon-Tel had already helped Kal-El removed most of his armor and Carter wore his bronze cuirass over a brown gambeson.

They wiped the water off their faces and the back of their necks with some cloths. Jon-Tel threw another thing of wood in the fire. Spring was not approaching fast enough for Carter, who was not used to Kryptonian winters.

"As I was saying before our departure…" Kal-El threw the cloth aside and drew his dagger. "if this fortress should fall, we shall retreat to Gran Castle in Granville but its walls are not as strong as this castle's. It shall not last long if it comes under siege. Then Luthor shall march onto Lurvan. Between Kansas and Lurvan there are numerous farms and towns he can plunder, which concerns me the most." Kal-El traced the possible route with the tip of his dagger on a large map.

Kal-El stabbed the dagger on Smallville's location. Carter looked the map over. "Yes, I see what you mean. This is one reason why I returned conquered lands to their peoples."

"Zor-El said that is was foolish." Kal-El said and crossed his arms.

"And yet, Jor-El called me a true noble man. I was not going to rule those innocent lands and their peoples that my forefathers conquered. It would have been against my conscience. Fortunately, Shiera was by my side the entire time, which was my only source of comfort." Carter said stroking his beard. "It is amusing that those same lands came to me asking to be taken back into my kingdom for they thought me to be a just king." Carter chuckled.

Kal-El grinned. "I hope to one day find what you and Shiera have." He said.

"Are you sure you have not already?" Carter asked. Kal-El opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out but a small chuckle. "I was the same after knowing Shiera for only a month… When am I going to meet this mysterious woman who has captured your heart?"

"I honestly do not know if that is even possible. Like I told you all…it is difficult to explain." Kal-El said.

"Why? Is she married?" Carter asked and Kal-El shook his head. "Betrothed?" Kal-El shook his head again. "Commoner?" Kal-El shook his head again. "So she has a title. What then, is she a ghost? You act as if she were a noblewoman in Luthor's court!" Carter joked and Kal-El nervously laughed it off.

Carter gave him a forced pleading look but Kal-El just shrugged his shoulders. There was a knock on the door. "Come." Kal-El said.

Peter Ross entered the room in a blue gambeson with the laces undone and brown trousers. He bowed to them and nodded once to Jon-Tel. Carter and Peter gripped forearms. "Congratulations on your marriage, Peter." Carter said and Peter grinned.

"Thank you, Sire. I bring news from J'onn J'onzz." Peter said and handed a sealed letter to Kal-El. He peeled off the seal and began to read.

"It is as we thought. Alexander is leading the invasion himself but this is interesting. General Lane is being called back to Metropolis and his daughter, Commander Lane, is being sent to Smallville to take his place in command until his return." Kal-El finished reading and then threw the letter into the fire.

"Ah, the great Lois Lane… Is she anything like her father?" Carter asked. Peter cut his to Kal-El and then back to Carter, who noticed this.

"She is not as cold as her father but she does love to insult people, especially me." Kal-El said and rolled his eyes. "That was all she did when she was my prisoner. She even tested Ak-Var's sanity." They chuckled.

"I think I may like this Lois Lane." Carter said chuckling and Kal-El smiled. At the sound of her name, Kal-El's heartbeat quickened.

"You may like her now but the first time I met her she wounded me for killing her lieutenant." Kal-El said and tapped the area where she had cut him on his upper left arm. "She is not to be underestimated for she is well trained and appears to know some Kryptonian styles of fighting." Kal-El took a seat and put his feet up on the table twirling the dagger again. "I shall be prepared for her this time."

"She sounds like she shall be a worthy opponent." Carter said tapping the shaft of his mace in the palm of his hand.

"She is and I doubt that has changed." Kal-El said.

* * *

Central City

Jimmy Olsen kissed Chloe's bare shoulder. They were in one of the many inns that served as safe havens for the Resistance. "Good morrow." He whispered.

Chloe smiled. "Good morrow… We cannot stay here."

"I know." He said running his fingers up her back. Chloe kissed his lips, wrapped the bed sheet around her body, and got up.

They finished dressing when Chloe heard marching outside. She knew that the battalion had marched to Metropolis days ago and only a garrison of less than 50 men remained. She looked out the window and saw a group of knights being led by Sir John Corben surrounding the inn. "We have to go."

Chloe grabbed her sword. Jimmy took her hand and they headed down the stairs. The inn keeper led them to the tapestry covering the hidden door to the tunnels. "Whatever happens, it has been an honor." The inn keeper said.

"Wait!" Chloe cried when she realized he was not coming with them but he had already closed the door.

Sir John kicked open the front door and walked into the inn. The inn keeper approached them. "Is something the matter, my lord?" He asked nervously.

"I have it on good authority that this inn is a secret meeting place for the Resistance and that two of its captains are here now." Sir John said.

"Resistance? There are no traitors here. I run inn. People come, eat, drink, sleep, and then leave. That is all."

A knight approached Sir John. "There is no one here, Sir John, but one of the rooms has been slept in."

"Where are they?" Sir John demanded.

"I do not know of who you speak. I just run an inn." Sir John nodded and turned his back to the inn keeper. He drew on of his dirks and swiftly slit the inn keeper's throat. He grabbed his throat and fell down to his knees, blood pouring from his neck. And then he fell over dead.

"Traitor." Sir John hissed.

"We could have questioned him."

"He never would have talked. They never talk. They are too loyal… Hang up the body as a warning for all to see what happens when they betray our king." Sir John said.

They hung the body up in front of his own inn. They wrote 'Rebel Scum' on a piece of parchment and pinned it to his chest with a dagger.

Metropolis

"And the captains?" Alexander asked while writing a letter to Werner Vertigo, who wanted more cannons. The price had gone up on cannon; and no gold, no cannons.

"Gone. They were there but they were gone by the time we got there. Someone must have told them we were coming." Sir John said. They were in Alexander's chambers. Helen was in the bedchamber preparing for bed.

"I wanted this rebellion squashed before I marched onto Krypton. They are ants beneath my feet but they are still a nuisance to my plans." Alexander said.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will leave at once." Sir John said.

"No. I am about to set sail for Themyscira. I need you with me. This _resistance_ will just have to wait." Alexander said. "And before we sail, there is something I need you to do for me. I believe we may have a spy in our mists."

* * *

Some Weeks Later

Lois walked through streets of Smallville in the night. The fires were dying and half the men were already asleep. She decided to take a walk while it was quiet. The calm before the storm her father called it. It was the only time a soldier could find peace before a battle. It was after her first real battle that she finally understood what he meant.

Lois was sick of battle. She was sick of war. She was sick of the sounds of swords clanging, explosions from the cannons, impacting boulders, and the sound of men taking their last breath. She watched somberly as the dead were loaded onto wagons to be taken away to be burned. A messenger would go home with their names to tell their loved ones.

She bowed her head out of respect as the wagons passed and the soldiers driving them nodded once to her. She nodded once to each wagon and they drove off into the night. Lois stood there wondering how long before J'onn contacted her. She was growing restless and she did not like it. She just wanted to end this war and soon.

She soon entered her chamber at the Small Castle, where officers and knights slept. Infantry soldiers were provided homes all over the fortified town. Lois removed her sword belt, undid the laces to her doublet, and then stopped suddenly. "How long have you been standing there?" She turned to face J'onn J'onzz.

"Not long." J'onn answered and stepped out of a dark corner. She rolled her eyes as she removed her doublet and threw it down onto the table. "You noticed me this time. You are becoming more and more perceptive the more we converse." He said softly.

"I was always a quick learner…and you threw a log in the fireplace because the fire was smaller when I left." Lois said softly and he nodded. She looked around for anything or anyone that was not supposed to be there.

"We are alone, I assure you." J'onn said and Lois nodded. She bolted her door and took a seat in front of the fireplace. "I have good news and bad news."

"I would prefer the good news first." Lois said.

"Gotham is going to form an alliance with Krypton now that Luthor plans to invade Themyscira. This war may be coming to an end soon." J'onn said.

"And the bad news?" Lois asked.

"The good news is the bad news as well. With Gotham entering the war, not only shall there be more bloodshed but we are not certain when Luthor shall be defeated. It could be weeks, months…perhaps even years." J'onn said.

Lois nodded and sighed. She leaned her head back and rubbed her temples. "Just speak plainly… Am I ever going to see him again?" She asked somberly.

"Ask and ye shall receive." J'onn said. He held his hand out to her. She took it and stood confused. J'onn then placed his hand on where her neck met her shoulder and pinched. Lois immediately passed out.

Lois woke up in a bedchamber that was not the one assigned to her at Small Castle. She rubbed where he had pinched a nerve and sat up. She swung her legs over to the side of the bed and got up still rubbing her neck. "That shifty son of a…"

The chamber door then opened and Lois immediately took a battle stance. J'onn had taken her dagger and sgian dubh from her boot. Then _he_ walked in and she froze. "Lois?" The sound of his voice made her heart leap.

"Clark." She whispered. They ran into each other's arms and they embraced. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They soon parted and she caressed his face with both of her hands. "I cannot believe it is really you." She said softly and he smiled. Their lips met again.

"I have missed you so." Clark said softly as his forehead resting against hers.

"I have been so occupied that I never noticed you were gone." Lois said and Clark smiled.

"Liar." He said and she chuckled.

"Am I now?" She whispered.

"Yes." He whispered. He applied light kisses up her neck and then to her face. "You…have…missed…me…as much as I…have missed…you." Clark said between each kiss and she chuckled. He moved back down her neck and her breathing increased. "Say it." He whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "No." She whispered running her fingers through his messy hair. "I have a better idea." She whispered close to his ear. She kissed his neck, his chin, his cheek, and then his lips. Their skin grew hot. Their lips only parted when she removed his shirt and they met again. She traced her fingers along his scar and Pecs.

She wrapped his shirt around the back of his neck and pulled him towards the bed. He grabbed her wrists and ducked from under the shirt. He took step towards her and she took a step back. The back of her legs hit the end of the bed and she fell back onto the soft bed. He lowered himself on top of her. Their fingers intertwined and he lowered his lips onto hers.

Clark slowly raised Lois's shirt up her body. The back of his fingers ran up her smooth skin making her breathing increase. Then he slipped her shirt over her head and threw it onto the floor. He then began applying warm kisses to her waist and moved up her upper body. She ran her hand through his hair. He grabbed her wrist. He kissed the back of her hand and moved up her arm.

Lois moaned when he reached her shoulder and then he moved up her neck. He then began moving down and applied kisses to her breasts. She moaned in pleasure and this made his heartbeat quicken, especially when she began undoing the laces of his trousers. He moved down to her abdomen but then he stopped suddenly. He moved his face back up to hers.

"Why did you stop?" Lois asked breathing heavily. He began to caress her face and she closed her eyes at the warmth and pleasure of his skin touching hers. She opened her eyes and he was grinning at her. "What?"

"I love you." Clark said softly. Lois smiled and caressed his face.

"I love you." She said. She had always hesitated or lied at moment like these but not with Clark. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

At that moment, the chamber door opened. "Kal, I just received word from… OH!" Carter turned away immediately when he saw them.

"Carter!" Clark exclaimed. Lois turned her body away from Carter and Clark stood immediately retying the laces to his trousers. Lois got up and grabbed her shirt. Clark stepped in front of her blocking Carter's view of her if he should decide to turn around. "What are doing in here?"

"Letters arrived from Themyscira and you asked me to come for you the moment they arrived." Carter said holding up the letters with his back still turned. Lois put back on her shirt and handed Clark his.

"Oh…" Clark said and put his shirt back. He turned to look at Lois, who was stifling back a laugh. "I am so very sorry about this." He whispered to Lois but Carter heard ever word.

"So am I. We shall have to finish this another time." Lois whispered back.

"This is awkward." Clark said to Carter.

"Yes." Carter acknowledged. On a whim, Carter decided to glance over his shoulder to see the mystery woman who had captured his friend's heart. He slowly glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened. He immediately turned around. "Lane?" Lois turned to look at him. "Commander Lois Lane!"

Carter took a battle stance and Lois stood ready for his attack. Clark stepped in front of her and his hands up to Carter. "I can explain. There is no need to fight." Clark said.

Lois put a hand on his shoulder and stepped from behind him. "I do not need you to protect me, Clark." She said and he shot her a worried look. "Yes, I am Countess Lois Lane, the commander under General Samuel Lane, my father and you are Carter Hall, the rightful king of Thanagar, king of Egypt, and trainer of kings. It is an honor." Lois bowed.

Carter lowered his fists and nodded once. Then everything made sense at that moment. "You? You are the _friend_ in Luthor's court?" Carter asked.

"Not if you keep me here. I need to get back. I have been gone for far too long." Lois said and Clark nodded somberly. She caressed his face and he grinned. They quickly kissed.

J'onn entered the room when he saw the door ajar and was surprised to see Carter there. "Fall asleep at your post, J'onn?" Clark asked.

"No, I was making sure your knights did not. Forgive me." J'onn said and Clark nodded.

Clark and Lois took a good long look at one another and kissed once more. He held her hand and felt it slip out of his fingers as she walked out of the room with J'onn. And just like that, she was there and now she was gone. Something inside him felt empty once more.

Clark sighed when he could no longer hear their footsteps and he felt Carter place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk." Carter said.

"Now is not the time… Bruce's army marches in a few days and we need to prepare for his arrival." Kal-El said running his hand through his hair.

"So we are not going to speak about what just happened?" Carter asked and Kal-El remained silent. "Using a mistress as a spy never ends well, my friend. They always realize they are being used and they turn against you."

Kal-El looked at Carter with burning fury in his eyes. Even his hands were shaking from anger. Kal-El put a warning finger in Carter's face. "Do not speak of her in that matter." He said sternly and breathing heavily.

"Kal…" Carter started to say.

"I am very tired. I think it best that you leave. We shall speak in the morrow." Kal-El said.

"Fine but you shall tell me all I wish to know in the morrow." Carter said and left his chamber. Kal-El took in a deep breath and ran his hands up his face and through his hair.

One night. That is all he wanted with Lois was to be with her for another night. They did not even have to make love; just to hold her in his arms would have been enough. He removed and tossed aside his boots and shirt. He climbed into the bed and looked at the bare left side of the bed, where she could have been sleeping. He caressed her ring like he did every night and soon drifted off to sleep.

Lois lay down on her feather bed. She looked at the bare right side of the bed, where he liked to sleep. She closed her eyes and saw his face. And she too soon drifted off to sleep.


	19. So It Begins

**So It Begins**

Some Weeks Later

Diana and Kara walked along the paths of Themyscira at the beginning of sunset. All the Amazons were preparing for battle and to avoid suspicion, the Kryptonian battalion was given Amazonian clothing and armor to blend in.

Kara idolized Diana and they were pleased to see more of each other since Diana came to the Kandorian court to study politics and foreign affairs. Hippolyta said that her training to be a warrior was done and that her training to become a queen was beginning.

A cool breeze caught Kara's hair and she grinned. Amazonian swords rested on their hips as they walked. Zor-El had sent her here when Kal-El was in Thanagar. She had missed the smell of the ocean but she did not miss being surrounded by all the water. "What is on your mind, Kara?" Diana asked.

"How desperately I want this war to be over; to marry Milton; to grow old with him." Kara said and Diana smiled.

"I feel the same for Steven…but an Amazon has not married for centuries. Yes, we mate with men but we do not marry them. He wants to marry me but that cannot be until I ascend the throne and give him permission to live on the island. And that could be years from now but he is willing to wait for me." Diana said.

"I am sorry. My problems seem so small now." Kara said. They stopped walking and Diana put a hand on her shoulder.

"Love, most of all marriage, is not an easy task but women like us enjoy a challenge." Diana said and they chuckled. They began walking again. "So are you certain you know nothing of this mysterious woman Kal is courting?"

"No. He has never been this secretive about a woman before and he has never kept secrets from me. He introduced me to Alicia as his cousin when he began courting her but this one… I do not even know her name or that of her family." Kara sighed. "This is so unlike him."

"I am certain he has his reasons for keeping us, especially you, in the dark. But if there is no good reason, I can get the truth out of him." Diana pounded her fist into her hand. Kara smiled and shook her head.

"I shall consider it but I am certain he shall tell me when he is ready to… He always has." Kara said and Diana nodded. "I just hope she is not married." They chuckled.

"It is good to know you have learned some patience…at last." Diana said and they laughed. The deep bellow of the large horn at the highest peak on the island interrupted their laughter. They looked at one another and began running up to the nearest clearing. They made it up the hill and looked to the horizon.

Dozens of warships were specks on the horizons but they could make out their shape. And there was an endless line of them. There was no way to count them all. "Hera, be merciful." Diana said softly. They ran back downhill to their horses. They quickly mounted the horses and raced back to the palace.

The Amazons and Kryptonians were already assembling for battle outside the Amazonian Palace when they arrived. They pulled the reins back and jumped down from their horses before they had made a complete stop. They ran up the palace stairs towards the throne room.

Diana pushed opened the throne room doors. "Mother!" She cried. Hippolyta was with her general and personal guard, Artemis. They were inspecting their weapons and armor.

"Diana, how long before they reach our shores?" Hippolyta asked. A map of the island was rolled out onto a table.

"With the wind…dawn." Diana replied breathing heavily.

"Good. The army shall be assembled long before then and we shall be waiting for them." Hippolyta said. The Black Canary and Shiera joined them in the throne room. They all approached the table to see the battle strategy.

"The stone is in the atrium here in the palace. The beach is not long enough for the whole fleet to land there so they shall try to surround the island and attack from all sides… We have catapults on high points of the islands and the cannons brought from Krypton. We shall use them to drive the soldiers to this part of the island, where we shall be waiting in full force." Hippolyta said and pointed this all out on the map.

"And what of the Atlantean armada?" Diana asked. The Atlanteans were not far away.

"They shall aid us from the flank of the island in pushing them to us." Hippolyta said. "Now you all go and rest; for tomorrow, we go to war." They all nodded and left the throne room to prepare for the great battle in the morning.

Alexander looked at the island from the bow of his flag ship. He smiled as he saw the island. Sir John Corben walked up to him and bowed. "Sire, with the wind we shall reach the island at dawn. What is your command?" Corben asked.

"When the men reach the shore, you shall sneak onto the island and slip pass the Amazons amidst the chaos. Go to the palace and bring me back the stone." Alexander said and Corben nodded. Corben bowed and turned to walk away. "And Sir John…do not fail me." Corben walked away feeling the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

* * *

Kent Castle, Kansas

Kal-El and Carter went over battle plans while waiting for Bruce to arrive with his army. "What is the plan once Bruce arrives?" Carter asked.

"We shall attack the town in the dead of night and then march onto Edge City. The Atlantean fleet shall meet us on the way there. When we arrive, they shall attack the city by sea and we shall attack by land. Every city houses a battalion of soldiers and if we siege them, then we cripple the army and they will not be able to flank us." Kal-El said pointing out their route on a map of Genesis.

"I assumed that you received this from your _friend_." Carter said regarding the new detailed map of Genesis.

"Yes. My friend has given us the vulnerabilities of every city, including Metropolis; as well as hidden armories in these towns." Kal-El pointed out the towns. "Soldiers are commanded to retreat to these towns, get the weapons, and then ambush the incoming army.

"So we attack the armories first so they shall be an army without weapons meaning there shall be little resistance marching onto Metropolis." Carter said and Kal-El nodded. "You do not plan to march with your entire army, do you?"

"No. You taught me better than that. I shall march with the Kandor forces, my largest battalion of near 10,000 men. The Kansas, Argo, and Lurvan armies shall stay in case Alexander has the same idea. The Urrika and Daxam armies are prepared as well but I doubt Lex will invade. He is obsessed with finding the stones so he will only focus on those for now. Even if he does have the same plan, he will not be able to carry it out." Kal-El said.

"I agree. The Amazons will butcher the army he took with him leaving his kingdom defenseless. Lane's men are well trained but will be too few soldiers thanks to Luthor. And most of Wilson's men are in Thanagar. Once our armies become one, we shall greatly outnumber them." Carter said.

"We all may be leaving with only half of our armies but this shall be the greatest invasion army the world has ever seen. Genesis shall be conquered in a matter of weeks if all goes to plan." Kal-El said and sighed. He rubbed his chin, his fingers rubbing against his coarse stubble. He had not shaved or trimmed his hair in a couple weeks, Carter as well.

"What is bothering you? Oliver and Diana would be gloating about this invasion. Perhaps even Bruce would show a hint of pride before he goes back to sulking in the shadows like he always does." Carter said.

Kal-El ran his hand through his hair and down to the back of his neck. "What next? That question has been burning in my mind for weeks. What happens after we take Metropolis?" He crossed his arms and walked to the window. The sun was setting and he could make out a small cloud of smoke over Smallville making him sigh. "I see no victory, Carter. I see only a long trail of bodies, blood everywhere, and the screams of dying men and widows past, present, and future. It haunts me every night to the point where I cannot sleep. And I cannot think without sleep."

Kal-El rubbed his eyes as Carter said, "I shall not lie to you. You love your people and you love your kingdom. It pains you to see them hurting. It is a king's gift and curse to love this way. It is probably the real reason why we kings marry and have children. Not to continue the line but to help us deal with the pain and hardships." Carter said. "You ask 'what then.'"

"To be honest, I do not know. Peter could take the throne and peace may come. And perhaps you can marry Lois." Kal-El turned to look at Carter when he said that. "J'onzz told me the terms of your peace treaty with Lionel." Kal-El crossed his arms and sighed. "You love her and I saw in her eyes that she loves you as well."

"But will she be enough? Can she love someone as haunted as me?" Kal-El asked somberly.

"Enough of this, Clark." Carter said and that got his attention. He had not called him Clark in four years. "I seen a great deal of men go down this road and lose everything they held dear. I do not want to see this happen to you as well." Carter put his hands on Clark's shoulders. "Men like us are _nothing_ without the women we love. They knock us down when we reach too high and they bring us back up when we are down. They make us feel like the kings we are destined to be."

"I have never wanted something, someone so much and yet it is so far from my grasp. I keep hoping that one day we can be together but…" Carter motioned for Clark to have a seat. They both sat down and Carter sighed.

"Let me tell you a story that I have only told Shiera… My father was always on war campaigns since I was but a babe. He was away for so long that my mother found comfort in the arms of another man, a general in his army. My father soon found out. I found out only because he demanded to know if I knew… In a fit of rage, he wished they were dead." Carter paused and took a deep breath. "A few days later…"

"A few days later my father and I were walking in the gardens when we heard a maid scream. She had found my mother and her lover dead in her chambers…poisoned. His chief advisor had done it hoping to please my father. I watched my father kill him. We ran into her chambers and saw them. It was the first and last time I ever saw my father weep… He died by his own hand that same day. He wrote me a letter saying to never let Shiera go. To put my family before duty and glory to spare me of the pain he now suffered."

"I am sorry." Clark said sympathetically.

"I was 21 years of age when I took the throne with Shiera by my side. And when I became a father, I remembered what my father wrote to me… I made it my duty to always be there for Shiera and for Hector. I was there when he took his first steps, when he first spoke; I was the one who rushed to him when he first fell from his colt. And I never left Shiera's side and she has never left mine. I never even left her side when she wounded a year ago. And there has been no other woman but her." Carter said.

"I only want what you and Shiera have. It is all I have ever wanted since I met Alicia but she was taken from me...and then when I first gazed upon Lois, I felt something inside of me that I had not felt in years." Clark said.

"Then do not doubt what you and Lois have. Perhaps I judged your courtship too soon but you need her as much as she needs you. She may be the woman who will make you into the man and king you are destined to be." Carter said. Clark looked out the window in the direction of Smallville, where he knew she was waiting for him.

* * *

Themyscira

The Amazons and Kryptonians stood in formation outside the Amazonian Palace waiting for their leaders at first light. The Kryptonians remained disguised in Amazonian armor. It was heavier than their armor but they could manage. The sun was rising and the deep bellow of the large horn at the peak of the island sounded again. The fleet was nearing the beach.

Queen Hippolyta, Princess Diana, Queen Shiera, the Black Canary, and Princess Kara came out onto the front steps of the palace and the soldiers thrust their spears in the air shouting war cries. Hippolyta raised her hands and there was silence.

"Amazons and friends of Themyscira…today we face another great threat against our island. A threat that is not to be underestimated but they have underestimated us. We do not just fight for honor and glory but for our home and the sisters besides you!" They thrust their spears in the air for a single battle cry. "No army, no matter how large or small, can truly defeat us as long as we have the will to fight. No weapon and no wound can stop us for if we can stand…we can fight!" They thrust their spears in the air again. "Diana." She motioned for Diana to say something.

"My mother, our queen is right. No army has and never shall conquer us when we stand together. Our marching shall shake the earth, our arrows and spears shall fill the sky, and the ringing of our swords shall shake the enemy with fear! If we Amazons know anything, we most certainly know the art of war so believe me when I say that we can break this army here!" Diana thrust her spear in the air and everyone else followed suit.

The soldiers banged their spears on their shields shouting their battle cry. Artemis handed the Black Canary a corinthian helm and she put it on. Everyone else proceeded to put on their corinthian helms. They descended the stairs and mounted their horses. The Amazons and Kryptonians began to march.

A dozen or so ships reached the shore and they wondered why it was so quiet. "Above us!" Someone shouted and everyone looked up to late. A couple ships were hit with bombardments from catapults. The ships with cannons could not even fire because the trees blocked their views of the catapults' positions. More landing ships were destroyed by bombardments. "TO THE TREES!" Officers shouted and the men raced for covered in the woods.

They thought they were safe in the trees until they came under archer fire. The thick woods masked the archers' positions and dozens of Genesis soldiers were falling dead with arrows in them every minute. Then they were hit with cannon fire breaking their formation. "THIS WAY!" An officer said and ran straight ahead deeper into the woods.

They saw a clearing in the woods, where the Amazonian army was waiting. "CHARGE!"

"So it begins." Hippolyta said as they watched the charging army and then she smiled. "Amazons!" She cried and they all took battle positions in rhythmic and perfect formation. The sounds of cannon fire and bombardments filled the air surrounding them. More soldiers were getting pushed this way. The Genesis soldiers were charging into a trap.

When they grew close to the clearing, dozens of soldiers fell into a crevice deep into the earth, their screams echoing off the stone walls. Some soldiers stopped but others bumped into them making them fall into the crevice. A soldier noticed where the crevice was just a thin crack and they began to poorly form up to go around.

Diana and Shiera both cracked their necks as the soldiers marched to them. Shiera wielded a spear but could not wait to use her mace. Everyone readied their spears. "This is where the fun begins." Shiera said and Diana smiled at her friend.

"Volley one!" Hippolyta shouted and the first group of Amazons threw their spears hitting multiple soldiers. The Genesis soldiers raised their shields but kept marching. "Volley two!" More spears flew through the air and the marching stopped to deflect the volley. "CHARGE!"

The Amazons charged the Genesis soldiers and by the time they stood to form up again, the Amazons were already upon them.

* * *

Kansas

Clark laid a blue Kryptonian rose on Jonathan's grave. "I know it has been quite awhile but it has just been difficult to come and see you, father." Clark took a deep breath. "The truth is for years I have been trying to bury my guilt, my doubts, my questions and I can no longer rely on what you taught me or what I read in Jor-El's journals. I need to stand alone. It will be better for everyone…even though I miss you more than I can bear." Clark kneeled down and put one hand on the tombstone.

"It is like I am standing on the edge of cliff and where I am looking is beyond where you have been; beyond where Jor-El has been. As much as I value what you have given me, I need to go beyond that cliff, where you can no longer guide me so I can become the king I need to be." Clark said. "I want you to know as well that there is a woman in my life and I love her and she loves me. And I believe she can actually make me happy when this is all over."

Clark stood. Below the hill, he saw someone working on a damaged part of the fence surrounding the Kent Farm. This was confusing because he sent all the farmhands away some weeks ago. He turned around and saw his knights' backs were turned to give him privacy with his dead guardian. He took the small window of opportunity to quietly walk down the hill to see who it was with his hand around the grip of his sword.

As he walked closer, the man looked so familiar. In fact, Clark could recognize him from anywhere. He slowly lowered his hand from his sword in bewilderment. "Father?" Clark asked softly. Jonathan Kent turned around and smiled.

"Chores, Clark…work keeps a man honest. You have to protect the things you work hard to build." Jonathan was just as he remembered him. His golden brown hair stopped above his shoulders and his stubble was visible. He was slightly taller than Clark and his smile was so calming and pleasing.

"Are you real?" Clark asked amazed. Jonathan put his tools down and stood erect. "I missed you." He said tears forming in his eyes.

"I never stopped watching after you, Clark." Jonathan said.

"Then you must be disappointed. I have not grown into the man you brought me up to be." Clark said somberly.

"No, you have not." Jonathan placed his hands on his shoulders. "You are so much more and I am proud of you." Jonathan said and Clark gave him a small grin.

"That is one father I can please." Clark said.

"When did this begin again? I have told you time and time again that you do not need to live up to Jor-El's legacy. You need to be your own man and not to put so much demands on yourself or all that anger will only boil over." Jonathan said.

"But that is just it… I am taking my anger out on people…on my enemies. I have only killed to defend myself but more than anything I want to kill one man instead of a thousand…Lex. He is the reason you and Alicia are dead." Clark said.

"We are all confronted with trials, son, but the true measure of a man is how he chooses to react in the face of these trials." Jonathan said.

"You never had this problem." Clark said.

"Son, I was far from perfect. I could never control my own anger and I let it grow inside of me. It led me to push on this war when I could have easily learned the truth and we could have had peace. But it was my fury that drove me to want to kill one man but instead it killed me." Jonathan said taking off his work gloves.

"Lionel… You were just doing what you thought was right." Clark said.

"We cannot make excuses for the dark stains on our hearts, son." Jonathan said.

"I do not even know how I go to this place." Clark said.

Jonathan put his hands on Clark's shoulders. "We all have to make sacrifices and every time we do, we lose a piece of ourselves." Clark walked out of his grasp and put his hands on the fences. "And you had to sacrifice more than anyone. It is easy to let resentment grow inside but it has to come out somewhere and sometime."

"I feel like every time I do something right, I do something wrong!" Clark cried. "Most time I think it would be easier if you were really here."

"Not a day goes by that I do not regret not being right here for you. I would do anything; give anything for a second chance to get it right. You have that second chance. You could be the greatest king this world has ever known." Jonathan said.

"Perhaps Jor-El but not me." Clark said somberly.

"You are not Jor-El but your own man! Now you have to prove it to the world and to yourself." Jonathan reached for Clark and kissed his head. He then walked away and grabbed on his work gloves. "You are going to be tested now more than ever… It is not going to be easy, son, but I have faith in you." Jonathan said smiling.

Clark grinned and looked away just for a moment. "Just tell me what to do, father." Clark said and looked back but Jonathan was gone. Clark looked around for him but he saw were his guards running down the hill to him. How long had they been talking? Clark wondered.

"Sire, please do not wander off without us." Sir Jeq-Vay said anxiously and the others scanned the area.

"Forgive me. I just needed to speak with my… Never mind." Kal-El said and looked at where Jonathan Kent had just been working moments ago with longing eyes. He sighed.

"Are you alright, Sire?"

"Yes. I am fine. Back to Kent." He said and they walked back to their horses.

* * *

Themyscira

The fighting continued on Themyscira. The sun was setting. The Amazons ambushed the invaders from all sides for they better knew the land. A field of bodies covered the ground and soldiers tripped over the bodies of their own while Amazons seemed to just walk on top of them. Catapults, cannon fire, arrows, and battle cries filled the sky.

With the Amazonian army distracted by the battle, John Corben found his way to the Amazonian Palace. It was almost deserted except for a few women guarding the stone. Corben carefully and quietly snuck behind one and snapped her neck. Another guard drew her sword but too late because Corben stabbed her in the heart with his dagger. He removed a sgian dubh from his boot and threw it at another hitting her in the neck. He had to move fast for he did not know what other guards were near.

Then he noticed something. His hand was still on the hilt of the dagger in the woman's heart. All the veins in her neck became green and the rest of her veins began turning green. He looked deep into her terrified eyes. "Kryptonian." He hissed and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. He removed the dagger and she fell dead. He wiped off her blood on her arm and entered the antechamber.

The stone lay in a glass case in the middle of the room on an altar. He approached it carefully in case of bobby traps but there appeared to be none. He used the hilt of the dagger to smash the glass. He reached inside and picked up the Stone of Air. He marveled it and the put it away in a red pouch. He cautiously left the palace.

Kara slew another Genesis soldier when the low bellow of a horn echoed throughout the trees. "That is not ours!" Diana yelled over all the noise and drew her sword out a soldier. The Genesis soldiers began retreating back in the direction of the ships.

"Concentrate all fire on those ships!" Hippolyta commanded and the Amazons began cheering. Kara took off her helm and flipped her hair. She was breathing heavily. Cannons and trebuchets' aims were now focused on the ships.

"Diana, something does not feel right." Kara said and took a moment to think. "No." She said softly and began running. She found a horse, mounted it, and began racing back to the palace.

"Kara!" Diana cried and a soldier gave her a horse. Diana mounted it and hoisted up the Black Canary behind her on the saddle, and they raced after Kara.

"By Hera, where are they going?" Hippolyta asked Shiera, who shrugged her shoulders.

Kara made it back to the palace first and the first thing she noticed was that it was deserted. She quickly dismounted from atop the horse and ran to the antechamber. The three bodies were the first things she noticed. She rushed to the fallen Kryptonian. "Tara!" She cried.

Kara heard the neighing of a horse and looked over her shoulder to see Diana and the Black Canary. They dismounted. Diana ran to the first fallen Amazonian and then to the next one. Kara closed Tara's eyes, which were still widened in fear. That is when they all noticed her green veins. "Hera!" Diana exclaimed. "What could have done this?"

"A rare poison that is fatal to Kryptonians. There is only one man who dips his blades in this poison…John Corben." Kara said fiercely. They saw the antechamber door ajar and rushed in. Diana rushed to the smashed glass case but Kara already knew it was empty. "By Rao!" She swore. They could hear noises outside and voices.

"The Genesis Army is in full retreat. That was not much of an invasion so why would they just…?" Hippolyta saw the fallen warriors and quietly gasped. "Hera, grant them peace." They exited the antechamber. Hippolyta was kneeling beside the second dead Amazon. "The stone?"

"Gone." Diana answered and Hippolyta closed her eyes. "The battle…the invasion was to keep us distracted while one man got past our defenses and took the stone."

"A clever diversion but their victory shall be short lived." Hippolyta said and stood. "Let them run. Let Alexander relish his prize. Let him believe he has won. In two days time, Diana, you sail with the Kryptonians and half of the army to join the League of Armies in the invasion of Genesis."

Diana nodded. "Yes, mother. I promise you that they shall suffer for what they have done to our sisters." She said and Hippolyta put her hand on her shoulder.

"Tonight, we shall collect, honor and burn our dead. And the fortnight, we shall burn the dead of our enemy." Hippolyta said and Diana nodded. "I wish I could say we won a great victory this day."

"It was neither a victory nor defeat, Hippolyta. Today was only the beginning…the beginning of the end of Alexander Luthor." Shiera said. They could see the Genesis fleet sailing away from the balcony of the antechamber. "But yes…for now let them relish in his victory for it shall be his defeat shall be our true victory."


	20. Knights in Shadows

**Knights in Shadows**

The Kandor and Gotham forces, both near 10,000 men, arrived at Granville. The full garrison of the Red Shard arrived at the Kent Castle in the dead of night. Extra sentries had been put on the wall to look for scouts and advancing troops.

Bruce entered the Great Hall in a gray hauberk and a gray steel cuirass, gray vambraces, gray trousers and boots, his sword belt, gray knight's cape, and his bascinet helm was under his arm. He entered with his general, a commander, and a few captains. They were all clad in gray hauberks and cuirasses.

Carter was sharpening his dirk. He had more than one on him in case he lost his mace but he doubt that would happen again. General Daniel Turpin was informing Kal-El of the enemies' positions inside the town. "Sire, the king of Gotham." Jon-Tel whispered.

Carter put his dirk away and everyone else stood erect as they approached their table. Bruce set his helm down onto the long table and then gripped forearms with Kal-El and then Carter. "Welcome to Kent Castle, Your Grace." Kal-El said.

"Always a pleasure to see Your Highnesses and it shall be an honor to fight alongside you." Bruce said and Kal-El nodded once.

"Come and join us. We were just discussing how to take the town." Kal-El said and the Gotham knights joined the table.

"As I was saying, Sire. We have mapped the sentries to these three areas of the town. A small force can approach the western wall in the cover of darkness." Turpin said.

"So a small force enters the town and kills the sentries. After this, they shall open the doors and we shall enter the town. We have drugged their wine and ale so most will be unable to fight so we shall spare them." Kal-El said.

"And what do we do with the men we spare?" Bruce asked.

"Take their weapons and armor and hold them in the Small and Kent Castle dungeons." Kal-El answered. "Then we shall give Genesis armor and weapons to Captain Ak-Var of the Red Shard. He will take a regiment passed the border to destroy these armories before we invade. When the first two armories are destroyed…then we march on Edge City." Everyone nodded.

"May I ask how you were able to drug the wine and ale that was just delivered to the town? Not even I can do it without being seen." Bruce said drumming his fingers on the table.

"Leave us." Kal-El said. All the Kryptonian and Red Shard knights bowed and left the Great Hall. Bruce and Carter motioned for their men-at-arms to leave as well. Jon-Tel closed the doors behind them. "If you must know, I have a spy in the town, who has given us everything we need to plan this invasion." Kal-El said in a low tone.

"You are putting a lot of faith in just one person. Can this spy even be trusted?" Bruce asked.

"You have not changed, Bruce. You do not trust anyone…not even me and I was the best man at your wedding." Kal-El said. "I had hoped marriage would change you."

"I trust. I trust you. It is those around you I do not trust." Bruce said and Carter cleared his throat. "I trust Carter." He said and Carter nodded once. Kal-El cleared his throat this time and Bruce sighed deeply. "And the rest of our justice league, of course."

Kal-El smiled. "We have not called ourselves that in years." He sat on the edge of the table and crossed his arms. "Those were good times. In those days, we had no hunger for war… Well, except for Diana and Shiera." He said.

Carter pointed a warning finger at him. "Careful." He warned. "And I thought it was justice society?" He asked.

"I believe it was league." Kal-El said.

"That is not how I remember it." Carter said.

"Well that is how we remember it." Kal-El said pointing to himself and Bruce.

"May we return to the business at hand." Bruce said.

"Why so serious, Bruce?" Kal-El asked and Carter nodded. Bruce sighed deeply.

"We are planning a massive invasion that shall not succeed until we take this fortified town. That is why I am so serious…That and I want to go home to my expecting wife and my daughter." Bruce said and they nodded that they understood. Selina has told Bruce she was with child weeks before Gotham had entered the war.

"And I wish to be reunited with my wife and young son as well. You are not alone in this, Bruce. We all have families to return to." Carter said.

"I may have no wife and only have a ward but I do have a family waiting for me. I wish to go home to them as well. We shall all be returning to our loved ones… I only wish I could say the same of all our soldiers." Kal-El said.

"If this invasion succeeds, they will not have died in vain." Carter said and Bruce nodded in agreement. "Remember what I told you." He said softly pointing to his chest, where Lois's ring was around his neck. Kal-El nodded as Bruce discretely tried to interpret its meaning.

"Alright." Kal-El said and took a deep breath. "We have all left men we can trust to rule our kingdoms until our return so now we may focus on ending this war. Once the Amazons arrive in Genesis, our league of armies shall be complete." Kal-El said and there was a knock at the hall doors. "Come!"

General Turpin entered the hall and bowed once he approached their table. "The troops are prepared to march, Sire." He said and Kal-El nodded.

The sovereigns exited the castle walls and all their troops kneeled. They motioned for them to rise. Ensigns held lit torches so they could be seen. "Soldiers of Kansas and Krypton…we welcome our friends of Egypt and Gotham to help us take back what is rightfully ours!" The soldiers thrust their halberds and spears in the air. "This night is only the beginning of something much greater than ourselves. This night is the beginning of the end. This night we avenge our fallen brothers and sisters. This night we become immortal in the history of Krypton!" The soldiers made their battle cry and thrust their weapons in the air.

"Fine speech to motivate them." Bruce said and Kal-El nodded.

"You know what to do." Kal-El said and Bruce nodded once. Bruce then mounted his black war stallion with his knights and rode off into the night. The sovereigns, officers, and knights mounted their horses. The torches were put out. "Forward!" Kal-El commanded.

"Forward!" Carter commanded his troops and onward they march to Smallville.

Bruce and his knights watched the western wall. There were two sentries on the western side of the wall. The others had all descended the wall and disappeared, probably for a late supper. Bruce nodded. Two knights aimed their bows and fired. The arrows hit the archers and they fell over the wall. Bruce motioned for them to move forward.

Ten Gotham knights approached the wall and fired grappling hooks from their crossbows over the wall. They tugged on the ropes to make sure they were sturdy and then they began to climb. It did not take long to scale the wall and to roll up their ropes. Dozens of soldiers were passed out from the drugged ale on the city streets and many more were just plain asleep at their stations.

Bruce drew his falchion and walked up to one of the sleeping soldiers. He put his hand over his mouth and stabbed him in the chest, piercing his heart: A quick and painless death. He then motioned for his knights to do the same. He heard the quiet groans and sighs of death.

When the coast was clear, Bruce nodded to Sir Richard Grayson. He and the knights then began to quietly open the town gates. They were not difficult to open. They moved quickly but quietly. Soon the gates were opened and the troops marched quietly into the town in formation. Drunken singing could be heard in some taverns and knights ordered soldiers to _silence_ them. Troops entered the taverns and slew all its conscious occupants.

Kal-El with the Red Shard and Carter with what was left of his Thanagarian guard headed for the Small Castle while the troops cleared each and every building. Those that were too weak to fight were spared and those who resisted were slain. The troops moved fast for they did not want anyone to raise an alarm.

They cautiously approached the castle as archers shot the sentries on the walls. Kal-El scanned the courtyard and it was clear. He nodded to Bruce, who began to scale the wall with his knights. Once they were over the battlements, Kal-El nodded to some knights to open the castle doors.

The great metal doors of the castle opened loudly and the guards turned to look to see who was entering, only to be immediately shot with crossbows. Their screams and the sounds of their armor hitting the floor echoed throughout the castle halls. Guards on the second floor raised their crossbows but we were ambushed by Gotham knights from behind. "The castle is breached!" Someone yelled before he was stabbed by a Gotham knight.

Genesis knights shot up in their beds but their vision was blurred and their limbs were numb. They tried to stand but they only fell out bed barely able to move. Some tried to crawl to their swords but their limbs were dead weight so they barely moved an inch on the stone floor. Kryptonian and Gotham knights and Thangarian soldiers searched room to room, subduing all they found.

Lois Lane awoke to the yelling within the castle and she took quick breaths for she could feel the effects of the drug. To avoid suspicion on herself, she had drunk one goblet of wine while everyone else had two or more. Her senses were not completely dull and she had most of the feeling in her limbs but her hands and feet were numb.

She took a deep breath as she swung her legs over the bed but she fell to the floor when she tried to stand. To make it look even more convincing, she began crawling to her sword and shield. She used her forearms to pull herself forward inch by inch. She groaned as she reached for her sword and her fingers were on the pommel when two Red Shard knights burst into her chambers. They forced her hands behind her back and raised her to her numb feet. "The king wants you alive."

Bruce regrouped with Carter and Kal-El in the main hall. They listened to the yells of knights yelling as they were subdued. Kal-El took a deep breath. "Sire…" The three men looked up to the second floor. "The castle is ours." Captain Ak-Var said. The men began to cheer. The three of them ascended the stairs and they nodded to their men.

Two Red Shard knights dragged and forced Commander Lane to her knees when they ascended the stairs. She was breathing heavily and she held her head high. The other Genesis knights watched her for guidance. "Captain… Forgive me. It is commander now, is it not…?" He removed his helm and lowered his coif. "We meet again." Kal-El said.

"And as always the pleasure is all yours." Lois said coldly and Kal-El chuckled as he ran his hand through his shaggy hair.

"You have not changed... Put her with the rest of the prisoners but she shall march with us." The two knights holding her nodded once. "I doubt your father shall attack us when he learns you are my prisoner once more." He said.

"And here I thought you just missed the pleasure of my presence, Your Majesty." Lois said sarcastically. Kal-El motioned for her and the other Genesis knights to be taken away.

"Captain Ak-Var, send word to General Fine and General Turpin that we have taken the castle." Kal-El commanded. Ak-Var bowed, grabbed a torch, and headed for one of the towers.

Ak-Var stepped outside into the cool night with the flaming torch. He waved it until he saw another torch waving from the town wall. Not far away, another torch outside the town was being waved and another and another.

"Generals!" A soldier cried and pointed to a dim light in the dark. The soldier handed Fine a lens and tube. Fine raised it to his eye and grinned. He then handed the lens and tube to Turpin, who also grinned when he looked through the lens.

Turpin lowered the tube and handed it to a soldier. "We have taken the town!" He called down to the men and cheering erupted through the stronghold.

* * *

The sun rose on the town of Smallville and the Small Castle. Kal-El lay in bed wide awake. He had not slept much for he had been up half of the night thinking. He did not know how much time had passed until he saw the rising sun. He had been thinking about what Carter said about allowing Lois to be an anchor of _happiness_, _not_ misery, for him.

Then Kal-El found himself grinning for he now knew what he wanted. He immediately rose from the bed. He grabbed his shirt and trousers. He opened the door to his chamber. "Send for Captain Ak-Var." A knight nodded and he closed the door.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Come." Kal-El said. Ak-Var entered the bedchamber in the silver steel cuirass of a Genesis knight. He bow and rested his left hand atop his sword pommel. "I take it you and your men are ready to depart on your task."

"Yes, Sire. We were just about to depart when you sent for me… Is something the matter?" Ak-Var asked.

Kal-El shook his head. "No. No. All is well. I only wanted to wish to say that I hope Rao grants you victory, my friend."

"Thank you, Sire…Kal-El." Ak-Var said with a small grin.

"And when you return, the other Red Shard captains and I have decided to grant you the honor of becoming the new Commander of the Red Shard." Kal-El said and Ak-Var's jaw dropped slightly.

"But Captain Tam-Or…" Ak-Var started to say.

"Does not desire the new rank. He is happy remaining a captain… Ak-Var, do not say anything for you have earned this." Kal-El said and Ak-Var nodded. "Now go. You have quite a journey ahead of you." Ak-Var bowed and left the room. Kal-El then watched him ride out of the castle courtyard from his chamber window.

Kal-El put on a black leather doublet and his sword belt. He wondered the halls with his guards a few steps behind him. He wished to see Lois but he did not want to jeopardize her safety. Then, he suddenly found himself at Carter's door. He motioned for his guards to halt and they took up positions against the walls along with Carter's guards. Kal-El held up his fist to the door but hesitated. Then he took a deep breath and knocked.

All was quiet inside so he knocked harder this time. He then heard movement, grunting, and disgruntled mumbling meaning Carter was still in bed. Kal-El now regretted knocking. "Come." Carter said within. Kal-El entered as Carter was putting on a shirt.

Carter had a stab wound on his lower back from a duel in his youth. After that duel, he began wielding a mace instead. Carter stretched his arms and turned around. "Were we supposed to meet?" Carter asked ruffling his untidy hair as if it would make himself look more presentable.

"No." Kal-El ran his hand over his face. "I am going to ask Lois for her hand." He blurted out and Carter crossed his arms. "I am telling you this since you are one of few who know about us." Carter nodded once. "Am I making a mistake?" He asked nervously.

Carter gave him a reassuring grin. "No. If anyone deserves to be happy, it is you, Kal. But do you think it wise to ask for a woman's hand without telling the people who care about you? You wrote to me and Shiera before you asked for Alicia and Lana's hand. By Horus, you wrote to all of us." He said.

Kal-El sat down in a nearby chair. He ran his hands up his face, through his hair, and down the back of his neck in one motion. "By Rao! Why must everything be so complicated?"

"Love and war complicates everything we believe to be simple. I of all people should know this." Carter took a seat next to him. "But I shall not lie. Love is far more complicated and much more fulfilling… Do you love her?"

"Yes. More than I have loved any woman. I cannot stand being away from her and I feel whole when she is with me. And my greatest fear is losing her." Kal-El said.

"And that is all that matters. It is how I feel with Shiera. How Oliver feels with Dinah and Bruce with Selina. Even Diana wants to marry that soldier she met in her travels." Carter said and Kal-El grinned.

"Arthur with Mera." Carter nodded. "Kara with Milton." Kal-El said under his breath.

Carter nodded and then he was deeply confused. "Milton? Milton Fine? General Milton Fine, the Duke of Daxam?" Carter asked thinking saying his name repeatedly would help this news sink it but the shock remained. Kal-El nodded.

"They wish to marry and I gave them my permission some time ago but…" He sighed. "But the agreement was that I be allowed to marry first." Carter grimaced. "I would not have said if I had known I would find Lois. I want Kara to be happy and I know that I wish to make Lois happy as well." Kal-El said.

Carter slapped him on the back of the head and Kal-El grunted. "You cannot rush into a marriage just so your cousin can be allowed to marry. Marriage is more complicated and sacred than that." Carter said and then slapped him on the back of the head again but harder this time.

"Ow!" Kal-El exclaimed and three Red Shard knights immediately ran into the bedchamber drawing their swords. Two of Carter's guards raised their spears. Kal-El and Carter held up their hands to them. "I am fine. There is no need for alarm." He said. They put away their weapons and they motioned for them to leave. They bowed and left the chamber.

Kal-El and Carter exchanged looks and then began to laugh. "Your knights are far too serious. They would be mistaken for Gotham knights. I bet they get along well with them."

"No, they do not." Kal-El answered and they laughed again. They soon stopped laughing and sat in silence for a few moments. Kal-El sighed. "When this is all over, I am going to ask Lois to marry me…with or without my friends' blessings."

"It is your decision but do not be so rash to marry her without their approval. However, they will soon approve of her when they see she is a good influence on you and that you truly love her. They will grow to love her as we have all grown to love you, Kal. We are from different realms but we are a family." Carter said.

Kal-El grinned. "Thank you, Carter. You have said all I needed to hear." He said and Carter nodded once.

"When you were in Thanagar all those years ago, I told you I would always be there for you for anything. I meant it… Just do not speak of what I have said to Oliver or Bruce." Carter said.

"We never spoke." Kal-El said and Carter patted his shoulder.

"Good man." Carter said.

The dungeon cell door opened and six Red Shard knights singled out Lois in the crowd of war prisoners. "King Kal-El wishes to speak with you, Countess." A knight said. Five Genesis knights stood ready to defend Lois. Lois stood and motioned for them to stand down. They reluctantly sat back down. Lois stepped forward. The knights took positions around her and they left the cell.

Kal-El trotted on horseback through the fields of the Kent Farm with Jon-Tel when he saw the knights riding towards him with Lois. The group halted and all, except Lois, bowed their heads to him. "Commander Lane, Sire." A knight helped Lois dismount from the brown horse. Her hands were shackled and she did not look pleased. Kal-El dismounted and handed the reins to Jon-Tel.

"She is no threat to me." Kal-El said and motioned for them to leave. They bowed their heads and the knights exchanged glances as they trotted back to the Kent Farm. "You may go as well, Jon-Tel." Jon-Tel bowed his head and trotted away with both horses. "I hope you do not mind walking, Countess."

"I do not mind it." Lois said. Kal-El approached her with a serious expression on his face and they glared at each other. Then he grinned at her and she grinned as well. He caressed her cheek and then kissed her tenderly. Their lips broke apart and the foreheads touched. He then kissed her forehead. "Now may you please remove these shackles? I am more of a gauntlet kind of woman." She said.

Clark chuckled and removed the key from his person. He unlocked and removed the shackles. She rubbed her wrists. He threw the shackles onto his left shoulder and took off his riding gloves. He then took her left hand and they began walking.

"I worked these fields with my father and brother since I was a small boy…before I went off to war when I came of age… He used to tell us that work kept a man honest and that a man has to protect the things he works hard to build." Clark said.

"It sounds like the Duke and my father would have gotten along nicely. My father had nothing but respect for the Duke but he loathes you." Lois said and Clark chuckled.

"Being brought up here… I never truly believed I was a prince. I thought it to be a bedtime story until I went to court for winters to be with my uncle. Then at the age of fifteen, my uncle died and my father became regent. And my mother told me I had to be called by my true name…Kal Jonathan Clark Seyg El, Prince of Krypton. I would not be made crown prince until I reached the age of 17. A month later I went off to war." Clark said.

"You have to admit that it is a strong name for a king." Lois said.

"I always preferred Clark Kent. When I was a soldier, I said I was a distant cousin of the duke with no titles. It was a relief to not be called 'Your Highness' for a whole year before…" Clark could not go on. Lois rubbed his arm and it comforted him. "That was the day I had to accept my destiny, even though I had tried to run from it for so long."

"You were not the only one who just wanted a simple life. It was difficult being brought up in Metropolis with my father being the general of the king's army." Lois said.

"Did all the young soldiers run away when you came near?" Clark joked and Lois smacked his arm. He chuckled and she smiled.

"Actually, yes…all except Wes." Clark could not help but feel a hint of jealously. "Even though we did not marry, we remained friends. I was even a guest at his wedding to a woman I could have mistaken for me but her hair is not dark like mine." Lois said and Clark forced a grin. She could tell he was jealous and she thought it made him look adorable. "I wish we could stay like this." She raised his hand to her lips.

"There is nothing I want more." Clark said. She rested her head against his shoulder as they continued to walk. "This war shall be over soon and I promise you that everything will be different."

They stopped walking and she turned to look at him. Lois caressed his face and he leaned down to kiss her passionately. They wrapped their arms around each other forgetting the world around him. Clark then heard a horse neigh and they quickly broke apart to see Oliver riding off.

* * *

Oliver had not said a word to Kal-El since they began marching. He had tried to bring up what Oliver may have seen between him and Lois but Oliver always turned away from him. After over a week of marching, Kal-El decided it would be best to give him some distance for the time being. The massive army had set up camp in a lower valley that would mask the light and smoke from their fires. They were only a day's march from Edge City.

All the sovereigns were in Kal-El's command tent discussing the battle plan for taking the city. "If a city falls, the nearby towns house arms for what soldiers are left so that they may ambush the advancing army to give the next city more time to prepare for attack. Now, I have sent my finest knights of the Red Shard to secretly destroy these armories before we attack each city." Kal-El said.

They all were circled around a round table with a map of Genesis in the middle. Small figurines of castles and soldiers showed where the armories, strongholds, and Genesis troops were on the map. "Even I had to admit that this invasion is well planned." Oliver said; although his words were not directed to Kal-El. Peter and J'onn nodded in agreement to his comment.

"A well thought plan but I do notice quite a few flaws in this plan. I would have planned it much better." Bruce said. He stood erect with his arms crossed. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? I could have planned it better but this is Krypton's war."

"I have no doubt of your skills, Bruce, but a bit of flattery would have sufficed." Kal-El said.

At that moment, Lieutenant Cam-Zel entered the tent and bowed. "King Orin of Atlantis has arrived, Sire." He said.

Orin entered the tent wearing an orange gambeson, a green and gold colored cuirass, and a green cloak fastened over his left shoulder with a gold medallion. "You are late, Orin." Kal-El said and then motioned for Cam-Zel to wait.

"I had to hide my ships and I had to avoid being seen coming ashore so forgive my absence. And please call me Arthur, my friends." Arthur said and flashed a quick smile. Everyone proceeded to give him a pat on the shoulder.

"Cam-Zel, bring Commander Lane to me at once." Kal-El ordered and Oliver's smile quickly disappeared. Cam-Zel nodded and left the tent.

Cam-Zel returned a few minutes later with a chained Lois. Oliver clenched his jaw shut and turned away from her while everyone else turned to look at who entered the tent. "Commander Lane, Sire." Cam-Zel said. Kal-El nodded and motioned for him to leave. Cam-Zel bowed and then left the tent.

Lois took a step toward Kal-El and held up her chained wrists. Kal-El grinned. He removed a key from a pouch on his sword belt and removed her shackles. He set the shackles down onto the table below the map of Genesis. Lois rubbed her wrists. "It is about time you sent for me. I was growing restless." She said.

"Must you complain?" Kal-El joked and Lois flashed him a warning look. Bruce and Arthur were obviously the only ones confused of what was going on between them. "My fellow kings and friends, I present to you Countess Lois Lane, the commander under General Samuel Lane." He said. Lois gave them a single nod as she continued to rub her wrists.

"Must I wear those cursed shackles all the way to Metropolis?" Lois asked rubbing her left wrist one last time. She flexed and extended her fingers twice.

"We must keep up this masquerade of you being a prisoner for your own protection… It will not be for much longer." Kal-El said. He put his hand on her shoulder. Oliver slammed the palm of his hand down onto the table making everyone, but Kal-El and Lois, twitched for their weapons. Kal-El sighed and crossed his arms. "Is there something you wish to say, Oliver?"

"You of all people should know that I always have something to say and today I want to say that you are acting like a blind fool… Can you not see that she is using you? She will only use your affections for her to bring you down." Oliver snapped. Fury was written all over Kal-El face and he crossed his arms tighter.

"Oliver! What is the name of the gods makes you speak such harsh words?" Carter exclaimed. Everyone was shocked by Oliver's words, even J'onn and Bruce. Lois held her head high and crossed her arms. She stood beside Kal-El, practically mirror images of each other.

"I saw the two of them together back in Kansas. And Kal here is blinded by her beauty to see that she is using his affections for her own advantage and is playing right into her manipulative hands." Oliver said harshly. Before Lois or anyone could protest and without warning, Clark charged Oliver. Carter and Arthur grabbed hold of his arms and held him back. Peter and J'onn grabbed hold of Oliver.

Clark and Oliver shouted trying to get free of their grasps. "You are acting like children!" Carter yelled over them.

"Enough!" Lois shouted over the chaos. She stepped in between them. She cupped Clark's face in her hands and he began to calm down. He was breathing heavily but he was no longer struggling. Oliver stopped struggling as well. She turned away from Clark to face Oliver.

"Think of me what you will. I may be no saint but just know this…my feelings for _Clark_ are true. You do not have to approve of me but you will show me some respect not just as one soldier to another but to overthrow Luthor, which we cannot do if we fight amongst ourselves." Lois said calm but there was still fire in her tone. Oliver and Lois glared at each other.

"Will someone say what is going on here?" Arthur asked softly and confused. Oliver shook out of Peter and J'onn grip and composed himself.

"The answer is simple. Kal and Lois are lovers and Oliver saw them together. He is dismayed for he believes the countess is using him like Baroness Mercer used him some years ago." Bruce said and Oliver glared at him. "But I believe the countess is the spy that helped Kal plan this invasion since she is in this tent with us unchained."

"I am calm now so release me!" Clark demanded. Carter nodded to Arthur and they let go of his arms. Clark composed himself as well and ran his hand through his hair. "How do you do such a thing, Bruce…? Finding answers from small bits of information?" Clark asked. Bruce crossed his arms and walked back to the map lying on the table.

If it came from Bruce's lips then it must be true. A lesson they all learned many years ago. "What? You…?" Oliver turned to Lois with a look of absolute confusion and surprise written all over his face. "You would betray your own king…? Your own kingdom?" He asked her.

"Luthor stopped being my king the moment I realized he had my family killed for my father's army. And Alexander is more ruthless than his father ever was but he is a clever monster. His lust for power has become insatiable and I have witnessed the consequences of it myself. Even Lionel had more mercy than Alexander… I believe we can all agree that he must be stopped." Lois said. Everyone agreed by nodding and Oliver reluctantly agreed with her as well.

"Lois has given us everything we need to take this realm in a matter of weeks. And fortunately for us, Lex has left the realm unprotected when he sailed to invade Themyscira… Now let us be done with this nonsense so we may finish what we came here to do." Carter said. He looked at Clark and then at Oliver.

Oliver took a deep breath. "Go on." He said. He and Kal-El flashed a glare at one another but their feud would have to be buried for now. They all circled around the map once more.

"As I have told you all before, I sent my finest knights to dispose of the armories before we attack each city leaving the Genesis soldiers without weapons to defend themselves and the realm… I am hoping that they shall surrender and if not, then we shall have a great advantage over them. But, to be safe, Captain Ak-Var has been told to dispose of any messenger sent to warn the other cities, most of all, Metropolis." Kal-El said.

Lois stepped in. "These are all the quickest roads to Metropolis. Messengers will take these roads if there is an attack." She picked up a quill, dipped it in some ink, and marked these roads on the map. "Now, Edge City, we can catch the soldiers by surprise if the attack begins by sea before dawn. Most shall be asleep or too drunk to fight. The others shall be distracted by the Atlanteans. And they are without a commander, Vincent Edge, is in Metropolis as Alexander's Chancellor. And his son, Morgan, is in Thanagar… We could attack the city from all sides but that would take too much time."

"And what do you suggest?" Bruce asked.

"The people of Gotham are climbers, are they not?" Lois asked and Bruce simply nodded. She grinned. "Then I suggest that we make the soldiers split into two groups. One to fight off the Atlanteans and the other to protect the main gate leaving the back walls unprotected. You and your men shall climb the back wall and take the soldiers by surprise. There is a secret escape tunnel that few know of. Nobles and messengers shall try to escape through it. A properly aimed boulder will seal it."

"Once my men and I are over the wall, we can surprise the soldiers defending the main gate and then open the gate to allow reinforcements into the city to overwhelm the rest of the soldiers." Bruce said and Lois nodded. He nodded once to her meaning he approved of her plan.

"If we are fortunate, the rest of the soldiers shall lay down their arms once they see our numbers." Kal-El said.

"With this new plan of attack, Edge City shall be ours in a matter of hours instead of days… I am impressed, commander." Carter said and gave her a nod of approval.

"My thanks, Your Highness… But you may address me as countess or Lois for after tomorrow I shall no longer be a commander in the Genesis army." Lois said.

"And why not?" Oliver asked coldly.

Lois took a deep breath. "For years, I have fought and killed Kryptonians hoping to avenge my family. And now it is time that I shall fight with my true ally against my true enemy." Lois said and looked at Kal-El.

"No. No, Lois. I forbid it. You are…" Kal-El protested but she cut him off.

"If you assume that I shall only sit here in this camp and do nothing but wait for you, then you do not know me as well as I thought. If it will console you, then I shall wear a helm so no one shall see my face." Lois said and crossed her arms staring him down.

Kal-El sighed and rubbed his temples. "She reminds me of my wife." Oliver said under his breath thinking he was unheard.

"And mine." Carter, Bruce, and Arthur said in unison unintentionally.

Kal-El sighed and crossed his arms. He and Lois stared each other down for a few moments but he knew he could not change her mind. "Fine. You will pose as a knight of the Red Shard but you will not leave my side." She nodded. "And be careful of who you speak to. There are no women in the Red Shard." He warned and she nodded once more.

"When will the Amazons arrive?" Oliver asked. His tone 'screamed' that he wanted to change the subject so that another brawl would not break out.

"In Atlantean ships…they may arrive just in time for our attack on Empire City." Arthur said. "Do we need to worry about any other towns besides these that house the armories?"

"No. All but one city form a straight line to Metropolis at the edge of this cliff. All the towns are here in the lower valleys. They are mostly filled with common folk. If they do hear battle, they may stay in their homes." Lois said and they all nodded.

"And what of our march on Metropolis and the other city past the capital?" Carter asked.

"The commanders of these other cities follow my father. If he tells them to lay down their arms, they will obey." Lois said.

"But I doubt your father shall surrender his army or the city. He may fight to the last man." Carter said.

"My father is a stubborn man. He would proudly die in battle but…there may be a way." Lois stroked her upper lip as an idea popped into her hair.

"What are you thinking?" Kal-El asked.

"My father will be a problem but we can solve that later… After Empire City, Metropolis is the last stronghold besides Keystone City but that is miles away from the capital. But Hub City and Central City will follow us." Lois said.

"And how do you know this?" Bruce asked.

"Both cities protect the Resistance. Alexander believes them to be just merchant cities making them great strongholds for the Resistance. I know they have already raided these three armories to prepare for the attack on Metropolis." Lois pointed out the empty armories on the map. "The Resistance shall offer your knights shelter while they await our arrival and they are ready to march with us." Lois said and Kal-El nodded.

"I shall send word to Ak-Var to leave these armories be and to head for Central City… And now we must rest if we plan to reach the city just before dusk." Kal-El said. He grabbed the shackles and Lois reluctantly held out her wrists. He put them back on her and locked them. "Cam-Zel!" He entered the tent. "Inform the troops we march at dawn and you may take the commander back to her tent."

"You mean prison." Lois said sarcastically. Cam-Zel bowed and left the tent with Lois.


	21. The Night is Darkest

**The Night is Darkest Just Before the Dawn**

The stars were slowly beginning to fade meaning it would be dawn soon. The darkness masked the army as they quietly marched onto Edge City. All the soldiers' feet were padded with torn pieces of cloth to quiet their footsteps. All was quiet in Edge City except for a few sentries trying to stay awake on the wall. The Atlantean fleet was awaiting the signal to attack.

The sovereigns were on horseback on a hill overlooking their massive army and the city. "You should wear proper armor, Oliver." Kal-El said softly.

Oliver wore a green archer's tunic over gray hauberk. "I shall wear more armor when we actually see battle…and when my wife arrives, of course." Oliver said and they all chuckled, except for Bruce. "Besides I prefer my bow to my swords. The armor worsens my aim."

"Then see my blacksmith. He is well skilled in making armor lighter but strong." Kal-El said.

"I shall think on it." Oliver said. He did not look at Kal-El. They were still tension between them and Kal-El hoped that battle would allow all to be forgotten.

General Fine trotted up the hill on his gray stallion. He wore the black suit of armor of a general with his family crest stamped over his heart and black knight's cape bearing a red sun. "We are ready to begin our attack, Sire." Fine said and Kal-El nodded. Kal-El then nodded to Oliver.

Oliver then raised his longbow and grabbed an arrow from over his shoulder. He placed the arrow on the quiver and aimed. He fired it into the sky and the arrow disappeared into the night sky. A few moments later, the arrow landed on the stern of the _Queen Mera_ a few steps from Orin. Orin shook his head, grinning. "Begin the attack."

From atop the hill, they could hear the sound of cannon fire and explosions. The loud ringing of a bell could be heard from inside the city. Men shouting could be heard over the pause in explosions. Kal-El signaled General Fine, who ordered for one trebuchet to fire. The trebuchet flung its boulder high in the air and it hit its target. The escape tunnel was now sealed. No one was getting out.

Kal-El then looked at Bruce. Bruce nodded once and rode off with his knights. Kal-El looked at Oliver, who signaled the archers to fire. The archers were armed with flame arrows. They placed the arrows on their quivers and soldiers lit the ends of their arrows. They took their aim and fired. Flame arrows flew through the sky like shooting stars and they hit their targets. They could see the dim glow of fires within the city and the sounds of men and women screaming.

"TO THE MAIN GATE! TO THE MAIN GATE!" Kal-El watched soldiers and archers scrambling to the main wall through a lens and tube. The army was far out of range for Genesis archers' armor piercing arrows but not for the common ones, especially if they had longbows.

"Volley!" General Fine shouted warning the soldiers at the front. The soldiers tucked tail and the arrows collided with their shields shattering on impact. "Recover!" Fine commanded and the soldiers stood. Oliver then signaled for the archers to send another volley. They took their aim and fired common arrows this time.

"General, command the catapults to fire upon the main wall giving time for King Bruce and his knights to climb the wall." Kal-El said and Fine barked the command to the soldiers at the trebuchets. Firing the catapults would be a lot quieter than firing the cannons. Multiple trebuchets began firing upon the main wall. The boulders destroyed parts of the wall and soldiers fell when they lost their footing.

Bruce and his knights scaled the back wall quietly wearing leather cuirasses without their mail. Bruce reached the top first. He was the fastest climber. He saw that the plan was working. All the soldiers were defending the main gate and sea wall. He motioned for everyone else to climb over the wall.

Bruce patted his former student and ward, Sir Richard Grayson, on the shoulder and the 17 year-old Richard nodded once at his mentor. They split into two groups. It was Richard's job to open the gate while Bruce disposed of the soldiers on the wall. Bruce saw archers blindly firing in the dark and only a few soldiers were in their armor. A captain was splashing water in a few soldiers' faces. They had obviously been drinking.

Their backs were to the Gothamites. Bruce drew two of his hand-forged throwing daggers and aimed. There were two knights in his line of sight, two captains. He threw the daggers and they both hit their targets in their necks. The two knights gasped for breath and fell over the battlements. They were dead before they hit the ground. Bruce drew his falchion.

The soldiers saw their commanding officers fall over the battlements and turned around too late. Bruce and his men attacked and killed them quickly and quietly. Soldiers on the ground saw them but Richard and his men killed them quickly before they warn the other soldiers. Judging by their dark blue armor, these soldiers were of Slade Wilson's army.

The soldiers defending the sea wall did not notice a thing. They continued focusing all their cannon fire on the Atlanteans. The cannon fire muffled all the noise around them. Richard and his men began turning the wheel to open the gate. Bruce waved two torches in the air signaling the army.

They noticed the signal on top of the hill and they commanded their generals to signal for the vanguard to march onto the city. Orin noticed the signal as well and signaled his sailors to cease firing. "Take us to a safe distance from their cannons!" He commanded. He did not want to hit the Gotham knights. The Genesis soldiers began cheering believing to be in full retreat. Outside the walls, the vanguard was almost to the city gate.

The dawn was approaching and a dim light lit the skies. That is when the soldiers noticed the advancing army and that they were surrounded by Gotham knights. "Lay down your arms." Bruce said with his falchion at their captain's throat. The captain nodded and they had no choice but to drop their weapons for they were only 20 or so men. Bruce motioned for them to march down from the battlements and they did.

Richard ordered his men to open the gate of the sea wall to allow in the Atlantean flag ship, the _Queen Mera_. Half of the Genesis soldiers were still not completely sober so they stumbled passed them. The soldiers were forced to sit down in a circle surrounded by armed guards. There was another group of people sitting down in a circle in their nightwear. Bruce assumed they were nobles, especially when he saw the Mayor of Edge City among them holding his wife.

The vanguard entered the city and took up defensive positions. Generals entered the city and then the Red Shard and other personal guards. At last the sovereigns entered the city. All the soldiers kneeled down to one knee as they trotted past them. The rest of the army was outside forming a perimeter around the city.

The sovereigns rode up to Bruce and dismounted. The soldiers stood when they dismounted. Lois was among them but she wore a bascinet helm to conceal her identity but she looked like any other Red Shard knight. Kal-El and Bruce gripped forearms. "King Kal-El, I present to you Sir Perry White, the Mayor of Edge City." Bruce said and stepped off to the side.

Two Red Shard knights brought Sir Perry before Kal-El. Kal-El saw his wife nervously watching them in the background. "Your Grace, I ask only that you spare the lives of common people of this city." He said.

Kal-El sighed. "Sir Perry, we shall only harm those who attack us. You have nothing to fear from us." Kal-El said but Perry was still stiff.

"It is not your army that I fear but the wrath of King Alexander." Perry said. Peter trotted up at that moment.

"Alexander will not be king for long." Peter said and Sir Perry cut his eyes to his blue tabard. A golden lion on its hind legs was on the tabard over his silver cuirass.

"The House of Ross." Perry whispered. "This cannot be. The House of Ross was wiped out at the beginning of the war."

"No." Peter dismounted. "Not all." He walked up to Sir Perry and removed his right glove. People were watching from their windows. "I am Prince Peter of the House of Ross, youngest son of King William and Queen Abigail and the last living heir to the throne of the kingdom of Argos!"

Peter held up his right hand revealing the ring of the king of Argos. The ring was gold in the shape of a lion's head with small red rubies for eyes. Peter has worn the ring around his neck since his mother died and now it felt like a part of him with it resting on his finger.

Everyone began to murmur among themselves. Sir Perry was the first to kneel and the soldiers and people of Edge City followed suit. "But you and the rest of the House of Ross were murdered by the Kryptonians." Sir Perry said still kneeling.

"That is a lie. The Kryptonians has been sheltering my mother and I since I was a child. I was brought up safe in the home of the Duke and Duchess of Kansas when my mother joined my father in the next life." Peter said and the crowd began to murmur again. "And now I have married the woman I love…the Lady Lana Lang." The murmuring began again.

"I do not ask you all to partake in this war. I only wish to tell you all that you have been deceived and that this whole war was built on deceptions. My friend, King Kal-El, has tried to bring peace between our realms. And Lionel Luthor was going to give me back the throne of my forefathers but his death was unexpected." Peter said. He held out his hand and helped Sir Perry up to his feet. Everyone else rose.

"Does Alexander know that you live?" Perry asked softly.

"Alexander has known for some time and he refuses to forge a peace treaty. We both know his lust for power is growing and the great power he now seeks has made every known realm unite against him." Peter said.

"Let us speak in private. My home is just over here." Perry said and Peter nodded. Perry went back to the sitting nobles to collect his wife.

"Traitor." A noble hissed at him and then Perry backhanded him across the face.

"The only traitor here is you." Perry said and walked away. Perry put a hand on Peter's shoulder and led them to the second largest manor in the city. The first was owned by the Edge family. The sovereigns followed them as their generals handled the troops.

They entered the home of Perry White and his family. His wife went up the stairs. Perry led them to the Great Hall of the manor. He closed the door behind them. Perry eyed the Red Shard knight who entered the Great Hall with them.

"Sir Perry, I present to you His Majesty, King Kal-El of Krypton." Kal-El nodded once. "His Grace, King Oliver of Star City." Oliver nodded once. "His Grace, King Bruce of Gotham." Bruce nodded once. "His Majesty, King Orin of Atlantis." Orin nodded once. "And our great mentor and His Supreme Highness, King Carter of Thanagar and Pharaoh of Egypt. Cater nodded once. Perry nodded to each of them.

"Sir Perry." Lois said. She removed her helm, held under her right arm, and lowered her coif.

"Lois! What are you doing here?" Perry asked her and they quickly embraced.

"It is a long story but in short…I am here serving as the ambassador for the commander of the Resistance until we meet to march to on Metropolis. I have been a soldier of the Resistance near one year now." Lois said.

"You were the last person I ever thought would join the resistance against Luthor…especially after the tragic loss of Sir Gabriel Sullivan and his family." Perry said. He cut his eyes to Kal-El.

"Krypton is not to blame for their deaths… Lionel Luthor had them killed for my father and his army. As Prince Peter has told you, this war was built on deceptions." Lois said.

"The day has not even begun and this day is already full of surprises. The city has been attacked and people are rising from the grave… I am going to need some wine." Perry said. He went over to an end table and poured himself a goblet of wine.

"Lois, I believe it is time I told you this." Clark said and she turned to look at him. "I confronted Lionel on the murder of your family… He knew nothing. He assumed they were killed by Kryptonians as well." Kal-El said.

"What?" Lois asked shocked. "Then who…" She paused.

"There is only one Luthor left who would kill for an army and the unquestioning loyalty of the realm's best general." Kal-El said.

"Alexander." Lois hissed. She threw the helm across the room with a yel and it collided with the wall. She was breathing heavily. Kal-El placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Her breathing returned normal and she took a deep breath. Perry noticed how comfortable she was with. She had not been comfortable with a man except with Wesley Keenan but that was a long time ago.

"If what you all speak is true, then the Luthor family has become a curse over this lands and Alexander's ruthlessness surpasses that of his father… Lately there has been talk of a massive invasion but no one knows of what realm. Alexander and his fleet sailed past here some weeks ago." Perry said.

"They were sailing for Themyscira." Lois said. Perry coughed on a sip of wine.

Perry wiped his mouth and put the goblet down. "Alexander is mad indeed. No one invades Themyscira. _No one_… Thanagar tried many years ago and their army was massacred in a matter of hours. I mean no ill will to your Highness." Perry said the latter to Carter.

"That was the father of my grandfather, not I. He was a fool to think he could invade that island in the first place. I, on the other hand, prefer to have the Amazons as allies, not enemies." Carter said.

"Becoming the new king of Themyscira is not Luthor's true purpose there. He is after a great Kryptonian power that has not been harnessed in over one hundred years." Peter said.

"What great power? I have not heard of any great Kryptonian power and I am well educated in Kryptonian traditions." Sir Perry said.

"The world has since forgotten its existence, but not us Kryptonians. The House of El was tasked with protecting this great power from enemies and never to use it unless Krypton was in grave peril… Lois, can you help me?" Kal-El asked her.

Lois helped him loosen the straps of his chest armor. He flashed a small grin and she grinned back. Sir Perry observed them. What had gotten his attention was that he has called her Lois. Not countess or Lady Lois but Lois. Kal-El removed the chain from around his neck and set it down on the table. He hid the ring on the chain with his thumb but Sir Perry caught a glance of Ella Lane's wedding ring. He said nothing of it though.

"This is what Lex wants…the three stones of power. With them he can form the Crystal of Knowledge giving the bearer the powers of the gods. That is why my forefather, King Seyg-El, had the crystal broken back into the three stones that made it once all Zod's followers were banished. The power is too great for just one man alone." Kal-El said.

"Alexander has taken Princess Kara's stone, the stone of Water. And he has gone for the stone of Air on Themyscira. This stone is supposed to protected by the king of Krypton but my father left it there for safe keeping some years before his death… And this is the stone of Fire. It is protected by the queen. This belonged to my mother. " Kal-El said. _There can be no fire without air_, his uncle used to say.

"If this power is as great as you say, then all your realms are at great risk for Alexander shall not stop at Krypton." Perry said.

"And that is why we have come together to form this League of Armies. We plan to invade this realm before Alexander can invade us." Kal-El said. "Will you help us?"

"Great Caesar's ghost!" Perry swore under his breath and Lois grimaced. She had heard him say that on many occasions and that was not a good sign. Perry sighed. "Yes. I shall help you…but first we must make sure General Wilson does not send a regiment to investigate the smoke coming from the city." Sir Perry picked up Lois's helm, where it had landed after she had thrown it, and he handed it back to her.

Lois put back on her helm and they all left the Great Hall. They left the manor and went outside. Soldiers from both sides were helping clean up the rubble and helping the wounded. The common people were helping as well.

"Sire, the Genesis soldiers wish to aid us in our invasion. They are not pleased with all the deceptions from the House of Luthor and they wish to pledge their loyalty to the House of Ross once more." General Fine said to Kal-El. Kal-El turned to look at Peter, who nodded.

Sir Perry was looking around for someone and his face lit up when he found them. "Jerry…Keith!" His sons ran up to him and embraced him. "We lost all our falcons so I need you and your brother to ride to Empire City. Tell General Wilson a fire broke out in the stables but it has been taken care of. We do not want Wilson sending troops here now that Edge City is now loyal to the House of Ross." Perry said the latter just a bit louder for all to hear. "Prince Peter and his army are more than welcome." The people of Edge City cheered and the remaining soldiers kneeled before Peter.

Peter nodded once to the people and held up his right hand to the soldiers. Once everyone went back to what they were doing, Peter turned around to see all the sovereigns staring at him. "_Your_ army." Oliver said. Everyone continued to stare at him with blank stares. Peter was speechless and could do nothing but shrug his shoulders.

Once they were back in the manor, Carter slapped Peter on the back of the head. "Ow!" Peter exclaimed and everyone else chuckled.

Later that night, they all sat in the Great Hall of the manor. Everyone was out of their armor and dressed casually in trousers, shorts, wool or leather doublets, and their sword belts (except Oliver, Carter and Shiera). "Lois, Sir Perry, what can you tell us of General Slade Wilson?" Kal-El asked.

Perry sighed. "He is just as ruthless and merciless as Alexander. Alexander has put him in command of Empire City. Slade has made the city into a fortress forcing all the people out to make room for his troops and arms." He said.

"Not only that but Wilson surrounds himself with his own soldiers, not Genesis army. These men have sworn an oath of loyalty to Slade and the punishment is death is they disobey. Wilson will not surrender and his men shall fight to the last man if that happens." Lois said.

"Nothing is hardly simple." Kal-El said. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have fought Wilson many times on the field of battle. He is not to be underestimated. He will sacrifice a whole battalion for a victory." Oliver said.

"We should await the arrival of the Amazons before we march onto Empire City. We may need them to take the city… And they will skin us alive if we commence this battle without them." Kal-El commented and everyone muttered their agreement.

"It is essential that if we want to take Metropolis, then Empire City must fall or this invasion will fail. They can outflank us if we go around the city… It was difficult but the Resistance was able to get some of its soldiers inside the city as cooks, chambermaids, and stable hands but they constantly watched." Lois said.

"Cam-Zel!" Kal-El called for. Cam-Zel entered the Great Hall and went for his sword when he saw Lois. Kal-El held up his hand. "Lane is no threat to me." Cam-Zel removed his hand from around his sword grip. "Bring General Fine to me." Cam-Zel bowed and slowly left the hall keeping his eyes on Lois.

A few minutes later, General Fine entered the Great Hall and bowed to Kal-El. He stood erect with his left hand atop his sword pommel. "You sent for me, Sire." Fine said. He cut his eyes to Lois and then back to Kal-El. Cam-Zel has obviously told his old commander she was in the hall with them.

"What do you know of General Slade Wilson?" Kal-El asked hunched over the map.

"Wilson is called the Deathstroke for his cruelty and ruthlessness. Every town he has attacked, he has left no intentional survivors. Alexander made him the general some years ago and he is in command of Empire City because like Luthor, Wilson is a clever and ruthless battle tactician." Fine said. He cut his eyes to Lois again.

Kal-El noticed this. He stood erect, approached Fine, and crossed his arms. "Speak your mind, Milton." Fine hesitated. "You may speak plainly with me since we are to be kin after all." Kal-El said. Everyone cut their eyes from Kal-El to Milton shocked by that last comment.

Fine sighed. "I am curious to why Commander Lane is in on this war council, Kal-El. She is an enemy soldier, a knight loyal to Alexander Luthor." Milton said. He kept a straight face but his heart was pounding.

"If you must know, _Countess_ Lane is here as the ambassador for the Resistance commander." Milton cut his eyes to Lois and then back to Kal-El. "Thanks to the information she has given us, we were able to plan this invasion and send troops to help defend Themyscira… She has never been loyal to Alexander so I believe you should show the countess some respect, my lord." Kal-El said.

Fine's shoulders stiffen somewhat and he held his chin high. "He does not have to… We are both soldiers first. We do not need to speak of our respect for one another. You are a soldier as well. You should know this." Lois said and Kal-El sighed. A small grin formed at the corners of Fine's lips.

"Yes, I know this and I am only trying to defend your honor." Kal-El said.

"Do I look like I need defending? I can defend myself." Lois protested.

"So you do not want me defending your honor?" Kal-El said.

"As noble as your actions are, I am only saying that you do not need to defend me." Lois said.

"It is like watching Carter and Shiera." Peter said.

"But I want to defend you. You do not deserve such treatment." Kal-El said.

Arthur scoffed. "No, it is like watching Oliver and Dinah." He said and Oliver scoffed.

"And it sweet that you want to but you do not need to save me when I do not need saving." Lois said.

"As entertaining as this is, we need to return to the task at hand." Bruce said and Sir Perry agreed with him. Peter and Arthur wiped the smirks off their face. The mood was serious once more.

"Yes, we do… We shall speak of this later, Countess." Kal-El said.

Later

Clark and Lois fell down onto the bed kissing heatedly. They had not made love in months and they desired each other desperately. Their lips broke apart when she pulled his shirt over his head and threw it down onto the floor. She straddled him and slowly began to remove her own shirt. Clark tried to sit up but she pushed him back down. He smiled as she slowly removed her shirt.

She threw her shirt over her shoulder. Clark quickly sat up and kissed her. Their fingers ran through each other's hair and their bare chests rubbed up against each other. He gently ran his nails down her back and she moaned. Then there was a knock on the door and their lips parted. "By Rao! Can we ever be alone?" Clark said breathing heavily. Lois applied kisses down his left cheek and neck.

His eyes rolled with pleasure and he began to kiss her left shoulder. There was a louder knock on the door this time. He stopped kissing her shoulder to look at the door. "Ignore it." She whispered in his ear and she kissed his ear lobe. The knocking now became constant. She stopped kissing him and they both groaned. They pressed their foreheads together and took in deep breaths.

She got up off him and got up from the bed. They retrieved their shirts and quickly put them back on. Kal-El ran his hands through his hairs twice before unlocking and opening the door still breathing heavily. It was Carter. "Yes?"

"An urgent letter just arrived from Sh-ie-ra." Carter has noticed Lois composing herself in the background. He then noticed the two goblets of wine in front of the fireplace and their disheveled appearance. "Did you two speak yet?"

"We were trying to." Kal-El answered. He stepped aside so Carter could enter the bedchamber. Carter entered cautiously. Lois nodded once to him and he nodded once back. "What did her letter say?"

"The invasion was only a distraction. It allowed for John Corben to slip into the Amazonian Palace. He killed the guards and took the stone. He was gone by the time they had realized what had happened." Carter said.

"By Rao!" Kal-El swore. He ran his hand down his face and covered his mouth. He could feel the coarseness of his stubble against his skin. He had no time to shave and Lois had already mentioned her discontent of his developing beard. "Now Lex has two stones and he will be coming for mine." He looked down at the Stone of Fire dangling from his neck. He had grown accustomed to his weight and most times forgot it was around his neck.

"The Amazons are sailing here as we speak. They are right behind Alexander but they are trying to stay out of his sight. With the wind, they shall arrive here in a few nights." Carter said.

"That is more than enough time to plan our attack on Empire City and hide the Atlantean fleet." Kal-El said.

"We have already dealt with the fleet. Sir Perry says that there is a large cove where they can hide until we march. And we have commanded the army to make camp in the valley away from prying eyes." Carter said.

"Good. And just as a precaution, a garrison shall remain here and in each city we take as we march onto Metropolis." Kal-El said and Carter nodded. "Will Lex sail pass here?" He asked Lois.

"Alexander will most likely take the Argean Canal into the Argean Sea. It is the fastest route by ship to Metropolis… The canal is quite narrow. The ships would have to sail in a straight line to navigate it. That is why he did not take this route when he first sailed but if the Amazons did indeed massacre half of his army, he can then take this way." Lois said.

"Let us hope then that he is racing back to his precious Metropolis." Carter said.

"I have no doubt he is… I know Lex. He will want to be behind the safety of his city's high walls and sitting on his throne with the stones. Being in the open for too long leaves him vulnerable to attack. Kal-El said.

* * *

6 days, 5 nights later

Kal-El and Carter waited for the arrival of the first Atlantean warship built, the _Trident of Poseidon_, to dock at Edge City. Much to their relief scouts spotted Luthor's fleet sailing in the Argean Canal. Kal-El spotted Milton Fine out of the corner of his eye, no doubt waiting for Kara. He motioned for him to come forward. Milton approached cautiously as if Kal-El would change his mind on their betrothal at any moment.

The ship docked into the port and dockhands tied it down. The sun had just set so all they saw were shadowy figures on the deck of the ship as the ramp was lowered onto the dock. The figures left the ship and started walking up to them. The men immediately stood erect. The women examined them. "Well they are not dead so I guess that do not need us after all." Diana said. Shiera scoffed and they chuckled.

Carter smiled as Shiera walked into his arms and their lips met. Kal-El grinned at Kara but she just walked passed him heading for Milton. He opened his mouth to say something but when he turned around, Milton and Kara were locked in a tender kiss. He closed his mouth, crossed his arms, and grinned. If Kara was happy, then he was happy.

The Black Canary tapped his shoulder and he turned around. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot. "Ah, yes. King Oliver is expecting you in the manor." Kal-El said. "The last room down the hall on the second floor." He whispered and winked at her. She grinned, gave him a small bow, and walked past him so she could have a night of passion with her husband.

In the morrow, Kara was walking through the halls when she noticed something and ducked around a corner. Kal-El and Lois Lane were talking in whispers at the end of the hall holding hands. He then carefully removed the ring from the chain around his neck and tried to hand it back to Lois. She shook her head but he was insisting that she take it.

Lois closed his palm around the ring and whispered something to him. Then he caressed her cheek, leaned down, and kissed her tenderly. Kara's jaw dropped. She was beyond shocked, especially since Lane did not pull away from him. She must have made some sort of noise because they looked in her direction but she had ducked back around the corner in time.

They were all in the Great Hall going over a new battle plan for Empire City. Kara kept eyeing Kal-El and Lois. She noticed them exchange a few glances and their hands occasionally brushing up against their other's. It was like what she and Milton do.

Lois was leaned over a table examining the map of Genesis with Milton. They both sighed and they stood erect. "This will be no easy task. General Wilson has indeed prepared for every kind of attack a soldier can think of." Fine said and rubbed the back of his neck.

No one obviously had any ideas. Even Bruce was silent. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Kal-El spoke up. "Then we have to plan an attack that a soldier would never expect." He said and looked at Kara. She could tell by the look in his eyes what his out-of-the-box plan was and she nodded.

"It would appear we have no choice. Empire City must fall if we are to take Metropolis." Kara said and Kal-El nodded once.

"What are you two talking about?" Oliver asked only saying what was on everyone else's mind.

"The stone of Fire…" Kal-El placed his hand over the stone beneath his shirt. "I am going to unlock its powers so we can seize this fortress and march on to Metropolis." Kal-El said.

"I know I have slept through a great deal of scoldings and teachings but I am certain I was awake when you said that unlocking these powers was bad." Oliver said.

"I remember what I said but together, the crystal makes the bearer a god but separate, it grants us only a taste of its true power… When we Els reach the age of 15, we are tasked with absorbing these powers for one week as a rite of passage. And so that we may be ready to do it once more if Krypton were ever in great peril." Kal-El said.

"Each stone divides the power of the crystal. With this stone, we shall be able to start fire with our eyes. With the stone of Water we will be able to see things at great distances, through solid objects, and things that are too small to see. With the stone of Air, we will be able to fly through the clouds, hear upon great distances, and blow winds as strong as hurricanes and cold like the winter frost from our mouths." Kara explained.

"The stone of Air sounds fun." Oliver said and Carter immediately slapped the back of his head. Oliver held back a yelp and the Black Canary stifled a laugh. "Why must you always do that?" He snapped.

"It is the only way I know that my teachings get through to you…to each of you. And do not deny that it works." Carter said. No one spoke. Bruce even shrugged his shoulders, thus proving his point.

Lois was the first to speak back on the matter at hand. "Is this safe?" She asked.

"It will be fine. I know what I am doing." Kal-El answered and gave her a reassuring smile. "Will the Resistance soldiers inside Empire City be able to help us?" He asked.

"Yes. They are ready to burn down the armory and the stable once the attack begins. That shall give us a small advantage for their cannon fire shall be limited along with their armor piercing arrows. They shall leave the city through this escape tunnel before they seal it." Lois pointed out the tunnel on the map.

"Good." Kal-El flashed a grin but she still had a worried expression on her face. Kara continued to observe them closely. "I shall do this at noon, when the sun is at its highest."

"We shall do it together, Kal-El. It will take our combined knowledge to defeat Alexander whilst he has two stones." Kara said and she could see the worry on Kal-El and Milton's faces. "I do not always need your protection. I can defend myself and I will not let you do this alone."

"Alright." Kal-El said simply.

"Do not think just because… Alright?" Kara was surprised by his answer. "Should you be telling me that it is too dangerous or that I am far too young and that it will be safer for you to do this alone? That is the Kal-El I remember." Kara said.

"Kara, I know that I cannot do this alone so for once I am not going to argue with you." Kal-El said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sir Perry, we are going to need somewhere private to do this, preferably out of the city."

"I know a place." Perry answered.

Noon was almost upon them and they were in the middle of the ruins of a village. "When Alexander took the throne, his first act as king was to round up all who opposed him… This was once a peaceful little village before Slade Wilson and his soldiers came and burned this place to the ground." Sir Perry said. He ran his hand down the scorched wall of a destroyed house.

They tied their horses to something sturdy and walked with through the charred ruins. "My father and I could not nothing but watch the aftermath once this reached our ears." Lois said as she picked up a charred doll. Kal-El put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she placed her hand over his.

Kara looked up at the sun. "Kal-El, it is time." She said and he nodded. Milton was nervous. "I will be fine, my love. I have done this before." Milton forced a grin.

Kal-El removed the stone from around his neck and took a deep breath. He had not done this in years but he remembered how to unlock the power. He could never forget. He and Kara nodded at each other as they touched the stone together when the sunlight reflected off the stone. The stone began to glow and Kal-El looked at Lois. The group was then blinded by a bright light and they shielded their eyes.

The light disappeared as quickly as it appeared. They lowered their hands. Kal-El and Kara stood there as if nothing had happened. They both took deep breaths. "Do you feel it?" Kal-El asked Kara and she nodded. They both balled their hands into fists and smirked at each other. Then they were gone in a blur.

"Where did they go?" Oliver asked and everyone looked at one another. Kal-El then returned just seconds after Oliver's question and then Kara returned right after him.

"You cheat!." Kara said. Kal-El grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

Oliver shook his head. "Where did you two go?" Oliver asked again.

"A small village on the Argo, Kansas border." Kal-El said. He walked up to Lois ignoring everyone's shocked expressions. He was obviously hiding something behind his back and he was grinning. "For you." He said and presented her with a magnificent blue Kryptonian rose, only in bloom in the winter. Lois smiled as she took it from him and smelled its sweet scent. Kal-El smiled at her.

Then there was a loud boom. Kal-El turned around to see that Kara had punched a hole into the ruins of a stone wall. He walked up to her as she was pulling her fist out. Kara grimaced as she flexed and extended her fingers. Kal-El took her hand and examined it to see a bruise forming. "It will be harder to wound us but we are still vulnerable. We need the crystal to be invincible." Kara said.

Kal-El nodded. "I remember… Lex has a small advantage over for us but we have an even more special advantage over him." Kal-El said giving her a look and Kara nodded.

"Are there any more special powers you two are hiding?" Oliver asked.

"Shoot an arrow?" Kal-El said and Oliver shrugged. He put an arrow on the string of his longbow and fired it up in the air. The arrow then caught fire and its ashes filled the air. Everyone turned to look at Kal-El, whose eyes were red. He blinked and his eyes were blue once more.


	22. Suspicions

**Suspicions**

Alexander stood in his and Helen's chambers stroking his chin. He wore trousers, a shirt, a blue robe, and boots. "Your Grace, Sir John Corben." One of his manservants announced. Corben entered the chamber and bowed. Lex took a sip of wine and motioned for Corben to come closer. Lex could hear the music from the banquet celebrating the Queen birthday in the Great Hall.

"We have not heard any news from Smallville or Edge City. I do not like this. You are to find out why they are silent and return." Alexander commanded and Corben nodded once. "You will leave at once with Lane."

"General Lane, Sire?" Corben asked.

"Yes. We have received word that the commander of the Resistance is assembling his captains in Central City. They are planning something. I want Lane to discover what it is and bring me back their leaders dead or alive. I would prefer dead but I did not mention it to him. Lane has morals, which is his greatest weakness unlike you and me." Alexander said. "And if they kill Lane, well…I am sure I can use that to work in our favor." He took a sip of wine.

Corben smirked and nodded in agreement. Alexander motioned for him to leave. Corben bowed and left the chamber to prepare for his journey. Alexander went to the window. The show of fireworks had begun and he could see Tess, Mia, and Helen in the courtyard watching with the other nobles. Baby Alexander held his hands up to the sky as each firework exploded in the sky.

A waste of cannon fire but the mood at court had been less than jovial. Helen had recommended it to bring up spirits. He could have cared less but Helen pressed on that they needed to keep up appearances. He tapped his fingers on the window sill and downed the remaining contents of his gold, jeweled goblet.

"Boy!" He called. A young servant entered the chamber and bowed. "Once Sir John and General Lane leave the city, I want the Royal Forces to be on their guard. Something is stirring and I want to be prepared when it is revealed." The servant bowed and left the chamber.

* * *

Edge City was now enveloped in darkness and the moon was high in the sky. Torches lit the deserted streets. The army was preparing to march just after dawn for it would be a minimum of a four day march with the catapults and cannons, even with all the horses and wagons to carry them.

Kal-El twirled the stone in his hand as he sat in front of the fireplace. He closed his eyes knowing the dead quiet was just the calm before the storm. The crackles of the fire made him envision the sounds of bombardments and screams; and he imaged a city in flames. Then there was a knock on the door snapping him out of his vision.

His eyes snapped opened and he grinned knowing it was Lois. He put the stone back around his neck and stood to open the door. He had barely opened it when Lois pushed him back inside and kissed him passionately. He heard the door slam behind her as the kiss deepened. He wrapped his arms around her.

She pinned him against the wall. His head slammed against the wall, splintering the wood but he did not feel a thing. Lois then ripped half his shirt down the middle and ran her fingers up his firm chest. She slid the remnants of his shirt off his shoulders but it still hung from his forearms. She kissed his left pec, his scar, and moved up his neck. She then began to nimble on his ear lobe and his eyes rolled in pleasure.

Suddenly, his eyes felt like they were on fire and he clenched them shut for fear of hurting Lois. He grabbed her by her shoulders and gently pushed her back breathing heavily. He kept his hands on her shoulders and his head down. Lois raised his chin and began caressing her face with his hands.

He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. Lois watched his eyes become ice blue once more. He then felt the sweet taste of Lois's lips on his. This kiss was more tender than the rough passionate one moments ago. He caressed her face and then ran his fingers through her hair with his shirt still hanging from his forearms. Her hands slowly moved up his chest, to his shoulders, and then to his face.

"We do not know what will happen tomorrow or the day after…but I do know that I want to spend one more night with you." Lois said and he grinned. "But first…" She pulled away from him and bolted the door. "There will be no interruptions this time." Lois said as he removed his shirt. She flung herself into his waiting arms and they laughed.

The sun rose and Clark watched its rays shine on Lois's skin. She was sleeping on her stomach and the sheet only covered half her body. He ran his fingertips up her backside and she moaned at his touch. He then kissed her lower back, her upper back, and her right shoulder. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him grinning at her. "Good morrow." He whispered

"Good morrow." Lois whispered back. He leaned in and pecked her lips. She then placed her head on his chest and they cuddled. He stroked her hair with his right hand. Her fingers traced the large scar on his chest. "I wish we could stay like this." Lois said softly.

"As do I… Maybe not today but one day." Clark said and kissed her forehead. "We will just lie together somewhere not having a care in the world except for each other." He said and she grinned.

"Is such a thing even possible?" Lois asked. Clark pulled away and sat up.

"Lois…I want us to be together now and long after the war is over. I love you and you love me. That is all that matters. And I know there is nothing in this world that can change my feelings for you." Clark said looking down at her. Lois looked up at him.

She reached up and began caressing his face. "Must you always be so full of hope?" Lois asked.

"It is one of the many reasons why you love me." Clark said and Lois chuckled. She reached up and pecked his lips. She grabbed hold of the sheet and wrapped it around her body as she stood leaving only the fur blanket to cover Clark's manhood. "Please stay." Clark said.

Lois leaned over the bed and kissed him tenderly. She pulled away when the kiss began to deepen. "I have to leave if I want to sneak back to my chamber without being noticed." She said. She backed away and began to gather her discarded clothing.

"Lois, just about everyone knows about us. I believe even Sir Perry suspects something; as well as my cousin." Clark said. He threw back the blanket and stood. Lois quickly admired his firm body and manhood. He picked up his trousers and put it on. "What is the point of hiding this any longer?" He asked and watched her put on her trousers.

Lois flipped her hair after she put her shirt back on. "To protect us, of course… Do you really think my father and your Council would allow us to be together if a scandal broke out in both our realms? I doubt they will. They will denounce with the vile title of mistress; and whore if they do not wish to be nice." She said.

Clark threw aside his torn shirt. He placed his hands on his hips and lowered his head knowing she was right. Lois walked up him and began caressing his face. "You must not be so hard on yourself, Clark…but for now duty has to come before love." She said and he sighed. She raised his chin. "Only for now, my love. I promise only for now." He nodded and she pecked his lips.

Clark unbolted the door. He opened it and looked around. He nodded that it was clear and Lois quietly stepped outside. They kissed one last time. She giggled and he held a finger up to his lips. She covered her mouth but her eyes were still smiling. Lois headed back to her chamber. Kara was watching from around the corner, confirming her suspicions. "Kal-El, what have you done?"

Sir Perry, Kal-El and Lois were the last to leave the White Manor. Kara watched the two of them as they kept stealing glances at each other. Lois waved Kal-El off when he tried to help her mount her horse and he chuckled. Lois and Sir Perry wore silver steel cuirasses over their silver hauberks.

Sir Perry kissed his wife and rustled his sons' hair before mounting his own horse. The common people murmured among themselves when they saw Commander Lois Lane riding beside Kal-El because her hatred for Kryptonians was well known. Kal-El nodded to the others and they rode out of the city to march onto Empire City.

* * *

Central City

General Samuel Lane traveled through the city streets dressed as a commoner in a wool doublet, cloak and trousers. He was going to a shop that was rumored to be a meeting place for the leaders of the Resistance. Lane entered the shop and took a good look around. "May I help you?" Jay Garrick asked. Standing next to him was his young cousin, Bart Allen.

"I am just looking." Lane replied. Garrick grinned and nodded. Lane walked up to the counter. "I was wondering if there have been any strangers coming through here as of late?" He asked slipping a few gold coins into his hand.

Garrick nodded once to Bart, who came from behind the counter to close and bolt the shop's doors. "Follow me." Garrick said softly. He went into the back room and Lane followed him. There were only a tapestry, supplies and trinkets for sale in the back.

"Why did you make me come back here?" Lane asked. Garrick then covered Lane's mouth with a cloth. Lane drew his dagger but Garrick knocked it from his hand. The old man was strong and fast for his age. The more Lane struggled, the drearier he became. Soon, everything went black around him.

Lane awoke in an unfamiliar room with his hands and feet bound to a chair. Lane coughed several times and shook his head to wake himself up. He could hear voices outside the door but it took a minute to make out what they were saying. "And just what do you plan to do with him?" A man asked.

"Nothing… He will remain here until the invasion arrives." A woman said. There was something familiar about her voice but he quickly shook off the thought when he heard the word 'invasion.' He tried to shimmy out of his ropes but they were too tight.

"And when they do arrive? What then?" Another man asked.

"None of you will touch him. I command it." The woman said fiercely.

"This man took part in the murder of a lot of our good friends and loyal followers and we are just going to stand by and let him live?" The second man snapped.

"You said the same of Lois Lane and now she is our most valuable soldier. I can turn him like I did her. I just need time. You all just have to trust me. I know what I am doing. It is why you made me your commander." The woman said. Lane was thinking this woman must be mad or trying to trick him into betraying king because there was no way Lois is a soldier of the Resistance. It was impossible.

He heard the door unlock and opened. A hooded figure entered the room. It was obviously a woman by her height and build. She wore a black leather cuirass over a black shirt and a sword belt. "You will never turn me. Just kill me and be done with it." Lane said roughly. She removed her sword belt and handed it to a guard. She then closed the door behind her.

"And that is where you are wrong." The woman said and Lane titled his head to side out of recognition. "Good. You know my voice. I would be disappointed if you did not." She said and pulled up a chair so that she could sit across from him. Chloe then sat down and proceeded to lower the hood of her black cloak. "Hello uncle."

"Chloe?"

* * *

Five Days, Four Nights Later

Kal-El and Kara returned from a scouting mission on Empire City. They super sped back into Kara's tent. "This is not going to be easy. He could hold that city for weeks, months, years even with enough supplies." Kara said. Kal-El walked to her water basin and splashed water in his face. They had been up for most of the night but did not feel a hint of exhaustion.

"It shall take a foolproof plan to take the city or it all ends here." Kal-El said and dabbed the water off his face with a cloth. Kara nodded.

"Since we have nothing but time, this now seems like the perfect moment to ask… What are your intentions with Lois Lane?" Kara asked.

"What?" Kal-El asked immediately stopping dabbing the water from his brow. He was definitely caught off guard. He tossed the cloth down onto the small table. "What are you talking about?"

"Do not lie to me, Kal-El. You know I can always tell when you are… I saw you two together in Edge City." Kara said and Kal-El sighed. "Now, I want the truth; the plain truth... Is she your mistress?"

"Do not call her that! She means more to me than that low, vile title." Kal-El snapped defensively.

"But you have lain with her, have you not?" Kara asked. The way he raised his chin and his silence answered her question. "If she is not your mistress, then what is she to do, cousin?"

"Lois is…" Kal-El sighed. "Lois is the woman I intend to marry…if she will have me." He answered and Kara's face was blank so he knew that she was now caught off guard.

"I do not believe I heard you correctly for I believe I just heard you say that you intend to marry Lois Lane. _Commander_ Lois Lane." Kal-El gave her a stern look. "The same Commander Lois Lane in this very camp?" Kara asked.

"Yes and she prefers countess over commander." Kal-El said and crossed his arms. "I am going to ask for her hand once we have taken Metropolis… I love her, Kara, and she loves me. All we want is to be together and to no longer meet in secret."

"But what will the people say? The Council?" Kara asked.

"If need be I shall make the union appear political. I was planning this union with Lionel before his unfortunate death." Kara's mouth was agape. "Kara, I will marry Lois…with or without permission from you, the Council, or the people."

"You are playing a dangerous game here, Kal-El. The people will not accept this union and it may tear your kingdom apart." Kara said.

"And there is the possibility that the people will not accept your betrothal to General Fine. After all, his forefathers were loyal to the House of Zod for generations. His family has committed atrocities so unspeakable that they are not written down so they can soon be forgotten that way our children do not hear of them." Kal-El snapped and Kara turned away from him.

Kal-El sighed again and shut his eyes feeling like horrible. "Kara, forgive me. I speak out of turn." Kara still had her back to him with her arms crossed. She refused to acknowledge him. "Since Alicia's death, I have envied all my friends' happiness, even Bruce. How blissful they are with their wives. Even Diana wishes to marry the man she loves…and I have even envied you and Milton." He said. Kara turned around to face him and uncrossed her arms.

"Kal-El…" Kara said sympathetically.

"I thought I could be happy with Lana but something was always missing and that envy was still there… And then I met Lois and I cannot explain it but for once I knew what I wanted. And that made me happy and that envy is gone whenever I am with her." Kal-El said.

Kara took a step towards her cousin. "I admit Milton Fine was the last man I expected to fall in love with. I loathed his family's crimes…but then he saved my life at Kryptonopolis. I had never needed saving until that day. We grew to respect one another. That respect grew to trust, to like, and in time into love." Kara said.

"That is all I want…to have someone to love and to share my life with. I now know that I have found my true soul mate and I never want to let her go… You once asked for my blessing. Now all I ask is for yours." Kal-El said.

Kara placed a hand on his shoulder. "If she makes you happy then who am I to stand in your way?" He grinned. "But is she harms you in any way, then she and I shall have cross swords." She said fiercely.

"You mean cross words?" Kal-El asked confused.

"No. I mean cross swords and I know you would do the same if Milton ever hurt me. Like you told me once, we look out for one another." Kara said. Kal-El smiled and ruffled her hair. She smacked his arm and they left her tent.

Soldiers bowed as Kal-El and Kara walked passed them and they nodded once in return. They soon reach the large command tent, where everyone was waiting for them. The Red Shard knights standing guard bowed their heads and then lifted the flaps of the tents for them. Kal-El motioned for Kara to enter first and he followed in after her. "Well?" Bruce asked pacing.

"Good morrow, Bruce. I trust you slept well whilst Kara and I rose long well after midnight to scout the city." Kal-El said. Kara grinned and Bruce sighed deeply.

"Good morrow. Now what have you found out?" Bruce asked. Kal-El and Kara's faces became serious.

"I have never seen a fortress such as this. Every man is kept on guard for an attack. No wine or mead of any kind are allowed into the city to corrupt the men. Regiments patrol the city walls until dusk and then more regiments take their place so those men can eat and sleep. The same occurs at dawn." Kal-El explained.

"If we are to lead the attack, then it must be at dawn. The powers of the stone are strongest during the day." Kara said and Kal-El nodded.

"Is that the small advantage you have over Alexander?" Lois asked.

"Yes. When a person not of Kryptonian blood possesses just one of the stones, the powers are useless at night. Seyg-El was no fool. The last thing he wanted was for history to repeat itself. At night, Kara and I will still have our powers but they shall be weaker." Kal-El said.

"So what is our plan?" Oliver asked twirling an arrow between his fingers.

"If anyone is interested, I have already thought of one." Bruce said from the background. Everyone turned to look at him. Bruce stepped forward and they all stepped aside. "First, we need to make contact with the Resistance soldiers inside the city."

Bruce looked at Lois. "It will be difficult but I can do it." Lois said.

Bruce nodded once. "Good. Tell them to get out of the city before dawn and tell them not to seal the escape tunnel. I believe we can use Wilson's defenses against him." Bruce said and Carter walked up beside him.

"How so?" Carter asked interested.

"Wilson keeps the barrels of black powder for the cannons here, here, and here." Bruce marked them on the map. "If you and Kara can get inside the city and move them all here, here, and here, here, here, and here… Then we can create a large enough explosion that will cause the walls to collapse onto the keep killing all inside without actually attacking the city." Bruce said.

Milton Fine walked up beside the two men and went over Bruce's plan. Fine then closed his eyes and thought the plan through step by step. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke. "This could work." Fine said.

"What about the explosion? That may cause unwanted attention." Shiera said and Bruce just looked at her. "But you already thought of that." She commented.

"As we heard this morning, Wilson tests the cannons every morrow to make sure they do not fail in actual battle. No one will be surprised by the sounds of explosions at dawn." Bruce said.

"We will of course search the ruins for survivors." Carter said.

"Of course but survivors are doubtful." Bruce said and Diana sighed. "Yes, Diana?"

"I was looking forward to this battle." Diana said. "But…it is a good plan."

Kal-El stroked his coarse stubble on his chin as he too went over the plan in his head. Everyone else had already agreed to Bruce's plan. Now they were just waiting for Kal-El's vote. Lois got close to him and whispered in his ear. "Clark, we could take this city without even drawing our swords. It could save many soldiers' lives." Kal-El sighed and nodded. Kara watched them.

"It is settled then." Bruce said. "You and Kara will leave before daybreak.

Clark sat over the edge of his rope bed and featherbed in his tent. Lois slept peacefully next to him. It was one of the many things he loved about her. Unlike him, she could always rest well before a battle. Instead of making love, they had fallen asleep in each other arms. Despite the comfort of being in her arms, he could not sleep. He listened to the quiet before the storm like he did with every battle.

It was a cool night and he notice a tiny shiver from Lois. He rose from the bed to poke the small fire. The cold ground did not bother his bare feet. He then sat back down on the edge of the bed. He felt Lois stir behind and she moved her arm to wear he should be. She could feel his side bare. She opened her eyes and saw his back to her so she raised her head. Her fingers caressed the skin of the back of his shoulders and neck. He sighed at the warmth of her touch.

Lois sat up and kissed the back of his neck. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his left shoulder. She could feel his shoulders relax somewhat. "What is bothering you?" Lois said softly in his ear.

"Nothing. Go back to bed." Clark said softly. He wiped some dirt off his feet and lay back down with her. She rested her head down on his chest and listened to his quickening heartbeat. He wrapped his arm around her and began stroking her hair.

"You should know by now that you do not have to lie to me. What is bothering you?" Lois asked. He sighed and was silent for a few moments but she waited for him to speak when he was ready.

"To be truthful… I do not know. I am relieved that this invasion is moving more swiftly than planned and that I have not lost many soldiers but…but I am afraid. Why am I afraid?" Clark said.

"For most of our lives, all we have known is this war. We have always dreamed of its end but now that time has come, we do not know what will happen next so we are afraid. We all have the right to be afraid of what we do not know or understand." Lois said softly. She could hear his heartbeat slowing down. "Just know whatever happens, I shall be right beside you."

His heartbeat slowed to a calming pace and she looked up at him. He grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Now you need to rest. Close your eyes." She whispered and he closed his eyes. His breathing soon slowed down and she was watched his chest rise and lower slowly. Lois kissed his forehead and fell back into a peaceful sleep in his arms.

Kal-El could smell the dawn approaching when he opened his eyes some hours later. He kissed Lois's forehead before gently moving her from off his chest. She stirred but did not wake up. He put on a black shirt and a black gambeson he borrowed from Bruce, and his boots. He put his dirk in the back of his waistband and grabbed his dagger. The dagger's hilt resembled that of his sword. He put the dagger in his boot. He watched Lois sleep for a moment before he left the tent to meet Kara.

Kara was waiting for him the small wooded area that was hiding their camp. It was still dark but they knew their powers were growing stronger with the dawn approaching. Kara wore a black gambeson, shirt and trousers as well. They wanted to blend in with the dark for as long as possible. "Ready?" He asked and she nodded. They both took deep breaths and then super sped towards Empire City.

The area surrounding the exit to the escape tunnel was deadly quiet. The Resistance soldiers were supposed to meet them here just before dawn. "Something does not feel right." Kara said and he nodded in agreement. They looked around and saw no one. "Should we go on?" She asked.

"We may not have another chance like this." Kal-El nodded. He entered the tunnel first by climbing down a sturdy wooden ladder. He made sure his daggers were still on him. Kara climbed down behind him as he was using his heat vision to light a torch to see that they were alone. They were alone so he discarded the torch. They super sped through the tunnel and stopped at the entrance moments later. Kal-El nodded and Kara went up the ladder first.

The entrance was in a dark corner of the stables. Kara opened the trap door and climbed up quietly. She could see the sky growing lighter so they had to be fast. She then looked around and saw that the stables were empty. The city was quiet. "Kal-El." She whispered. He had just climbed up from the tunnel and was surprised as well to see the stables empty. He had a finger up to his lips and slowly walked out of the stables. She followed closely behind him.

The first light of dawn lit up half of the city. To their horror, the city was deserted. Kal-El and Kara looked at each other confused. It was obviously they had left in a hurry. Supplies and arms had been left. All kinds of marks and footprints headed for the rear gates. They slowly approached the main gates. "You are earlier than expected… Good." A voice broke the deafening silence.

Kal-El and Kara looked up at the city battlements to see Sir John Corben sitting on the edge of the wall. He stood and began to descend the stairs. Kal-El and Kara drew their daggers and took battle stances. "I spotted your army yesterday and send word to General Wilson. He left with his army just after dark on their way back to Metropolis. But I assumed that you would attack at dawn and here you are…all alone with no army, no knights to protect you. You cannot believe how tempting that is." Corben said and rubbed his hands together.

"You just hearing the sound of your own vile voice, do you not, Corben." Kara said and Corben smirked at her. Corben took a few steps closer to them and they took a few steps back. There was now a gap of perhaps 5 or 6 feet steps between them.

"That is not the only thing I love, princess. I do love…blades." Corben hissed. He quickly threw 2 throwing daggers at them. Kal-El and Kara quickly dodged them and took battle stances. Corben removed 2 dirks concealed at his waist and took a battle stance as well. Corben lunged at Kal-El first.

Kal-El quickly took a step back and the blade missed his throat by an inch or so. Corben's other hand jabbed at Kara but she deflected his blow. Corben made quick slashing motions at the both of them and they kept quickly dodging and deflecting. Then Kal-El and Corben's blades locked. Both men were strong but Kal-El was stronger. He bumped Corben, who was thrown a few feet back. He landed hard on the ground and groaned but he quickly got back up.

Corben flipped his dirks and threw them at him. The daggers moved in slow motion to them so they easily deflected them with their own daggers. Then Kal-El saw another 2 throwing daggers flying at him. The blade of one tore through his the right sleeve of his gambeson and he deflected the other with his dagger.

Just when Corben was about to throw another dagger, suddenly 2 throwing daggers flew through the air towards Corben. He deflected the first one with his silver steel vambrace but the second one hit his left shoulder. Corben screamed in pain and stumbled back dropping his dagger. Kal-El recognized those throwing daggers.

Bruce walked out of the darkness in a black leather cuirass over his black shirt and trousers; holding a throwing dagger in one hand and his falchion in the other. Corben pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and picked up the one he dropped. He quickly threw it at Bruce, who dodged it by doing a back flip. He landed on the ground and threw his dagger at Corben.

Corben dodged it. He removed a sword and war hammer from his sword belt. He clanged the weapon together, sword in his right hand and the hammer in his left, and took a battle stance. Bruce twirled his falchion in his right hand. He motioned for Kal-El and Kara to take a step back and they did but they remained in a battle stance.

Corben lunged at Bruce. Their weapons collided with a loud clash that made Kal-El and Kara wince. Corben attacked aggressively but Bruce held his ground and blocked every blow with quick precision. Bruce then cut Corben's left forearm making him drop the war hammer and yell out in pain. Corben stumbled back holding his forearm.

Kal-El then lunged at Corben, who dropped his sword and grabbed hold of Kal-El's wrist. The tip of the dagger was inches from Corben's abdomen and was getting closer thanks to Kal-El's new strength. Kal-El then punched Corben with his left fist. Corben flew back into a few barrels. His lip was bleeding. He shook his head and took another battle stance.

Bruce, Kal-El, and Kara carefully approached Corben, weapons at the ready. Corben knew he was outnumbered. He then removed a vial from a pouch and Bruce immediately looked down to see his pouch was no longer on his sword belt. Corben threw the vial down onto the ground and a cloud of dark gray smoke blocked their view of Corben.

The smoke dissipated some moments later and Corben was gone. "By Rao!" Kara swore.

Kal-El lowered his dagger to his side and turned to Bruce. "Bruce, what are you doing here?"

"You were late." Bruce said plainly and sheathed his falchion. He went to where Corben just was and kneeled before the small puddle of blood. He picked up the discarded pouch and tied it back to his sword belt.

"Not that late. You always did worry about me, old friend." Kal-El said. He sheathed his dagger and put it in his waistband. When he looked back up, he noticed Kara and Bruce were giving him strange looks. "What…? What is it?"

"Kal-El." Kara said and put her hand over her mouth. At that moment, he felt a pain in his right upper arm and he saw blood dripping from his fingers. He turned his head to look at his arm and his heart began beating rapidly. On his upper right arm was a cut from when the dagger tore through his gambeson.

Kal-El could not say anything. His senses were numb and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Then he felt Bruce's hand on his left shoulder. "It is going to be alright, Clark. We just have to…" Bruce could not finish his sentence. He knew Bruce was worried because he had not called him Clark since his coronation.

He flashed Bruce a nervous smile and Kara was still horrified. She tried to take a step toward him but Bruce held his hand up. "Stay back! His blood is now infected with the poison. It is not safe for him to be around any Kryptonian." Bruce said. Tears formed in Kara's eyes.

"How long, Bruce?" Bruce hesitated. "Just tell me… How long before the poison reaches my heart." He said and gulped subtly.

Bruce sighed. "With how shallow the wound is and with the powers of the stone…a week. Maybe less." Bruce said. Clark nodded and took a deep breath. "There is still time to save you, my friend but we must return to the camp and march onto Metropolis at once."

Clark nodded and took another deep breath. "We shall take my horse back to the camp. Using your powers could hasten the poison." Bruce said and Clark nodded again. All he could do was nod. Clark was at a loss for words and the only thing he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears and his own thoughts. His mind raced with thoughts as Bruce bandaged his arm.

"…_a week. Maybe less." I cannot die. I have not truly lived. I have not said farewell to my mother, Henry, Christopher…my son. I have not seen the end of the war. I cannot leave Kara with the burden of the throne. I do not even know if she is ready for such a burden. And most of all, I have not even asked Lois for her hand. I have not fulfilled my heart's greatest desire._

Bruce ran to the command tent swiftly not acknowledging any of the men bowing to them. He had no time to waste. He threw back the flaps to the tent and saw everyone waiting. "We heard no explosion. What went wrong?" Carter asked.

"We have a serious problem." Bruce said.


	23. That Which Does Not Kill You

**I've made some changes to all the previously posted chapters. Some are noticable, like an extra or extended scene, and others may be hard to find. Enjoy!**

* * *

**That Which Does Not Kill You**

There was a paralyzing silence inside the command thent after Bruce told them everything that had happened at Empire City. Lois especially had turned pale. Milton was holding a somber Kara in his arm. Kal-El was not among them.

Carter was the first to break the silence. "Then we must move up our plans. It is the only way to save Kal…Clark." He said and everyone nodded in agreement. Lois had not moved an inch since Bruce said the word 'poisoned.' Shiera put a comforting hand on Lois's shoulder and Lois then nodded in agreement.

"Milton, command the men to prepare to march. We will leave once the camp is broken down." Kara said. Fine nodded. He kissed her cheek and left the tent. They could hear him giving the commands and soldiers at work breaking camp.

"Can nothing be done?" Lois asked softly.

"No. It is a rare poison only fatal to Kryptonians so no remedy exists to cure it." Bruce answered and Lois closed her eyes.

"He is right. Not even Zod used it in the rebellion for fear of poisoning himself or his own family. The only thing that can save Kal-El now is the Crystal of Knowledge. Once the stones are joined and he absorbs its powers, then he shall be just about invincible." Kara said.

"And once he becomes 'just about invincible,' what then?" Oliver asked.

"Hopefully, the poison shall lose it potency and leave his body." Bruce said. Lois could no longer stay and listen so she got up to leave. "Do not leave just yet, Countess." Bruce said and Lois stopped next to him. "You must send a message to the commander of the Resistance. Tell her to have her men ready to march as soon as we arrive at Central City."

"_Her_?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"How did you… How long have you known?" Lois asked. Bruce walked up to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"As long as I have known she is your believed dead cousin." Bruce whispered and pulled away from her. "Will you send the message?" He asked in his normal voice and she nodded. "Good. Wilson and his men left in the night so they could not have gotten far and they left most of their supplies behind. That shall give us an advantage."

"I can send word to the Resistance soldiers in Hub City to assemble and prepare for departure." Lois said.

Bruce nodded. "Orin, have some quarters prepare for Clark on your ship. He shall not be able to ride soon." Orin nodded. At the mention of this, Lois left the tent.

Kara watched her leave somberly. "What shall we tell the men? They will notice Kal-El's absence… They will be motivated to march onto Metropolis to save their king." She said.

"The decision is yours but we want the men thinking clearly. We do not want them distracted by thoughts of vengeance." Carter said.

"Your men may become distracted but not Kryptonians. We are at our best when we have something worth fighting for. That is why we have endured for all these centuries. Our soldiers will fight to save their king." Kara said.

"Fine. If we march from dawn until dusk, we can reach Metropolis in five days instead of seven but it is still too long a journey." Bruce said.

"My fleet can be there in four days if we do not lay anchor." Orin said.

"Your fleet cannot carry all of us and we do not want to exhaust the men as well. And it will take longer to march with the cannons and catapults." Shiera said.

"I know my cousin. Kal-El would want the men at their best when the battle begins. And we all know him. He is strong enough to fight this poison for more than five days." Kara said. Everyone nodded somberly.

"Luthor will assume that the army will lay seize and plunder Hub City and Central City before marching onto Metropolis. We will have the element of surprise on our side and that is always the perfect moment to attack." Carter said and Shiera nodded.

"But he shall have cannons, catapults, and who knows what other machines of war… I shall speak to Kal-El of this. I am sure he will agree with you but we need a new plan of attack. A siege will take too long." Kara said.

"Leave some garrisons behind to bring the catapults and cannons. We shall have to rely on the old ways of war until they arrive. That is your way of fighting, Carter. Any suggestions?" Bruce said.

Lois walked up to Kal-El's tent. The Red Shard knights standing guard were told to give her leave to enter. Kal-El was sitting down shirtless on his cot. A small amount of blood had seeped through his bandage and he was trying to change it. A few small veins in his arms had turned green from the poison.

"Clark…" Lois said softly and he looked up at her. She saw him gulp and he flashed a nervous smile. She knelt down beside him and began changing his bandage because he was doing a terrible job.

"I am sorry." Clark said softly.

"For what?" Lois asked.

"I am breaking my promise of a future together." Clark said. She tied the bandage on his arm tight and he grunted.

"Do not speak like this. Do not lose hope; not yet. You of all people have taught me to have hope even when things seem most dire." Lois said and he nodded. Clark stood and grabbed his torn black shirt. He put it back on with his back to her.

"I do not believe you can save me this time, Lois." Clark said.

"And that is where you are wrong. Your friends and the people who love you will save you." Lois said and stood. "No matter what it takes, we are going to save you. We need you, Clark… I need you." He turned to face her; his fears of death now forgotten. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

Kara stood before the Kryptonian troops in her armor and a red knight's cape. They kneeled before her. "My brother and sister Kryptonians, we must march onto Metropolis with all haste to save our beloved king." The soldiers exchanged subtle glances. "King Kal-El was wounded by Sir John Corben earlier this day. The king has perhaps a week before the poison reaches his heart." Every Kryptonian soldier has heard of John Corben. Out of respect, they did not murmur amongst themselves, they continued to listen.

"His only salvation lies in Metropolis with Alexander Luthor. Do not let your knowledge of this weaken our resolve but motivate it. For we Kryptonians not only take care of our brothers and sisters…we fight for our loved ones, we fight for our king, and we fight for Krypton!" The soldiers shouted a war cry and she motioned for them to rise. They stood and then began to bang their halberds against the shields in rhythm.

Lois was helping him put on his red knight's cape when the rhythm of metal against metal could be heard throughout the entire camp. "It is time." Kal-El said.

"I know." Lois said softly. She straightened his cape on his shoulders and then moved in front of him to straighten his tabard. When she was done, she caressed his face. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Kara entered the tent and grinned at them. Their lips parted and they rested their foreheads against the other's as they took in each other's scent.

Then they stood tall like soldiers and he winked at Lois. She grinned slightly but her eyes were still sad. Lois then handed him a helm and he held it underneath his arm. Lois grabbed her helm and they exited the tent.

* * *

They arrived at Hub City just before nightfall on the next day. The captains left in charge of the Resistance were Victor Sage and Aristotle Rodor. Slade Wilson had left the cooks, chambermaids, stable hands, and other servants there still unaware of their true allegiance.

When they entered the city, Sage frequently questioned Lois of Sir Perry's and the Genesis soldiers riding with them true loyalty. It took Lois and Rodor vouching for them and a threat to write to the commander to calm him down. However, he still eyed them suspiciously for the rest of the night. He promised horses and wagons for the garrisons coming behind them with the cannons and catapults.

That night, Lois and Clark were sleeping in each other's arms in the mayor's manor. Then Clark's eyes shot open and he let out a scream of pain. Lois immediately shot up wielding a dagger. "Clark?!" She exclaimed. He grabbed hold of his right forearm and screamed. He then fell out of the bed and landed hard on the floor screaming.

Lois threw back the blanket, dropped the dagger, and rushed to his side. Two Red Shard knights burst into the room with their swords drawn. Clark screamed louder in agony. They all watched in horror as more of his veins turned green, slowly moving up and down his arm.

Kara and the others then rushed into the bedchamber. "Kara, stay back." Bruce said and rushed to his friend's side. "The poison is spreading." He said. Clark was thrashing in pain but due to his new super strength, it took all the men to hold him down but it was still difficult to do. Lois helped hold him down as well.

Kara could not stand it any longer. She rushed to her cousin's side despite everyone's protests. She balled her right hand into fist and punched Clark right in the face with full force. Clark was knocked unconscious. Kara shook her right hand. "Ow!" She said under her breath and began massaging her hand.

"Alright, gently lift him back into the bed." Carter said. Clark was heavier than he looked so it took a few minutes to lay him back on the bed. The veins in his right arm leading up to his shoulder were now green from the poison. Clark was quite pale and sweating profusely.

"Kal-El is fortunate. Most Kryptonians are dead by now even with such a small amount of this poison." Milton said. He put his hands on Kara's shoulders because there was horrified expression on her face still in shock of what had happened. "It is alright, my love." He whispered to her and rubbed her shoulders. She still looked a bit shaken up but she nodded. Lois was now standing by his bedside holding his hand.

J'onn J'onzz entered the bedchamber holding a dark vial. "Open his mouth." He said and Oliver did. He removed the cork with his teeth and poured its contents down Clark's throat. He then closed Clark's mouth. "It will not slow the poison but it will help with the pain. He will need to drink it every morning." He said and put another vial down onto a table by the window.

"I will make sure he does so." Lois said. She then began to dab his forehead with a wet cloth. "Back to bed, all of you. He needs rest." Everyone slowly left the bedchamber. Bruce looked at the unconscious Clark and then left the bedchamber last.

Lois then went back to her side of the bed and rested her head down onto his chest. She could hear his heart pounding so fast and she closed her eyes trying to hold back tears but she could still feel them rolling down her cheeks. She soon drifted back to sleep as well.

Clark awoke the next morning. His head was killing him and his right arm was numb. He turned his head to his right and saw Lois sleeping. He had a bad taste in his mouth. A taste he recognized as J'onn pain remedy. He looked around the room and saw the vial on the table.

He slowly sat up and stood. He felt somewhat weak but she shook it off and walked to the table. Lois stirred behind him and she opened her eyes when she felt his side bare. She was relieved to see him standing. Clark opened the vial and downed its contents. His shook his head in disgust at the taste.

He held his right hand up in front of him. He flexed and extended his fingers until he heard Lois moan behind him. He looked over his shoulder. Lois was rubbing her eyes and she sat up. He put the empty vial down onto the table. She arose and walked up behind him. They said nothing.

They said nothing when she helped him put on his red gambeson, hauberk, his plate armor, sword belt, and red knight's cape. They said nothing when she somberly watched him put on leather gloves to hide the green veins on his hand. They said noting when he caressed her sad face and kissed her forehead. They said nothing when they left the bedchamber to march to Central City.

* * *

Chloe walked hurriedly through the underground tunnels with her Captain Jimmy Olsen and her bodyguard Victor Stone. She had just received an urgent letter from Lois and she called for an urgent meeting of her captains.

They entered an underground chamber where her captains were waiting: Bart Allen, Kent Nelson, Jay Garrick, and Ted Grant. Stone, Jimmy, and Chloe took their seats around the round table. There were four empty seats around the table. Captains Wesley Dodds and Sylvester Pembleton were killed in the ambush on a supply of cannons last year. The last two empty seats were for Victor Stone and Aristotle Rodor.

Chloe stood. "I have called this meeting because there has been a change in plans. The League of Armies shall be here three days earlier than planned. A…_situation_ has arisen." Chloe said.

"What kind of situation?" Kent asked. His bronze helm lay before him on the table. He wore black pants and a blue wool doublet. Bart Allen wore his red wool doublet. Ted wore a black wool doublet. Chloe and Victor Stone wore a blue gambeson and silver cuirass.

Chloe sighed. "The king of Krypton has been poisoned by John Corben and his only salvation rests in Metropolis. The army is marching as fast as it can without exhausting its troops. It is a good thing we have been prepared for this invasion for months." Chloe said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Bart asked. He did a lot of work around Smallville so he knew the Kents well.

"They are not certain but we all need to be prepared for the worst. But for now, we need to be prepared for battle. As I have said, the League of Armies shall arrive in three days times and we shall march with them the day after. Now with this unforeseen problem, I shall plead with my uncle…General Lane to join us." Chloe said.

"Do you really believe you can turn him like you did your cousin? He is a soldier like I once was… They do not betray their king and realm when asked." Ted Grant said.

"Actually, I am counting on it." Chloe said. "Send some men to scout the city of Metropolis. I want to know what preparations Alexander and Wilson are making."

* * *

Clark's right arm twitched occasionally meaning the poison was spreading. When they stopped for the night and made camp, Clark removed his armor and shirt. The veins down his right side were green. The poison had spread to the right side of his hip. He traced the veins up his right arms with his fingers.

He knew that thanks to J'onn's pain remedy all he felt was a slight discomfort or he would be screaming in agonizing pain right now. Lois took his left hand. "Come to bed." She said softly. She led him to their rope bed and they sat down on its featherbed mattress.

"The remedy is helping the poison spread faster. I must stop taking it." Clark said.

"But the pain." Lois said.

"I know. But it will give me more time. But if we should fail…" Lois cut him off.

"I know what you are about to say." Lois said. She cupped his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "And I am telling you to stop thinking of it and not to say a word of it to me. Understood?" She said sternly and he grinned slightly. He loved her strength. He nodded and she rested her forehead against his.

"Lois, I do not know what will happen tomorrow or the day after but I do know that I love you with my every being." Lois cut him off.

"And I love you. You do not need to tell me this. And this conversation better not be where I think it is headed." Lois said.

"Please let me finish… For years, I was blinded by ambitions, expectations, traditions. And then I met you this stubborn, iron-willed, and remarkable woman and everything became so clear. I do not want the perfect wife, the perfect queen. I just want my soul mate and you, Lois, are my soul mate. You see past all my doubts, flaws, and my Kryptonian self and you see Clark, my true self." Clark said and took both her hands.

"I am here before you not as a king but as a man in love with a beautiful, strong woman who I want to be by my side for the rest of my days." Clark stood and then got down onto one knee before her. He held her hands, which were now shaking. "Lois Lane, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Lois was speechless and her jaw was slightly dropped. "Alright, this conversation is not going where I thought it was headed." Lois said. Then her lips formed an amazing smile and her hands stopped shaking. Clark looked so nervous waiting for her answer but her smile reassured him. She nodded. "Yes. Of course!"

Clark smiled and they stood. They threw their arms around one another for a passionate kiss they never experienced before.

* * *

Alexander threw a vase against the wall and yelled out of frustration. Corben watched. He had his left arm in a sling and had just informed his king of the invading army. Alexander took a deep breath and leaned over a table. "How large is this army?" He demanded.

"I cannot be certain, Sire. I do know it includes Krypton and Gotham for it was Bruce Wayne that wounded me." Corben replied motioning to his wounded arm.

"Then we can assume that Star City is not far behind. Perhaps even Egypt and Atlantis. At least we destroyed all the Amazons' ships so they cannot follow." Alexander said and straightened his tunic. He took a deep breath. "No news from General Lane?"

"No, Sire. Do you wish for me to go and collect him from Central City?" Corben asked.

"Yes! I need him here! And I need you to go find Kal-El. I need his stone and you will bring it back to me… And there is one thing I need you to do before you go for Kal-El." Alexander said and whispered something in Corben's ear. "Take care of it." He motioned for Corben to leave. Corben bowed and left. "Have Baroness Mercer brought to me!" He commanded a page.

Tess entered his chambers a few minutes later wearing a black dress. She could tell that he was furious. "Calm yourself, Lex, for I will not once again listen to your angry ranting." She said and he forced a grin. "Better. Now, what is on your mind, my dear brother?"

"You will address me as Your Grace or my lord." Alexander said coldly and she rolled her eyes. She was the only person in Genesis who could get away with such an insult. "And I require your skills. I have just been informed of an incoming invasion." Tess wiped the smirk off her face. "I want you to journey with Sir John to find the Kryptonian king and then find out who rides with him."

"May I ask why I must find the Kryptonian king and not any other?" Tess asked.

"Kal-El possesses a precious object that I want, that I need. I need you and Sir John to go and get it for me. Now, time is short so you must leave at once." Alexander said.

Tess nodded. "And just what is this precious object?" She asked.

"A stone bearing the Kryptonian symbol for fire. I am told Kal-El wears it around his neck at all times. I do not care how you get it but you will return here with the stone. Am I understood?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, my lord. Just give me some time to prepare for the journey and to bid farewell to Mia and we shall be gone by midday." Tess said.

"Good. Upon your success, you shall be richly awarded for your services and unwavering loyalty to me." Alexander said and Tess curtsied. He nodded once and motioned for her to leave.

Two Days Later

"Central City is in sight, my king." An Atlantean sailor said to Orin aboard the _Queen Mera_. Orin nodded once to the sailor and left the deck heading for the ship quarter. The flag ship was docking inside the city while the rest of the fleet kept a considerable distance.

Clark was still unconscious from last night's painful ordeal. He had stopped taking the pain remedy to slow the spread of the poison. The poison had spread down to his right thigh. Orin knocked on the door. "Come." Lois said from within. Orin entered their quarters cautiously.

Lois was already dressed in black trousers and a gray shirt. She was sitting on the edge of the bed dabbing Clark's forehead with a wet cloth. "We have arrived at Central City. The docks are being opened to us." Orin said. Lois nodded and kissed Clark's damp forehead.

The anchor was lowered and a group of people were waiting for them on the dock. Orin and Lois descended the ramp. "Welcome to Central City." Chloe said. She wore black trousers and shirt, brown leather doublet and a cloak.

Lois embraced her cousin. "What are you doing here? What is someone recognizes you?" Lois asked concerned.

"All the troops were commanded back to Metropolis and we have captured the spy Luthor sent here. And you know every person in this city is loyal to the Resistance… Sir John has already told Luthor of the invasion. We must move swiftly if we are to still catch them off guard." Chloe said and Orin stepped forward.

"Chloe, King Orin of Atlantis. Your Highness, Chloe Sullivan, commander of the Resistance." Lois then introduced the other captains. Orin greeted them all. Lois then pulled Chloe off to the side. "Is all prepared for this evening?" Lois asked.

Chloe gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes, all is prepared. Now how is he?" Chloe asked concerned.

"Bedridden. He is very weak." Lois answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Chloe asked and motioned with her eyes to the deck of the _Queen Mera_. Lois turned around and saw Clark on the deck of the ship putting on a red doublet over his white shirt. He was pale and he closed his eyes to soak up the sun's rays. He took a deep breath and put on a leather glove on his right hand to hide the green veins.

"Just give us a moment." Lois said to Chloe and then went back up the ramp to Clark. "What are you doing? You should be resting!" She protested. Clark simply grinned at her. "What?"

"I just realized how beautiful you are when you are upset." Clark said with a small grin and Lois rolled her eyes.

"Well, prepare to bid farewell to the beauty and to greet the beast I shall become if you do not go back to bed. You need to save your strength." Lois said.

Lois then motioned to a Red Shard knight, who held out a cane to Clark. Clark sighed and shook his head to the cane. "I am not crippled, Lois. And I have more than enough strength to walk, especially in the day. Thank the gods it is spring." Lois sighed and Clark took her hand. They then proceeded to walk down the ramp together.

Chloe stepped forward and old friends grinned nervously at each other. Clark let go of Lois's hand to embrace Chloe. Chloe rubbed his back as they embraced. They pulled away and Chloe put a hand on Clark's cheek. "Oh, Clark." She said somberly.

"I am not dead yet, Chloe, so do not give up on me." Clark said and she nodded. She caressed his cheek and then lowered her hand. "So these are the rest of your captains."

"Yes. You are already know Bart Allen, Victor Stone, and Jimmy Olsen." Bart, Victor, and Jimmy gripped forearms with Clark. They made sure to grab his left forearm and not his right. "I do not believe you have met Kent Nelson, Theodore Grant, and Jay Garrick." Chloe said and the men greeted each other by gripping forearms.

The three of them were middle-aged but Clark could tell they were hardened and experienced soldiers. Victor now had a beard and Bart had grown a few inches since he last saw him. Jimmy looked the same but he had obviously not shaved in weeks.

The group then began walking into the city. "The rest of us shall arrive before nightfall." Clark said and Chloe nodded.

"Lodgings had already been prepared for you and what men you bring into the city. All my soldiers are prepared to march at dawn for Metropolis." Chloe said and Clark nodded. "And I am glad to say that General Lane has agreed to aid us in the battle as well. It was not easy to turn him but his anger toward Luthor outweighs his guilty conscience."

"I am glad to hear that. Can you take us to my father?" Lois asked and took Clark's hand. "We need to speak with him at once." Chloe nodded.

Samuel Lane was lead into a bedchamber. He guessed he was in the mayor's manor based on the view of the city streets from the window. Then, the door opened behind him and he could the sounds of three different footsteps. "Papa." He heard behind him.

Lane turned around and grinned when he saw Lois. She ran into his arms and he stroked her hair as they embraced. They parted and he caressed her face. He then looked at the two people accompanying her. He nodded once at Chloe and he recognized the young man with them. "King Kal-El!" He exclaimed.

Clark took a step forward. "General Lane…" He quickly bowed his head. "…it is an honor to meet you other than on the battlefield." He said.

Lane nodded once. "Lois, may we speak in private?" He asked and she nodded. Chloe then grabbed Clark's arm and lead him to the door. Clark looked back and Lois mouthed 'Leave.' They left closing the door behind them. Lois turned to look at her father. "So it is true, then…you are a soldier of the Resistance." Lane said.

"Yes, father. I joined them one year ago." Lois answered. Lane sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I know you must be disappointed, papa, but just know that I am not sorry for my actions. Alexander Luthor murdered our kin and he must pay for his crimes."

"I am only disappointed that you could not come to me with the truth. Instead you kept me in the dark of the true nature of the murders of my wife's, your mother, kin." Lane said.

"I am sorry but I could not tell you. I just found out that Alexander was responsible. I had believed it to be Lionel but I wrong. And I know you, papa. You would have slew Lionel Luthor in his sleep if I told you the truth and you would have suffered greatly under Alexander's reign. I only meant to protect you." Lois said.

"Yet I am suffering under Alexander's reign! His ruthlessness and tyranny attacks my conscience day after day. And now I am being told that the king I pledged my sword and loyalty to is responsible for murder of my loved ones and that my own daughter is a traitor! I would not call this protection." Lane argued.

"And yet you do not deny that you would have exacted vengeance by slaying Lionel." Lois said and General Lane sighed. "Papa, I did not come here to argue with you on this matter." She went over and opened the door. Clark came back into the chamber.

Clark took a deep breath. Both Clark and General Lane put their hands behind their backs. "General Lane, I consider myself a traditional Kryptonian and it is a tradition in Krypton to ask the head of the house to approve all of life unions… General, I come before you to ask for your permission to begin a life bond with your daughter." Clark said.

"Life bond?" Samuel Lane asked roughly and then crossed his arms.

Lois rolled her eyes and took Clark's left hand. "Papa, he is asking for your permission to marry me this evening." Lois said bluntly. Lane's eyes widened and he uncrossed his arms.

"What? But, b-but he is a Kryptonian and…and this evening! Why so soon?" Lane ranted.

"Clark, give me and my father a moment." Lois said but he stood his ground so she turned to face him. "You do not need to prove yourself to me but I need to speak to my father in private just for a moment." She caressed his face and he nodded. The two men stared each other down until Clark left the chamber.

"Are you mad?! There has not been a union between our peoples for centuries. And the oath you swore that Krypton was your mortal enemy. This is likely nothing more than an infatuation or you are with child…! Are you with child?" General Lane protested.

"No, I am not with child and this is no simple infatuation… I was wrong, Papa. I love him and he loves me. We wish…we _are_ going to be married this evening but like any traditional Kryptonian he seeks your permission." Lois said and General Lane scoffed while crossing his arms. "I am marrying him, Papa. I may not have another chance to."

"What are you talking about?" Lane asked.

"He is dying…poisoned by Sir John." Lane's eyes became sympathetic. He was aware of the rare poison and had seen it kill firsthand. It was a far from pleasant death to watch. No one deserved to die such an excruciating death and there was no honor in killing a man with poison. "He has four days at the most…and for those four days I want to call him my husband." Lois said somberly and wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.

Samuel Lane took a step towards his daughter and began rubbing her shoulders. "And if he lives, what then? How do I know he will not abandon you?" He asked sympathetically.

"Oh, Papa. He will not abandon me nor will I abandon him. We would ask for your blessing whether or not he was dying." Lois said. Lane embraced Lois and stroked her hair like he had once done with his wife so many years ago.

They parted. "Bring him here." He said and Lois went to open the door. Clark reentered the bedchamber and took her hand. General Lane put his hands behind his back and sighed deeply. "I have always thought me to be a man of honor and tradition so I will admit that I am impressed that you did not just run off to be married without my permission."

Lois scoffed. "I was young, Papa. You never forgive nor forget my mistakes." She said and Lane held his hand up. Lois closed her mouth and he put his hands back around his back.

"Nevertheless, it takes a man to come before me and ask for my daughter's hand with respect." Lane took a step toward them and the couple took deep breaths. "Yes, you have my permission to marry my daughter."

Lois immediately threw her arms around her father and squealed. "Thank you, Papa!" She exclaimed and kissed his cheek. Lane chuckled and kissed her forehead. Lois pulled away and took Clark's hand. The two men nodded once to each other.


	24. Til Death Us Do Part

**Til Death Us Do Part**

Bruce helped Clark dress for the wedding ceremony. They both had been shaved and their hair trimmed to look presentable. Bruce helped him with his tunic for it was difficult for Clark with only one good hand. Clark's right hand was numb and he could only do so little with it at night. "Thank you for this, Bruce." Clark said.

"You would do the same for me." Bruce said and straightened Clark's blue tunic. There was a knock on the door. "Come." Bruce said and Samuel Lane entered the chamber.

"General Lane!" Clark was surprised to see him. Lane then looked at Clark's right hand. Clark quickly grabbed a black leather glove and put it on his right hand. Clark flexed and extended his fingers several times.

"General Lane." Bruce nodded once to him.

Lane and Bruce gripped forearms. "It is good to see you, my lord. How are your wife and daughter?" Lane asked warmly.

"They are well. In fact, my wife is with child once again." Bruce said with a small grin, a rare moment. Lane gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I am truly happy for you. May I speak with Kal-El for a moment?" Lane asked. Bruce turned to look at Clark, who nodded. Bruce had become so protective of Clark since he was poisoned. With Clark's approval, Bruce left the chamber. Clark was having difficulty fastening his sword belt with one hand. Lane stepped forward and helped him.

Lane straightened his tunic after his sword belt was fastened securely. "Thank you, General." Clark said and Lane nodded once.

"I came to express my regret for my unkind words. You came to me out of respect and I showed you none in return. Forgive me." Lane said.

"Well I was asking for permission to marry your firstborn daughter this evening. I would have been concerned if there were no unkind words." Clark said with a grin and Lane could not help but grin as well.

"I can see why she loves you… I have not been the best father. And since my wife passed on, you have been one of the few people to ever hold your ground with me." Lane said.

"Lois loves you and she adores you, General." Clark said and Lane nodded.

"I saw in her eyes how happy you make her and it reminded me of how happy my wife made me for sixteen years… May I offer you some words of counsel? Soldier to soldier…man to man." Clark nodded and the two sat down at the table in the chamber.

"Being a soldier and rushing into the heat of battle made coming home and doing the simple things difficult, unfortunately. Nevertheless it is these simple tasks like talking a walk, dancing with your wife, and putting the children to bed that define who we are. I have loved and loathed my years as a soldier. I have been called a hero many times but I wish I had spent all that time with family." Lane said.

"You must miss your wife dearly." Clark said sympathetically. "I mourned a mother and father I could not remember and I still mourn the man who fostered me. Jonathan Kent was the only father I ever knew. My uncle was a part of my life but he was always preparing for me to take the throne and that was all that mattered."

Lane then admired Ella Lane's wedding ring. Clark had taken it off the chain earlier. "I know how you feel. My wife was my one true love and no woman shall ever take her place. Fortunately, I get to see my Ella in our daughters' faces… Kal-El, you are the first man my daughter has ever stood fast for so I know she truly loves you." Lane said.

"And I truly love her, General. With her by my side, I shall do I can to fight this poison so that I may build a life with her and make her as happy as she has made me." Clark said.

"I shall hold you to that." Lane said and patted Clark's left shoulder roughly. Clark forced a grin. Lane then picked up his wife's wedding ring and sighed. "I gave this to Ella when I was cavalry soldier and no one knew my name. All that mattered was that she loved me and I loved her." Lane stood. "It seems only fitting that my daughter is given this same ring on her wedding day."

Clark stood as well and Lane put the ring in his palm. He hesitated, thinking of what to say. "Thank you, General." Clark said. The men then grabbed each other's left forearms and nodded once to each other.

The men had shaved their developing beards and trimmed their hair. Chloe was able to get the men tunics and the women dresses. Everyone sat in the pews with the Resistance captains in a small chapel.

Clark limped down the aisle and when he reached the altar, he kept straightening his tunic. "Enough. You look fine." Bruce said next to him. Clark had asked Bruce to be his best man, which was not a custom among Kryptonians. Clark ran his hand through his hair several times.

"Do you have them?" Clark asked. Bruce made an annoyed look and opened his hand to reveal the wedding rings. Clark's was just a simple silver band that Bart had gotten earlier that day. Clark took a deep breath and Bruce patted him on the left shoulder.

The musicians began to play a light melody and the congregation stood. Lois entered the chapel on the arm of her father. Lois took a deep breath and Samuel Lane caressed her hand. Lois nodded and they proceeded to walk down the aisle. Everyone was grinning.

The music stopped when they reached the altar. "Please be seated." The priest said and everyone in the pews sat back down. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Samuel Lane said. He joined Clark's left hand with Lois's right hand. Lane then kissed Lois's forehead and went to sit with Chloe. Lois and Clark smiled at each other and turned to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we have come together in the sight of God and these witnesses to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there be any among you who can imagine some impediment of why these two should not be joined, let them speak out or forever hold their tongue." There was silence and the priest nodded to Lois and Clark. They then turned to face each other and held each other's hands.

"I take you, Lois Lane, to be my companion for life and with you by my side I know I shall never be alone. The world may see a strong and independent woman, yet I have never known a woman with such gentle grace and more pure heart. When I have been lost, you have always been there to guide me back. From this day and this moment, I pledge the rest of my life to you. You have always believed in me and I believe in you. And when you believe in someone, it is not for a moment but for life."

They smiled at each other and then priest nodded to Lois to begin her vows. She took a deep breath.

"I wanted these vows to be perfect but perfection is hard to come by but life is meant to be a little messy. When it comes to love, I think of it as what my father says of the army, you only join when it is the only thing you can imagine doing and I cannot imagine spending another moment of my life without you. I promise to always stand beside you and you besides me. You are my best friend, my home, and my true love. I am yours and shall be for life."

_And I am yours_. Clark mouthed to Lois and she smiled. The priest then nodded to Bruce, who stepped forward with the rings. Clark picked up her ring. "With this ring, I thee wed…" He slid the ring onto her left ring finger. "…and with my body, I thee worship." He said and she smiled radiantly when she saw it was her mother's wedding ring. Lois turned to look at her father, who grinned.

Lois then picked up his ring. "With this ring, I thee wed..." She slid the silver band onto his left ring finger. "…and with my body, I thee worship." Lois said and he grinned.

The priest placed his hands over theirs. "What God have brought together, let no man put asunder. I now pronounce you man and wife… You may kiss your bride." The priest said. Lois and Clark smiled at each other and leaned in for a tender, yet passionate kiss. Everyone stood and began clapping but they did not seem to notice.

* * *

Tess Mercer and John Corben overlooked Central City with lens and tubes while lying prone on a hill an hour before sunset. They could see the army setting up a simple camp but they were setting up strong defenses as well. "How could they have gotten here so swiftly? They should be sacking Empire City or lying seize to Hub City." Corben said.

"The cities must have surrendered without putting up a fight." Tess said when she was really thinking: _They are ahead of schedule. Something must have gone wrong._ "What else can you see?" She asked.

Corben looked around some more with his lens and tube. "Kryptonians, of course, and…Amazons." Corben said. He did a double take to make sure he was not seeing things but it was indeed the Amazons in the gold painted cuirasses. "That is not possible… How did they get here? We destroyed their vessels so they could not follow us."

"They obviously found more." Tess said and pointed to the Atlantean ships anchored in the middle of the river. "An Atlantean flag ship is docked in port…and look, those are archers from Star City." She said pointing to men in dark green hauberks and green archer overtunics. They could see Star City soldiers in dark green hauberks and black leather cuirasses.

"Those men in gray armor are Gothamites. And over there are Thanagarian and Egyptian soldiers." Corben said pointing to the soldiers wearing bronze cuirasses over white shirts and fur capes. Gothamites wore assorted gray leather cuirasses and some gray steel cuirasses but all had large G on the front.

"This army is made up of soldiers from every known realm. They greatly outnumber what is left of the Royal Army… This war is lost." Tess said, not meaning to say those last words out loud.

"Choose your next words carefully, Baroness, or they could be seen as treason." Corben said and put away his lens and tube. "Once we get the last stone from Kal-El, this war is ours."

"Forgive me. I was overwhelmed." Tess said as an excuse.

Corben scoffed. "Women." He muttered and Tess heard him. Corben crawled backwards down the hill. Tess clenched her jaw shut so not to respond to his remark. She took a deep breath and then followed Corben back down the hill.

They returned to their horses at the bottom of the hill. "They have the city surrounded. How do we know General Lane has not been captured?" Tess asked.

"Lane was once Lionel's best spy before he was a general. If anyone can evade capture, he can. And Kal-El would send word to Alexander that his prized general had been captured to cause discord among Lane's men… Now we must find Lane and Kal-El before they march, no doubt, at daybreak." Corben said and mounted his horse.

Tess mounted her horse as well. "And just how do we intend to find Lane and Kal-El in a city full of enemy soldiers? Scale the wall and hide in the shadows until we find where they are hiding?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes…but you will search for Lane and I shall search for Kal-El. If Lane has been captured, kill him. Bruce Wayne will no doubt question him and we do not need Lane giving our enemies any kind of information." Corben said.

Tess nodded. "And if I do not find him?" She asked.

"I pray that you do for the consequences would be severe…Alexander's sister or not." Tess turned her head to look at him. She kept a straight face but she was caught by surprise. "I am His Grace's protector. It is my duty to know what or who to protect him from, even from his own blood." Tess gave him a cold stare and then they rode off using the hills as cover.

In the dark of the night, Corben snuck up behind a sentry and then broke his neck. Tess silently stepped out of the shadows as he gently laid the sentry's body onto the ground. He hid the body in the shadow of the wall and then nodded to her that it was clear. They then attached grappling hooks to their crossbows, aimed, and fired. The hooks grabbed hold of the battlements of the wall and they tugged on the ropes to make sure they were sturdy. They took another quick look around, saw that it was clear, and then began to climb.

They reached the top of the battlements some time later. Once they climbed over and crouched, they pulled up their ropes and put them and the hooks back on their belts under their black cloaks so the sentries would not find them.

There were three sentries on this side of the wall. Corben snuck behind the first and broke his neck. Tess, on the other hand, cut the other one on the cheek with her dagger, whose blade was dipped in a powerful sleeping remedy. The sentry touched his cheek before losing feeling in his legs and passing out. She laid him down gently. He would be unconscious for hours.

The last sentry saw them but before he could raise any alarm, Corben threw a dagger at him. The dagger penetrated the sentry's neck so he could not scream. The sentry grabbed his throat and Corben ran up to him. The sentry fell off the wall but Corben grabbed hold of the back of his cuirass. Two sentries below looked around before moving onto to the next section of their patrol never noticing the dangling body over them.

Corben slowly pulled the dead sentry back up and laid him down quietly. Then they walked down the stairs to the ground. "It will not be long before they find the bodies. We should meet on the wall just before dawn. If one of us does not show, the other should ride back to Metropolis with all haste." Tess said and raised the hood of her cloak.

"Very well. Do not be late. Until dawn, Baroness." Corben said and raised his hood. He walked away in the opposite direction from her.

Two Red Shard knights grimaced as they heard their king screaming inside his bedchamber. They knew a lot of good men who died by his poison by John Corben's hand. And now it would seem their king would suffer the same fate.

Lois's held Clark's hand when the pain began to dim. She removed the cloth she held over his mouth to muffle his screams. Every night as soon as the sun set, the poison would spread. The powers of the stone combined with the sun's rays were the only reason he was still alive. Any other Kryptonian would have been dead days ago.

Clark's right side, all the way down to his knee, was now covered in green veins. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. "T-This is not how I p-pictured our wedding night…nor our marriage." He said weakly and out of breath.

"Neither did I but the pain will not last for long, my love. We reach Metropolis in a few days time. And when you _are_ well again and after we take the city, you are most certainly going to present me to your mother and brother." Lois said as she dabbed his forehead with the same cloth she used to muffle his screams.

Clark grinned slightly. "She will not be pleased that I married without her knowledge or presence. And she will most certainly not be pleased that you two have yet to meet." He chuckled but then he started coughing.

"I would not be pleased if I were your mother as well." Lois said and he grinned slightly. "And after I meet them, I would love to see Christopher again. Then you and me are going away together. I hear the islands off of Themyscira are beautiful." Lois said.

"They are. The water is so cool and the fruit so delicious. Although no sunrise or sunset rival those of Krypton. They seem to last for hours, especially in the long winters." Clark said.

"Yes. I greatly enjoyed the sunsets in Krypton…but it did take me some time to adjust to the long winters. But it is something to look forward to." Lois said. His breathing was returning to normal and she could feel his heart slowing down.

Lois wiped away the last bead of sweat from his brow and put the cloth aside. She then climbed into bed next to him and laid her head down on his chest listening to his quick heartbeat. Lois now slept on the right side of the bed so that he could hold her with his left arm. He wrapped his left arm around her and began stroking her left arm. "I love you, Lois." Clark said.

Lois rubbed his smooth chest. Her thumb stroked his scar. "And I love you." She replied and kissed his chin. "Now rest, my love. Close your eyes." She whispered and Clark slowly closed his eyes. Soon the sound of his quiet breathing relaxed her to sleep.

Corben hid in the dark alley between two houses observing all the soldiers. He did not have long until they discovered the dead sentries. He then spotted the Red Shard knights guarding the Mayor's Manor. He grinned. "There you are." Corben whispered to himself.

A Red Shard knight on patrol was passing the alley. Corben quickly grabbed him and broke his neck while the knight was going for his dagger. He dragged the body down the alley. He stripped the knight of his chest armor, helm, and sword belt. He lowered the visor of the helm and stepped out of the alley.

Corben nodded once to the other Red Shard knights and they nodded back as he entered the manor. He grinned underneath the visor. Each floor of the manor had knights from different realms and he saw two Red Shard knights on the top floor guarding the only bedchamber up there.

"It is not time to change guards. Why are you…?" The knight was asking but before they could react, he stabbed them both in their throat with daggers. The veins in their necks turned green and they took their last breaths. He quietly lowered the bodies onto the floor and dragged them away from the door. He removed the helm so he could see and then he entered the bedchamber.

Lois heard the door open and she opened one eye. She caught a glimpse of a foot of one of the dead knights. She moved her hand slowly to retrieve the dagger hidden under her pillow. Clark was still asleep by the sound of his breathing. She heard footsteps approach her side of the bed and she finally grabbed hold of the hilt of the dagger. Lois's heartbeat increased when she heard the quiet ring of a dagger being drawn.

Corben was shocked to see Commander Lois Lane in bed with Kal-El but he had been suspicious of her true allegiance since she returned to Metropolis from captivity. All that matter was that she was a traitor and all traitors were sentenced to death. He tightened his grip around his dagger and approached Lois. He would slit their throats, take the stone, and be long gone when the bodies were discovered. Corben raised his dagger ready to strike.

Then Lois shot up, cutting his arm and making him drop his dagger. Clark shot up as well but he then felt lightheaded and fell back down. Corben backhanded Lois across the face and she fell out of the bed dropping her dagger as well. Clark grabbed Corben's arm but Corben easily shook out of his grip. Lois tried to crawl to Corben's fallen dagger but he kicked her hard in the ribs causing her to gasp for air.

Corben then grabbed Lois by the hair and she struggled as he picked up his dagger. She clawed at his hand but then he hit the back of her head with the pommel of his dagger. "I knew you were a wolf in sheep's clothing, Lane, but I ignored my instincts because Alexander had such high hopes for you. Now I am going to correct my mistake." Corben said and raised the dagger. Lois suddenly stopped struggling.

"Then you should have trusted your instincts." A woman's voice said. Corben gasped as he felt the blade of a dagger penetrate his lower back. He dropped his dagger. "Then you would not have missed the other wolf." Tess said closer to his ear. He groaned quietly as she twisted the dagger deeper into his back.

Sir John Corben fell down to his knees and then fell down onto his side. His breathing was labored and he coughed up some blood. He stared at Tess's cold expression and Corben surprisingly smiled. He took his last breath and his head fell back. Lois crawled to him, her breathing still labored from that kick to the ribs. She felt for a heartbeat and then used his own dagger to see if he was still breathing by holding the blade under his nose. "Dead." She said.

Tess held out her hand and helped Lois up. Lois leaned against the bed for support as she rubbed her sore ribs. Clark used the bed post for support and climbed out of bed. He embraced Lois. They could hear sounds of people running up the stairs and then knights barged into the bedchamber. Tess held up her hands with a smirk on her face. The knights grabbed her and forced her hands behind her back.

Clark was about to command them to be gentle when he suddenly felt so weak. He collapsed in Lois's arms. "What is the matter with him?" Tess asked but the knights forced her out of the room before Lois could answer.

Bruce then rushed into the room almost slipping on the blood of the dead knights. "Double the sentries on the wall!" Bruce yelled down the stairs and rushed to aid his friend.

Tess was bound to a chair in a chamber on one of the lower floors. The chamber was poorly lit with a few candles. Then the door opened and someone she had not expected to see entered. She took a deep breath so not to gasp. Oliver Queen stood over the woman he had once loved but now the sight of her filled him with rage and hatred.

Tess held her head high and looked in his eyes. She could see the pain and hate in them. "Hello Oliver." She said softly but Oliver clamped his jaw shut. "Are you going to speak to me? I once enjoyed our conversations." Tess said and he turned his head away from her.

"I had never laid a hand on a woman before…but today I shall make an exception." Oliver said and raised his hand. Tess's breathing increased somewhat but she was ready to take a hit. Oliver swung his hand but a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist.

Oliver tried to pull free but Carter had a tight grip. "No student of mine shall ever strike an unarmed prisoner, most of all when it is a woman." Carter said roughly and pushed Oliver away. Oliver landed hard on the floor but he stood back up rubbing his wrist.

"She is no woman but a serpent. Do you know what she has done to me?" Oliver snapped.

"Yes and I cannot imagine the pain and the betrayal but I will not allow you to harm her. Your rage is clouding all your thoughts of all reason. Now leave and go calm yourself." Carter said fiercely and pointed to the door. Oliver glared at Tess one last time before leaving the chamber and slamming the door behind him.

"I thank you but he just cause to strike me. Even more cause to despise me." Tess said and Carter turned to look at her. "I used his love for me to steal secrets and to spy for Lionel. I do not deserve his forgiveness but I am at ease to have Clark's.

"_Clark's_ forgiveness? I did not know that you two knew one another." Carter said.

"I used to sell information to the Duke of Kansas but when he died, I began selling information to Clark. It would not be long before the only payment I wanted from him was redemption for the sins of my father and brother. And in turn, Clark saved me from myself." Tess sighed. "Even when I grew tired of war, Clark understood and let me go to live for myself for once and my daughter." She explained.

"That sounds like him. But what do you speak of when you say you want redemption for the sins of your father and brother?" Carter asked.

"I have many secrets but there is no point in hiding this secret any longer." Tess sighed. "Lionel Luthor was my father. I am his bastard daughter." She noticed how sincere Carter's eyes became. "I know… Luthor blood is poison. Clark was more fortunate than I to have the Duke and Duchess of Kansas foster him."

"Blood does not corrupt. It is the man." Carter said.

"Clark said those same words to me once. You and Kent have taught him well. I have yet to meet a man as noble as Clark and that is why I could not allow Sir John to kill him. I would not have been able to live with the guilt of knowing I could have prevented it." Tess said.

"And I thank you for that, Tess." Clark said and Carter turned around. He had quietly entered the chamber some moments ago and had heard most of the conversation. Carter patted him on the left shoulder and left the chamber. "I will have someone remove your binds."

"There is no need." Tess said. Clark saw the ropes fall behind the chair. Tess rubbed her wrists and then unbound her legs. "I could have escaped anytime I wished but I wanted to see if you were alright."

"No, I am not, Tess. But I want to thank you for saving Lois. I cannot even bear the thought of losing her…now above all." Clark said and looked down at his wedding ring on his finger.

"I assume congratulations are in order for your unexpected marriage. I must confess that Lois Lane was the last woman I expected you to marry." Tess said and Clark chuckled. That is when she noticed the all too familiar green veins on the right side of his neck. "How long do you have?" She asked sympathetically.

"Three or four days at the most. Five, if the gods are kind. I have lasted longer than what Bruce and my physician predicted but I am dead if I do not take back the two stones from Lex. We march for Metropolis at daybreak and I may need your help, Tess. I am sorry that I must ask for it again when you have already given so much." Clark said and Tess sighed.

"I love my brother, Clark. He has always protected me and has cared for Mia and me since the death of my husband. But he is not the same man I once knew." Tess turned away from him. "My brother may as well be dead. And I do not want my daughter or my nephew turning into the same monster he has become." Tess took a deep breath and turned to look at him. "I will do whatever you need me to do but I do require something in return."

* * *

"Baroness Mercer has told me that Alexander is sending all the people out of Metropolis to Keystone City to make way for General Wilson and his troops. His nobles are sailing for Thanagar but his wife and son, and the Baroness's daughter shall remain in the Metropolitan Palace with him." Clark said.

He took a quill and marked an area near Metropolis on their map of Genesis. "This is an abandoned escape tunnel from the palace to two hills in the lower valley outside Metropolis. It was once used by Lionel Luthor when my uncle first attacked many years ago. And Alexander has no knowledge of it so we may use it to our own advantage."

"And I doubt Mercer just gave you all this information willingly. What does she want? What did you promise to give her?" Oliver asked and Clark remained silent. "She is a Luthor, Clark! Everything they do or say has a hidden agenda behind it!" He snapped.

"If you must know, the Baroness and I made a bargain and I intend to honor it. I shall tell you the terms of it later but for now let us focus on our plan of attack and not on your vendetta!" Clark said sternly. Oliver broke the arrow he had been twirling in two and stormed out of the Great Hall. Chloe started to move but Dinah held up her hand and followed him out.

Oliver was pacing angrily in a bedchamber. He never heard the door open and close. He felt his wife's hand rub his shoulder. He sighed at her touch and his tense shoulders loosened up. "Oh, my love. I despise her for what she has done to you but this is a time when we cannot let our true feelings distract us. Clark's life depends on our victory and so we must keep our calm." Dinah said.

He turned to face her and she caressed his face. He closed his eyes as the back of her fingers ran down his left cheek. Oliver took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and nodded to her. She took his hand and they left the bedchamber to return to the war council.

Oliver nodded once to Clark when he and Dinah returned to the Great Hall. Clark nodded back once as well. "As I was saying, General Lane and the Baroness will return to Metropolis with what Genesis soldiers and Resistance soldiers we have under the guise that they have returned with reinforcements. They are reinforcements, just not for Luthor. Tess will say that Corben stayed behind to get my stone." Clark said.

"And just how do we plan to attack the city with our own soldiers within the city walls? I hope you do not plan on sacrificing them." Carter said.

"Clark would never do such a thing and that is why we have been making a new battle plan ever since the Baroness gave us this new information last night. Lane and Mercer's task is not to die but to assist the small force that will enter the palace through the abandoned tunnel." Bruce said.

"If Lex has unlocked the powers of the stones in his possession, then a head on attack would only end in slaughter. I do not know if Kara and I could defeat him with only one stone so a small force will enter the city before we begin the attack. Lex is expecting a large invading army and not a small force. I would lead them if I was able but alas, I am not." Clark said raising his gloved right hand and holding a cane in the same hand.

"So I will be leading this force into the palace. Once I have the stones and hopefully, have captured Luthor, General Lane will open the city gates so that the army may enter to destroy what is left of Wilson's troops. Understood?" Bruce said.

Everyone nodded. "Good. Then we march at dawn." Clark said.

Clark looked at the three bodies of Red Shard knights killed by Corben. They lay on top of sheets on the floor. They appeared to be sleeping with their hands wrapped around the grips of their swords lying atop their chests. He heard footsteps behind him but he did not turn to see who it was. "You knew them well, did you not?" Lois asked.

"Yes, these two have been my protectors for many years." Clark said speaking to the two killed outside their bedchamber. "The Red Shard are more than my protectors, they are my friends, my brothers-in-arms. I have fought alongside them and have bled with them ever since I took the throne. Losing just one is like losing a brother." Clark said somberly.

Lois took his left hand and kissed his knuckles. He grasped her hand and caressed her knuckles with his thumb. "If they truly were your brothers as you say, then they would not want you tearing yourself apart mourning their deaths. They would want you out their fighting to end their war so the deaths of fellow knights and soldiers cease." Lois said.

Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You are right." He opened his eyes.

"I know I am." Lois said and that got a small grin from him. "Now, come back to bed. We have a long journey ahead of us and you, most of all, need to rest." Lois said. Clark nodded and Lois led him back up the stairs.

Early that morning, they built funeral pyres for the fallen sentries and Red Shard knights. Everyone held their heads high as the flames consumed the bodies until only ashes were left.

Clark and Lois ascended the ramp of the _Queen Mera_. He now walked with a cane. They walked to the stern of the ship. The sun was rising and Clark closed his eyes as he felt the sun's ray touch his skin. He could feel the powers inside him growing stronger.

The flag ship sailed out of the dock and into the long Missouri River. The river would soon join the Argean Canal, which emptied into the Argean Sea, and then to Metropolis Bay. It was the fastest route to Metropolis by ship. Orin joined them at the stern. "Beautiful sunrise." Orin said.

"Yes… Let us hope that it shall not be one of the last I see." Clark said and Lois rubbed his arm. "Let me ask you this, Arthur. Why would you name a warship after your wife?"

"The answer is simple. This warship is very much like my wife. Beautiful, smooth, quiet before a battle, and then loud and hostile with a very good chance of victory when the fighting begins." Orin replied and Clark chuckled. "Unfortunately, Mera was not laughing." Clark's patted Orin's shoulder.

"I am not surprise for you did compare her to a warship." Lois said and the two men chuckled. Clark wore his red gambeson and black hauberk, his sword belt, and red knight's cape. His plate armor was too heavy for him now.

The _Queen Mera_ was soon sailing down the river and soon the army was in sight. The Kandorian Army was awaiting a send off from their king. The ship was at a good enough distance so his soldiers would recognize him. Kal-El raised his left hand in the air and the soldiers kneeled as the ship sailed by. General Fine and Princess Kara were leading the march in his place.

Clark remained at the stern of the ship soaking up the sun's rays for most of the morning. The more time he spent in the sun, the slower the poison spread throughout his body after sunset. That would buy him some more time but not much; perhaps an extra day or two.

That night, the league met in the command tent in the camp. They stood around a small round table. "If there was a time for a head on attack, that time is now." Carter said as they debated a final plan of attack on Metropolis.

"That would result in a siege. And what will happen to the men we plan to send inside the city. Going in would then be suicide for them. Bruce will be in there! Are you willing to sacrifice him?" Oliver said.

Lois watched Clark. He was sitting down with his cane resting against right knee. Earlier the poison had spread down his right leg to his ankle. Clark sighed and rubbed his eyes as they argued. Bruce noticed this as well so he took charge. "Enough!" Bruce slammed his fist down onto the table. Pieces jumped and it became silent.

"We are wasting our time with all this bickering! And not only our time but what time Clark has left." Bruce said and everyone lowered their heads. Bruce looked at Clark, who nodded once. "Now, one side believes a head on attack and the other a sneak attack at night." Both sides nodded and Bruce began stroking his chin. Then he grinned, which made everyone worried. "I have an idea."


	25. Blood Matters Not, Only Power

**Blood Matters Not, Only Power**

General Lane and Tess Mercer marched to the city gates of Metropolis with some 2,000 men as planned. "Open the gates! It is General Lane and Baroness Mercer!" A sentry yelled. The gates slowly opened and the troops entered the city.

General Slade Wilson was waiting for them. His troops were guarding the wall. "General Lane." Slade nodded once to him.

"General Wilson." Lane nodded once in return. It was no secret that neither we fond of the other nor approved of the other's battle tactics. "I need to speak to the king." Lane said.

"His Grace has been expecting you." Slade said. Slade then mounted his horse and Lane and Tess followed him back to the Metropolitan Palace.

The three of them soon entered the throne room and kneeled before Alexander. "Rise." He commanded and they did. He wore a long tunic of blue velvet, trousers, sword belt, and a gold circlet with a lion's head on his brow. "I believe Baroness Mercer has told you of the invasion, General Lane."

"Yes, Sire. I heard rumors throughout Central City that the commander of the Resistance was preparing a massive attack. Before I could find out more, Baroness Mercer came for me. I brought back what troops I could muster." Lane said.

"Good. General Wilson is making all the necessary preparations for a siege but I am confident the city shall not fall with my best generals defending it. It has never been conquered and I will see to it that it is not." Lex said.

"My men will fight to the last man, Your Grace." Slade said.

"And mine shall fight and die for their king." Lane said. A lie by omission since he and his men had pledged their swords to Prince Peter in Central City.

"We have plenty time to prepare. The army was last seen at Empire City. And with its vastness and if they plunder Hub City and Central City, they shall arrive in two weeks at the most. But our troops from Thanagar shall arrive in three weeks at the least. We need only to hold the city until they arrive." Alexander said and both generals nodded. "You may go." They bowed and left the throne room.

* * *

"I have been studying General Slade Wilson's tactics since I departed from Gotham City. All his victories and defeats tell me one thing: the man cannot resist a close conflict. He will not wait behind the city walls when he can slaughter dozens, hundreds with his sword." Bruce said and looked at Carter and Shiera.

"I understand. That battle will be a distraction to draw out the army." Carter said.

"Yes. The city will then be lightly guarded with the rest of the soldiers defending the wall. My knights and I will enter the palace before dawn. Once the army is drawn out, the Amazons and Red Shard shall enter the palace through the tunnel. We make our way to the throne room, capture Alexander, and force him to command his troops to lay down their arms. " Bruce explained.

"Do we actually expect Alexander to just command his men to lay down their arms? He could turn it around and command them to slaughter us all." Diana said.

"I know Lex. He may appear strong and defiant but he is truly a coward. He will give the command, even if I have to hold my sword at his throat." Clark said the latter coldly. Lois put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But as Lois told us before, Wilson will fight to the last man."

"And this is why I sent General Lane back into the city. He is our reinforcements if this attack does not go as plan." Bruce said.

"And how do we know that Alexander has not already unlocked the powers of the stones?" Kara asked.

"We do not know. We can only hope that he has not." Clark answered.

"Now all that is left is the navy. Orin, if the army tries to return to the city…" Bruce was then cut off.

"We need no instructions on how to do our part." Orin said.

"Then we attack at dawn." Bruce said. He licked his fingers and extinguished the candle filling the command tent with darkness.

* * *

Alexander watched Helen feed baby Alexander leaning against the doorway. She hummed him a melody that he recognized as the same lullaby his mother used to sing to him as a child. Helen stopped humming when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. "Good morrow, husband." Helen said with a small grin.

Alexander nodded once to Helen, who then returned to feeding their son. He had been distant since Lionel died and Helen could not figure out why. He had not touched her since Alexander's conception and she knew he had no mistress. Helen assumed it was stress of becoming king so she did not pressure him for an answer to his coldness.

Helen finished feeding baby Alexander and rocked him back to sleep. She stroked his head gently and smiled at the softness of his dark hair. Soon baby Alexander was snoring softly so Helen laid him down gently in his cradle. Lex and Helen left their chambers and she closed the door quietly behind them.

"I still do not understand why you will not send us to Thanagar. It would be safer there than here with an invasion coming." Helen said as they walked through the corridors.

Lex sighed. "I told you once before, Helen. It is a perilous journey to Thanagar. I will not risk you or my son. At least here I know where you both are at all times. And above all, it would be a sign of weakness if I send you two away. People would believe that I believe Metropolis shall fall and I cannot have that." He said.

"Yes but we are vulnerable here. Think of Alexander! You could have sent us with the rest of the people to Keystone City." Helen said.

They stopped walking and Lex pointed a warning finger at her. "Do not question my decision, Helen! You are my wife here and that is all! You are queen in name only and for long as I deem fit!" Lex snapped. Helen was taken aback by his harsh comment but he ignored her obvious hurt feelings and stormed off.

Helen's eyes filled with tears and she leaned back against the wall breathing heavily. She then heard footsteps coming her way so she composed herself and she decided to return to their chambers.

Lex stared at his father's statue in the throne room. "Let me guess, you never would have allowed this to happen, would you?" He said scornfully to the statue and took a sip of wine. He rubbed his eyes and turned away from the statue. Then he threw the goblet at the statue yelling out of frustration.

Two knights rushed into the throne room with their swords drawn. When they saw that he was unharmed, they put away their swords away and stood erect. Lex took a deep breath and composed himself. He wore black trousers and boots, a white shirt, black doublet, and his sword belt. The laces of his doublet were undone. Lex motioned for the knights to leave. They bowed and left the throne room.

Lex walked to his throne. He stumbled a bit but he soon made it to his throne. He sat down and rubbed his eyes. He heard the doors open and close and the sound of footsteps. "I thought I might find you in here." Tess said. Lex stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at Tess. She curtsied. They were the only ones in the throne room.

Lex stood but too fast. He felt lightheaded and fell back down onto the throne. "Have you been drinking…? Now is not the time to let the drink console you, Lex. There is an invasion coming and we are not nearly prepared." Tess lectured and Lex began to chuckle. "And what might I ask is so funny?"

"How you pretend to care so deeply for me…" Lex stopped chuckling. "…when I know that you have been a spy for Krypton for years." Lex said and Tess became pale.

Tess took a breath. "Have you gone mad? Krypton is to blame for the deaths of our bother and my husband. I would never…"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Lex shouted and shot up. Tess flinched but she held her ground. "I know everything, Tess." He descended the dias. "I did not want to believe it at first but I soon had to open my eyes to your treachery." Tess held her head high; although, her heart was pounding in her chest and ears.

"Lex, you are not yourself. Stop this madness." Tess said and he smacked her across the face. Her head turned with the force of the slap and she caressed her sore cheek.

"I said do not lie to me." Lex said fiercely. "I have always had my suspicions. How Kal-El knew about the cannons I sent to Kansas. All our supplies and armories raided. The battle that killed your husband. And then you returned to court with a message from Kal-El. Why would Kal-El ask such a task from you? I asked myself that for days so I had Wilson watch you. He even followed you and our father to your secret peace summit with Kal-El."

"Lex, I can explain." Tess said and held out her hand to him.

"SILENCE!" Lex shouted and smacked her hand away. "My fears were then confirmed when you returned from Central City alive."

"What?" Tess asked softly.

"I commanded Corben to kill you and Lane when you found him in Central City and to make it look like the Kryptonians did it but then you both returned alive. I take it Sir John is dead then." Lex said and Tess remained silent. He then drew his dagger from his sword belt.

"Lex, please…my daughter." Tess pleaded.

"Do not worry, my dear sister." Lex said spitefully. "I will take great care of Mia." He raised the dagger and Tess took a step back. "I gave you everything when our father discarded you like his other bastard children. Why would you do this to me? WHY?" Tess took a step back with every step he took forward.

"Why should I tell you my reasons? You are going to kill me regardless. My only comfort is knowing there is nothing you can do to save Metropolis from falling and Peter Ross shall force you off the throne. He may kill you or imprison you for the rest of your days. I do not truly care for your well being but only that of my daughter and nephew." Tess said.

Lex lowered the blade. "You are truly confident in my downfall that you do not fear death. What have I done for you to hate me thus?" He asked.

"In truth…you killed my brother." Tess replied.

"What is this madness? Julian and Lucas did not die by my hand." Lex said.

"Not them but you, Lex. You have always taken care of me, even when we were children and you did not know who I truly was. But then you went away to war and with each year that past, I saw a piece of you die more and more that soon I no longer knew who you were. All you cared for was power and you forgot all those who loved you… I pity you, Lex. I pity you more than anything." Tess said.

Lex took a breath and put the dagger away. "What is it that you want, Tess?" He asked.

"Something I shall never have." Tess answered.

"Clark? You always did admire him from afar." Lex said.

Tess shook her head. "Redemption." She said.

Lex took a step toward her and began to caress her cheek. For a moment, Tess thought she actually saw her big brother in his eyes. Lex then embraced her and she slowly returned the embrace. "I love you, sister." He said.

Tess gasped as she felt the dagger penetrated her lower abdomen. She then felt loss of feeling in her legs and collapsed in his arms. Lex lowered her slowly to the ground. She stared at him, her eyes filled with surprise and sadness.

Lex placed the bloody dagger down onto the stone floor. He then carefully removed every strand of hair off her face. Lex caressed her pale cheek. "Just know that I am doing this to save you. I love you so much that cannot let you become me." He said and she chuckled weakly. "What is it?"

Tess placed her hand on his left cheek. "You are too late. Clark already did." She said and then a piercing scream was heard throughout the halls of the palace.

"Helen." Lex whispered and Tess grinned. "What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He demanded.

"I want you to know this…that I, not Kal-El, have taken everything from you. And not just your kingdom…but your son as well." Tess said and a tear rolled down her cheek. Lex's hands began shaking.

"Alexander… What have you done to him? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lex demanded.

Tess only whispered, "Mia." Lutessa Mercer took her final breath. Her head fell back with her eyes wide open.

"No!" Lex exclaimed and he began shaking Tess's body but she was gone. He swore and stopped shaking her. He gently placed her body down onto the floor. However, her lifeless eyes were still staring at him and it unnerved him so. He closed her eyes with his fingers.

Lex then stood, drew his sword, and ran out of the throne room. Two knights drew their swords and ran after him. Lex ran through the corridors to his chambers. Shocked maids were crowded outside their chambers. "Move!" Lex shouted and they ran off fearing the king's anger. "Where are the guards?!" He demanded. There were supposed to be two knights guarding the queen and prince at all times.

They rushed inside the chamber and found Helen crying while clutching baby Alexander's blanket. "Alexander is gone! He is gone!" Helen wailed.

"I want this entire castle searched…NOW!" Lex shouted and the knights ran out of the nursery. "And you…you lost my son!" He yelled at Helen.

"I was not gone long! Tess said she would watch after him." Helen said between tears. "How could this have happened?"

* * *

3 hours before sunrise

Bruce and a small garrison of Gotham knights quietly entered the Metropolitan Palace. They were dressed in Genesis armor (silver hauberks, silver cuirasses or blue died brigandines) that General Lane had acquired for them and had left for them in the tunnel. Their faces were concealed by great helms.

Two knights stood as lookouts on both sides of the corridor until everyone climbed out of the tunnel's trap door safely. When they were all out, they closed the trap door and covered it with a rug. Bruce removed his helm.

"We meet back here in one hour. You go for the Baroness's daughter. The Baroness says she will be under the effects of a sleeping remedy." Bruce ordered two knights and they nodded. "You come with me for the prince." Bruce said to Sir Jason Blood. "The rest of you go and find General Lane. Good luck to you all." The knights bowed to their king and went off in different directions to fulfill their roles. Bruce put the helm back on.

It was common to see two knights patrolling the palace together so none paid attention to Bruce and Sir Jason. They soon made it to the royal chambers. Two knights were standing guard. "We are here to relieve you." Sir Jason said to them. The knights handed them their spears and left. Bruce and Sir Jason stood guard outside the door.

For the next few minutes, all was quiet and Bruce nodded to Sir Jason. Bruce slipped into the chambers while Sir Jason kept watch. There was glamorous hand-carved wood, gold-plated cradle engraved with dragons and lions battling at the foot of the canopy bed. Bruce approached the cradle quietly and saw the sleeping infant prince. He set the spear against the wall.

"A bargain is a bargain." Bruce whispered to himself and gently picked up Prince Alexander. The baby moved slightly and whined softly so Bruce rocked him. He then heard small footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Queen Helen aiming a crossbow at him.

"Put him down." Helen said. Bruce first noticed how calmly she was wielding the crossbow so she was prepared to shoot him if necessary; even with him still holding her son. Bruce nodded slowly and gently put the baby back in the cradle. "Reveal yourself." She ordered.

Bruce slowly removed the great helm and surprise was written all over Helen's face. He slowly put the helm down onto the floor. "There is no need for the crossbow, my lady. I do not wish to harm you or the child." Bruce said softly.

"So you claim. Now what bargain did speak of? And do not lie." Helen demanded aiming the crossbow for his heart.

Bruce took a breath. "For information on how to take the city, we were asked to spare Mia Dearden and Prince Alexander. We do not want to stain this city with the blood of innocents. They will not be harmed." Bruce said.

"On your honor?" Helen asked.

"On my honor and the lives of my children." Bruce vowed. Helen slowly lowered the crossbow to her side and Bruce let out a sigh of relief. He did not like crossbows. Thieves with crossbows murdered his parents before his eyes at the age of eight.

"Now I know you speak the truth for I am still alive." Helen said and he nodded. "If you are to take him, promise me that you will give him to Kal-El. I can think of no one better to guide my son… Will you give my son to him?" She asked.

"You have my word. I believe with all my heart that he shall do what is best for the child." Bruce said and Helen nodded. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she put the crossbow aside. She approached the cradle and gently picked up her son.

"You may not remember me, my son, but just know that I love you with all my heart. You are the best thing I have done in my cruel existence and I want you to have a chance for a life far better than this one." Helen said softly to the sleeping Alexander.

Helen tearfully kissed her son's cheeks and then his forehead. She carefully put him in Bruce's arms. Then she picked up the great helm off of the floor and put it on Bruce's head. She kissed her son's forehead one last time. "At sunrise I will sound the alarm. You best be gone long before then." Helen said and Bruce nodded.

Bruce quietly slipped out of the chamber and Sir Jason nodded that it was all clear. Baby Alexander was covered with a brown cloak and as long as he did not awake, they hoped no one would give the bundle a second look.

On the other side of the palace, Tess Mercer kissed her sleeping daughter's forehead. A Gotham knight held the sleeping girl in his arms while Tess wrapped a brown cloak around her daughter. Tess then gave the other knight two sealed letters. "Give these to your king. If I do not make it out of the city, tell him to give these letters to King Oliver." She said and the knight nodded. He took the letters and hid them on his person. "Farewell, my beautiful Mia." She kissed her daughter's cheek one more time and they left her chamber.

The three knights and Bruce met again at the trap door leading to the escape tunnel. The two knights climbed down first and Bruce handed them the children one by one. "Sir Jason, stay here and await the Amazons and Red Shard. You know your way around the palace?" Bruce asked. They spoke in hushed tones.

"Yes, my lord." Sir Jason said.

"Good. Guide them around the palace once we begin the attack." Bruce commanded and Sir Jason nodded. Bruce then climbed down the trap door. Sir Jason closed the trap door and concealed it with the rug once more.

Helen held her son's blanket as she watched the sunrise through the window. She could not remember the last time she glazed upon the marvelous site. She then stood, walked to and opened the door. She let out a piercing scream and continued to scream until her husband came running in.

* * *

Now

"Tess betrayed me to the Kryptonians." Lex said and then he forced Helen to stand. "It is no longer safe here. Prepare for a long journey. We are to sail for Thanagar at once."

"And what of Alexander?" Helen asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"If he not found by the time we sail, then you will just have to bare me another son after I amass enough troops to reclaim this realm and if necessary, to avenge his murder." Lex said. He grabbed a large chest and began throwing Helen's dresses into the chest.

"What?! He is our son, Lex! We cannot just leave him to the mercy of the Kryptonians." Helen protested. Lex stopped and grabbed her wrists.

"Silence! You will do as I command!" Lex demanded and applied pressure to her wrists. Helen gasped at the pain. Then the sounds of the large bell in the bell tower on top of the palace echoed throughout the morning sky. "What now?!" He exclaimed. "Do as I command and pack your things!" He then ran out to the nearest tower.

Alexander ran up the spiral staircase and reached the top a few minutes later. He opened the door and stepped outside onto the tower. "There, Sire!" A knight said handing him a lens and tube and pointed to the hills. Lex looked through the lens and tube and double-checked to make sure he was not seeing things.

A massive army marched over the hills and into the valley. His heart raced as he recognized the flags of Krypton, Gotham, Star City, and Egypt. He handed the lens and tube back to the knight roughly and stormed back inside the palace.

"My armor and prepare my horse!" Lex yelled and servants ran off in different directions. He stormed into his chambers. A servant picked up his armor from its stand as Helen's maids packed her things. The servant helped him put on the black gambeson, gold colored hauberk and golden steel cuirass, black knight's cape and tabard bearing his crest, and his sword belt. Helen watched him dress for battle somberly. He glanced at her for a moment before leaving the chamber.

Alexander soon exited the castle. He kept his right hand atop the pommel of his sword (since he was left-handed) as he walked. For some reason his war crown felt heavy on his head today. He mounted his black war stallion and rode off with ten knights to the wall.

Throughout the city, soldiers were preparing for battle but they still bowed as King Alexander rode past them. The wall was in sight. "The king!" Someone shouted and the soldiers kneeled. Alexander dismounted his horse and ran up the stairs of the wall to the guard tower.

Alexander burst into the guard tower, where Lane and Wilson were debating battle tactics. They stopped bickering and bowed to Alexander. "An army that is supposed to be weeks away is suddenly at our door and you two are BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!" He yelled. The generals were expressionless while the knights present flinched.

"Forgive us, Sire, but General Lane and I cannot agree upon a battle plan." Slade said.

"How many troops do we have?" Alexander asked.

"My men are 8,000 strong, Sire." Slade said,

"We suffered grave losses at Themyscira so mine are only near 2,000, Sire." Lane said.

Alexander sighed. "What do you both propose?" He rubbed his temples.

"Sire, I propose that with the vastness of this army, it would be best to barricade ourselves inside and prepare the city for siege. We have enough supplies to help last more than a month until the troops from Thanagar arrive." Lane said.

"Which I believe is peer cowardice, Sire." Slade said with his arms crossed and Lane sighed deeply. "We do not know how many cannons and catapults they brought, the city walls may not last for a month. It would be better to attack them head on to give Your Grace time to escape to Thanagar. There, the city walls are better to withstand any siege."

"You are prepared to go up against the armies of Krypton, Gotham, Star City, and Egypt with only eight thousand men. You will be crushed." Lane said.

"If it means that the king escapes to safety, then my men and I will gladly sacrifice ourselves." Slade said. The two generals glared at one another.

"Do you both believe Metropolis will fall regardless of what can be done? And speak the truth." Alexander said. Slade hesitated but nodded and then Lane reluctantly nodded as well. Alexander stroked his chin and sighed. "Then I agree with General Wilson." He said and Lane sighed. "Is there a problem with my decision, General Lane?"

"No, my lord, for I am humble servant of the king." Lane replied.

"Good. Your men will remain to defend the wall. Man the catapults and cannons. And all archers to the wall and have my knights prepare for battle." Alexander commanded and the generals nodded once. "How soon can my ship be readied to sail?"

"At least one hour, perhaps two, my lord, and we still have been unable to find the prince. They are loading the ship and searching for him as fast as they can." A knight answered.

"The prince? What has happened to the prince?" Slade asked.

"Prince Alexander, my son and your future king, has been taken. I am sure by the Kryptonians." There was silence. "Baroness Mercer has betrayed us. She was a spy for the Kryptonians." Everyone had surprised looks on their faces. "The Baroness has already reaped the rewards of her own misdeeds." Although Lane kept a straight face, his hands seemed to go numb.

"I can send soldiers to aid in the search, Sire." Lane said.

"Only what men you can spare. The wall must be defended at all cost. Once the queen and I are safely away, set fire to the city to mask our escape and all soldiers will make way for the ships at the port in Manchester not far from here. We shall all meet in Thanagar." Alexander said.

"If I may, Sire…" Lane said and Alexander nodded. "…if the prince is not found, what is to be done?" He asked.

"Then I shall have to believe that he is dead and I shall hold the Kryptonians responsible… Lane, Wilson, you both will ride out with me to meet the kings to give us more time to prepare our escape." The generals nodded once.

"Raise the flag of truce!" Wilson yelled out the window and some men scrambled outside. "And men…today is a good day to have a glorious death!" Wilson's troops cheered while Lane sneered at him.


	26. To the Death

**To the Death**

General Fine was scouting the wall with a lens and tube when he saw a white flag being waved from the top of the wall. "Kara." Fine said. He tossed her the lens and tube and pointed towards the wall. She looked through it and then carefully passed it to Kal-El.

Kal-El looked through the lens and tube and then tossed it back to General Fine. "This is a stall tactic, no doubt." He said.

"Good. We caught them off guard as planned. They will not have much time to prepare a proper battle plan." Carter said.

Bruce rode up to them on his black stallion and Kal-El looked at him. "It is done. Diana and Orin are ready. They are waiting for our signal." Bruce said and Kal-El nodded once. The city's great iron gates opened. Thirteen horsemen exited the city followed by the eight thousand troops, who took up battle formations. Luthor stood out in his gold colored armor.

"I doubt they are coming to welcome us or better yet, surrender." Oliver said and the friends chuckled. Oliver had a quiver full of arrows on his back and his bow hung off the quiver. He wore a sword belt that held his black and gold hilted dual swords. He wore a green gambeson and hauberk, a black leather cuirass and green cape. "Shall we ride out to meet them?"

Carter nodded with a grin. Each king pointed to an ensign bearing their banner. "Captain Ak-Var, Peter, you ride with me." Kal-El said. They nodded once and Ak-Var pointed to ten Red Shard knights, who acknowledge his silent command with a single nod. "Lois, stay here. We do not want Lex to see you just yet." Lois nodded. Then the 16 of them rode ahead to meet them.

The two groups met in the middle of the field. The knights and ensigns stopped while their leaders trotted a few feet ahead of them. Carter and Bruce removed their helms and put them under their arms. Kal-El wore no helm. Their ensigns wore hauberks, leather cuirasses or brigandines depending on their realm, and open face helms.

Kal-El wore his black hauberk, dark gray breast and back plate, black trousers and boots, red and blue checkered tabard and his red cape, circlet over his coif and his sword belt. Bruce wore his gray hauberk and gray steel cuirass, and a gray spectacle helm, his sword belt, and black cape. Carter wore his bronze cuirass, black trousers and boots, his hawk's head half helm, and his red cape with the great black hawk wings on its back. Peter wore a silver hauberk and steel cuirass, blue tabard and cape, and his sword belt.

Lex kept his left hand on the reins. His war crown was set upon an open face helm. Lex tilted his head to the side when he saw how pale Kal-El was. "You are looking ill, Kal-El. Perhaps you should go home and see your physician." Lex said.

"You should look to your own health, Lex." Kal-El replied coldly and Lex chuckled. "It is in your best interest and that of your men that you lay down your arms and surrender. You are greatly outnumbered and there is no need for bloodshed."

Lex scoffed. "Did you believe I would look upon your army and tremble. Well I am going to have to disappoint you, Kal, for you are nothing more than a thorn in my side. And thorns can be easily removed."

"Have care how you speak, Luthor, for they shall be your last words as king." Peter said and Lex sucked his teeth.

"Your father was not fit to wear the crown or to rule any kingdom. William's recklessness nearly bankrupted this kingdom and there were many who wished him ill besides my father. My father saved this kingdom and Zor-El tried to destroy his work. Who are you to say that I am worse than William Ross? Are you any better?" Lex asked.

"I am my father's son but I am not my father. Listen to Kal-El and surrender now. You cannot win this fight." Peter said.

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall, _Your Grace_." Lex said the title in a joking manner. He and Slade chuckled while General Lane was silent.

"Is your sword as quick as your mouth, Luthor?" Peter asked.

"It is quicker. Much too swift for you, oung Peter… Is that a challenge?" Lex asked.

Slade then leaned over to whisper something in Lex's ear. "My king, is this wise? My men can fend them off until you and the queen are safely away." Slade whispered.

"Yes but this whelp can give us more than enough time to load the ships." Lex whispered. "As I was saying…is it or is it not a challenge? Or are you a coward? A dog that is all bark and no bite." He taunted.

Peter tightened his grip on the reins and Kal-El put his left hand on Peter's right shoulder. "Is this really what you want, Peter? Do not hasten you decision out of anger. The city could be ours by nightfall." Kal-El whispered.

"Yes but at what cost? Hundreds, perhaps thousands of men will die to take the city by nightfall and that great a loss will affect each and every one of us. This way allows for the bloodshed to come from only two men…and I am calm." Peter whispered.

"I am waiting, _Prince Peter_." Lex said intentionally tapping his fingers against his war crown. The sounds of his fingers tapping against his _father's _war crown were ringing loud in Peter's ears.

"I, Peter of the House of Ross, son of William, and heir to the throne of Argos, challenge you, Alexander Luthor to single combat upon the field of battle. The reward shall be total surrender. Do you accept this challenge…or are _you_ a coward?" Peter asked with his head held high.

Lex sucked his teeth. "I accept but the fight shall be to the death. And when I kill you, your allies will turn around and leave my realm…and Krypton will surrender." Lex said smirking. Everyone cut their eyes to Peter and Kal-El. Peter looked at Kal-El, who nodded once.

"To the death." Peter said and Lex smirked. Lex then turned his horse around and headed back to the city with his generals and his knights. Peter turned his horse around and began galloping back to the army. The others followed him.

Peter dismounted and his squire took the reins of his horse. Oliver was the first to speak. "Are you mad?" Oliver and the others dismounted their horses. "Luthor is just using you to give him more time to form an escape plan. You do not even know if you can defeat him, let alone kill him."

"I am sorry that you have so little faith in me. I do not know you all very well but I know Cla…Kal-El. We have trained together for most of our lives. I know how to fight. And I am not just fighting for my throne of my forefathers. I am fighting to save my friend and brother-in-arms. Now get out of my way." Peter said.

Oliver and Carter stepped aside and Peter walked past them. The soldiers were already whispering to each other about the duel. "Do you ever know when to stop speaking?" Carter asked Oliver. Oliver opened his mouth to answer but Carter held up his hand. "Do not answer that for I already know." Clark patted both their shoulders and followed after Peter.

Peter had gone over and down the hill to the makeshift camp they had secretly set up the night before. He entered the tent they were using as an armory. He found a suitable bascinet helm and grabbed a heater shield.

Clark entered the armory with Lois right behind him. She had hardly left his side for days. Peter gave them a quick glance, thought of Lana, but then went back to preparing. Clark did not ever have to ask when he looked at Lois, she nodded and she stepped outside the tent. "There is nothing you can say to change my mind, Clark."

"It is a good thing I am not here to change it." Clark said and Peter looked at him. "This is as much your battle as it is Krypton's." He placed his hands on Peter's shoulders. "I would have challenged Lex if I were fit… Now you need a sword."

"I have a sword." Peter said. Clark raised the tent flap and Lois came back in with a long, wrapped object in her hands. Peter put down the helm and shield.

"Your father's sword. The sword that has never seen battle and is heavy from the jewels in the hilt. You need a better sword." Clark said and she handed the wrapped object to Peter. Peter could feel the hilt of the sword and he grabbed the grip letting the wrappings fall to the ground. He marveled at the magnificent sword in his hand.

The sword had a dark red hilt and grip, and the pommel was the head of a lion made from gold. There were gold etchings on both sides of the blade. "Pick me up when you need me." Peter read the etchings. He flipped the sword over. "Cast me away when you want me."

"A sword worthy of a prince or better yet…a king. I was saving it for a special day but today you need it." Clark said. Lois linked her right arm with Clark's left. Peter twirled the sword in his hand twice and then lunged, stabbing the air with a perfect thrust.

Peter stood straight and admired the sword once again. "It has almost perfect balance." Peter said. "This is not steel or iron."

"No, Kryptium. Just like what my own sword is forged from and the swords of that of my forefathers and fellow knights. It seemed only fitting that your own sword be forged from the same metal." Clark said.

"I cannot accept this. I am not worthy of it." Peter tried to hand it back but Clark held his right hand up. He and Lois unlinked their arms and he took a step forward.

"Luthor's blade has left its mark on my flesh." Clark put his hand on his chest, exactly where his scar was. "His blade must be made from Kryptium as well to get through my armor. I know Lex and that is why I want you to be prepared for anything." Clark said.

"And if Luthor breaks his word, the army is prepared to defend you. You are not alone in this fight, my prince." Lois said. Peter nodded and stuck the sword into the ground. He unsheathed his father's sword and stuck it into the ground next to the new one. He then sheathed the new sword.

"Here, a dagger to go with your sword." Lois removed a dagger from the back of her sword belt. The dagger looked like a miniature version of his new sword. He removed the dagger from his sword belt and swapped it for the new one. "God be with you." She said and Peter nodded once.

* * *

The Metropolis gates opened and Lex rode in with his generals and knights. The knights rode back to the palace to continue to search for Prince Alexander. Lex and the generals dismounted in front of the armory. "The boy is more foolish than I thought. But I had hoped Kal-El would challenge me." Lex said as they entered the armory.

"Yes. King Kal-El is a more worthy opponent for Your Grace and not this exiled prince but I am confident you can easily slay him." Slade said.

"How long before my ship is ready to sail?" Lex asked.

"The servants have not even emptied half of the treasury but they have finished loading yours and the queen's wardrobe. If you wish to empty the whole treasury, then we will need 2, perhaps three more ships." Slade said.

Lex sighed. "Load as many ships as you can. I doubt the Kryptonians will lay down their arms and surrender when I slay Ross. And when I do slay him, I will leave at once… Have you found my son?" Lex asked. Slade looked at a knight, who shook his head.

"We have yet to find him, Sire. But there is no way they could have escaped the city without our knowing." Slade said. Lex took a deep breath and sucked his teeth.

"The archers and the soldiers manning the cannons will remain on the wall. Lane's troops within the city walls shall search the whole city for the traitor that has my son!" Lex commanded fiercely. He then slid a boot dagger into his left boot. "If the Kryptonians attack, then all soldiers and knights will return to the wall. Then get the queen and me to a ship and move forward with our plan."

They exited the armory to see a servant running down the street with a black heater shield bearing the Luthor crest. "I sent for your shield, my lord. It is far better than any of the ones here." Slade said and Lex nodded once.

Lex mounted his horse and the servant bowed as Lex took up the shield. Luthor tossed the servant his war crown and a knight gave him a great helm. "Wilson, come with me. Lane, stay here and defend the wall." The two generals nodded once. Slade mounted his horse and the two men headed out of the gates.

* * *

Peter reappeared on the hill and the troops cheered. "Carter, Ak-Var, ride down with him. If Luthor breaks his word, signal us and we will begin our attack. Oliver, move up the hill with the archers and be ready to signal General Lane. Lois, stay with Bruce and me for now." Kal-El said and everyone nodded once understanding their roles.

Oliver and the archers took positions at the top of the hill. Peter mounted his tan horse and a Red Shard knight passed him his bascinet helm. Carter and Ak-Var mounted their horses. Carter winked at Shiera and she gave him a nervous grin. Carter then put on his helm. Two horsemen left the city and rode past the Genesis troops heading for the middle of the field. Peter nodded and galloped forward to meet them with Carter and Ak-Var right behind him.

The five men stopped about 40 paces from each other and they all dismounted. Carter and Ak-Var removed their helms and held them under their right arms. Carter approached Peter, turning his back to Wilson and Lex. "I have seen Luthor fight. He is strong, clever, and deceptive. Be wary for he loves trickery. Watch him carefully." Carter said quietly.

Peter nodded once and took a deep breath. "If I should fall, please tell Lana…" Carter held up his right hand and shook his head. He put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"You think of his sword and your sword and nothing else." Carter said.

"But if I should fall, will you…?"

"I will." Carter said. The two men gripped each other's forearms. Peter then nodded once to Ak-Var, who nodded back. Ak-Var kept his hand around the grip of his sword and Carter kept his hand on the shaft of his mace, both of them ready for a double cross.

Lex removed his black cape and threw it over the saddle. "This will not take long but if it should it appear to be going poorly." Lex said and Slade nodded once. Slade grabbed a loaded crossbow keeping his finger on the trigger. Carter and Slade exchanged glares.

Carter remembered Slade Wilson from the night the Thanagarian army was almost completely wiped out and Shiera was gravely injured. Carter's grip tightened around the shaft of his mace. Deep down, he hoped for a double cross just to have some alone time with Slade: For Shiera, for all the men he lost, and for Thanagar.

Peter put on the bascinet helm but kept the visor up. He put his left arm through the strap of the shield and drew his sword. Lex put his right arm through the strap of his shield and put on his helm. The two men began walking up to one another. Peter's heart rate increased but he kept a straight face. They were soon only a few steps from one another. "I am going to enjoy this." Lex said and drew his sword. He twirled his sword and then charged Peter.

It happened in slow motion to Peter as he lowered his visor. He saw Lex pivot his left foot meaning he was going to charge. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and listened to the running footsteps. At the last second, Peter spun to the right causing Lex to stumble slightly. Peter then slashed at his vulnerable backside but Lex quickly raised his shield blocking the blow. Both armies cheered.

Peter and Lex's blades continued to collide. The sounds of metal striking metal echoed. No one had yet to make a mark on the other, only their shields took the real beating. Lex kept making slashes at Peter's legs because they were the most vulnerable part on his body.

Peter was faster but Lex was stronger. Peter stumbled back as he parried another blow. Lex smacked Peter across the face with his shield. The force of the blow knocked Peter to the ground and knocked his helm off as well. Lex thrust his sword downward to stab Peter but Peter kicked Lex in the groove of his elbow. Lex yelled out in pain and dropped his sword. Peter rolled to get up and began making quick furious slashes at the unarmed Lex.

Lex used his shield to block each blow but the shield could not take so much damage for so long. He could hear the cheering coming from the League of Armies. Lex then removed the dagger from his sword belt. He quickly spun left to stab Peter in his left shoulder. Peter cried out in pain. Carter and Ak-Var winced while the Genesis troops cheered.

Peter pulled the dagger out of his shoulder as Lex went for his fallen sword. Peter then flipped the dagger in order to throw it at Lex. Lex dodged it in time but the blade still cut his left cheek. Lex growled and stood wiping the blood from his cheek. Peter's left arm was limp so he painfully shook his arm out of his shield's straps.

Peter then drew his own dagger and wielded it in his left hand. The league cheered. Lex growled quietly, sucked his teeth, and then threw down his own shield. Lex then removed his helm and tossed it aside. He picked up his fallen dagger but he wielded it with his right hand. Lex cracked his neck and Peter took a deep breath.

Peter charged Lex and their blades locked. Lex was stronger and the blades moved closer to Peter's face. Peter then kneed Lex in the stomach. Lex grunted but he was still standing and the blades were getting closer to Peter. Peter then kicked Lex's right knee. Lex screamed and fell down to one knee. Now the blades were moving closer to Lex's face.

Lex then dropped down to both knees and quickly did a sweeping kick to Peter's legs. Peter fell down hard onto his back and Lex stabbed at him with his dagger. Peter rolled out of the way and the dagger plunged into the earth. Peter groaned as he rolled onto his left shoulder but he quickly got back up and swung his sword down at Lex.

Lex rolled out of the way and kicked Peter's sword out of his hand. Peter had no time to retrieve his sword so he had to only rely on his dagger. Lex got back up and began swinging away at Peter with both hands on the grip of his sword. Peter did his best to dodge each blow but then Lex smacked him across the face with the pommel of his sword twice.

Peter was dazed and he could feel blood rolling down his chin. He tried to shake off the dizziness. He ducked another blow from Lex's pommel and Lex's arm flew over him. Peter suddenly found himself behind Lex and he stabbed him below his right shoulder blade with his dagger. Lex screamed out in pain and dropped his sword. Peter then quickly picked up his sword and charged Lex.

Lex quickly removed his boot dagger, turned around and stabbed Peter in his right side. Peter could feel the dagger penetrating his cuirass and his hauberk and the burning sensation of the blade piercing his skin. Peter dropped down to one knee leaning on his sword and placed his left hand over the wound breathing heavily.

Lex's right shoulder had numbed up and he could not reach the dagger that was still plunged into his back. He picked up his sword and turned around to face Peter. "Time to die." Lex said and prepared to thrust. The league held their breaths.

Peter saw Lex's dagger still plunged into the ground before him. Peter quickly used his sword to block the thrust but it was knocked from his hand. He grabbed the dagger and stabbed Lex in the left thigh. Lex fell back, thus plunging the dagger deeper into his shoulder blade and making him scream out in pain. Blood now gushed out of both of Lex's stab wounds.

Lex remained on the ground. Both sides watched intently to see who would rise. Peter slowly rose and retrieved his sword. His left hand still held pressure on his serious stab wound. He was sweating and pale; and he dragged his sword. He stood over Lex breathing heavily. "Time to die, usurper." Peter said and prepared to thrust.

Slade raised his crossbow and took aim. Carter sprinted to Peter the moment he saw that crossbow twitch in his hands. Carter grabbed Peter by the shoulders and pulled him down. Slade fired and the arrow flew over them. The arrow hit Carter's black stallion. The horse cried out in pain before falling to the ground dead. "Mkhai!" Carter watched his prized war stallion fall.

"Luthor is going back on his word! Prepare for battle!" General Fine yelled. The soldiers readied their weapons and shields.

Carter growled and gritted his teeth furiously. He turned his head to see Slade helping Lex onto a horse. Ak-Var rushed to them and put Peter's right arm around his neck. Peter grabbed his sword with his left hand and dragged it. "Get him away from here!" Carter ordered picking his helm from where he dropped it.

"And what about of you?" Ak-Var asked as he mounted his own horse after helping Peter onto his.

"Go Sire!" Slade said as he helped Lex onto his horse.

"Go!" Carter shouted and Ak-Var reluctantly rode off with Peter. Slade gave the horse a slap on the rear and it rushed back to the city carrying Lex. Slade turned around and drew his sword just in time to block Carter's mace. Their weapons were now locked.

"You conquer my home, nearly kill my wife, and now you kill my stallion… Now is the time for my vengeance, General." Carter said fiercely and backhanded Slade across the face. Slade stumbled back but quickly swung his sword at Carter.

Ak-Var held Peter up as they rode back to the league. "TO ARMS!" All the kings, queens, and generals shouted drawing their swords. Near 40,000 soldiers thrust their spears and halberds in the air with a single war cry.

"To arms! Defend your king!" Lex shouted and Slade's 8,000 men thrust their spears in the air shouting their war cry. The iron gates opened and Lex rode into the city.

Peter and Ak-Var made it back to the league. As soon as Ak-Var let go of him, Peter fell off the horse. His tabard was stained with his blood. He was barely conscious and his breathing was labored. Kal-El quickly rushed to the aid of his friend.

"Get him to the physicians quickly." Kal-El commanded and two Red Shard knights carried Peter away. "Archers at the ready!" He shouted. An ensign held up a small green flag and the archers put arrows on the strings of their long bows.

Captain Richard Flagg of the Genesis Army cavalry watched intently as King Carter and General Wilson dueled ferociously in the middle of the field. "Protect the general!" He thrust his lance in the air. "CHARGE!" The cavalry of near a 50 men took off at full speed with their spears and lances at the ready.

The league saw the cavalry charge. Shiera's grip tightened on the reins of her mare, Anippe, and then she put on her helm. Kal-El and Bruce nodded once to her and she nodded back. "Thanagarians, protect our king!" Shiera yelled and they shouted their war cry. "CHARGE!" She cried and their personal guard charged with over 150 men. The Thanagarian and Egyptian foot soldiers remained in formation.

Carter attacked Slade furiously but Slade parried and blocked every blow. Their weapons then locked again and they grunted trying to overpower the other. They saw each other's charging soldiers over the other's shoulder. Slade then drew his dagger and slashed at Carter's throat. Carter caught his wrist and their weapons were still locked.

Carter then bumped Slade and used the talons on his gauntlet to scratch his face. Slade fell back screaming dropping his dagger and covering his right eye with his hand. Carter looked over his shoulder to see his personal guard charging. Slade crawled to his crossbow and picked up an arrow off the ground. He tried to load the crossbow but it was difficult with only one good eye and blood blurring his vision.

Carter could hear him grunting as he tried to load the weapon. Carter quickly turned around and drew his dagger. He took aim and threw it at Slade. Sade yelled again as the dagger penetrated his hand. Slade grabbed his hand, stood, and then began running back towards to the city.

Carter grabbed the crossbow and finished reloading it. He had only used a crossbow once and that was when he was visiting Gotham long ago. He was not going to let Slade get away from him. He dropped down to one knee and took aim. He fired but the Genesis Cavalry had already passed Slade so the arrow hit a cavalryman instead. The man fell from his horse; he was dead before he hit the ground.

"By Horus!" Carter swore. He reloaded as quickly as possible. He needed to buy time for his guard. He took aim and this time he reluctantly aimed for a horse. He fired and the arrow hit a horse's leg. The horse crashed into the horses next to him. A few cavalrymen fell from their horses and were trampled.

They were getting closer. Carter quickly picked up Peter's fallen shield and his mace. He knew he could not outrun the cavalry so he was prepared to make his stand. He knew he would not last long but he could take a few down with him. He looked over his shoulder to see his personal guard but they seemed to be so far away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He pictured a smiling Shiera and Hector.

Clark could not just stand by and watch his mentor die. He took off his circlet and tossed it aside, and dismounted Bothgr. "What are you…?" Lois did not finish asking the question when Clark disappeared in a blur surprising the army. "No!" Lois exclaimed.

Carter had just opened his eyes when Clark appeared in front of him. "What are you…?" Before he could finish asking, Clark grabbed Carter by the shoulders and they disappeared in a blur. The Genesis cavalry were shocked by what they had just seen that they lowered their spears and lances for just a moment and that moment was all the Thanagarians needed.

Thanagarian spears and lances pierced the Genesis cavalry's armor. Some cavalrymen raised their spears and lances in time to stab Thanagarian riders. Swords were then drawn and the fighting continued on horseback and on the ground.

Slade eventually made it back to his troops and collapsed into the arms of a soldier. He pushed the soldier away and stood back up. Commander Amos Fortune rode up to the wounded general with a horse. "General!" He called out. Slade grunted as he removed the dagger from his hand and he threw it down into the ground with a frustrated yell.

"Are the ships ready to sail?" Slade demanded.

"Most of them, yes, but a good deal of the fleet still remains at the port in Manchester." Commander Fortune replied.

Slade mounted the spare horse. "Once the king is safely away, we will make way for Manchester to meet those ships and retreat to Thanagar." He said. He could see the horrified expressions of many soldiers' faces from the mutilation done to his face.

Slade tore off a piece of cloth from his cape and wrapped it around his head so it covered his mutilated eye. He then tore off another piece to wrap it around his wounded hand and then he discarded the torn cape. A soldier handed him another sword. "Are they in range of our cannons?" Slade asked.

"No, General. The same with our archers. Our only choice is to meet them on the field." Commander Fortune answered.

Slade nodded. "Our cavalry need us and we must defend the city! FORWARD!" Slade commanded and pointed his army to the battle in between the two armies. The Genesis army then began to march.


	27. The Battle of Metropolis

**The Battle of Metropolis**

Carter and Kal-El reappeared a few feet from the fighting. They had circled the fray a few times before stopping. Kal-El looked like he might be sick and dropped down to one knee as the poison spread throughout his body. A cavalryman tried to spear Kal-El but Carter grabbed the spear by the shaft and broke it in two with the talons of his gauntlet. Carter then flipped the spearhead and stabbed him.

Kal-El groaned as he stood. "You have to get away from here." Carter said. He grabbed the reins of a riderless horse and handed him the reins. "You will only get yourself killed out here. Now go!" Clark hesitated. "GO!" Carter ordered and used his shield to deflect a spear. Carter threw away the damaged shield, pulled the cavalryman off his horse, and bashed in his skull with his mace in one blow.

Carter spotted Shiea in the fray fending off two cavalrymen. Carter bared his teeth at this. He began making his way to her striking enemy soldiers with his mace and pulling enemies off his own soldiers. Soon he walked up behind soldier trying to flank Shiera and quickly broke his neck. He and Shiera began fighting back to back.

A soldier rushed Kal-El. He quickly drew his sword and parried the thrust of his spear. He let go of the reins and the horse ran off. He blocked and parried each thrust with his sword. The soldier grew frustrated with the spear and tossed it aside. The soldier drew his sword and rushed Kal-El. Kal-El parried the soldier's blows but he was not at his best because he was slower and weaker.

The soldier soon kicked Kal-El's right knee making his fall to one knee in great pain. He removed his boot dagger and stabbed the soldier in the leg. The soldier then fell down to one knee and Kal-El stabbed him in the neck with his dagger. Kal-El sighed not noticing the soldier behind him.

"Kara, protect the king!" Milton shouted. Kara quickly dismounted and super sped to the battle. She suddenly appeared behind Kal-El and pushed the soldier into three others. She put his arm wound her neck and super sped back to the league.

"Are you mad? You could have been killed." Lois exclaimed. Kal-El was breathing heavily and he tried to stand but Kara pushed him back down.

"Your recklessness has helped the poison spread. You need to rest." Kara lectured him. Kara sighed and put his sword back in its scabbard. His boot dagger was still in that fallen soldier's throat.

"I shall rest when this war is over or better yet, when I am dead." Kal-El said and Lois helped him up. He shook off the dizziness and stood erect. "Archers at the ready! Stay with them!" He shouted. An ensign waved the green flag once more and then pointed it at the marching Genesis army. "Kara…"

"Are you sure about this? You may not be strong enough." Kara said concerned.

Kal-El took a deep breath. "I am strong enough for this." Kal-El said. Kara took a deep breath as well and then they both took running postures. Milton watched the fray through his lens and tube and then switched his sights on the advancing army. The Thanagarians were crushing the cavalry but they would not last long against an entire army. Once the army was in range, he nodded to them. Kal-El and Kara then disappeared in a blur.

The Genesis Army was in perfect formation when a great fire erupted splitting them down the middle. The whole left flank was then trapped in a large circle of fire. The right flank shattered and Wilson was screaming for them to get back in formation.

"Nock your arrows!" Arrows were put on bowstrings. "Take your aim!" Oliver said and near 500 longbows of archers from every realm of the league were raised in the air. "Draw!" Oliver raised his bow and aimed. "LOOSE!" He commanded. Arrows filled the sky and all the smoke from the ring of fire blocked the trapped soldiers' view.

The arrows hit their targets. The trapped soldiers screamed as the arrows penetrated their armor. "LOOSE!" Oliver commanded again and arrows filled the sky once more aimed for the trapped soldiers and the right flank. Soldiers tried to run through the fire only to be burned alive. Other soldiers were trampled by panicked soldiers and knights' horses.

The arrows hit the soldiers and dozens, perhaps a hundred, soldiers of the right flank were hit. Slade sternly commanded them to get back in formation. Soon the screams of the trapped soldiers diminished. The right flank was back in formation and began marching again onto the Thanagarian guard. The Genesis cavalry was just about decimated. Captain Rick Flagg stabbed a Thanagarian and was attacked by another one. He looked around and saw the last of his men dying. Flagg jumped onto a horse and gave it a kick making his way to General Wilson.

Kal-El and Kara reappeared before the league of armies, who cheered for them. Kal-El leaned against Kara feeling the poison spread up his left leg. He looked up to the sun breathing heavily. Two Red Shard knight approached them with their horses. They mounted them and trotted to the Kryptonian troops.

Kal-El nodded once to his fellow kings and queens. They and all the knights on horseback drew their swords. "Cavalry!" They each shouted raising their swords in the air. Each cavalry raises their spears, halberds, or lances in their air with a single war cry. The kings then pointed the tip of their blades at the advancing army. "CHARGE!" They shouted and the cavalries made up over of over five hundred men charged.

"VANGAURD! FORWARD!" Each realm's vanguard was near 500 men each. The captains commanded the vans to march and they began to march to aid the cavalry.

* * *

Inside Metropolis

Lex made it back to the courtyard of the Metropolitan Palace, where two knights helped him down from his horse. Curtis Knox was waiting for him. He had rushed to meet the king to treat his wounds. Lex held his right arm limp and he limped on his left leg. Lex pushed away the knights and entered the palace with Knox following closely.

Lex forcefully pushed open the door to his chambers and stumbled down into a chair. He clumsily poured some wine into a goblet since all the servants were loading the ships and searching for Prince Alexander. He downed the contents of the goblet quickly and then nodded once to Knox.

Knox securely put his hand on the grip of the dagger and pulled it up in a quick motion making Lex scream. "We must get you out of this armor, Sire." Knox said and Lex nodded once. His manservant and Knox began removing his armor. They removed his cuirass, his hauberk and then his black gambeson. Lex kept on his steel vambraces. Blood and sweat had seeped through and soiled his once white shirt.

Knox went to work to stop the bleeding. Knox put some crushed herbs on a piece of cloth, placed the cloth over the stab wound in his shoulder blade and then tightly wrapped a bandage around his chest several times to hold the cloth in place. He crushed some more herbs for his thigh. Lex looked around to see the chamber empty. "Where is the queen?" Lex grunted.

"I do not know, Sire. She went to the tower to watch you fight and we have not seen her since." His manservant replied while finishing the bandage on his thigh.

"What?!" Lex exclaimed. He grunted when Knox tied a tight knot on the bandage. "Help me put back on my armor." He commanded his manservant.

"Your Grace needs rest. I do not suggest…" Knox said.

"You are not my advisor but my physician! But I do suggest that you and your wife get to my ship before we set sail without you. Good day, Sir Curtis." Knox bowed, grabbed his physician's tools, and left the chamber to go and collect his wife. A manservant carefully helped Lex put back on his armor. "What of the treasury?"

"We still have yet to empty half of the treasury, Sire." A knight answered. Lex yelled out of frustration and knocked over the pitcher of wine. He had amassed great wealth in selling weapons. He then ran his hand over his bald head, took a deep breath, and slowly stood.

Then he lost his temper once more by kicking over the table, which made his groan in pain and grab his wounded thigh. He was breathing heavily but he took a deep breath and stood erect. The wealth at Thanagar was greater than his wealth here.

Lex grabbed his war crown and limped out of his bedchamber with two knights following. "Forget emptying the treasury. Burn all papers of our affairs here and prepare to burn the city!" Lex commanded and some knights ran off.

Lex and the two knights made their way to the south tower of the palace. It had the best view of the entire valley. He motioned for his knights to wait at the bottom of the stairs. He limped up the stairs one at a time.

Helen watched the battle. She saw the charge of the Genesis cavalry and the Thangarians. Then General Wilson began marching his troops and a fire had split his army in two while arrows filled the sky. "May the God grant them peace." Helen whispered when she saw the league of armies' cavalries charge and the vanguard march.

Then the door banged opened and she heard grunting behind her. She did not even have to turn around for she knew who it was. "You are wasting your time up here, my love. We must flee the city now. Come." Lex said and held out his hand to her but she did not respond or move. "Helen… Helen!" She looked over her shoulder to him. "Come."

"Why…? What is the point in fleeing? Peter Ross will follow us to the ends of the earth to find us. He shall not stop until your head is on a pike. And we have lost our son. We have lost Alexander." Helen said tears rolling down her cheeks.

Lex limped to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Stop this. Thanagar's walls are impenetrable. They shall protect us… This could be a new beginning for us. We can build a new life, a new kingdom in Thanagar. Please free yourself of this madness and come with me. I need you by my side." Lex said and then caressed her cheek. The first time he had shown affection to her in months. She could see the sincerity in his eyes.

Helen placed her hand over his and closed her eyes. Her tears rolled down onto his fingers as she kissed the palm of his hand. "I love you, Lex but I cannot go with you. You are going down a path I cannot follow." She said.

"Helen…" He cupped her face in his hands. "Enough of this. Come with me. We will have other children. We can be happy again." Lex said almost pleading.

Helen caressed his face. She could see his desperation and for a moment she once again saw the man she had married. The man she had fallen in love with. She kissed his lips and Lex returned the tender kiss. She pulled away slowly. "No…we will not." She said and began backing away from him.

"Helen?" Lex asked as she backed to the side of the tower facing the sea. "Helen." He said again but more urgent this time. A few more tears rolled down her cheeks and then she fell back over the battlements without even releasing a scream. "HELEN, NO!" Lex shouted. Forgetting about his wounded leg, he tried to grab for her but he only caught air. He stumbled and felled onto the battlements. The crashing of the waves masked the sounds of her crashing into the sea.

Lex rested his head against the cool stone and yelled. A yell not of physical but of emotional pain mixed with anger. He screamed again and shut his eyes tight to stop the tears he could feel forming in his eyes. He then raised himself to look over the battlements. He could only see the waves crashing onto the rocks and no Helen. But there, lying on the battlements was her wedding ring. A gold band with a large pearl set in the center.

Lex picked up the ring and held it in the palm of his hand. "Helen." He whispered and closed his eyes. He closed his hand around the ring and put his closed fist over his mouth breathing deeply. Then he opened his eyes, which were now filled with rage. "Kal-El." Lex whispered scornfully.

Lex then removed the Stones of Air and Water from a pouch concealed on his person. Two stones would just have to do but one way or another, he would have his revenge. One way or another, this ends. He held the stones up the sun until they began to glow a mesmerizing light and then he squeezed them. He gasped as the bright light consumed him.

* * *

The League of Armies' combined cavalries and vanguards trapped what was left of Slade's troops in a never ending circle. They speared, hacked away at, or stabbed ever soldier that came close to them. Mounted archers were shooting enemy troops.

Then Kal-El saw a bright light appear on the south tower of the Metropolitan Palace. He looked at Kara and then Bruce. Something was not right. Oliver quickly rejoined then at the front and mounted his war stallion. Kal-El raised his sword. "Soldiers of Krypton!"

Bruce raised his falchion. "Soldiers of Gotham!"

General Ch'al Andar of the Thanagarian and Egyptian army raised his sword. "Soldiers of Thanagar and soldiers of Egypt!"

Oliver raised his bow in the air. "Soldiers of Star City!"

"FORWARD!" They all cried at once and the League of Armies began its march. All marched but Bruce with his personal guard, Kal-El, Lois, Kara, and the Red Shard. The smoke from the fire masked their departure. They were riding with all haste to the secret tunnel into the Metropolitan Palace.

Lex cracked his neck and his knuckles. He sighed. All his wounds were healed. He could feel the powers within him and it was a pleasurable feeling he had never felt before. He grinned evilly and looked upon the advancing army. He turned around and descended the stairs. The knights were still waiting for him. "Where is the queen?" One knight asked.

"The queen is not coming…and there is one man I need to kill before we depart. And I know this man, and I do…he will come to me." Lex said.

Bruce, Dinah, Lois, Kara, Kal-El, the Red Shard and Gotham knights walked with torches through the old escape tunnel. Soon, they could see light at the end so they moved up their pace. "Diana!" Kal-El called softly.

Diana stepped forward. "We were waiting for Sir Jason to signal for more of us to come up. We have heard some movement above us but it has gotten quiet. I believe they have abandoned trying to empty the treasury." Diana said softly.

Then at that moment, there were four quick knocks on the trapdoor. They threw down their torches and the trapdoor opened. The rest of the Amazons climbed up the small ladder into the palace. Sir Jason Blood kept a lookout but this side of the palace was deserted. One by one they ascended from the tunnel and crouched alongside the opposite wall to stay out of sight.

Kal-El was the last to ascend. Bruce and Kara helped him up. He was breathing heavily and he had to lean against Bruce for a few moments. The poison had spread even more when he and Kara had used super speed and heat vision. His legs felt heavy and his heart was pounding in his ears. Lois put his left arm around her shoulders so he leaned on her for support.

"We need to get the stones now. Where are the rest of the Amazons?" Bruce asked.

"Securing the palace. All the knights and guards were sent to the front with Wilson." Sir Jason answered.

"Good." Bruce said. Everyone readied their spears, swords, and shields except Kal-El. "Where is Luthor?"

"I saw him enter the throne room not long ago, Sire. He has not left the city and the ships are not to set sail without him." Sir Jason said.

"Cam-Zel, go with Sir Jason to secure the towers. When you have done so, signal King Orin and the Atlantean fleet to blockade Luthor's ships and to aid our men on the field if need be." Kal-El commanded and Cam-Zel nodded once.

"What guards are left are protecting the king. We should come across no resistance." Sir Jason said. They began to move. They followed Sir Jason as quietly as possible. They nodded to Amazons they passed. They had secured half of the palace with little resistance.

Soon the great oak doors of the throne room were in sight; two knights guarding the doors. Kal-El nodded once to Kara. She disappeared in a blur, along with the knights guarding the doors. She reappeared seconds later and nodded once to Kal-El. Kal-El nodded once to Cam-Zel and Bruce nodded once to Sir Jason.

Sir Jason and the Red Shard knight split up into four groups and went down the corridors to the four towers of the palace. They could see General Lane and his men forming up around the palace through the window.

Diana and a group of Amazons went around the corner to the side entrance to the throne room. Then Chloe appeared with at least twenty men. "You did not have to take care of those knights. They are with us." Chloe said. She and her men wore silver cuirasses of Genesis soldiers.

"Where did you get the armor?" Lois asked.

"From General Lane. He rounded up his most loyal men and imprisoned all those who refused to join us. He took their armor and gave it to us to get inside the palace." Chloe explained. "Luthor is still in the throne room… I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I. But let us see what happens." Kal-El said.

Chloe nodded to her men and they crept up to the doors. Ten men with crossbows stood in front. Chloe nodded once to Victor, who then pushed open the doors. The ten men with crossbows quickly entered the throne room readied to shoot any who resist. Chloe and the rest of her men followed with their weapons drawn.

Lex sat on his throne with his legs crossed, drinking a goblet of wine, and with his sword in his left hand. He glanced up at them, chuckled, and took another sip of the sweet wine. "Well, it took you all long enough." Lex said and finished downing the contents of his goblet. He then tossed the gold goblet over his shoulder. He stood and rested his blade on his left shoulder. His own and Peter's blood stained his gold colored cuirass.

"Lay down your sword, Luthor, and we may let you live." Chloe said.

Lex smirked and sheathed his sword. He put his hands behind his back and descended the dias. "I was so disappointed to learn that you still live, Chloe Sullivan. After all…I commanded Wilson to kill you all for your uncle's army but you no doubt already know this." He said.

Chloe's grip on her sword tightened but she kept a straight face. "And then there is your beloved cousin…Lois Lane. Who could have foreseen that you both would become traitors of the empire I am trying to build." Lex said.

"I guess there is no more need for pretenses then." Lois said stepping forward. She removed her helm and tossed it aside. "I should kill you where you stand, usurper." Lex smirked.

"What have you done?" Kal-El said in the background. Lois and Chloe turned around to see Kal-El kneeling over the body of Tess Mercer. He looked horrified. He put his hand on her shoulder out of respect. Kal-El then stood and turned to face Lex. "What have you done, Lex…? Your own sister, your own blood." Everyone looked at Lex at the mention of their family ties.

"_You_ brought this down upon her. _You _did this to her! You killed her the moment you made her betray me, her own blood…! To think, I once loved you like a brother." Lex said spiteful. Kal-El put his hand on the grip of his sword. "Are you going to kill me, old friend? Are you even capable of killing a man…a friend in cold blood, Clark?"

"You brought this upon yourself, Lex." Clark said slowly walking up to Lex to hide his limp.

Lex chuckled. "Ever since that day I was thrown from that bridge, you have seen yourself as my savior. The one person who could pull me off the dark path I had begun… For years, you hoped there some good left in me. You never wanted to believe that you may have failed."

"Or perhaps I could never believe that one man could lack so little willpower." Clark said and took another step forward.

"Well…that is hard to compete with the iron willpower it kill a friend." Lex said and took a step forward as well. The crossbows were still fixed on him so he went around them.

"You do not realize how much danger you are in. Lay down your sword, Lex." Clark said and Lex nodded nonchalantly.

"You know, I used to believe that you had this strong inner core. You were so virtuous and yet you always were deceptive about who you truly were, _Clark Kent_. To me, Alicia, to all the people who cared for you. I had to find out who you truly were when you killed my brother… What kind of sick man are you?" Lex said.

Lex continued to walk around the fighters so that he could have a clear path to Clark. Lois remained only a few steps from Clark. "I did not kill Lucas and I did not know it was him until I saw him fall. You cannot blame me for everything that has come to pass, Lex." Clark said.

"Yes I can, especially when this is all _your_ doing…! You have taken from me everything I have ever loved. My father, my sister, my son…my wife." Lex said.

"Helen…? What have you done with her?" Clark asked.

"I did nothing to her. She jumped from the very tower above us and this is all _your_ fault!" Lex said pointing a finger at Clark. "The only pleasure I can take from this moment is the knowledge that I am already responsible for the death of the first woman you loved." Clark cut his eyes to Lois and then back to Lex. "Was it painful watching Alicia die? Was she in great agony until her last breath?"

Clark was breathing heavily holding back his rage. "It does not have to come to this, Lex. Just lay down your sword." Lex removed his war crown and held it up to Clark.

"This crown is my birthright. I thought I deserved it after all my sacrifices and for all the pain I endured. But now I know I was being prepared for a much greater destiny." Lex then grabbed Clark by the shoulders and threw him across the room. Clark crashed through the stone wall and landed out in the hallway groaning. Clark's breathing was labored but he started to push the rubble off him. "Surprise."

"Clark!" Lois exclaimed. Lex smirked and then Lois lunged at him. Lex's vambraces deflected her sword and he swiftly dodged her thrusts. Lex then took a deep breath and blew Lois back into the Resistance fighters, who were all blown back and collided with the wall.

Lex then super sped to Lois and grabbed her by the throat. She gasped as he lifted her into the air and she struggled to breathe. "Well, well…you do get around, Lois. Corben found out all about your affair with _Clark_ before his death." Lex said and squeezed tighter. Lois struggled but he was too strong. "I am going to enjoy this." Lex grinned evilly.

"NO!" Clark yelled and super sped back into the throne room. He rammed Lex making him dropped Lois. He wrapped his arms around Lex and they went out the window. There was a rush of air as they free fell. Then they were flying through the air with a tight grip on one another.

Lois gasped as air reentered her lungs. She grabbed her throat and coughed horribly. "Lois!" Chloe exclaimed and rushed to her side. Lois nodded that she was fine.

On the north tower, a sentry saw Kal-El and Alexander crash through the window and fly off. He then began to ring the bell. "INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! THE CITY IS BREACHED! THE PALACE IS BREACHED!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and rang the warning bell.

Cam-Zel quickly rushed outside and stabbed the sentry in the back. The sentry's body fell over the battlements but the damage was already done. "GENERAL LANE, BACK TO THE WALL! BACK TO THE WALL!"

Cam-Zel then removed a horn hanging from his hip and began to blow. The knights at the other three towers began blowing their horns as well. Its low bellows echoed throughout the skies signaling the Atlantean fleet.

Orin stood wielding his trident, and his eyes closed. Then the sounds of the low bellows of horns reached his ears and his eyes shot open. "To the city!" He commanded and the Atlanteans captains repeated the command.

At the sound of the alarm, the Genesis captains on the ships command the anchors to be raised. Sailors and rowers manned the oars and began rowing making their way out of the harbor to the Argean Sea.

Oliver reached for another arrow but his quiver was empty. He deflected a sword with his bow and his bow flew from his hand but he quickly drew one of his swords. The marching army raised their shields to deflect enemy spears. Slade was in the middle of another duel with King Carter. Then the warning bell from the Metropolitan Palace could be heard over the sounds of battle.

Slade then fell down to one knee and slashed at Carter's legs. Carter jumped back to avoid the slash and ended up bumping into an enemy soldier. The soldier cut his arm and Carter growled. He then quickly struck him down with his mace and by the time he turned around to face Slade once again, Slade was already mounting a horse.

"The city is breached! Back to the city! BACK TO THE CITY!" Slade shouted the command. He gave the horse a stern kick and raced back to the city with his troops following.

"HOLD!" The generals shouted and the league halted its march. Archers at the rear took aim and began firing upon the retreating army. Oliver picked up his longbow, rejoined the archers and was given another full quiver of arrows.

General Lane quickly dismounted his horse and ran up the stairs to the wall. Wilson and his troops were racing back to the city. "Archers! Nock your arrows!" Lane shouted. The archers put bows on their bowstrings and took aim. "Draw…! LOOSE!" Lane motioned for them to fire and they released their arrows. Soldiers at the front of the charge fell dead but they were still coming.

"Cannons!" Lane shouted. They perhaps only had a dozen cannons but it would have to do. The soldiers operating the cannons took aim. Lane motioned for them to fire and they did. Multiple explosions sent Wilson's troops flying through the air. Many more soldiers tripped in the small craters the cannonballs left or over dead soldiers making them easy targets for the archers.

Then more cannon fire came from the river. Slade turned to his left and saw the Atlantean fleet sailing into the Metropolitan Bay. Slade stopped his horse and looked around him. Lane was with the invaders. The Atlanteans had the bay. The invaders' army was behind them. And hopefully the king had gotten away. "FALL BACK TO MANCHESTER! TO MANCHESTER!"

Slade raised his sword in the air and rode off to the west. The soldiers followed their general knowing full well that Metropolis was lost. The league of armies and Lane's men on the wall raised their fists and weapons in the air cheering.

Cam-Zel rushed into the throne room. "Wilson's army is in full retreat." He looked around the throne room. Some Resistance fighters were injured from being knocked back against the wall. "Where is the king?!" He asked urgently. Lois just looked out the broken window.

* * *

Lex and Clark still held a firm grip on each other. They spun wildly and Clark raised his knee to hit Lex in the side. Lex cried off in pain making them quickly descent and finally crashed into some trees. There were thunderous sounds as they fell.

Clark opened his eyes and shot up gasping. He looked around and Lex was nowhere in sight. There was a path of damaged trees so he must have crashed as well. His armor was damaged badly so he slowly began to take it off. He removed his sword belt, tabard, breast and back plate. He groaned in pain and he realized a piece of his armor had penetrated his side.

He grabbed hold of the fragment, put a thick branch in his mouth, and quickly pulled it out. The branch muffled his scream of pain. He removed his hauberk and gambeson. He grabbed a handful of moss and put it over his wound. He then ripped off a long piece of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around his waist to stop the bleeding.

Clark put back on his gambeson and grabbed his sword belt. The armor was now too heavy in his weakened condition. He slowly stood and started limping in the direction he believed was the way out of the forest. The trees were so tall, they blocked the sun and he needed the sun.

He had been walking for only a few minutes when he felt a breeze on the back of his neck. He turned around too late. Lex punched him in the chest and sent him flying through the trees. He landed on the outskirts of the forest. He was gasping for breath but he was out in the sun.

Lex then appeared in front of him and started discarding his battered armor as well. With his bare hands, he tore off his tabard, cuirass and hauberk. He kept on his black gambeson. Clark's gloves had fallen off so Lex saw the green veins on his right hand and on then on the right side of his neck. Lex smirked.

"It is good to know that Sir John accomplished something before his death… I must admit I am disappointed you are not at your full strength to fight but I hate to pass up an opportunity such as this…" Lex said and then kneeled beside a weaken Clark. "But you should be dead. Why do you still live?"

"The answer is simple, really." Clark then held up the Stones of Air and Water on a broken chain he had ripped it off Lex's neck. Lex quickly grabbed the base of his neck and felt no chain. The Stone of Fire sensed the other stones and levitated off the chain around Clark's neck. The stones joined and then glowed. A clear blue crystal appeared before them. Clark and Lex then grabbed the crystal at the same time and a bright light consumed them.

In Metropolis

"Where could they have gone?" Kara asked pacing in the throne room. Lois continued to look out the broken window with her arms crossed. The league was already entering the city.

"Should we form a search party, my lady?" Cam-Zel asked.

"Not yet. Luthor can fly. They could be anywhere. We cannot just look blindly for them. That will take far too long." Kara said.

"There!" Lois exclaimed. Kara rushed to the window. They both saw a bright light. "The King's Forest…but that is over an hour's ride from here."

Kara grabbed hold of Lois. "Hold on to me." She said. They both disappeared in a blur out the throne room, out the palace, and eventually out of the city.

"Find Captain Ak-Var and assemble the Red Shard! We must find the king!" Cam-Zel yelled.

Kal-El gasped as he opened his eyes and was breathing heavily. He was lying on his back looking up at the sun. He felt great, no, better than great. He felt… There were no words to explain how he felt. He raised his right hand and saw that the green veins were gone. Before he could even crack a smile, a hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up a few feet off the ground.

"My thanks." Lex hissed. Kal-El then punched Lex in the throat. Lex took a few steps back holding his throat gasping for breath but then he shook it off.

"This ends now." Kal-El said. He rolled his shoulders and took a battle stance ready to fight hand to hand. Lex coughed and took a deep breath. Lex massaged his throat as Kal-El picked up his sword belt.

"We are part of the same great game, Kal. There is no need for us to be on opposite sides of the board. Join me… Together we can rule this world as brothers-in-arms. We shall walk as gods among men and together we shall we be invincible. Join me." Lex said.

Kal-El looked down at his wedding ring and then cut his eyes back to Lex. Then, he charged him using his super speed. Lex charged him as well. The two punched each others' jaws sending each other flying in opposite directions and shaking the surrounding earth.

Kal-El flipped himself in mid-air and realized he was floating over the clearing. He put his arms in front of him and flew back down looking for Lex. Lex attacked him from behind, hitting him with a large oak tree. Kal-El crashed back into the woods and Lex threw the tree aside.

Kal-El groaned as he stood and super sped back to the clearing. Lex then drew his sword. "I know for certain that Kryptium and each other are the only things in this world that can harm us now that we have both been blessed by the crystal."

Kal-El drew his own sword, tossed aside the belt, and twirled it his sword. "I am a guardian of the stones, Lex. I have been training for a day such as this for my entire being… You cannot win. Now lay down your sword." Kal-El said.

"You know, I have always been fascinated with Kryptonian history. I even took the liberty of fashioning my sword after that of the sword of King Zod VII. I, of course, made some changes to my liking while I was forging it. I must say that it is the best sword I have ever forged." Lex said and twirled his sword once. Then he held the blade up to Kal-El. "This is your last chance to join me."

Kal-El raised his sword to him. "Never."

"Then I am sorry, old friend." Lex said and then lunged at him in super speed. Kal-El swiftly deflected the blow. Lex send multiple blows back in seconds but both had lightning fast reflexes, dodging and deflecting each blows.

Lex's eyes then turned red and Kal-El quickly dodged the heat vision. Kal-El retaliated by sending back a strong wind of arctic breath. Lex's entire body froze in seconds. Kal-El stopped blowing and took a step forward holding his sword up.

Cracks then appeared all over the case of ice and Lex broke free screaming. Kal-El covered his face to shield himself from the flying ice. When he put his hands down, Lex was charging him again. Kal-El barely had time to dodge. He quickly spun around to Lex's vulnerable backside and slashed his back.

Lex screamed out of pain and reached over his right shoulder. He held his hand in front of his face and saw blood on his fingers. "Kryptium, Lex. Even with the power to heal, it will be hours before it heals." Kal-El said. Lex groaned as he tried to stand up straight. "You know I will defeat you, Lex. Lay down your sword." Lex removed a dagger concealed at his waist and threw it at Kal-El.

Kal-El deflected the dagger with his sword and then Lex appeared in front of him. Kal-El felt the blade of Lex's sword enter the lower right side of his abdomen and slide out of his body. Lex put his sword down onto the grass and Kal-El quietly groaned. Lex slowly lowered Kal-El down to his knees. "Overconfidence shall be your downfall… My father taught me that." Lex said. Kal-El fell down onto his side.

Kara and Lois then appeared. Lex picked up his sword. "NO!" Lois screamed and drew her sword. She lunged at Lex and he put up his left arm to block her blow. Her blade shattered on his arm and he pushed her back. She went flying through the air and landed hard on her back hard. Kara quickly drew her sword. Lex cracked his neck and twirled his sword.

Lois was unconscious. Kal-El then saw the blue crystal levitating only a few feet away. He then began army crawling to it using his left arm and knees to push himself. Kara and Lex were locked in a close duel. Lex was stronger and faster than her now and she was having difficulty fending him off.

Kal-El was almost to the crystal and he reached for it but his fingers barely touch the crystal. Then the crystal suddenly floated to him and he grabbed it. He was strong enough to stand so he did so but not without stumbling at first.

Lex cut Kara's right arm and she dropped her sword. She put her left hand over the cut. Lex smirked twirling his sword. Kal-El then super sped behind Lex. Kara smirked as well and took a few steps back. Kal-El pushed the crystal down onto Lex's back. It glowed and Lex screamed. It was over in a flash.

Kara rushed to Lois's side. Lois groaned meaning she was alive. Lex dropped his sword and fell to the ground on all fours. Kal-El kept his right hand over his stab wound and picked up his sword with his left hand. He was a better swordsman with his right hand but he could manage. He towered over Lex.

"As I told you once before…you brought this upon yourself." Kal-El said and steadied the blade for a powerful thrust. Kal-El was ready to strike but the sight of Lex on the ground made him hesitate.

Then he heard a whistling sound. Kal-El turned around to see a cannonball coming toward him. He super sped out of its path and it hit the trees. Lex grabbed his sword and ran to the open water, where his flagship was sailing past. It was the only Genesis warship in the fleet. Genesis sailors jumped into the water to collect their king.

More cannons were coming towards them. Kal-El grabbed his belt and swiftly sheathed his sword, grabbed Kara and Lois, and flew off quickly out of their range while still clutching the crystal.

Lex swam to his warship with all the strength he had left. He had tried to fly but he never left the ground. His powers were gone. Kal-El had taken them. Lex was already contemplating his revenge as he swam for he would never forget this day.


	28. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

Captain Ak-Var and Lieutenant Cam-Zel were assembling the Red Shard. Bruce and his personal guard were going with them. Then Kal-El flew down and landed before them. The knights drew their swords while trying to keep the horses calm. Lois had woken up in the middle of the flight.

Kal-El put Kara and Lois down before falling down to one knee, blood seeping onto the ground from his stab wound. "Fetch the physician!" Ak-Var shouted as he ran to his side and two knights ran off. "Kal-El."

Lois began applying pressure down onto the wound. The knights came running out of the palace with the physician. "Carry him carefully into the palace. I cannot tend for him here." Kara, Ak-Var, and two other knights carefully lifted Kal-El onto their shoulders and carried him into the palace.

"Lois." Kal-El said and held out his hand to her but he could only graze her fingertips. They steadily walked through the hallways shouting for soldiers, knights, and servants to get out of the way. They took Kal-El into an empty bedchamber and carefully laid him down on the bed. Bruce followed them while everyone else remained outside to let the physician work.

"Leave us." Kara commanded the knights. They slowly left the bedchamber but Ak-Var remained. Lois helped Bruce remove Kal-El's gambeson. The physician motioned for Bruce to cut Kal-El's shirt. Bruce removed a dagger and cut his shirt down the middle in one swift motion.

"Remarkable." The physician said as he examined the wound. "It did not pierce any of the necessary organs… Your Grace is most fortunate. You will be back on your feet as early as tomorrow."

Everyone let our quiet sighs of relief. "What about his arm?" Bruce asked. The physician examined Kal-El's right arm. On his upper right arm, the cut was healed but it was still surrounded by little green veins.

Kara pulled Bruce off to the side. "What does this mean?" She whispered.

"It appears that the crystal has moved all the poison back to the cut on his arm. Perhaps it will leave his body in time or perhaps it will not." Bruce sighed. "All I can assume now is that without the aid of the crystal, he will most certainly die." Bruce whispered and Kara nodded.

Kal-El stopped using his super hearing. He turned his head and rested his head against the pillow. Everyone left reluctantly so the physician could patch him up. What Bruce had said would echo throughout his mind for hours.

"To our honored dead! To this League of Armies! TO VICTORY!" A single war cry echoed throughout the Great Hall to this toast. Everyone took a sip of the sweet wine. Luthor's wine to be exact. The man was a tyrant but he had great taste in wine.

After the toast, the feast and festivities began. Lois kissed her father's cheek and left the table. The sounds of music and cheering echoed throughout the palace halls. She entered Clark's bedchamber.

Clark was staring out the window watching the sunset. "Why are you out of bed? You should be resting." Lois protested. Clark was shirtless. He turned around to show her the stab wound was gone. The only proof that it had once been there were the bloody bandages he held in his hand.

Clark grinned and so did Lois. She ran into his arms. They laughed when he lifted her a foot or so off the ground as they embraced. He set her down and he kissed her tenderly. They broke apart but continued to hold each other. He caressed her face. "I told you I would live."

Lois grinned. "I never doubted it for a moment." She said and kissed him again. "How strong are you?"

"I am back to my full strength. Why do you ask?" Clark asked. Lois pulled away from him. She walked to the door and bolted it. She turned around to face him and began undoing the laces of her doublet.

"We never did have a proper wedding night." She said seductively. Clark super sped to her and pinned her against the door. She giggled and then he tore open her doublet.

The Next Morning

Bruce had the round table from the command tent moved to the Great Hall in the Metropolitan Palace. The beats of drums syncopated with their footsteps filled the halls. The drums stopped immediately when they all reached their seats. Servants had already pulled back the chairs. They all drew their weapons, arched them in the air, and then set them down on the table. Then they all took their seats. Only Peter remained standing.

"Today is a day that shall go down in all of our histories. I wish to thank you all for fighting besides King Kal-El and I in a war built far too long on deception and bloodshed." Peter said and everyone nodded once. Peter sat down.

"What is to be done about Luthor?" Kara asked.

"He has run to Thanagar. Those walls were built to last and to withstand any siege. It will be hard to get to him once he shuts himself up in my city." Carter said and Shiera took his hand. "Our city." He caressed her knuckles with his thumb. "But not impossible."

"A talk of a siege against Thanagar shall have to wait until General Lane can replenish the army. We are in a short supply of troops thanks to Luthor's invasion of Themyscira." Peter said.

"We sought only to defend our home." Diana said at once.

Peter held his hand up. "I have no ill will against the Amazons but rebuilding our army will take some time. And Luthor stole a large sum of gems and gold from the treasury and that will take time to replenish as well. And I wish to establish peace and stability in this realm before there is any more talk of war." Peter said.

"We must return to Egypt to prepare for the siege on Thanagar but I shall leave what battalions are left of the Thangarian army until they are no longer needed." Carter said and Shiera seconded the decision with a single nod. Peter nodded.

"My fleet and I must return to Atlantis but I shall leave some ships here as well. But I shall return for Peter's coronation and take my men with me after." Orin said.

"So shall I." Diana said.

"So shall we." Oliver and Dinah said in unison.

"And I." Bruce said.

"I shall leave two battalions here as well and return to Krypton but I shall return for your coronation as well." Kal-El said.

"Peter is now on the throne and Alexander is in exile… What now?" Lois asked. Kal-El stroked her hand with his right hand and stroked his upper lip with his left hand. Then he paused as if he had a sudden idea.

"We could go back to our lands. Govern and protect our peoples as we have always done but there comes a time when we do need our friends." Kal-El stood. "If we ally ourselves and stand together, we can spread peace and justice for all throughout the known world and can be a symbol for others to follow…the justice league we once humorously called ourselves."

Everyone nodded. "With all of us behind it, it just may work." Bart Allen said standing next to Chloe. The resistance leaders stood behind Peter and they nodded their agreement.

Carter and Shiera then stood to signal their agreement. Oliver looked at Dinah, who shrugged her shoulders, and they stood as well. Lois stood. Peter and Kara stood. Bruce shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly and then stood.

"Let it be known that on this day in this Great Hall that we are henceforth no longer the League of Armies but the League of Nations to distribute peace and justice throughout the known world." Kal-El said. The knights and resistance fighters in the hall cheered.

One Week Later

Kal-El and Lois stood close together and held hands in the courtyard of the Metropolitan Palace. The marble statues of Lionel and Alexander were being removed. Kal-El had to return to Kandor today. His army awaited him outside the city walls. A regiment of the Red Shard was waiting for him in the courtyard. Kal-El caressed Lois's cheek. "Come with me." He said.

Lois took his hand from her face and kissed his knuckles. "I cannot; at least, not yet. I am needed here and you must return to your precious Council to discuss the peace treaty between our kingdoms. Do not forget to bring up the matter of a marriage between you and me." Lois said and rested his hand on her cheek.

Kal-El grinned and nodded. "I shall not forget… I love you. I love you with all my heart and my every being and I will marry you a second time to prove it to the world." He said and she smiled. They kissed passionately. When their lips broke apart, they rested their foreheads against the other's. "I shall write to you often."

"I shall cherish every letter." Lois said. She pulled her head back and put something in his hand. He held up his hand and saw that it was her wedding ring. He shook his head and tried to give it back. She closed his hand around the ring. "So you will remember what is waiting for you." They kissed tenderly.

"Sire, we must leave." Captain Ak-Var said. Kal-El and Lois let their foreheads touch before he walked away. He mounted his stallion and looked at Lois. She held left hand up to him and he held up his right hand. Then he pulled back on the reins, gave his horse a kick, and rode off with his knights.

* * *

Almost Three Weeks Later

The gates of Kandor opened and cheering erupted from inside. The soldiers, who had remained to protect Kandor, were lined up along the wide streets and the people cheered behind them. Kal-El and his troops marched into the city with their heads held high. Drummers walked in perfect syncopation. The Red Shard right behind them on their horses and then Kal-El. Kal-El grinned and held his hand up to the people. People waved from the street and others threw Kryptonian roses from their windows.

Kal-El had imagined this day for years. But now that it was happening, it felt empty. It felt incomplete without Lois by his side. Her ring once again hung from the chain around his neck but it was a poor substitute to that of Lois. Despite not being in a truly festive mood, Kal-El kept grinning. He held his high and waved to his people. The joy on his people's faces brought him some comfort. It filled only a portion of the hole in his heart.

The gates of the Crystal Palace came into view. The troops stopped marching as the Red Shard and Kal-El rode past the iron gates. The troops then turned about face and began marching to the center of the city. The gatehouse opened and the Red Shard rode into the courtyard with Kal-El.

The Council, War Council, Lana, Martha, Henry, Christopher, and other nobles were waiting to greet him. Kal-El motioned for the Red Shard to halt and then did. He dismounted from his horse and everyone bowed. Kal-El approached Martha, who kissed his hands and then caressed his face. "I am overjoyed to see you well and returned unharmed, my lord." Martha said.

"And victorious." Kal-El said and Martha nodded. He kissed Martha's hand and then ruffled Henry's hair. "Now where is my little knight?" Christopher then ran into his arms and he spun him around both of them laughing. He put Christopher down and held his hand. "My lords, there are matters we need to speak of before I address the people."

They all entered the palace. Kal-El then handed Christopher to Martha and walked down the hallway to the Council chamber. He pushed opened the chamber doors himself and walked down the red carpet to his throne. When everyone else had reached their seat, Kal-El sat down and so did everyone else.

"I will just get right to the matter at hand. Prince Peter and I spent the better part of a week discussing terms of peace." Kal-El said and everyone clapped except for the Red Shard knights. "There will be no border dispute for we both agree that the border is and once again shall be the Morley River which divides our two realms but these are the details we can discuss later. The most important matter is that I am to marry Countess Lois Lane by the next winter solstice."

There was silence throughout the hall. "Forgive me, Sire, but did you just say that you are to marry Lois Lane… _Commander _Lois Lane of the Genesis Army?" Durkin asked.

"_Countess _Lane plans to end her commission in the king's army in a matter of months. And the answer is yes to your question. This marriage shall serve as a living symbol of peace and friendship between our two great kingdoms. I even took it upon myself to ask the countess for her hand in marriage and she has accepted." They were still silent. "I thought this is what you wanted for me. To marry and sire an heir." Kal-El said.

"Yes but with a woman of better reputation and perhaps of Kryptonian birth." Durkin said.

Kal-El sucked his teeth and leaned forward intertwining his fingers. "This marriage has been approved by all sides. Lois Lane will be my wife and your queen whether it is to your liking or not, my lords. And you all know this marriage is politically sound." He said coolly.

"We just worry of what the people will say. She fought against Krypton for many years." Durkin said.

"And then she turned spy for us." Kal-El said and the Council began to murmur amongst themselves. "Silence!" He slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne and there was silence. "For the past year, Lois Lane has been a soldier of the Resistance in Genesis. I believe that the knowledge of this will please the people. If not, then I am sure the countess shall apology for past sins in public."

The Council members exchanged glances. "His Majesty is right." Council member Wren-Za spoke up and the other Council members glared at him. "We are only upset that she is not a bride of our choosing like Lara Lor-Van was for Jor-El… He is right. We need to bring peace to both realms and this is the best way to do it after the treaty is signed."

Kal-El nodded once to Wren-Za and he nodded back as well. The other four Council members then nodded in agreement. "Are there any more terms of this treaty we should be made aware of, Sire?" Durkin asked.

"Yes…" Kal-El leaned back and crossed his legs once more. "Another important term of the treaty is a creation of a League of Nations to distribute peace and justice equally throughout the realms that have suffered from this war. The other kings and queens have agreed to its creation. We shall meet after Prince Peter's coronation, where we shall speak of what measures shall be taken against Alexander Luthor now that he has fled to Thanagar. Prince Peter shall be sending an ambassador to finish negotiating any other terms. Until then, we have left some battalions in Metropolis to hold the kingdom if Luthor's followers should try anything."

Members of both the Council and War Council nodded. "When is the coronation?" Durkin asked.

"They have yet to choose a day for they are seeking out what remains of Luthor's nobles in Genesis. They are having an oath of allegiance to the House of Ross sworn up and down the realm as well. Once that is done, Prince Peter shall send his ambassador... Now, I must address my subjects." Kal-El arose and everyone stood as well. Everyone kneeled as soon as he stepped down from the Dias. Kal-El left the Council chamber.

Perhaps the whole city had gathered outside the Temple of Rao awaiting to hear their king speak. Soon, they could hear the sound of drums and cheered erupted down the road. Kal-El held his hand up to the people and grinned. He now wore a blue knee-length tunic and trousers, his red sash with his family crest over his heart, his sword belt, his circlet, and a red cape.

He dismounted from his stallion in front of the temple and waved to the cheering people. The soldiers had formed up outside of the temple and they beat their halberds against their shields in perfect syncopation. Kal-El entered the temple and the cheering died somewhat until he appeared on the temple's balcony. "KAL-EL! KAL-EL! KAL-EL! KAL-EL!" The people chanted his name raising their fists in the air. Kal-El held up both his hands and it became silent.

"My brother and sister Kryptonians… I left some weeks ago with an invasion army like the world has never laid eyes upon to finally bring an end to a conflict that has raged for nineteen long years costing us so many of our loved ones and fellow Kryptonians… It gives me such joy to speak to you all now victorious for Luthor has fled and a Ross now sits on the throne once again!" Kal-El said and a loud cheer erupted.

"The joy on all your faces brings me such happiness. And just know that the sacrifices of your sons and daughters, our brothers and sisters, shall not be in vain for I shall build a great memorial next to that of the memorial of the Great Civil War commissioned by my forefather, King Seyg-El. For this victory is not only mine…but that of the realms and their faithful soldiers. Let us no longer wage conflict but rebuild what we have lost in peace." Kal-El said and the people cheered once more.

"We await for Prince Peter to send his ambassador to negotiate the terms of peace and better yet… His Grace has offered me a bride to be a living symbol of the peace and friendship between our two realms. Krypton will not only gain a new ally but a new queen!" The people cheered. "Tonight, feast in your homes and in your taverns for tonight we celebrate the end of this war…on _my_ expense!" The people cheered louder. "And at sunset, we shall fire the cannons simply for joy!"

"KAL-EL! KAL-EL! KAL-EL! KAL-EL!" They cheered. Kal-El grinned and waved.

Later that night, Kal-El sat at the king's table on the dias in the Great Hall. He ruffled Christopher's hair when the little boy was making his knife and spoon swordfight. In the center of the hall, nobles were dancing the Gracca Amorosa joyfully. Kal-El rested two fingers on his temple and observed all the joy around the room. Even Councilman Durkin was not his usual brooding self.

Kal-El sighed deeply. This was a nice celebration but it was not perfect. He caressed Lois's wedding ring between his left thumb and index finger. Martha was sitting to his left and she could see how ambivalent he was when he should be overjoyed. She soon caught sight of what he was caressing. Kal-El saw her staring at him out the corner of her eye so he put the ring back under his blue tunic and flashed a grin. She grinned back but she knew something was not right with him.

Kal-El watched a happy Milton and Kara dancing. He grinned at them but seeing them so happy together made him miss Lois even more. He sighed and tried his best to look happy for the rest of the feast. J'onn walked up to the table and bowed. Kal-El motioned for him to come closer. "A letter from the countess." J'onn whispered in his ear and Kal-El nodded. J'onn discretely passed him the letter.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?" Martha asked. Kal-El grinned, shook his head, and kissed her hand.

Kal-El stood and the festivities halted. "Continue. This is a celebration after all." He said. The music started again, the dancing resumed along with the merrymaking. Kal-El left the Great Hall from a side door with his guards. Martha watched him intently.

_My dearest Clark, I was pleased to get your letter from when you reached Smallville. The captured troops have returned to Metropolis safely and have sworn the oath of allegiance to Peter. And I trust soon, the captured Kryptonian troops shall return safely as well. We are making swift progress in swearing of the oath up and down the realm. It appears that Luthor was not as loved by the people as we once thought but enough of politics._

_I miss you dearly and greatly desire your presence. I find it difficult to sleep with you not beside me. These past few weeks have been torture. And I am disappointed of your request for celibacy until after our wedding but I think I can wait since you are an irreplaceable lover. Just know that I expect an another amazing wedding night in return, my love. I think of you every day we are apart._

_Here is another token of my affection that I hope will give you some solace until we are in each other's arms once more. I love you with all my heart and soul. Forever yours, Lois._

Clark smiled as he refolded the letter and put it down on the table beside a blue pouch. He opened the pouch and in it was a silver locket with LL engraved on the front. He opened it to see a beautiful portrait of Lois. It was a perfect likeness of her, no doubt Jimmy Olsen's work. He grinned down at her portrait and closed the locket. He kissed the engraved letters. "Who is she?" A voice said behind him.

He quickly turned around with his hand on the grip of his sword to see Martha standing in his chamber. He never even heard the door opened. He removed his hand from his sword. She took a few steps forward and gently took the locket out of his hand. He did not even resist. She rubbed her thumb over the engraved letters, opened it, and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

Martha closed the locket and looked at him with a shocked expression. Before she could say anything, Clark said, "I love her, mother and she loves me. We are to be married by the next winter solstice."

Martha sighed deeply and gently put the locket back in his hand. "Are you certain that she is the one…? I do not want for you to make a grave mistake that you shall one day come to regret."

Clark ran his right hand down his face. "There is no changing my mind, mother. I have made my decision."

"A marriage with Lady Lana was your decision as well. And then you let her marry Peter instead… Is this woman the reason why you did not marry Lana? And what do you even know about this woman? Does she love you or your crown?" Martha asked.

"Enough…! I love you, mother, but have care of how you speak of my wife." Clark snapped.

"Your wife?" Clark closed his eyes when he realized his mistake. "Clark…what have you done?" Martha asked.

Clark rubbed his eyes and sighed. "We were married in Central City last month." Clark crossed his arms. Martha's eyes widened. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

Martha turned away from him. He took a step forward trying to put a hand on her shoulder but she held her hand up firmly to him and he stepped back. She took a deep breath and turned back to face him. "Are you mad? Were you even thinking…? Marriage is sacred, Clark! You do not just marry a girl you barely know!"

"Lois is not a girl, mother! She is the woman I love and I do know her. I know that she was brought up in Metropolis. Her mother died when she was young and had to be both the mother and sister to her younger sister, Lucy. She enjoys music, hunting, riding, dueling, and she adores Christopher and he adores her as well. She despises war and politics as much as I do but she knows they are often necessary. And she knows me better than any person I know…even you, mother."

Clark took Martha's hands. "Mother, I am happy for the first time in so many years… Lois makes me happy. And I believe you shall grow to love her as I do when you meet her. Better yet…come with me to Metropolis to meet her for yourself."

"What, now? The journey alone would be nearly two weeks by horse." Martha said.

"There is one matter I may have intentionally forgotten to mention." Clark said.

Clark and Martha flew through the night sky. It was a cool night so she wore a black fur cloak with her red dress. She was nervous at first but she marveled at the starry skies. She was not certain for how long they had been flying but only that they soon landed in the Metropolitan palace gardens. But he did not put her down when they landed. Instead there was a rush of wind and then they were in a corridor.

The corridor was empty except for some guards and some servants. They walked up to a door and he knocked. "No more politics for today so go away!" Lois yelled from inside.

Clark cleared his throat. "A gift from the King of Krypton, my lady." Clark said and put a finger to his lips. Martha shook her head at him. They heard footsteps and the door opened. Lois was wearing trousers, a white shirt, and a blue doublet. All the laces of her doublet were undone.

Lois's jaw dropped and she threw her arms around him. They kissed tenderly. "How did you get here?" Lois asked and Clark simply tilted his head to the side. "Never mind." She kissed him again.

Martha then gave a small cough and they stopped kissing remembering they were not alone. Clark grimaced with their arms still wrapped around one another. "Lois, this is Martha Kent, Dowager Duchess of Kansas and my mother." Lois's eyes widen and she took a step back from Clark.

"Oh…come; come in." Lois said and stepped aside so they could enter her chamber. There were a number of parchments on the table along with a quill and an open bottle of ink. "I was reading these reports from my father before I give them to Prince Peter in the morrow." She took the quill out of the ink bottle and put it away. She closed the ink bottle. She rolled up the parchments and moved them to a smaller table out of the way.

Lois then went over to the small fireplace and threw another log into the dying fire. The fire grew bigger and she lit another candle. Martha and Clark sat down at the table she cleared and Clark grinned as she ran around the room making it look more presentable. Lois then grabbed a half empty pitcher of wine and three goblets. She carefully filled each goblet half way and put one down in front of each of them. She put the pitcher aside.

Then, Lois finally sat down next to Clark. "It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you, Duchess. Clark has spoken of you often." Lois said grinning. Clark grinned and took her hand. He caressed her knuckles and he could feel her hand slightly shaking. Her hand stopped shaking.

"I wish I could say the same but I only learned of your courtship with Clark earlier this evening." Martha said and Clark grimaced. Lois awkwardly took a big sip of wine. "And last I heard your name, you were laying seize to my home but was driven back to Smallville."

Lois took a deep breath. "Yes… Smallville was under my command when my father was sent back to Metropolis. And yes…I was commanded to lay siege to the Kent Castle." Lois said.

"Hmmm…I see." Martha slowly tapped her fingers on the table.

"Um Mother, Lois had no choice but to obey to hide her true allegiance." Clark said. Lois sighed and rolled her shoulders. Clark noticed. "I know. I know. There is no need for me to defend your honor for you are more than capable." Lois grinned and nodded once.

"Hmmm…" Martha rested two fingers on her temple and pursed her lips. "Let me just say that I disapprove of your elopement. Marriage is a sacred union between two people. Did Jonathan and I teach you nothing?" Martha lectured. Clark opened his mouth but Martha held up her hand. "Be silent. I am not done." He closed his mouth. Lois grimaced and squeezed his hand. "Yet…" Lois cut her off.

"I have something to say as well… I love Clark. My father did not approve of our elopement as well but he gave us his blessing and I hope he will learn to endure Clark as I hope you will learn to endure me… I may be far from the woman you imagined would marry your son but we exchanged vows and I intend to honor mine… As I have said, my father has given us his blessing. Now all we ask is for yours." Lois said.

Clark had his left hand over his mouth to hide his dropped jaw. Not even Lana spoke to Martha in that manner. He constantly cut his eyes back and forth between Lois and Martha. Both women continued to stare at each other, expressionless. Martha then stopped tapping her fingers and slightly tilted her head to the side.

"_Yet_…seeing the two of you together remind me of when Jonathan and I were your age." Martha grinned. "Clark has told me all that has happened the past year. I know there are many things I still do not know but I believe I do not wish to know them… I just want to say that I am in your debt for what you have done for my son. And I do not just mean caring for him when he was poisoned by that horrid Sir John…but for awakening something inside my son that I have never seen. And I have never seen him so happy." She said.

Clark and Lois grinned at each other and Martha stood. Clark and Lois stood as well. Martha walked around the table and hugged Lois smiling. "It gives me great pleasure to hear you say all this, my lady." Lois said.

"Martha. Call me Martha. And welcome to the family." Martha said and they hugged once more. "Now when are you coming to Kandor? We need to get to know one another better before the next wedding."

"My father has gone to Empire City; my cousin to Keystone City; and Kent Nelson and the other resistance leaders have been traveling from village to village. Once they all return, Sir Perry White shall be sent to Krypton to speak of the terms of peace as Peter's ambassador. But until then, you may write to me as Clark does so very often." Lois said and took his hand.

"Ah, Sir Perry… He must be deeply honored." Clark said.

"Yes. Peter had asked my father first due to his knowledge of Krypton but he told simply told His Grace that the peace talks would only end in him challenging your Council to the death and that would not solve any of our realms' problems. Sir Perry was the next choice. He was once King William's ambassador to Krypton many years ago. He happily accepted." Lois said. "Now leave before Krypton believes we have captured you and plan to hold you for ransom."

"And why would you even do that for you know you cannot hold me." Clark said with a smirk. She smiled and they tenderly kissed. "I shall write when I can." Lois nodded and he pecked her lips. He pecked her lips again and again until they kissed tenderly again.

Martha pulled them apart. "Control yourself. There will be time for that once you are married…again." Martha said. Clark pecked her lips once more and Lois giggled. Clark and Martha left her chamber and disappeared in a blur. Lois sadly closed the door.


	29. A New Reign

**A New Reign**

One Month Later

The large gates for Kandor opened and Sir Perry rode into the city accompanied by some 20 knights and ensigns carrying the banners of the House of Ross. People pointed to them as they galloped past them for they had been awaiting their arrival for some time.

At the Crystal Palace, servants were buzzing all over the palace making sure that all had been prepared for their arrival. The servants rushed to their assigned positions in the entrance hall with the ringing of the bell at the top of the palace. The Red Shard guards barely moved an inch.

Kal-El made sure that Christopher's blue tunic was nice and straight in front of a mirror. Christopher wore a blue tunic and trousers. "Now you look just like Papa." Kal-El said as they looked at their reflection. Kal-El wore a dark blue tunic and trousers, his sword belt, his circlet, and red sash.

"Can I have a sword like yours, Papa?" Christopher asked. Kal-El chuckled.

"We shall speak of swords when you are of age but until then…" Kal-El kneeled down onto one knee and handed him a small belt with a scabbard holding a dagger. "This dagger has a blunt blade so you cannot harm you or anyone with it. This dagger is not a toy, Chris. Understand?" Christopher nodded. "Good." Kal-El kissed his forehead and stood.

Christopher put the belt on himself and proudly examined his appearance in the mirror. "Just like papa." Christopher whispered as Kal-El straightened his belt. Kal-El smiled and took his hand. They left Christopher's chambers with Jon-Tel and six Red Shard knights following.

Half the household were lined up against the wall of the entrance hall. They all stood erect. The men with their hands behind their backs and the women had their hands folded in front of them. The women wore red muslin underdresses with black bodices and slippers. The men wore black shirts and trousers with red over tunics and black boots. All had their house crests sown into their clothing over their hearts.

Jon-Tel was dressed in a similar manner as the manservants but he was allowed to wear a sword belt since he was personal manservant to the king, and if need be, his protector as well. Kal-El had given Jon-Tel his sword from his infantry days and Jon-Tel was more than honored to accept it.

All of the Red Shard wore their black hauberks and trousers, sword belts, gloves, black boots, and their red tabards. They were armed with halberds, swords, and daggers. The guards on the battlements were the only ones who carried longbows and crossbows.

The servants and guards bowed as Kal-El and Christopher walked past them. Kal-El nodded once to them and Christopher copied him. The newly made Commander Ak-Var approached them and bowed. "The Genesis ambassador has ridden past the main gates, Sire." He said.

"Good. Now, let us go and greet out guests. Now behave, Chris." Kal-El said and Christopher nodded with a huge grin on his face. They entered the large palace courtyard. Kal-El let go of Christopher's hand and put his left hand atop his sword pommel. Christopher copied him once again.

They could soon hear the galloping of horses and the knights yelling from atop the gatehouse to raise the gate. The gate was raised and the riders trotted into the courtyard. Kal-El winked at Christopher, who winked back. The riders halted some feet way from Kal-El.

"Welcome knights of Genesis to Kandor, the jewel of Krypton. You are most welcomed here and you will want for nothing. I just advise you not ask for the world." Kal-El said and some knights chuckled. Sir Perry dismounted and everyone else followed suit. Kal-El motioned for Christopher to stay put and took a step forward. "Sir Perry, welcome to my court."

The two men gripped forearms. "I thank Your Majesty for your hospitality in your magnificent palace. I am sorry to admit that it puts the Metropolitan Palace to shame." Perry said with a grin. Kal-El chuckled and put his arm around Sir Perry.

"Then allow me to show you my palace before we speak of politics. But first, I present to you my ward, Viscount Christopher Kent." Kal-El said. Christopher bowed and stood erect.

"I would like to welcome you, Sir Perry White of Genesis, to Krypton and to welcome you and your men to the beautiful home of His Majesty. I trust you will enjoy your stay here and find suitable terms for your peace treaty." Christopher said. He turned his head to look at Ak-Var to make sure he did a good job. Ak-Var grinned slightly and nodded once making Christopher smile.

Everyone clapped and Christopher blushed. "Well done." Kal-El said and ruffled Christopher's hair. "Now come, _ambassador_." He and Sir Perry chuckled. They entered the palace with their knights following. Both men walked with their left hands resting on the pommels of their swords.

"If all goes well, I can expect to make this a lasting position…at least until I step down." Sir Perry said.

"I can think of no better man to serve as Prince Peter's ambassador. I trust he is well." Kal-El said.

"Yes and he wishes me to express his gratitude for having the peace summit in Metropolis. The realm is stable for the moment but he thinks it best that he does not leave the capital before his coronation. His reign is young and there are those who covet the throne. The prince has just defeated a great deal of what remained of Luthor's nobles and knights in the Blue Valley. They may try to steal it again if the prince were away." Sir Perry said.

"I understand for it is a common betrayal among the realms: my uncle here, Werner Vertigo in Star City, Oswald Copplepot in Gotham… Trust is a rare privilege, it seems for kings. And besides, I find Metropolis to be a wonderful city." Kal-El said and Sir Perry nodded once. "What of Edge City?"

"It will take some time but we are rebuilding the city. The laborers Your Majesty sent have sped things along. I wish to express my thanks." Sir Perry said.

"It is the least I can do since I am the cause of all the destruction." Kal-El said.

"The cost of war…but now it is over and we can all move forward. We need to build a better life for our children and their children." Sir Perry said.

"My thoughts exactly. You have a way with words, Sir Perry." Kal-El said.

"I am not one to boast, Sire, but eh." Sir Perry said and they laughed.

Later, Sir Perry was brought to the throne room with the other ambassadors of the realms. "His Majesty, the King!" The herald announced. The Kryptonians kneeled and the ambassadors bowed as he entered the hall. He stopped before his throne and turned to face them.

"Rise." Kal-El said. Everyone rose as he sat down on his throne. The Council and War Council stood on one side of the room and the ambassadors on the other. "We wish to welcome back all the ambassadors of the realms and to welcome our most honored guest, Sir Perry White of Genesis, who is here to speak on the behalf of Prince Peter for the terms of peace."

Everyone clapped and Sir Perry performed a quick bow. "Now…how goes the preparations for the peace summit?" Kal-El asked.

"Well, Sire. I am proud to say that all the sovereigns of the League of Armies shall attend the coronation and the first summit of the League of Nations." Sir Perry said and everyone clapped once more. "The swearing of the oath to Prince Peter is making good progress. And if all goes well, then the coronation shall take place by the summer's end." Everyone clapped again.

"Now we shall discuss terms. The court scribe shall take note." Kal-El said. The scribe sat down at a small table, unrolled some parchment, and dipped his quill in ink. He nodded when he was ready. "Prince Peter and I have already settled the border dispute. And we still await the return of our prisoners of war and the names of any who perished while imprisoned."

Sir Perry nodded. The sound of the quill was faint but audible. "His Grace is having all prisons in the realm searched for any Kryptonian prisoners but it will take time and His Grace asks for the removal of Kryptonian troops from Genesis after his coronation." Sir Perry said.

"Yes, that can be done. General Nox-Van is more than able in marching them back to Krypton, General." Kal-El said and Nox-Van nodded once. The court scribe continued to write.

"And Your Majesty has already accepted Prince Peter's offer of arranging a union between you and the Countess Lois Lane, the eldest daughter of General Samuel Lane and a very respectable lady at court." Sir Perry said. Out of the corner of his eye, Kal-El saw Durkin rolled his eyes.

"I have not changed my mind on the match and the Council has agreed to the union as well. The countess and I shall wed the day after the winter solstice. It shall be a grand affair and it is greatly anticipated by my people… Are there any final terms of peace we need to discuss?" Kal-El asked.

"A few and His Grace has some requests." Sir Perry said and Kal-El nodded once. "Prince Peter requests that I return with his wife, the Princess Lana, and he asks Your Majesty for a Kryptonian escort since not all of Luthor's nobles and knights have been captured."

Kal-El nodded. "I understand. I believe we can spare a regiment of my personal guard, the Red Shard." He looked at Ak-Var, who nodded.

"I humbly thank Your Majesty." Sir Perry said and bowed his head. Kal-El nodded once.

"And?" Kal-El asked drumming his fingers on the arm of his throne.

Sir Perry took a deep breath and held his head high. "His Grace and the people of Genesis expect compensation from Krypton since it was your uncle, King Zor-El, who began this conflict and since it has been proven as well that King Jor-El and Queen Lara were not murdered by Lionel Luthor but by the hand of followers of the House of Zod."

The Council members all began protesting at once. The War Council simply exchanged ambivalent glances. Kal-El held up his hand and there was silence. Then Kal-El crossed his legs, and continued drumming his fingers on the arm of his throne. "His Grace sees this only to be fair." Sir Perry said calmly.

"Fair?! Thievery is more like it!" Durkin protested.

"Are you calling my king a thief?!" Sir Perry snapped and put his hand on the grip of his sword.

"He is not a king yet!" Durkin snapped back. The Council and Sir Perry began bickering once more.

Kal-El sighed, closed his eyes, and rubbed his temple. He then opened his eyes and nodded once to the herald, who slammed his great staff down onto the floor twice and the large booms echoed throughout the hall. There was silence once more.

"My lords…we can give compensation." Kal-El said and they all made shocked expressions. "Sir Perry is right. Zor-El did begin this conflict and I wish to end it now to stop the bloodshed. Now Luthor has run off with a great deal of this treasury and we Kryptonians look after our friends."

All members of the War Council and Council nodded, except for Durkin. Kal-El glared at him and he reluctantly agreed. "Now, Sir Perry…will 1,000 gold pieces for each year the war raged be enough?" Kal-El asked and Sir Perry's eyes widened in shock.

"I shall have to write to His Grace but I must say that this is more than a generous amount. It is greater than that of Countess Lane's dowry. You are your father's son, indeed." Sir Perry bowed his head once again and Kal-El slightly grinned.

"Councilman Wren-Za." Wren-Za took a step forward. "Send word to the Mountain of Gold to begin collecting this sum. We shall present it to His Grace at the peace summit. I want you to write up a treaty with all our terms, whether they be of small or great importance, and to depart with Sir Perry to discuss these terms with the Genesisan chancellor." Kal-El said. Wren-Za bowed and took a step back.

Wren-Za hid his surprise well. Surly, Durkin was the more experienced politician. But Wren-Za was once Jor-El's ambassador to Argos so he knew the culture and all its aspects. "Who is your new chancellor, may I ask?" Kal-El asked.

"Sir Kent Nelson has been chosen, Sire. "In fact, all soldiers of the Resistance have been granted a commission in the King's Army. And its captains have all been knighted, including that of its commander, Chloe Sullivan. Lady Chloe has been asked to join His Grace's new council as well." Kal-El grinned.

"All wise decisions. Now let us be done with politics for the day. Sir Perry, write to Prince Peter and tell me of his final decision. I shall go and tell Princess Lana that she will be returning to Metropolis with you once we are done here." Kal-El said and stood. The Kryptonians kneeled and the ambassadors bowed. He descended the dias and left the throne room.

* * *

The End of Summer

Kal-El was on horseback trotting through the grasslands of the Metropolis providence. Ahead of him were drummers banging their drums in rhythm of their march, a full regiment of the Red Shard, and ensigns bearing flags of Krypton and standards of the House of El.

Christopher sat in front of Kal-El on the saddle asleep for they had gotten an early start. A long cloak was wrapped around both he and Christopher. The sun was almost at its peak in the sky. According to the map, they were not far from the city.

Traveling with them was a large procession consisting of the full battalion of the Red Shard (except the regiment guarding the Fortress of Solitude) and their squires led by Commander Ak-Var; Jon-Tel, the Duke and Dowager Duchess of Kent; Princess Kara Zor-El and the Duke of Daxam; Councilman Durkin along with his wife and manservant; General Nox-Van along with his wife and eldest son; grooms, entertainers, manservants, and maidservants.

The king, nobles, and knights rode on horseback or in carriages. The male servants walked while the wives and ladies rode in carriages or wagons. There were numerous wagons carrying people, belongings, and gifts. It had taken them four days to travel to Metropolis with such a large procession after their ships had arrived at the docks not far from Central City.

Kara was the only women on horseback. Kara rode besides Milton. He had whispered something in her ear and they chuckled with large smiles on their faces. Drummers walked ahead of them banging their drums in rhythm with their march.

The blue flags of Genesis and the banners of the House of Ross came into view and then the walls of Metropolis. Kal-El gently shook Christopher and said softly in his ear, "Chris, wake up. We are here." Christopher's eyes immediately shot open and he perked up making Kal-El chuckle. "Now remember what I told you about when you see the countess." Christopher nodded quickly with a huge smile on his face.

The grasslands outside the city walls were filled with large tents filled with envoys from the other realm. The white tents were for Themyscira. The Amazons were, of course, training outside their tents. Some them winked and waved at the men at the other tents, whether they were unmarried or not.

The gray tents were for Gotham. Gothamites watched the Amazons train observing their fighting styles. The golden brown tents were for Thanagar and Egypt. Unmarried Thanagarian soldiers were trying to woo the Amazons but they seemed oblivious to the fact that the Amazons were simply teasing them.

The green tents were for Star City. Archers practiced shooting targets on foot and on horseback with longbows and crossbows. They had entertainers practicing as well: jugglers, musicians, jesters, and so forth. Atlantean ships were anchored in the deep waters of the Metropolitan River. Some orange tents had been raised for them but it appeared they were only for the servants that had journeyed with the navy and royal family.

Finally, there were vacant red tents for Krypton. The drummers and foot soldiers formed up in front of the tents. The drummers stopped banging their drums to kneel before Kal-El with the rest of the soldiers. Kal-El held up his right hand to them and nodded once. He then gave his horse a kick and rode into the city with his knights and nobles. The servants settled into the tents.

People cleared the roads to allow the horsemen and carriages to pass. The city gates were opened and would remain open day and night but under heavy guard until the peace summit were over.

Prince Peter and Princess Lana awaited the Kryptonians in the courtyard of the Metropolitan Palace. Peter kept straightening his gold chain of his blue knight's cape. "You look fine, husband." Lana said and kissed his cheek. This calmed him somewhat. Why should he be nervous? It was only Clark. No, this was not Clark but Kal-El coming to sign the treaty of peace.

Peter wore a gray tunic and trouser, black boots, his sword belt, and blue cape, and the silver lion's head circlet of the crowned prince. Lana wore a purple and black dress and the circlet of the crowned princess. Nobles, knights, and General Lane stood with them awaiting the Kryptonians.

The gate was raised and Kal-El rode into the courtyard with his knights. Kal-El raised his left hand high and they all halted a couple feet from the welcoming party. Kal-El dismounted first and his knights followed suit. Kal-El then helped Christopher down from Bothgr and held his hand. Kal-El wore a blue doublet, black trousers, and sword belt. He removed the long cloak and handed it to Jon-Tel.

The two groups approached each other. Kal-El gave Christopher's hand to Ak-Var and Lana let go of Peter's. The two men approached each other and gripped forearms. "Welcome back to Metropolis, my friend. But this time as an honored quest and not a conqueror." Peter said.

"It is good to be back as a friend… You remember my ward, the Viscount Christopher Kent." Kal-El and Christopher performed a quick bow. Peter nodded once to the little boy.

Peter clapped his hands together. "Now, come. Come. We have been waiting for you but, of course, you would be the last to arrive." Peter wrapped his arm around Kal-El and they entered the palace. The carriages soon entered the palace courtyard. "All is prepared on your side for the signing of the treaty?"

"Yes. Now will you relax. Your coronation is in two days. This is supposed to be a joyous occasion, my friend." Kal-El said.

Peter turned and looked at his entourage. They took the hint, bowed, and let the kings have their privacy. Lana rubbed Peter's arm and walked off with her maids. Peter grinned at her as she walked away. "Forgive me. These last few months have been trying… At least Zor-El prepared you to one day take the throne." Peter said.

Kal-El and Peter continued walking. "And I passed on to you what he taught me… Well, only what I thought truly mattered." Kal-El put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "You are ready, my friend. Now relax. All will be well."

Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Perhaps you are right."

"I know I am right." The two of them approached the throne room and Peter pushed opened the doors himself. Kal-El motioned for the Red Shard knights to stay outside. Peter had brought back in all the statures of his ancestors but Kal-El was surprised to see the statues of Lionel and Alexander Luthor remained. "Why do these still stand?"

"I keep them as a reminder. A reminder not to make the same mistakes of my father and to not become a tyrant like them. My father was a good man once…but power corrupts. Like when your uncle took your throne when you were but a child, remember?"

"Careful, Peter. My uncle was not an evil man just…lost. I do have some fond memories of him." Kal-El said.

"Really? Like what?" Peter asked.

"You know I used to spend winters at court since there was not much work to be done on the farm. My uncle would train Kara and me every evening before supper. He was strict and vigorous but there were these days when he was in a cheerful mood… He would throw Kara over his shoulder and chase me. He would catch me and spin us both around. He would fall over and we would pounce on top of him. Zor-El had this thunderous laugh." Kal-El grinned.

"So did my father. That is all I can remember of him. He used to chase me around the gardens at the castle in the Blue Valley. It was once our summer palace… The Crystal Palace and your rumored Fortress of Solitude are the only palaces that rival it." Peter said.

"You forget the palaces of Star City and Egypt." Kal-El said.

"And yet they still do not rival the Crystal Palace…much to Oliver's disappointment." Peter said and they chuckled. Peter ran his fingers on the engraved lion's head on his circlet. "My brother used to let me wear this…many years ago. It always fell down onto my nose and he would laugh… I miss them."

Kal-El put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Be thankful to have some memories of them for I have none of my mother and father. All I know is what people tell me. They were just rulers, loved by all." Kal-El said somberly.

Peter rubbed his eyes. "Enough of these sad words… I know there is a beautiful countess you wish to see." Peter said and Kal-El smiled. "She is in the gardens with her sister." Kal-El then disappeared in a blue blur making Peter chuckle.

Lois and Lucy Lane slowly walked through the palace gardens. Lois wore a red dress. Lucy wore a gray dress. "How do feel about father and Prince Peter arranging a marriage between you and the king of Krypton?" Lucy asked Lois as they walked. "I would be furious." It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing, the floors were in perfect bloom, and they could hear the calming sound of water running in the stone fountains.

"I would have been furious as well but…I like him enough. He was not what I expected him to be. Kal-El is generous, selfless, kind, and I must say a great warrior, and is surprisingly handsome." Lois said.

"Hmmm… He must be quite a man if you are willingly going along with this. I have never seen you doing anything proper since you came of age, Lo. Now I cannot wait to meet this Kal-El tonight." Lucy said. Lois smiled and looked straight ahead.

"You may meet him sooner than you believe, Lucy." Lois said and motioned with her eyes to Kal-El approaching them. Kal-El put his left hand atop his sword pommel and bowed to them. Lucy winked at her and Lois rolled her eyes as they curtsied.

"Countess Lane." Kal-El kissed the knuckles of Lois's left hand. "Lady Lucy." He kissed the knuckles of Lucy's right hand.

"It is a pleasure to see Your Majesty again but I must say that I was not expecting to see you until later this evening." Lois said.

"Is it an offense for a man to be impatient to see a beautiful woman?" Kal-El asked grinning. Lois giggled and her face grew hot making him smile. They could not keep their eyes off one another nor stop smiling. Lucy immediately noticed the attraction.

"You flatter me with your compliments." Lois said.

"No compliment, just the truth." Kal-El said and Lois giggled again. She then pushed her hair behind her left ear as Kal-El continued to smile at her.

"Perhaps Your Majesty would like to continue walking with my sister for I am afraid that I am feeling tired all of a sudden." Lucy said. Lois blindly nudged her sister's arm knowing that Lucy was purposely leaving them alone together.

"That would please me greatly. I hope you shall feel better by this evening, Lady Lucy." Kal-El said.

"I shall. Your Majesty." Lucy said and curtsied. Kal-El bowed his head to her. She walked away and Kal-El kept his eyes on Lois. Lucy quickly turned around to give Lois another wink. Lois quickly squinted her eyes at Lucy before returning her glaze to Kal-El.

"Is she gone?" Kal-El asked. Lois shook her head. She continued to look over her shoulder for a minute and then she nodded. Kal-El heard something with his super hearing, clanking armor. His knights were no doubt looking for him. He scooped Lois up and she giggled. He super sped them away to a remote area of the garden.

He set her down and they kissed passionately wrapping their arms around each other. Their lips soon broke apart for lack of air. "Four months is far too long for us to be apart." Lois said and kissed him again.

"Far too long." Kal-El said softly and began applying kisses down the left side of her neck. Lois moaned. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Kal-El then began undoing the laces of her dress. She grabbed both his wrists. "You were the one who wanted celibacy, my love." Lois said. She removed his fingers from her laces and kissed his knuckles.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" Kal-El asked.

Lois nodded. "Yes. Only a handful of people know of our elopement… What would the people say if you were to lie with me before our wedding night?" She said with a seductive grin. She turned away from him and retied her laces.

"I do not care what the people say as long as I can hold you in my arms." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "After all, you are so very beautiful." He kissed the right side of her neck. "So very desirable." He kissed her right behind her left ear. "I have to possess you utterly." He slid her dress down slightly revealing her left shoulder and kissed her skin.

Lois's breathing and heart rate increased. "Control yourself, my love." She stepped out of his arms. She took a deep breath and fixed her dress. She turned to face him and caressed his face. "Just a little longer and then you can possess me utterly but until then…" Lois gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked away from him. "Shall we finish our walk?" She asked and he chuckled. He took her hand and they continued their walk.

* * *

Two Days Later; the Coronation of Prince Peter and Princess Lana Ross

The large throne room was filled with nobles from Genesis and the other known realms, servants, knights, wives and their eldest children, and guards. The sovereigns of the league stood in the front. A long red carpet had been rolled out from the throne room doors to the dias, where two wooden stones with blue cushions sat.

Two buccinas sounded and everyone turned to face the walls. Peter and Lana walked down the red carper adorned in white and blue. Peter wore a white knee-length tunic with blue embroidery and his sword belt. Lana wore a white dress with blue embroidery.

Lana's left hand lay atop of Peter's right. Everyone turned to face the thrones when they passed them. They stopped and kneeled before the dias. A priest stood above them on the dias with two servants holding their crowns on two blue pillows. Luthor had run off with the crowns of King William and Queen Abigail so they decided to crown them with the crowns of King Richard and Queen Annabelle of Argos, Peter's grandparents.

The priest picked up Peter's crown and held it over his head. "Do you solemnly promise and swear to rule the people of Genesis according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear so to do." Peter answered.

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will." Peter answered.

"Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Peter, King of Genesis." The priest placed the crown on Peter's head and then stepped off to the side.

Peter then rose and ascended the dias. Peter motioned with his hand for the second servant to come forward with the queen's crown. The servant bowed his head as Peter picked up the crown. "With the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you…" Peter placed the crown on Lana's head. "Lana, Queen of Genesis."

Peter held out his hands and helped Lana up giving her a quick wink. She ascended the dias and they turned to face the hall. They then sat down upon their thrones; with Lana seated at his left. "Long live the King! Long live the Queen." They chanted three times.

One by one, knights and noblemen approached the thrones and kneeling as they swore their oaths. "I swear to love and serve Peter and Lana, my true and rightful king and queen." When the swearing of the oath was done, Peter and Lana arose. Everyone bowed as they walked down the red carpet once more and out of the throne room.

Peter and Lana appeared before the balcony over the courtyard. Palace guards and knights filled the courtyard in their polished armor. They kneeled once they saw their new king and queen. The people outside the palace gates cheered. "Long live the king! Long live the queen!" They chanted. Peter and Lana waved to the people. Peter held his right hand up to the people and there was silence. Then he motioned for the guards and knights to rise, and they did.

"For too long this realm has suffered under the reign of tyranny and war. It is now time to rebuild our once great realm and to make it a true genesis. I just pray that God shall give me the strength, wisdom, and mercy to lead you all into a reign of peace and prosperity. But now let the celebrations begin. Free wine and food in all the taverns of the city for a new reign has begun!" Peter said and the people cheered. He and Lana reentered the palace.

"Well done, my love." Lana said as they walked down the corridor. Peter let out of a breath of relief and smiled at her.

The coronation feast began at sundown. Lois wore a velvet blue dress with bell-cut sleeves. Kal-El wore a red tunic, black trousers and boots, his circlet and sword belt. Lois stood. "Will you dance, my lord?" She held out her hand to him.

"I believe you have already made your decision but I do not see why not." Kal-El answered grinning. He stood and took her hand. They joined the group of people dancing in the center of the Great Hall. Music began to play and the Black Alman began. Those ignorant of their elopement watched them with anticipation since their marriage was supposed to be a living symbol of the newfound peace.

"Do you believe she will make him happy?" Lana asked Peter. They sat at the head table settled on the dias. They sat at the middle of the table watching the dance. Kal-El and Lois were smiling as they danced.

Peter took Lana's hand. "Yes, I do. And with God's grace, we shall all be happy now, my love." He said and kissed her hand. The Black Alman was coming to an end. "Shall we join the dance?" He asked and she smiled. When the dance ended, they stood and everyone in the Great Hall clapped.

They descended the dias hand in hand and joined the dancers, who bowed. "Music." Peter said and music began to play. They began dancing the Duchess Rondallyn's Pavanne.

Councilmen Durkin and Wren-Za had been observing Kal-El and Lois all night. "It appears the king is quite taken with Countess Lane. This match may be a success after all." Wren-Za said to Durkin. "Even the king's ward, the young viscount, has grown fond of her."

"It was the same with the Lady Lana and she is now married to a different king. How do we know that the king will not change his mind once more?" Durkin said and took a sip of wine.

"I spoke to His Majesty earlier this evening and he vowed that he would honor all the terms of the peace treaty, and that includes this union… Kal-El is his father's son. Death shall be the only obstacle to break this union now and the king looks so happy." Wren-Za said and grinned.

"I do not care for the king's happiness. I care for the good of the realm, which means the success of this peace summit and the king producing an heir. Excuse me, my dear." Durkin said the latter to his wife. He grabbed his goblet of wine, stood, and left to go speak to Chancellor Kent Nelson.

Wren-Za rolled his eyes. "Durkin is always a politician and never just a common Kryptonian man." He said to his wife chuckling and she nodded her agreement. He kissed his wife's hand and they stood to join the next dance.

Kal-El and Lois snuck away to an empty corridor. "How long do we have?" Lois asked.

"Not long." They smiled at each other. "You look beautiful…" He pushed her hair back behind her ear and caressed her cheek. He took her hands. "…so beautiful. I cannot wait for us to be together in Krypton."

"We only need to keep up this masquerade for a little longer, my love. And then I shall be yours and shall be true to no other." Lois said caressing his knuckles with her thumbs.

He raised her hands to his lips. He kissed her knuckles on both her hands never taking his eyes off of her. "And I vow I shall always be true to you and no other." Kal-El said. He then leaned down and their lips met tenderly.


	30. Absolute Justice

**Absolute Justice**

Three Days Later, Day 1 of the Krypton-Genesis Peace Summit

The magnificent golden tent had been raised on the hill overlooking the Metropolitan Valley and with a spectacular view of the city of Metropolis. Buccinas sounded outside the tent and its occupants bowed. Kal-El and Peter entered the large pavilion side by side. They held their heads high and were expressionless. They took their seats at the only table in the tent. Everyone stood erect.

Kal-El wore a red tunic with black trousers and boots, his sword belt, his circlet, and his red knight's cape. Peter wore a blue tunic with black trousers and boots, his sword belt, a gold lion's head circlet, and a blue knight's cape. Lana was already seated at the table. Chancellor Kent Nelson stood on the left side of the table and Councilmen Wren-Za and Durkin on the right. Nelson unrolled the treaty and began to read.

"I, Peter Ross, the first of his name, King of Genesis and Supreme Commander of the Genesis Royal Army, by the grace of God and on the honor of my illustrious house swear to hereby honor the terms of this treaty of peace and friendships between the great realms of Krypton and Genesis as follow:

"The removal of Genesis troops from Krypton and the safe return of prisoners of war. To reestablish the Morley River as the border between the two realms. To allow for the creation of a League of Nations to distribute peace and justice throughout the known realms. To come to Krypton's aid and any of the other realms of the League of Nations if called. And to formally betroth Countess Lois Lane to King Kal-El of Krypton as a sign of goodwill and to show Genesis's commitment to this treaty and to this newfound friendship."

Nelson then handed the treaty to Councilman Wren-Za. Although he did not show it, Durkin was greatly disappointed that Wren-Za was chosen to handle all things regarding the peace treaty and summit.

"I Kal-El, the first of his name, King of Krypton, Defender of the Faith of Krypton, and Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Krypton, by the grace of the gods and the honor of my most noble house swear to hereby honor the terms of this treaty of everlasting peace and friendship between the great realms of Krypton and Genesis as follow:

"The removal of Kryptonian troops from Genesis and the safe return of prisoners of war. To reestablish the Morley River as the border between the two realms. To pay an amount of 19,000 gold pieces as compensation to Genesis for the 19 years of war between the two realms. To allow for the creation of a League of Nations to distribute peace and justice throughout the known realms. To come to Genesis and any other realm of the League of Nations' aid if called. And I agree to the betrothal between I, Kal-El, and the Countess Lois Lane to symbolize Krypton's commitment and fidelity to this treaty everlasting of peace and friendship."

The treaty was set down in the middle of the table before Kal-El and Peter. Two bottles of ink with quills beside them were placed before them. Jon-Tel held Kal-El's royal seal and a manservant held Peter's. "I ask His Grace, the King of Genesis to sign the Treaty of Everlasting Peace and Friendship." Nelson Kent said. Peter dipped his quill in black ink and signed the left side of the treaty. A manservant poured a small puddle of hot wax under his signature and stamped Peter's seal onto the hot wax.

"I now ask His Majesty, the King of Krypton to sign the Treaty of Everlasting Peace and Friendship." Wren-Za said. Kal-El dipped his quill in black ink and signed the right side of the treaty. Jon-Tel poured some hot wax under his signature and stamped his seal onto it.

Everyone clapped. Peter and Kal-El gripped forearms. "Brother." Kal-El said.

"Brother." Peter acknowledged. Everyone clapped again. They let go of each other.

"For 19 long years, Krypton and Genesis have fought bravely against one another on many battlefields. There have been heroes and great losses on both sides. We remember all those who have fallen in this long conflict and we can no longer allow for any more to join them in the next life." There were nods of agreement. "King Peter, as a symbol of my good will and our newfound friendship, I present to you these gifts." Kal-El said.

Servants clad in red overtunics and black trousers, entered the tents with three wooden chests. The first servant kneeled and held up the smallest chest. Peter opened it and revealed a gold livery collar with a medallion bearing an engraving of a lion. Everyone looked at the gift in awe. Peter removed his knight's cape handing it off to his manservant and then put the livery collar around his neck. His manservant straightened the collar. Peter bowed his head to Kal-El and everyone clapped.

Two servants came forward with another chest, this one much larger than the first. "For Her Grace, Queen Lana." Kal-El said and nodded once to the servants. They opened the chest and Lana stood to see its contents. It was fine linen and silk in many colors to make fine dresses. Lana curtsied and Kal-El bowed his head.

The last chest was being carried by two muscular Red Shard knights and there was a large lock on the chest. They set it down in front of them and bowed. Kal-El gave Peter the key. Peter kneeled to unlock the chest and opened it making everyone gasp. The chest was filled with gold. "1,000 gold pieces in this chest alone. The rest shall be coming by ship before this summit is over." Kal-El said and everyone clapped.

"You embarrass me, brother, for my gifts seem small to that of yours." Peter said and motioned for Kal-El to follow him. The two went outside, where a stable hand was waiting with a beautiful brown Thanagarian stallion and black Thanagarian colt. Thanagar produced the best horses in the world. "The colt is for your ward, the young viscount."

Kal-El smiled and approached the stallion. He stroked the horse's forehead. The horse obviously liked his touch. "He is magnificent!" He exclaimed. He patted the horse's muzzle. Christopher exited the tent with Ak-Var. Kal-El took his hand and presented the colt to him. "Well?" Christopher smiled at he stroked the colt's mane. Kal-El ruffled Christopher's hair.

The two reentered the tent. "My thanks, brother. The horses are magnificent… And I need no other gifts for your friendship and the Countess Lane's hand in marriage are more than enough." Kal-El said.

"I am pleased that you like her." They returned to the table. "And I hope my god and your gods bless you with a happy marriage and a palace full of sons." Peter said and everyone clapped. "Now…the tournament begins this day with hand to hand fighting." Everyone clapped as the sovereigns left the grand tent to prepare.

For the next four days, there would be games to celebrate the peace treaty and the founding of the League of Nations. The games would be hand to hand fighting, sword fighting, archery, and jousting. These games would be held every year to celebrate the anniversary of its founding with champions chosen from each of the realms. This year's champions would be the sovereigns themselves.

Kal-El and Peter joined Lois and Lana in their booths in the stands of the arena not far from the city. Since it was their peace summit, Kal-El and Peter excused themselves from the games to serve as judges. They kissed their ladies' hands when they sat down.

Diana and Shiera would be fighting first. They both wore trousers, shirts, and boots. They bowed to the judges and then they bowed to each other. They took their fighting stances. Kal-El motioned for them to fight. Diana charged Shiera. After a few minutes of blocking, dodging, and a landing some punches; Diana came out the victor. Loud cheers erupted from the Amazons and groans from the Thanagarians and Egyptians. Diana held out her hand and helped Shiera up. They gripped forearms.

The next fights were Oliver versus Bruce and Orin versus Diana. Diana and Bruce went to the final round. Bruce wore black trousers and boots and was shirtless. He six-pack muscles were greatly admired by the ladies. Selina shot them dirty looks and rubbed her stomach. Her pregnancy was starting to show. "I hope the excitement shall not be too much for Your Grace." Lana said to Selina.

"No. Excitement is just what _we_ need. Bruce worries far too much." Selina said and rubbed her stomach again. The women chuckled.

Bruce and Diana circled each other and took their battle stances. Kal-El gave them the signal to fight. Diana lunged at him. Bruce easily blocked it and thrust his knee up to her ribs. The crowd gasped, especially the Amazons. Diana had obviously not expected that but Bruce was an unpredictable fighter. Diana stumbled back with her hand on her ribs but she stood up straight groaning from the pain. Her ribs were not broken; most likely just bruised.

Diana took a deep breath and took a battle stance. She attacked him again now aiming for pressure points all around the body. She landed only one blow to the abdomen while Bruce quickly blocked and dodged all the rest. He was fast. Bruce then did a sweeping kick and knocked her feet out from under her. She landed hard on her back and cried out in pain.

Diana tried to kick him but he grabbed hold of her ankle and put his heel less than an inch from her throat. Diana took a deep breath and held up her hand submitting her defeat. The Gothamites cheered. Bruce put his foot back on the ground and helped her up. They nodded once to one another.

Later that day, Kal-El and Lois walked through the gardens together. They wanted to walk hand in hand but they had to keep up pretenses so they only walked side by side. His knights were far back enough that they could still see him but could not hear them. "How is your Kryptonese?" He asked.

"Well enough but I must admit that I am out of practice." Lois said.

"Really?" He asked. "May I see you later in private? I am mad for you but both our courts watch us like hawks to see if we like each other for the sake of the peace treaty. They are even watching us now." He said to her in Kryptonese. He motioned with his eyes to the group gathered at the back entrance to the palace.

Lois smiled. "I do not know if that will be possible. Since your arrival, my father watches me like a hawk to make sure we do not break our promise of celibacy before our second wedding." She answered in Kryptonese. Kal-El began to clap and she playfully smacked him arm. They chuckled.

"I just want a few moments alone with you. Is that too much to ask for?" Kal-El asked. They stopped walking. Lois took his right hand and caressed his knuckles with her thumb. Then she kissed his knuckles. Kal-El put his left hand over hers and they grinned at one another.

"And just what is it that you wish to do with me for those few moments we are alone?" Lois asked in Kryptonese seductively in his ear.

Kal-El smiled. "As I have told you once before. I want to take you up in arms. I want to kiss your lips and your smooth skin. And above all, I want to love you, and only you and no other." Kal-El answered in Kryptonese softly.

They grinned at one another. "Do you speak this way to all the beautiful girls?" Lois asked in Kryptonese.

"I speak this way to the one beautiful, temptress, and clever woman who has captured my heart… I am yours, remember." Kal-El answered in Kryptonese.

Lois smiled. "And I am yours." Lois replied in Kryptonese. Kal-El stroked her knuckles with his thumb and they continued to stare into each other's eyes smiling.

Wren-Za and Durkin watched them from a distance. They were walking through the gardens with their wives. "You would not believe they were once mortal enemies seeing how affectionate they are to one another now." Wren-Za said.

"The king does seem quite taken with her…but so quickly." Durkin said and stroked his beard.

"Go on, my love." Wren-Za said to his wife and the wives kept on walking. Wren-Za then pushed Durkin up against a nearby bush out of view. He grabbed Durkin's collar. "Forget whatever it is you are thinking, Durkin. The king is adamant in marrying the countess and you will do nothing to put this union at risk. The king will never forgive you, especially if we go back to war. Now heed my warning." Wren-Za warned fiercely.

When Durkin said nothing, Wren-Za shook him. "Fine! I shall do nothing to displease the king and put our realm at risk." Durkin said. Wren-Za removed his hand from his collar and took a step back.

Wren-Za straightened his robes. "I will hold you to that." He then walked away to rejoin his wife. Durkin sucked his teeth as he watched Wren-Za kiss his wife and walk off. He then looked to see Kal-El and Lois had resumed their walk.

Day 2 of the Peace Summit

Today was sword fighting: First was Diana versus Orin. The people cheered when Kal-El and Peter appeared in their booth. Armor was mandatory today to prevent serious injury even if the blades were blunt. Diana and Orin bowed to the judges and then Peter gave the signal to fight.

Orin's skill with a sword was good but he was more accustomed to pole weapons. Everyone believed she would easily defeat him but then he surprised her by faking an injury and she took the bait by charging him. He used his shield to knock her off his feet and put his sword to her throat. The Amazons' jaws were dropped and the Atlanteans cheered. Orin helped Diana up and they gripped forearms.

The next fights were Carter versus Oliver and Bruce versus Orin. Carter and Bruce went onto the final round. Carter preferred his mace but he knew how to use a sword just a well. Carter and Bruce circled each other, swords at the ready. Bruce twirled his falchion while Carter cracked his neck. They cut their eyes to the judges. Peter then gave the signal to fight.

Carter charged and Bruce raised his shield expecting a blow but Carter bashed him instead. Bruce was knocked down but he rolled out of the way when Carter tried to stomp him. Bruce rolled back onto his feet and lunged at Carter. The sounds of their blades colliding echoed throughout the list field and the audience cheered. Selina and Shiera nodded once to one another. Despite being older, Carter was just as strong as Bruce, thus making him a formidable opponent.

Their blades continued to collide together or with their shields. Carter then grabbed hold of Bruce's wrist and tossed him. Bruce's shield was thrown from his reach. Carter then tossed aside his own shield making his people cheer. Bruce stood and twirled his falchion. He charged Carter, who spun out of the way slashing toward Bruce's vulnerable backside. Bruce put his blade over his shoulder deflecting Carter's. The two then began to duel at lightning speed making people lean forward in their seats.

Then, Carter used the pommel of his sword to knock the falchion from Bruce's hand and then used the pommel to smack Bruce across the face. Selina grimaced while the Thanagarians and Egyptians cheered. Bruce was on his back shaking his head but he then drew a dagger and pointed it at Carter's left thigh. The tip of Carter's sword was at his throat. Kal-El stood and held up his hand.

The two lowered their weapons and Carter held out his hand to Bruce. They gripped forearms and Carter hoisted him up. Bruce sheathed his dagger and put his hands behind his back. Carter put the tip of his blade onto the ground and wrapped his hands around the hilt. "I did not know we could bring daggers to a sword fighting tournament." Carter said softly.

"You cannot… I always carry a dagger on me. You taught me that." Bruce said softly.

"Good." Carter said. The two waited for the judges' decision. Kal-El and Peter spoke quietly and everyone watched them. They then walked up to the rail of the booth so they were in full view.

"Both King Carter and King Bruce have fought gallantly but this is a _sword fighting_ tournament so we name King Carter the victor!" Kal-El announced. The Thanagarians cheered while the Gothamites groaned. Carter and Bruce gripped forearms.

Before supper at sunset, King Kal-El and Countess Lane were once again seen walking and talking in the palace gardens.

Day 3 of the Peace Summit

The archery tournament began at noon. Each champion stepped up in range of their targets. They put their arrows on the quivers, took their aim, and fired. The best shots were Diana, Oliver, and Bruce. They remained while everyone else walked away and the targets were moved further back. They reloaded their arrows, took aim, and fired. Now only Bruce and Oliver were left.

The targets were moved even further back. Bruce reloaded, took his aim waiting for the wind to be just perfect, and then fired hitting the target dead center. The Gothamites cheered and Oliver nodded. Oliver reloaded, took his aim and closed his eyes, and fired; splitting Bruce's arrow in two. The entire crowd gasped except for the people of Star City, who cheered. Applause broke out in the stands. Oliver was declared the winner and he and Bruce gripped forearms.

Kal-El and Lois mounted their horses. "Race you." Lois said and gave her sister's mare a kick, galloping off. Kal-El smiled and gave Bothgr a kick galloping after her. Ak-Var rolled his eyes and he and six other Red Shard knights went after them. Kal-El and Lois made sure to avoid the people and they soon galloped past the city gates with Kal-El catching up to her. They laughed as they rode through the Metropolitan Valley.

Day 4 of the Peace Summit

The last of the games would be the jousting tournament. Kal-El and Peter decided to enter this final game much to the people's excitement. Lana and Lois would now serve as the judges. Kal-El was getting ready in his tent. "Are you sure you should even be jousting? Someone could get hurt." Lois said concerned.

Kal-El sighed. "You mean I could hurt someone." He turned around to face her and rubbed her arms. "I promise you, Lois, that I am in control and nothing is going to happen. Hm?" He said. Lois tilted her head to the side. "I am in control. You will see. Now, do not worry and go and enjoy the tournament." He kissed her forehead and she sighed. He wrapped his arms around her. "Do not worry, my love."

Lois sighed. "Should anyone be harmed because of your stubbornness, I will kill you."

"Of course you will." Kal-El said nodding.

"I _will_ kill you." Lois said. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes, I know you will." Kal-El said. He moved his lips closer to hers so that they were barely brushing against each other. "Nothing is going to happen." He whispered.

"Sire, they are looking for the countess." Jon-Tel said from outside the tent. They both sighed.

"Later." Kal-El said. She walked away holding his hand until her fingers slipped out of his hand and she left the tent.

Lois curtsied to Lana and took her seat beside the other queens. Peter trotted up to them in his silver armor. "My lady." Peter said and lowered his lance onto the booth's rail. Lana stood and tied her favors to the end of his lance. They smiled at each other. He bowed his head to her and she curtsied. The people clapped as she returned to her seat and Peter trotted off to take his position.

Oliver trotted up to the booth and lowered his lance onto the rail. "My lady." Dinah stood and tied her favors on the tip of the lance. Oliver winked at her and she smiled. He bowed his head to her and she curtsied. He trotted off to take his position.

"Any bets on this, ladies?" Shiera asked softly so only they would hear.

"Peter. Oliver has not jousted in some time." Dinah said.

"You would bet against your own husband?" Lana asked grinning.

"Yes. Yes, I would." Dinah answered and they all laughed.

Oliver and Peter lowered their visors. Lana gave the signal and they charged lowering their lances. Their lances collided with each other's shields and Oliver was thrown from his horse. Dinah grimaced but clapped with the other queens. The people of Genesis cheered while the people of Star City clapped somberly. Oliver slowly stood with some help from his servants and Peter handed off his shattered lance to a squire.

Carter exited his tent in more armor than usual to protect him from serious injury. He mounted his new stallion and was given a lance. Peter's squire gave him another lance. They both trotted up to the booth to receive favors from their wives. They then took their positions. "Carter." Diana said. "Carter." The other women said in unison. Lana reluctantly agreed.

Lana gave the signal and they charged. Their lances collided against their shields and Peter was thrown from his horse. The Thanagarians cheered while everyone else clapped. Servants helped Peter up and he held up his hand to Lana so she would know that he was alright. Lana sighed in relief and removed her hand from over her heart. Carter and Peter nodded once to each other.

Kal-El wanted to test something he had read in one of Seyg-El's journals. Seyg-El spent most of the Great Civil War learning all he could on the Crystal of Knowledge. A box lay on the table in front of him. He opened it. In it was his father's victory ring. He knew Durkin and Wren-Za were planning to present it to him tonight at the feast. Seyg-El had written that the ring's blue crystal somehow made the powers of the crystal dormant.

Kal-El took a deep breath and slid the ring onto his right ring finger. He felt a wave of dizziness hit him but he shook it off. He then tried to light a candle with his heat vision. Nothing happened. Then he tried to freeze the candle with his arctic breath. Nothing happened. Then he rubbed his right arm, where his wound from John Corben was. There was no pain. He grinned. He grabbed his gloves and bascinet helm and left the tent.

Kal-El mounted Bothgr and Jon-Tel handed him a lance. Carter was given another lance as well and Shiera tied her favors on its tip. Kal-El trotted to the booth and lowered his lance onto the rail. "My lady." Everyone watched with anticipation. Lois stood and tied her favors to the tip. He bowed his head to her and she curtsied. Everyone clapped.

Jon-Tel handed him a shield after he put on the helm. He lowered the visor and readied Bothgr to charge. Lana gave the signal and they charged. Their lances collided with both their shields but the men remained atop their horses. The audience clapped. The men went back to their sides for another lance. Lana gave the signal and they charged.

Their lances collided with their shields once more but this time Carter was thrown from his horse. The Kryptonians cheered. Kal-El threw down his broken lance and quickly dismounted. He lifted his visor and rushed to Carter. Carter was slowly rising when he reached him. "I am fine! It will take much more than that to put me down for good." Carter said and waved off his servants. Kal-El helped him up. "Well done." He patted Kal-El shoulder.

They gripped forearms. Then Carter grabbed Kal-El's right wrist and raised it in the air. Everyone in the stands cheered. Kal-El removed his helm with his left hand and raised it in the air. The people cheered louder.

The sovereigns entered the Great Hall that night and sat at the long head table seated on the dias. Peter and Kal-El sat next to each other at the center of the table. Lana sat on Peter's right and Lois at on Kal-El's left. And as planned, the Councilors presented Kal-El with his father's victory ring. "What are your plans for the wedding, countess?" Lana asked Lois.

"Princess Kara and I were just discussing that. We agreed that it would be possible to blend both our cultures in the ceremony. She and the Dowager Duchess of Kansas have been such a great help in the planning. I know I shall not be disappointed." Lois said. Kal-El smiled and kissed her right hand.

"And how exactly do you plan to blend our two cultures? I warn you that my Council might disapprove of it. They are true Kryptonian men after all." Kal-El said and Peter nodded.

"Well, with both Your Graces' permission, I wish to speak to both the High Priests of our realms about performing the ceremony together. I know this shall please both our realms since there is still some tension between our peoples." Lois said. Kal-El and Peter looked at each other and nodded.

"You have our permission." Kal-El and Peter said in unison. Lois smiled and quickly bowed her head to them. "I will be greatly impressed if you can get them to reach an agreement." Kal-El said and took a sip of wine.

"I can be very persuasive when I truly want something." Lois said grinning.

"Oh, I have no doubt of that." Kal-El said softly. Lois smacked his arm playfully and he chuckled. "I just warn you that the High Priest of Rao is a hard man to barter with but I have faith in your…talents." Lois grinned shaking her head at him.

"You are intolerable!" Lois exclaimed jokingly.

"I am not intolerable… I am charming." Kal-El said and they chuckled.

The festivities continued well into the night. Lois covered her mouth as she yawned. "Forgive me, my lords, but it is late. I shall retire for the evening." Lois said. Peter and Lana nodded and then went back to focusing on each other.

"I shall walk you to your chambers." Kal-El said. They stood and she took his arm. Everyone watched them walk out the Great Hall grinning at each other.

"I was surprised you jousted today. I thought you were being careful. I know you would not forgive yourself if someone was hurt." Lois said softly.

They stopped walking and he took her hands. "Lois, I appreciate your concern but I am in control. I assure you that there is no need to worry." Kal-El said.

"From what you told me on the history of the crystal, I cannot help but worry. Alexander stills knows of it and he is now shut up in Thanagar. How do we know he will tell Ra's al Ghul or Werner Vertigo or…" Lois ranted.

"Shhhhh… Lois, stop this." He rubbed her upper arms. "Lex shall tell no one because he wants the power only for himself. Now calm yourself. Breathe." He said. Lois closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Better. And this shall help you relax even more." Kal-El lowered his lips down onto hers. They caressed each other's cheek and the kiss deepened.

Wren-Za and Durkin watched from around the corner. "It would seem that this union shall be fruitful, my lord." Wren-Za said to Durkin, grinning. Durkin made a low growl and walked away.

* * *

The large round table from their war councils had been brought to the grand golden tent still atop the hill overlooking the Metropolitan Valley. A metal emblem now rested in the middle of the table. It was engraved with the letters _LN_ in the middle and around the engraved letters was their oath written in the common tongue: _To distribute peace and justice throughout the realms._

Baccinas sounded outside the tent and its occupants bowed. The kings, queens, and princess set their weapons down onto the table and took their seats. Both Selina and Mera's stomachs were round with child. Nobles and knights stood in the background behind their monarchs.

Carter wore brown trousers, a white linen tunic under his bronze cuirass with the hawk stamped on the front, and his coronet **(pic in profile)**. Shiera wore a white silk dress with her coronet **(pic in profile)**. Their son, Prince Hector, wore brown trousers with a white linen tunic like his father. The Thangarian and Egyptians behind them wore white trousers or shendyts and linen tunics with their bronze cuirasses and swords belts holding their swords or khopeshes.

Oliver wore black trousers with an emerald green tunic and his gold ceremonial crown adorned with emeralds circling it base. Dinah wore a black dress with green embroidery and her gold ceremonial crown, which was the same as Oliver's but smaller in size. Their son, Prince Connor, wore all emerald green and wore a silver coronet adorned with emeralds. Their knights wore their green tabards with a gold star on the front, black hauberks over green gambesons, brown trousers, and their sword belts. Their archers wore black trousers, black hauberks, and green overtunics. Their nobles wore an assortment of colors but the common color was velvet green.

Bruce wore a knee-length gray tunic and trousers, his sword belt, gray cape, and his bronze crown. Selina wore a purple dress with her crown **(pics in profile)**. Their daughter, Princess Helena, sat in Selina's lap since she was only two years old. Gotham knights wore their gray hauberks and gray tabards bearing the large G in blood red on the front. Gotham nobles wore an assortment of gray, black, and dark blue and the men wore their sword belts.

Orin wore an orange scale hauberk with green trousers, and a green knight's cape. Mera wore a light green dress with gold laces and a gold tiara. The Atlanteans wore black trousers and orange scale hauberks; even their nobles, except for their wives.

Diana wore a white chiton with a golden sword belt and a gold tiara. The Amazons behind her: half wore white chitons with sword belts and the other half wore their golden cuirasses over their chitons.

Peter wore a blue tunic, black trousers and boots, his sword belt, and his crown. Lana wore a purple dress with white laces and her crown. The Genesis nobles behind them wore an assortment of colors as well. The soldiers and knights wore silver hauberks over blue gambesons, black trousers, and their silver cuirasses or blue brigandines. The knights wore blue capes.

Kal-El wore a red tunic with black trousers, his crown, and sword belt. Kara stood behind him wearing a blue dress with her silver circlet. Lois sat to his right wearing a red dress with black laces. The Kryptonians behind them wore red and black. The Red Shard knights wore black hauberks over red gambesons, black trousers, their red tabards, their sword belts, and black capes.

The queens motioned for their young princes and princesses to be silent. Then they all looked to Kal-El. He gave Lois's hand a squeeze and stood. "The realms of Krypton and Genesis have been at war for far too long. And soon the war spread to the other realms and many lives were lost in the midst of victories and defeats. But we came together to stop the bloodshed and the spread of tyranny."

"And now it is time for to repair the damage left from all the destruction the war brought upon our kingdoms and our peoples. We shall rebuild. It is a long road ahead of us but we shall rebuild. We shall rebuild our cities, towns, and villages. We shall rebuild our friendships and build new ones." Kal-El took Lois's hand. "And most of all, we shall rebuild this world in peace together." Everyone began clapping.

They feasted cheerfully that night in the Great Hall. In the midst of the merry making, Bruce squeezed Selina's hand before standing and walking over to Oliver. "May we speak in private?" He whispered in Oliver's ear. Oliver nodded and kissed Dinah's cheek. He stood and followed Bruce out of the Great Hall.

They walked down the empty hallways to Bruce and Selina's chambers. "What are we doing in here, Bruce? Come. Let us return to the feast." Oliver said grinning.

Bruce sighed and put his hands on his hips. "When we took control of the city some months ago, one of my knights gave me two letters from Baroness Mercer." Oliver's grin disappeared. "She wished…she wanted me to give them to you." He handed Oliver two letters that had been resealed.

"You read them?" Oliver asked his hand shook slightly as he took them.

"It is my nature. The first one is for you and the other is for her daughter, Mia." Bruce sighed. "I had thought it best to keep these from you after I learned its contents but you need to know this." Bruce said. Oliver peeled off the seal and unfolded the first letter.

_Oliver, there is nothing I can say or do to make up for the pain I have caused you. It was one of the last regrets I have yet to redeem. I am not asking for your forgiveness but all I ask is that you take care of our daughter, Mia, the only good and pure thing in my life. She is the reason I ran from you all those years ago. Though I did love you, I could not bear it if you abandoned us when you discovered my true purpose in Star City. _

_I have questioned that decision ever since the day she was born but by then you were married and now you have your son. I continued to keep the truth from you for I feared the damage I would inflict upon your marriage and your kingdom if the truth came to light so for all these years I have lied of her true parentage. I pray that you understand and can one day forgive me._

_My time is short so I must be brief and if you are reading this, then I did not make it out of the city. Mia does not need to know who you truly are but I pray that you will look after her. Let her know that she is the light in my dark, dark world and that I ask God to redeem me of my sins through Mia. She is innocent and I pray you keep her thus. When she comes of age, give her this second letter so she may know that her mother never truly left her. Farewell, my emerald green clad archer. Always, Tess_

Oliver felt like he was losing his balance and he took a seat. His hands shook as he finished reading the letter and tears filled his eyes. He had another child; a child before Connor. He had a dropped the letter down onto the floor and his held his head in his hands as he rocked his body back and forth deeply conflicted. Bruce put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Outside Metropolis, hundreds servants and workers took down the tents one by one. Ships were preparing to set sail for their realms. Soldiers were forming up outside their walls awaiting their sovereigns.

Kal-El and Lois were walking hand in hand in the gardens. He wore a brown leather doublet, trousers, a red cloak, and his sword belt. Lois wore a green dress. "It feels like it will be an eternity before we see each other again." Lois said. They stopped walking and he turned to face her taking both her hands.

"Then I shall wait an eternity just to hold you in my arms again." He said and she grinned. He leaned in and their foreheads touched. They closed their eyes and listened to the other take in deep breaths.

"By daily proof you shall me find to be you both loving and kind." Lois said softly and Kal-El grinned. They opened their eyes.

"I did not think you were one for poetry." He said.

"As I told you the day we met, I am full of surprises." She said and they chuckled. Ak-Var cautiously approached them.

"Forgive me, Sire, but it is time to be off." Ak-Var said and Kal-El nodded. He then turned his back to them to give them some privacy.

Kal-El rested his forehead against Lois's. "We shall be together soon, my love. Just wait a little while longer." He said softly.

Lois caressed his face. "Always." She said softly. They both leaned in and their lips met. They wrapped their arms around each other. Ak-Var peeked over his shoulder and smiled.

They exited the palace into the courtyard, where Peter, Lana, and some knights and nobles were waiting on the palace steps. The Red Shard kneeled and he motioned for them to rise. He and Peter gripped forearms and he kissed Lana's hand. He put on his riding gloves. He took Lois's hands and kissed each hand. "My lady." Kal-El bowed.

"My lord." Lois curtsied. Kal-El then mounted his horse behind Christopher and his knights mounted theirs. He winked at Lois and she grinned.

"Hold on." Kal-El said to Christopher. "Yah!" He gave his stallion a kick. They rode out of the courtyard, through the city, and the outside the city walls to the waiting procession. Then they marched back to Central City to board their ships to journey back to Kandor.


	31. A Future Clear As Cut Glass

**A Future Clear As Cut Glass**

1 Month Later, the Beginning of a Kryptonian winter

The sea wall gates were lifted to allow a magnificent ship, called the _Lois Lane_, enter the canal to the docks inside the city of Kandor. The ship was built to commemorate the king's impending marriage to Countess Lois Lane. The figurehead's, on the prow of the ship, features were similar to that of Lois as well.

The Kandorian people intently watched as the ship docked into the harbor. Some people even watched from their friends or relatives' homes close to the harbor. Red Shard knights were lined up from the harbor to the road. The king himself was waiting on the harbor with his ward Viscount Kent, his aunt the Dowager Princess, his cousin Princess Kara, and his former guardian the Dowager Duchess of Kansas.

Kal-El and Christopher matched both wearing red tunics, trousers, and fur trimmed cloaks. They both wore belts with scabbards; Kal-El's held his sword and Chris's held his blunt dagger. Kal-El wore his circlet as well. Kara wore a blue dress with her silver circlet. Princess Allura wore a white dress with gold trimmings and the crest of the House of El in red over her heart.

When the ship was tied off and the ramp lowered to the harbor, Kal-El and Christopher flashed each other quick grins. Genesis knights descended the ramp first in their silver hauberks and cuirasses, and blue fur trimmed cloaks; and bowed to Kal-El. "Knights of Genesis, Krypton welcomes you and extends the hand of friendship." He said. The knights then stepped off to the side in formation. Some ladies descended the ships, no doubt the wives of the knights. Kal-El took a deep breath out of anticipation.

And then he saw her standing at the top of the ramp in a beautiful blue silk dress and fur trimmed cloak. He grinned and he could have sworn that his heart had skipped a beat. Lois grinned and began to slowly descend the ramp. Kal-El took a few steps forward obviously entranced by her. They slowly approached each other. Lois curtsied and Kal-El bowed. "My lady, I am here to welcome you to what is now yours." They spoke in Kryptonese.

"Your Majesty is most gracious but I fear you spoil me far too much." Lois said.

Kal-El grinned. "I only wish to please you here." He replied.

"Then I believe I shall be the most happy here." Lois said and they grinned at each other. Kal-El took her hand. Lois could see people pointing at her and they were no doubt talking about her. This would have unnerved her if Kal-El did not caress her knuckles with his thumb. He had seen them pointing and whispering as well.

"You remember my ward, Viscount Christopher Kent." Kal-El presented her to him.

"Countess." Christopher said and bowed. Lois bowed her head to him.

"You know my cousin and the Dowager Duchess of Kansas. This is my aunt; Allura-El, the Dowager Princess."

"Your Grace." Lois said and curtsied.

"I wish to welcome you to our realm and into our honored House. I have only heard good things from my daughter and from my nephew." Allura said.

"I thank you." Lois said.

"Now, I have another gift for you." Kal-El said. He took her to a white mare and Lois gasped. "I have yet to give her a name. I shall leave that up to you, my lady." Lois smiled. She approached the mare and stroked her mane.

"She is magnificent." Lois said.

"Allow me to help you, my lady." Jon-Tel said referring to helping her mount the mare.

"As His Majesty knows I do not require it but I thank you." Lois said and then mounted the mare all by herself. The people began murmuring amongst themselves. "Shall we, Sire?" Kal-El smiled and helped Christopher mount his colt before he mounted his own stallion.

"I am sure the lady is tired from such a long journey but tomorrow we shall feast in honor of our betrothal and the people of Kandor shall dine on my expense!" Kal-El announced and the people cheered. They lightly trotted through the city streets and the people cheered for the future queen. They threw down blue Kryptonian roses to commemorate her arrival. Children waved from atop their fathers' shoulders. A little girl handed Lois a blue rose and Lois smiled. Kal-El and Lois frequently exchanges smiling glances.

They soon rode past the iron gates of the Crystal Palace. Red Shard knights along the road kneeled down to one knee. They passed the gatehouse and the knights there kneeled as well. Kal-El dismounted and then helped Christopher down from his colt. He then ran up to Lois's side and helped her down. "You know I did not require any help." Lois said sweetly.

"Yes, but I could not resist." Lois grinned. "May I see you later in private?" He whispered and her smile answered his question. He took her hand and they entered the palace. The servants and knights had gathered in the entrance hall to greet her. They all bowed as they walked past proceeding to the throne room, where the Council, nobles, and ambassadors were awaiting them.

The herald slammed down his staff twice. "His Majesty, the King and the Countess Lois Lane!" He announced and everyone parted to opposite sides of the room. The throne room doors opened and they entered. The Kryptonians kneeled while the ambassadors bowed. Kal-El and Lois walked down the red carpet to the golden thrones sitting atop the dias.

They ascended the dias and turned to face to the hall. "We thank you all for coming here to greet my future wife and queen, Countess Lois Lane. And we are pleased to say that our wedding shall take place after the arrival of the sovereigns of the League of Nations by the month's end." Everyone clapped. "But now the countess is weary from her long journey and wishes to rest." Lois took Kal-El's hand and they left the throne room.

Later, Clark and Lois kissed tenderly on a rope bed with a feather mattress and white canopy in the gardens, where they had a good view of the ocean over the wall. Clark had changed into a blue doublet. He was lying down and Lois sat on the edge of the bed with a fur cloak wrapped around her shoulders. He ran his hands through her hair and she placed her hand on her chest. Red Shard knights surrounded that part of the gardens so they would not be disturbed.

Lois broke the kiss. "We shall be missed if we stay here any longer." Lois said as she caressed his face.

"Then we shall be missed." He said and she smiled. "You are so beautiful." He said softly and pushed her hair back behind her left ear. His hand then rested on her left cheek and his thumb caressed her skin.

"You spoil me with all the flattering, the affection, and the gifts. How were you not married to some nobleman's daughter before you met me?" Lois said and he chuckled.

"I would have fallen on my own sword after a month into the union." Clark replied and Lois chuckled. "A nobleman's daughter is more like a servant than a wife." He sat up. He took her hand, kissed it, and held it over his heart. "But with you, I know I shall never be alone. You are my soul mate, Lois, and I shall never love another."

"Good answer." She whispered and leaned over to peck his lips. "But I shall find my own sword to fall on if you act more like my servant than my husband." She said and he grinned.

"Speaking of swords… I have another gift for you." He said and motioned for a knight to come forward.

"You spoil me enough! I need no more ships, clothing, jewels, or horses. I need nothing but you." Lois said and he grinned. The knight kneeled before and presented Lois a sheathed sword. She gasped at the craftsmanship of the hilt because it was the same as Tahrao except the hand grip was red velvet. Lois took the sword from the knight. Clark nodded once to the knight, who rose, bowed, and walked away.

Lois ran her fingers over the engraved star in the pommel and down the smooth hand grip. She then drew the beautifully crafted sword from its sheath. She set the sheath down onto the grass and continued to admire the sword. "Forged by my own hand." Clark said and she turned to look at him with amazement. "You are more than just the beautiful, stubborn, passionate woman I love. You are a soldier like me and a soldier needs a sword."

Lois stabbed the sword in the ground and flung her arms around him pushing him back down onto the bed. He chuckled. She applied light kisses down his neck, chin, cheeks, forehead, and lips. "I love you." She said every few kisses. When she was done, she said, "I love you with my every breath, me every being. I love you and I am yours."

"And I am yours." Clark said and their lips met for another tender kiss. "But…" Lois groaned and he grinned. "there is something we must do before the wedding."

Kal-El and Lois stood before the High Priest in the Temple of Rao. "You have come to me for a dispensation?" They nodded. "Did you have carnal knowledge of the countess or one of her kin before this day?" He asked delicately and uncomfortably.

"The countess and yes before this day." Kal-El answered and the high priest sighed. He and Lois looked down at the floor to prevent themselves from bursting out laughter. The Red Shard knew of their _affairs_ and they had even asked him if she was with child when he decided he was going to marry Lois.

"Very well then. You are not the first betrothed match to come to me for such a dispensation." He said and turned his back to them. At that moment, they silently laughed at each other but put back on their ashamed, apologetic faces when they saw him turning. "Kneel." He said and they kneeled down on the first step.

He put one hand on Kal-El's right shoulder and the other on Lois's left shoulder. "Kal-El, Lois Lane, with the sacred laws of Rao vested in me I pardon you of both your past indiscretions and pray that you have stronger willpower in the coming days ahead." He then drew circles, symbolizing the sun, with his thumbs on both of their foreheads and took a step back.

"Your Eminence, I require another dispensation." Lois said.

"I take it that your maidenhead was not first claimed by His Majesty." He asked and she shook her head. "I take it that you knew this already, Sire." Kal-El nodded. "Was the countess the first woman you lay with, Sire?" Kal-El shook his head and Lois gave him a surprised look.

"I was not your first?" Lois whispered.

"No. Did you really believe you were the only one?" Kal-El asked and Lois nodded. "Oh…well, Alicia was the first and then it was you."

"And Lana Lang?" Lois asked suspicious. He shook his head but she stared him down.

"I swear on Christopher that I never had carnal knowledge of Lana Lang!" He said softly and Lois relaxed somewhat.

"Shall we proceed?" The high priest said uncomfortably and they nodded. He pardoned them and drew the circles on their foreheads once more. "Remember…_willpower._" They nodded and stood. Kal-El took Lois's hand and they walked out of the temple wearing huge grins.

* * *

The Month's End

Kal-El and Lois stood before the golden thrones as the buccinas sounded. "Your Majesty and Countess Lane, I present to you the sovereigns of the League of Nations…! King Carter, Queen Shiera, and Prince Hector of Egypt!" The herald announced and the three royals entered the throne room.

They walked down the red carpet. Shiera and Hector were clad in white and gold robes. Carter as always, wore his bronze cuirass over a white linen tunic and brown trouser and a red fur cape around his shoulders. Kal-El and Carter gripped forearms. Lois and Shiera kissed each other's cheeks. Kal-El kissed Shiera's hand and Carter kissed Lois's. Prince Hector bowed to them and they acknowledged him by bowing their heads. The three then stepped off to the side.

"King Bruce, Queen Selina, and Princess Helena of Gotham!" The three entered the throne room. Selina and her daughter wore purple dresses. Bruce wore a gray tunic, a black fur cape and his sword belt. Selina was rounder with child but she walked down the carpet gracefully holding 2-year-old Helena's hand. Kal-El and Bruce gripped forearms. Selina and Lois kissed each other's cheeks. Kal-El kissed Selina's hand and Bruce kissed Lois's. Princess Helena curtsied to them and they bowed their heads in return. The three stepped off to the side to greet Carter and Shiera.

"King Oliver, Queen Dinah, Prince Connor of Star City, and the Lady Mia Dearden!" They walked down the carpet clad in emerald green and brown fur cloaks. The men gripped forearms and the women kissed each other's cheeks. Kal-El kissed Dinah's hand and Oliver kissed Lois's and he gave her a quick wink as well making Lois smile. Prince Connor bowed and Lady Mia curtsied. Kal-El and Lois bowed their head to them. The four of them stepped off to the side to greet the others.

"King Orin and Queen Mera of Atlantis!" They walked down the red carpet. Orin wore his orange scale hauberk with green trousers and a fur trimmed green cloak, and he had his trident. Mera wore a loose green dress for her round pregnant stomach with a fur trimmed green cloak. The men gripped forearms and the women kissed each other's cheeks. Kal-El kissed Mera's hand and Orin kissed Lois's. They stepped off to the side to greet the others.

"Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana of Themyscira!" They clad down the red carpet in white chitons with golden sword belts and cloth of gold cloaks trimmed with white fur. Kal-El kissed Hippolyta's hand. Lois and Diana gripped forearms. Hippolyta and Lois gripped forearms and Kal-El and Diana did as well. They stepped off to the side to greet the others.

"King Peter and Queen Lana of Genesis!" They walked down the red carpet. Peter wore a blue tunic with black trousers, his sword belt, his gold lion's head circlet, and a fur trimmed blue cloak. Lana wore a purple and black dress with a fur trimmed blue cloak. The men gripped forearms and the women kissed each other's cheek. Kal-El kissed Lana's hand and Peter kissed Lois's. They stepped off to the side to greet the others.

"We welcome fellow kings, queens, princes, and princesses of the League of Nations to the city of Kandor for my union with Countess Lane in just three days time. We extend to you all the hand of friendship and we trust you all shall enjoy your stay here at my court." Kal-El said and everyone clapped. "Now, our diligent servants have prepared a magnificent feast and I am starving!" They laughed and proceeded to the Great Hall.

Later the next night, the women all played cards in Lois's chambers. All but Mera and Selina drank wine. "Kal-El spoils you." Shiera said.

"I know. I have asked him to stop but he still sends me presents whenever he is busy with an important affair of state." Lois said and all the women agreed for their husbands did the same thing. "We still find time to spend together. Just yesterday, we went riding through the countryside." They all smiled.

"Spend as much time with him as you can." Diana said.

"And make sure when he comes to bed that there will be no more talk of politics. That will ruin all chances of certain intimacies." Selina said and they all cried out in laughter.

"Yet you are with child once again." Diana said.

"Yes because I locked away his parchments and the only key was hidden away somewhere on my body so he had came to bed." Selina smiled and they all cried out in laughter again.

"Where are the men anyway? They returned from their hunt some time ago." Lois said.

"You all should have gone with them." Mera said and rubbed her stomach.

"If you and Mera cannot go, then we will not go. No one gets left behind… And the men are most likely off somewhere fulfilling their pact." Diana said and the women rolled their eyes.

"Even Bruce fulfilled the pact before our wedding day." Selina said and sighed annoyed.

"Pact? What pact?" Lois asked.

"When they were younger in Thanagar together, the boys made a pact to come together before one's wedding day and _celebrate_. First with a hunt and then…" Shiera paused.

"And then what?" Lois asked.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" They chanted as Clark downed a large jug of mead. Some of it was spilling onto his blue doublet but he kept drinking until the jug was empty. He felt dizzy and it grew silent. He was supposed to stand and slam the jug to the ground. He clumsily stood and slammed his fourth jug down onto the floor. They cheered. Clark grabbed the table for support but he was still on his feet.

They filled another jug. "Two more of these and you will have beaten Bruce!" Oliver exclaimed.

"We will never speak of that night again." Bruce said sternly and they all chuckled. "It is bad enough Selina always does." Kal-El sat back down and another jug of mead was put in front of him. He took a deep breath and grabbed the jug.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" They chanted and he began to down its contents. They continued to chant. He finished it, stood very slowly and clumsily, and just when you thought he was about to fall, he slammed down the jug onto the ground. They cheered and then he fell over.

They groaned and winced. "One more and you would have been tied with Bruce!" Oliver exclaimed. Carter and Orin grabbed Clark by the armpits and hoisted him up. They put another jug of mead in front of him.

"So this is how you boys celebrate weddings." A female voice said behind them and it grew silent. They all turned around and saw the women, except Hippolyta, standing there with stern looks on their faces. Their laughter masked the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Lois…I can…I can." Clark slurred. They released him and backed away. Clark grabbed the end of the table. Lois approached him slowly and they all watched with anticipation. Lois simply took the jug of mead and then swiftly downed all its contents.

"How rude of you not to invite me. It is my wedding as well." She wiped the mead from her lips with the sleeve of her dress. "We Lanes do know how to hold our mead." Lois said.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" They chanted. Lois stood and slammed down her sixth jug of mead. They cheered. Clark was laying his head down on the table trying not to pass out. They put one more jug in front of her.

"Well…sorry, Bruce." Lois said and she chugged down its contents. She stood. She stumbled for a moment and then slammed the jug down onto the floor. They cheered. Bruce nodded once to her. "Now…let us get you to bed, my love." She said to Clark. She stumbled but she shook it off. Carter and Orin put one of Clark's arms around their necks and carried him to his adjacent bedchamber. "And the rest of you, off to bed!" Lois commanded jokingly.

The wives grabbed their husbands arm and led them out of the chamber. Diana and Kara left together. Carter and Orin set Clark down on the bed. "Go and be with your wives. I will tend to him." They both nodded and left. She tossed another log into the fire.

"Lois!" Clark said joyfully and she shook her head chuckling. She helped him take off his boots. His doublet was stained with mead. She sat him up, pulled off his doublet, and threw it over her shoulder onto the floor. His shirt was stained with mead as well so she pulled it over his head and threw it over her shoulder onto the floor. Clark playfully grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know Lois, I have never wanted you more than I do right now."

"Perhaps because you have not laid with me in months, my love. That and the mead." Lois said. She removed his hands from around her waist.

"True." Clark said laughing. Lois then pushed him back down onto the bed. She hoisted up his legs up and swung them onto the bed. As she was walking away, he grabbed her wrist and she stopped. "Stay with me tonight."

"What will people say?" Lois asked.

"I do not care what they say. I just want to hold you in my arms." Clark said sweetly and Lois smiled. He slowly undid the laces of her dress and let it fall to the ground leaving her in her white underdress. She went to the left side of the bed. He pulled back the bear skin blanket.

Lois climbed in the bed beside him and he climbed under the blanket as well. He laid his left arm over her waist and their fingers intertwined. He moved closer to her and kissed the side of her neck making her giggle. They both reeked of mead but they did not care. They both sighed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Two Days Later

Jon-Tel helped Kal-El dress after he had bathed and finished with his barber. He wore an ivory color tunic and trousers with red embroidery; his family's crest over his heart in the red thread; and the hems of his tunic and sleeves were trimmed with red as well. The tunic was loose below the waist for more range of motion for his legs.

Kal-El took a deep breath as he straightened his tunic again. "There is no need for worry, Sire. It is your wedding day. You should be overjoyed." Jon-Tel said.

"I am overjoyed; yet, I cannot help but feel terrified as well." Kal-El replied and took another deep breath. Jon-Tel chuckled. "And I shall laugh when you feel the same on your wedding day." Jon-Tel helped him put on a brand new red leather sword belt.

"I believe I shall never marry. Only fools in love or in great need marry; and not all life bonds are happy. No offense to Your Majesty." Jon-Tel said. He walked to the wardrobe and unlocked it. On the first self on the left side were two gold crowns, one adorned with pearls and crystals while the other was just plain solid gold. On the second shelf were three gold circlets. Jon-Tel has polished both crowns and the circlets last night.

"Why so morbid of marriage, Jon-Tel? It is not always a burden." Kal-El said.

"Councilor Durkin would not agree with you. The entire court knows he married his wife for her father's influence and riches. And the court knows of the many mistresses and bastard children she punishes him for as well." Jon-Tel said as he picked up and examined his ceremonial crown. He was satisfied with its appearance.

"Yes, Durkin married for political reasons and is reaping the consequences instead of allowing himself to fall in love with his wife. He is only one of a few that have done such. That does not need happen to you." Kal-El said as he sheathed his sword.

"You are marrying for political reasons." Jon-Tel said and Kal-El sighed.

"Jon-Tel, you know it is more than that. I love Lois. I have loved her since our last days together at the Fortress. That is why I am truly marrying her. I just made the Council believe it was simply for politics." Kal-El said. Jon-Tel put the crown down onto the table and patted him on the shoulder.

"I know. The Red Shard speak of whispers as bad as the noblewomen and the kitchen laborers." Kal-El chuckled. "I am truly happy for you, Sire. And I shall consider your words of wisdom but I doubt I shall find the woman for me." Jon-Tel said and brushed off a single hair from Kal-El's shoulder.

"You never know, Jon-Tel. She may be closer than you think." Kal-El said. Jon-Tel grabbed a red cape with fur white trimmings since it was lightly snowing outside. He put it on Kal-El's shoulders and fastened it with a gold medallion bearing the crest of El. Jon-Tel then retrieved the crown and set it on Kal-El's brow.

Kal-El examined his appearance in the looking glass and took another deep breath. "You are dressed like a king but you look like a man who about to wed the love of his life. And just think about the wedding night if you are so nervous." Jon-Tel said. Kal-El smiled and playfully smacked his friend's arm.

"Will you go to the countess's chamber and see how the women are coming along?" Kal-El asked. Jon-Tel bowed and left; both of them still chuckling.

The ladies watched as Lois's new maidservant, Vala Al, helped her dress. Lois wore an ivory colored dress. Vala put a veil attached to a gold circlet on Lois's brow. Lois appeared in her inner chamber and the ladies gasped. "You look beautiful." Kara exclaimed. The ladies crowded around her.

There was a knock on the door. "Vala, can you see who that is?" Lois asked.

Vala went and opened the door to see Jon-Tel, who was stunned by her beauty. He wore a red overtunic over a white shirt with black trousers. Vala wore a red chemise with a black bodice. Her brown hair went down to her shoulders. "Yes?" He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out making her grin. "You are the king's manservant, are you not?" Vala asked.

Jon-Tel closed his eyes and nodded. He opened them. "Yes…Um His…His Majesty wishes to inquire on the countess's progress for her carriage shall arrive shortly." He said.

"Then Her Grace shall be ready shortly. Is that all?" Vala asked and Jon-Tel stuttered. "Vala…my name is Vala." She said and he nodded. They smiled at each other and then she closed the door.

Kal-El exited the Crystal Palace out into the courtyard. There was light snow on the ground. Light for winter but a welcomed sight. A regiment of 25 Red Shard knights would escort him to the Palace of Marriage located across from the Temple of Rao. Another regiment of 25 knights would be escorting Lois shortly. The knights' armor had been polished and their horses had been groomed.

His carriage was decorated with blue Kryptonian roses on a golden thread. The carriage was being pulled by two magnificent white stallions. His banners hung from the carriage doors. 4 ensigns bearing his banner were accompanying him and his knights. Kal-El and Jon-Tel entered the carriage and they were on their way.

The people, who all wore fur cloaks with their clothing, cheered as the carriage passed the iron gates. Kal-El waved and smiled at them. The Red Shard had been dispersed throughout the city and were along the planned routes for the progress through the city after the ceremony.

They arrived at the Palace of Marriage and they exited the carriage. The people cheered. He waved and smiled to them before entering the palace. "She said shortly?" He asked Jon-Tel, who nodded. Kal-El took like his 100th deep breath for the day. All the guests were already in the palace.

Lois entered the carriage with Vala. Martha and Kara had departed a few minutes after Jon-Tel's visit. The driver shook the reins and they were on their way.

Kal-El was pacing up and down the entrance hall to the palace. "The countess will be here. There is no need for you to worry so, Sire." Jon-Tel said standing still, holding his hands in front of him. Kal-El heard cheering and peeked out the door. It was Martha, Allura, and Kara. He sighed and began pacing again. The women entered the palace.

"Oh, my son. There is no need for you to worry so. She shall be here soon." Martha said and caressed his face. He nodded and took yet another deep breath. "Now that is better and there she is." Martha entered the chapel with Kara and Allura. Kal-El heard the people cheering and he peeked out the doors again. Lois's carriage stopped in front of the Palace. Jon-Tel patted him on the back and they both took their positions at the door.

Lois ascended the steps to the palace. She now wore a white cape with white fur trimmings with her wedding dress. He took a step forward marveling at her beauty and then bowed. Lois curtsied and they smiled at each other. He held up his left hand and she took it. Jon-Tel and Vala took their positions behind them. Jon-Tel motioned to someone and a light chorus began from the choir accompanied with an organ. Kal-El winked at Lois and they began walking down the aisle at a nice pace.

Everyone bowed as the couple walked past them. As they approached the altar, Lois cut her eyes to the life size statues of their parents over the jewel altar. It was a Kryptonian custom and Lois was happy to see her mother grinning down at her. They reached the altar called the Jewel of Truth and Honor but they did not mount it.

A Genesis priest stepped forward and they kneeled. "We are gathered here on this day in the sight of God to bond Kal-El, King of Krypton and Kansas, Defender of the Kryptonian Faith, and Supreme Commander of the Royal Army to Countess Lois Lane. If any man knows of any impediment of why these two should not be joined, let him speak out or forever how his tongue." No one spoke, not even a cough.

"Kal Jonathan Clark Seyg-El, will thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife? Will thou love her, honor her, and keep her forsaking all others and keep thee only onto her as long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Kal-El answered.

"Lois Joanne, will thou have this man to be thy wedded husband? Will thou love him, honor him, comfort him, and keep him forsaking all others and keep thee only onto him as long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Lois answered. The priest stepped off to the side. The High Priest of Rao stepped forward, blue staff with a large crystal on top in hand. He motioned for them to rise and they did.

"Now stand upon the Jewel of Truth and Honor, Kal-El and Lois Lane. Stand tall swearing your love and allegiance so that all may witness." They mounted the large jewel altar and took each other's right hand. "The vows you speak this day shall bind you as one for all eternity before the eyes of man and before the heart of Rao… Now exchange the hued bracelets, my children."

"In the name of Rao, who kindled the sun, I take you, Lois Lane, as my wife." Kal-El said. He put the red hued bracelet on her right wrist.

"In the name of Rao, who shaped the moons, I take you Kal El, as my husband." Lois said. She put the red hued bracelet on his right wrist. They grinned at each other before turning back to face to the high priest.

"No others may wear the colors of Kal and Lois made husband and wife on this day and for all days hence! May the countenance of Rao ever shine upon you Kal-El and Lois. You may kiss your bride."

Kal-El Lois turned to face each other. They both leaned in and their lips met in a tender kiss. As soon as their lips met, the organ and choir sounded in triumph accompanied by applause. Their lips broke apart and they smiled at each other. They turned towards the chapel and took each other's hands. They dismounted the jewel altar and began walking down the aisle smiling.

The exited the Palace of Marriage into the sunlight to hear the cheering crowds. Blue roses covered most of the road and some had landed in their carriage. They stood on the steps of the palace and waved to the people.

The Red Shard knights at the bottom of the steps drew their swords and made an arch of swords for them to walk through. The footman opened the carriage door. Lois climbed in first and then Kal-El. They smiled and waved to the people as they progressed through the city.

There was a massive feast in the Great Hall of the Crystal Palace. Entertainers and musicians performed marvelously. Kal-El and Lois could not stop smiling the whole day. They had just finished another dance and they sat back down at the seats at the head table seated on the dias.

Kal-El kissed Lois's left hand. "Are you the most happy?" He asked. Lois smiled and leaned over to kiss him. J'onn J'onzz tapped Kal-El's shoulder. "Ah, J'onn. It is good to see you." Kal-El stood and embraced his friend.

"There is a matter that needs your attention." J'onn whispered.

"J'onn, it is my wedding day. Can this wait until the morrow?" Kal-El asked and J'onn handed him an opened letter. He recognized the handwriting and the seal. "Have you read this?" J'onn nodded. Kal-El whispered something in Lois's ear. Some noticed her face became serious but Kal-El reassured her with a kiss on the forehead before he left through another door.

Kal-El had planned on going to his chamber but he found himself in the Hall of Kings before his father's statue. Torches lit the hall. He unfolded the letter.

_Clark, Congratulations must be said of your new marriage. I warn you at first it is magnificent, and then dreadful, yet there is always hope that it shall last. Of course yours is a life bond so it cannot be broken without dire consequences. And you should as well know that I did intend to kill you that day in the King's Forest but moments before my blade pierced your flesh, my eyes were opened._

_I once thought it was our families, our blood, who made us the men we are. When I met you, I then hoped it was our friends. But if you look at history, all the great men have always been defined by their enemies; even our own forefathers. You are of the House of El, the mortal enemy of the House of Zod. I am the descendent of the dragon, the mortal enemy of the lion. The gods may have been forgotten for this new one God but I still remember where I come from._

_And the thing about memories, it is hard to forget them. Like how you were always a step ahead of me, Clark. No matter how carefully I prepared, you were always there to stop me even before I learned the truth of who you are. You were born to be a god among men but you do not even want it. You fought it, hid from it. I would have taken it, relished it, embraced it._

_You have your destiny and I have finally embraced my own. You and I shall both be great men because of each other. We have a destiny together but only on different sides. And I expect you to always be there to try and stop me. Our story hase not been written yet, Kal-El. And every villain is only as great as his hero. And all that relies on you living, not your death._

_I have read the Book of Rao. It foretold of a chosen savior, the light that shall inspire the world out of darkness. You are that light. Only you hold the power within you. Be done with Clark Kent and become your true self, Kal-El. We shall meet again. Alexander Luthor, King of Thanagar_

Kal-El grew hot in anger and he crumbled the letter in his hands. Then he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Lois and he sighed out of relief. She took the crumbled up letter from his hand and lifted it up to a torch. She held it in her hand and they watched it burn. When the flame neared her fingers, she dropped the letter down onto the stone floor.

He took her hand and caressed her knuckles. "It does not matter what happens now; as long as we are together." Lois said and he nodded. They grinned at each other and kissed tenderly. They left the Hall of Kings hand in hand.

* * *

Lois was in Kal-El's inner chamber in a white muslin underdress and red robe awaiting her husband. The door opened. "My lady, His Majesty and His Eminence." Vala whispered.

"Wife." Kal-El bowed to her. He wore blue breeches with a white shirt and red silk robe.

"Husband." Lois curtsied. He approached Lois and they took each other's right hand. They turned to face the high priest and kneeled. He removed a strand of robe from his person.

"Kal-El and Lois, bonded for life on this day, may your union prove fruitful in giving Krypton an heir and to never break this bond as long as you both shall live." The high priest said as he intertwined their right wrists and hands with the robe.

He took a step back and Kal-El and Lois rose. They turned to face his bedchamber. Kal-El nodded to Jon-Tel, who opened the bedchamber door and bowed. He and Lois entered the bedchamber and Jon-Tel closed the door behind them. All the candles had been lit and there was a fire going in the fireplace.

Clark used his left hand to bolt the door. Lois looked at him. "No interruptions." He whispered and she smiled at him. He lifted up his right hand, thus pulling her closer to him. Their lips met for a tender kiss. He caressed her face with his left hand as they kissed. While they kissed, Lois slowly unwrapped the rope from around her arm.

She broke the kiss by taking a step back. She wrapped the end of the rope in her hand and pulled him toward the bed. He followed willingly and happily. Lois let go of the rope and turned her back to him while removing her red robe. Clark unwrapped the rope from around his arm and tossed it aside.

Clark quickly discarded his robe and shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist slowly applying kisses down the back of her neck. He slowly slid her underdress off her shoulders and kissed her shoulders. Lois reached back to caress his left cheek, her breathing increasing. Her fingers ran down his face to his firm body.

Clark slid the underdress down her arms and let it fall to the floor on its own. His fingers caressed her skin as he kissed down the left side of her neck and left shoulder. Her breathing was getting heavy. Lois then quickly turned around, cupped his face in her hands, and crushed her lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

As they kissed, Lois turned them around so now his back was to the canopy bed. Her hands moved down pushing his breeches down as low as she could without breaking the kiss. It went down past his hips. Then she pushed him down onto the bed both of them chuckling and stepped out of her slippers. She removed his low boots throwing them over her shoulders. He was grinning. Then she grabbed the hems on his breeches and pulled them down to his ankles.

He tried to grab her but she playfully smacked his hands away. She finished pulling off his breeches. She climbed on top of him and leaned down to kiss him. His fingers ran down her back and she caressed his skin as they kissed. Clark wrapped his hands around her waist and rolled them so now he was on top. They chuckled. He pushed her hair back behind her ear and caressed her cheek. They smiled at one another.

"I love you." Clark said softly.

Lois caressed his face. "As I love you." She said softly. They grinned at one another. They kissed tenderly and they intertwined their fingers as they made love.


	32. Her Majesty, the Queen

**Her Majesty, the Queen**

_Kal-El, the coronation preparations are going well. Stop worrying and enjoy your time away with Lois. The kingdom shall be in one piece when you return or you would have the Council rule in your stead if you did not trust me. If something should happen, I know where you are. Kara_

Clark finished reading Kara's brief letter and grinned. He felt the cool breeze on his bare chest. He closed his eyes to listen to the sounds of seagulls and small waves crashing on the shore. Then he felt a hand run through his hair; run down the back of his neck, shoulder, and back. He grinned and quickly turned around to grab Lois. She dodged, laughing and he got up to chase her. Lois ran down to the shoreline and stopped. He stopped and positioned himself ready to charge.

Lois then removed her thin white dress and let it drop into the sand. Clark raised an eyebrow. She smiled seductively and began walking into the water. She stopped when the water was up to her chest and motioned with her finger for him to come in after her. Clark was barefoot so he only had to remove his white breeches. He went in after her and she laughed when he took hold of her. They kissed passionately.

They lay in bed later that evening breathing heavily after passionately making love. Their sweaty naked bodies were wrapped in comfortable silk white sheets. For lack of air, Clark pulled back the curtains on his side of the canopy bed. It was a warm night so all the windows were open. A cool breeze caressed their skin.

Lois rolled onto her stomach hugging her pillow. Clark then applied kissed all down her backside, from her shoulders to lower back. Lois moaned in pleasure and grinned. "Must we leave?" She whined.

Clark chuckled. "Yes." He kissed both her shoulders and her neck. "I am the king and you are now my queen. We have duties. And I remember you once saying that duty comes before love." He said softly in her ear. She giggled when he kissed her right behind her right ear.

"Is it too late to take that back?" Lois asked and he chuckled. She rolled onto her left side and they grinned at each other. Clark then grabbed her and pinned himself on top of her. They laughed and then kissed. Her hands slowly ran up his back and caressed his shoulders. His right hand caressed her thigh.

They only parted for lack of air. Their foreheads touched as their breathing calmed down. Clark pecked her lips twice and then caressed her face. "I make you this promise…as long as we are married, duty shall never come before love." Clark said.

"That is a difficult promise to make, my love; even more difficult to keep. I will not let you choose me over your people. You love them as well." Lois said.

"But not like I love you." Clark said and Lois grinned. She then hitched her leg around his waist and rolled them so now she was on top. They smiled at each other. She rested his chin on his chest and he raised his head to kiss her forehead. She kissed both his pecs. He pushed her hair back behind her left ear and caressed her face.

"Then I shall love all and whom you love." Lois said and Clark grinned. She kissed his pecs again and he continued to caress her face. "Well not everyone. And I do speak of Councilor Durkin." She said and Clark chuckled.

"I do not care much for him as well but he has his uses." Clark said. "Lois, I wish…I want you to be my queen in every way. I want us to rule together like my father and mother once did. I want you to always be by my side for you are my friend, my confidante, my advisor, and my true love." Lois smiled and kissed him tenderly.

Then she broke the kiss. "But no more ornate gifts." Lois said and Clark chuckled. She slapped his right pec and he nodded but he was still chuckling. He caressed her face and ran his hand through her hair. He raised his head up to her and kissed her tenderly again. She rolled off of him and they cuddled drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The _Lois Lane_ docked into the Granville Harbor in the dead of night. The anchor was dropped and the ship was tethered to the dock. The ramp was lowered onto the dock and eight hooded figures descended the ramp from the ship. The town was dead quiet. Horses were waiting for them at the edge of the town. They mounted them and rode off.

The hooded figures halted outside of the Kent Farm and they all dismounted. Clark and Lois tied the reins to a nearby post and lowered their hoods. Clark took her hand, motioned for the knights to stay, and they walked to the front door. Clark knocked on the door and they waited. He knocked again but louder this time. Candlelight was soon visible through the curtains of the window and the door opened.

Martha Kent was in her underdress and robe. Her long hair was done in a braid and she was holding a candle. "Clark? Lois? What are you doing here? Come, come in." Martha said and they entered the farmhouse. Martha lit some more candles and motioned for them to sit. "Now speak soft. I finally put Connor to bed."

"Connor?" Clark asked.

"I did not like Alexander. Connor is a much more pleasing name." Martha said. When he had returned to Kansas all those months ago, he had asked Martha to care for baby Alexander for a year and then he would come for him like he had done with Christopher.

"Connor is a very pleasing name. I like it." Lois said and Clark nodded grinning.

"Now why are you really here?" Martha asked grinning. Clark and Lois looked at each other and held hands on top of the table.

"In truth…we wanted to see how Alexan…Connor was faring." Clark said.

"Some things never change. He was the same way when Christopher came to live with me in Granville. Once a month he would visit unannounced, always with a different excuse." Martha said and Lois smiled at him. Martha took his free hand. "I am so fiercely proud of you, Clark. I only wish Jonathan were here to see how happy you are and the good father you have become."

"I feel that a part of him is still here with us." Clark said and Martha grinned. The sound of a baby cooing could be heard. Martha stood but Clark held up his hand and he went upstairs. Baby Connor Kent was whining in his cradle. It was Henry's old cradle that Jonathan had carved himself.

Connor was on the verge of tears and he was squirming constantly. Clark stood over the cradle grinning down at the child. He then gently picked him up. He then began to rock him slowly and hum softly. It was a Kryptonian lullaby his aunt used to sing to Kara when she was young and he would occasionally join her.

Clark walked around the nursery in a circle swaying his body and still humming. Soon the whining and squirming stopped. Connor yawned and grabbed hold of Clark's index finger. Clark smiled and continued to hum the sweet lullaby. Soon, Connor was snoring softly sound asleep.

Clark raised Connor closer to his mouth. "Forgive me for I cannot stay long. Just know that I will come back for you. Your mother wanted me to guide you and protect you and I shall…my son." Clark whispered and then kissed Connor's forehead.

_Our_ son." Lois corrected him. He turned his head to see her grinning at them from the doorway. She walked up to them and kissed Connor's forehead as well. "_Our sons._" She said grinning.

Clark grinned as he continued to rock Connor. "Our sons." He said.

* * *

The _Lois Lane_ docked into the harbor inside the city of Kandor 3 days later. A crowd had gathered to welcome back their king and their new queen. They cheered as Kal-El and Lois descended the ramp hand in hand. They waved and smiled at the people. Commander Ak-Var and Princess Kara, along with a regiment of Red Shard knights, were waiting for them.

They kneeled as they approached them. Lois mounted her white mare and Kal-El kissed her hand before mounting his new stallion given to him at the peace summit, Urvlsh (Kryptonian for Peace). The knights and Kara arose and mounted their own horses. Kal-El held his hand up to the people and there was silence.

"People of Kandor, it gives me…gives us great pleasure to return to this beautiful city and to be welcome back with such love and devotion. And it gives me even greater pleasure to present to you all my wife and your queen, Lois." Kal-El said and the people cheered. Lois smiled and bowed her head to the people.

"Who, in a few days time, shall be crowned in the Temple of Rao and shall be at my side to rule this great kingdom and its people. And my queen and I wish you all a blessed new year." Kal-El nodded once to the people and they rode off for the Crystal Palace with the people cheering even louder.

The portcullis was already up when they rode into the courtyard of the palace. They dismounted. A group of nobles had already gathered to welcome them back. Kal-El and Lois smiled when applause broke out. Christopher ran into his arms and he hoisted him up laughing. Kal-El kissed Chris's forehead and then put him down. Kal-El then motioned with his head to Lois and Christopher hugged her.

Lois smiled and hugged him back. She then took Chris's hand and they all entered the palace. "How goes the preparations for the coronation?" Kal-El asked as they walked.

"All is prepared, Sire. The queen shall be crowned in the Temple of Rao in seven days time." Wren-Za said.

"Good. Good." Kal-El said. He took Lois's free hand and kissed it. They smiled at each other.

"Sire, if you have a moment, I wish to speak to you about…" Durkin said.

"Not now. There will be plenty of time for politics tomorrow, my lords." Kal-El said. He, Lois, Christopher, and Kara walked off.

Six Days Later

Lois looked down at the white ceremonial dress she was to wear tomorrow for her coronation. It was a simple white silk dress with the crest of the House of El in black on the front. She ran her hand over the crest. She heard the door open and close behind her. She had a dagger hidden under her dress and she was tempted to draw it until she smelled a familiar scent.

Clark wrapped his arms around her and kissed the sides and back of his wife's neck. Her shoulders relaxed somewhat and she grinned. "And how are you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Conflicted." Lois said and sighed.

He removed his arms from around her and turned her around. He pushed her hair back behind her left ear and caressed her cheek. That always calmed her. His right hand remained on her cheek. "What is it?" Clark asked concerned.

Lois sighed. "For years I punished Kryptonians for a crime they did not commit and now…and tomorrow I shall be crowned their queen. And all I feel is guilt and shame." Lois said. He took her in his arms and stroked her hair. She wrapped her hands around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That was in the past. You are no longer that vengeful soldier. You have redeemed yourself for those past mistakes and the people love you for it. Not a day goes by that I do not think about all the Genesis soldiers I have killed trying to avenge my mother and father. You are not alone in this." Clark said softly.

She raised her head and grinned at him. "I do not deserve you." Lois said. He grinned at her and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Shhhh." He quietly shushed her. "All that matters is that we are together. Yes?" Lois didn't say anything. "Yes?" He asked more playfully this time and she chuckled.

"Yes." Lois answered. Clark kissed her forehead and held her in his arms once more.

* * *

Early the next morning, Lois rolled onto her left side and her right hand landed on Clark's pillow. She blindly rubbed his pillow and his side of the bed. It was bare but still warm. She slowly opened her eyes. He was gone. She pulled the silk sheet up to her breasts and sat up. By how the sun partially lit the room, sunrise had been about an hour ago.

Then she saw the note sticking out from under his pillow: _I had some matters to take care of before the coronation. I did not want to wake you for you looked so beautiful and so peaceful. I shall see you later, my love. Forever yours, Clark._

Lois grinned and kissed the note. She arose from the bed and put on her robe. She went to the window and looked outside. Kal-El was in the courtyard inspecting the Red Shard. He was already dressed in his ceremonial attire with a fur trimmed red cape and his crown. She grinned down at him.

There was a knock on the door. "Come!" Lois said. Vala entered her bedchamber and began drawing her bath. Lois was pacing back and forth.

"Are you well, my lady?" Vala asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am well; just nervous. I feel I shall not be calm until Cla…Kal-El is by my side." Lois said. Vala put a hand on her shoulder and it brought her some comfort. "Thank you." Lois took a deep breath. "Let us be down with this."

After her bath, the barber was sent for. The barber combed out and trimmed Lois's hair. Vala then helped her put on her dress and slippers. Soon there was a knock on the door. Vala answered it and smiled when she saw Jon-Tel. "Her Majesty shall be ready before long." She answered before he asked a question. Jon-Tel smiled and slowly walked away keeping his eyes on her.

Kal-El slowly paced outside in the snow in the courtyard waiting for Lois. "Must she take so long?" He whispered to himself.

"That is what we husbands do, Sire. We wait on our wives." Ak-Var said. His knights chuckled and Kal-El had to smile as well. The knights wore fur trimmed black capes with their armor. Then he heard the clanking of armor. He looked up to see Lois descending the stairs with her guard. The knights bowed their heads.

Kal-El smiled at her. She looked beautiful. He approached her as she descended the last of the stairs. He took her gloved hands and kissed her. He let her enter the carriage first and then he climbed in after her. It was the same carriage used for his coronation over four years ago.

Buccinas sounded and the people began cheering when the carriage passed the palace's iron gates. Kal-El and Lois waved and smiled at the people. Despite her smile, Kal-El could see in her eyes that she was nervous so he took her hand and caressed her knuckles with his thumb. 25 Red Shard knights led the procession and another 25 followed behind the carriage. Ensigns held the banners of the House of El.

The procession appeared at the entrance to the temple. Kal-El exited the carriage first. He held out his hand to her and helped her descend the small steps of the carriage. He then took both her hands. "Just breathe and keep your eyes on me. I will be waiting for you at the altar." He said softly. She nodded but she still looked nervous.

"All will be well, my love. Just keep your eyes on me." He quickly caressed her face and gave her a quick wink. She gave him a small grin. Kal-El grinned at her and he caressed her knuckles once more with his thumbs. He released her hands and walked down the red carpet into the temple.

Lois subtly took another deep breath and put a small grin on her face to please the crowd. She could see people bowing as Kal-El walked passed them. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and could hear it pounding in her ears. Then the sound of the buccinas ceased and a choir began vocalizing. Lois closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began walking.

Lois did not know when exactly she entered the temple; she just knew that she was halfway down the long aisle. Her face was expressionless and she held her hands in front of her as she walked a casual pace. She could hear people whispering as she walked passed and the pounding in her ears grew louder.

Just when she contemplating turning around and fleeing, she saw him. Kal-El stood erect and with his left hand atop his sword pommel. He grinned when he saw her. Suddenly, the pounding in her ears and in her chest dimmed. She grinned and her walk became more graceful. She focused all her attention on him and tuned everything else out. Before she knew it, she was at the altar steps. She ascended the three steps and kneeled down on the long red cushion.

The High Priest lowered his hood and stood besides Kal-El. He began to chant in Kryptonese. "Rao, our beloved lord and protector, bring honor and grace to Lois El, our new queen of the land you built and watch over. Help her and guide her to be a just and virtuous queen to our beloved King Kal-El. May you grant them sons and long lives to rule our great kingdom."

A priest stepped forward with the queen's crown on a red pillow. The High Priest then blessed the crown, "Bless this crown in the name of Rao. May it bring grace and wisdom to our new queen." The beautifully crafted crown was gold but that was hidden under beautiful pearls and crystals.

The High Priest nodded once to Kal-El, who then picked up the crown. He held it up into the sunlight and the rays reflected off the crystals. "With this sacred crown, I solemnly crown you Queen of Krypton!" His words echoing, Kal-El lowered the crown down onto Lois's head. They grinned at each other.

Kal-El then took a step back and held out his hand. A priest handed him his scepter. He held the scepter up for all to see before he presented it to Lois. Lois took it and cradled it in her left arm; although she would have preferred to hold it in her right because of what was to come next.

Kal-El then carefully drew his sword. He kneeled down onto one knee and presented his sword to him. This was meant to show the trust he had instilled upon her. Lois kissed the star on the pommel before carefully taking the sword by the blade just under the cross-guard. "Rise Lois El. And Krypton, kneel before Lois El, Queen of Krypton!" The High Priest proclaimed.

As she rose, all the Kryptonians kneeled. Lois turned to face them. Kal-El then stood by her side and held up his right hand. She placed the back of her left hand on his, still cradling the scepter. They descended the first step and buccinas sounded.

Soon, Kal-El and Lois exited the temple into the afternoon sun with every citizen of the city outside cheering for them. They smiled at the people and Kal-El waved since Lois had no free hand. Kal-El let Lois enter the carriage first and then he climbed in after. Lois carefully put the sword down letting the hilt rest against her knee.

Kal-El nodded once to the driver and they began their procession through the city. People threw down blue Kryptonian roses onto the road standing alongside the road or from their windows. Kal-El and Lois smiled and waved to the crowd. Lois even blew a kiss to some young boys and a few of them blushed.

Before they knew it, they were pulling into the courtyard of the palace. The Red Shard were assembled just outside the gatehouse. Kal-El exited the carriage first. Lois gave him back his sword. He took it and sheathed it. Lois then let out a deep breath.

"Hey…" He said softly. He did what he always did to calm her: He pushed her hair back behind her left ear and caressed her face in a single motion. Lois took another deep breath. "Better?" He asked and she nodded. He grinned. "Come." He and Lois ascended the steps to the top of the gatehouse.

"Kneel!" Commander Ak-Var commanded when they appeared. The knights kneeled.

"We the knights of the sacred Order of the Red Shard swear to protect and serve Lois El, our true and rightful queen, and to protect her life and her honor as our own until our dying day." They recited their oath.

"I have seen with my own eyes the loyalty of the knights of the Red Shard. You are all the very model of what a knight should be. And I have never seen such honorable men and fearsome warriors. I am honored to have you all by me and lord husband's side. I can think of no better men to protect and serve us." Lois said and then curtsied to them.

Kal-El then motioned for them to rise and they did. "Now let us feast. Let us rejoice!" He exclaimed and the knights cheered. Kal-El took Lois's hand and kissed it before they descended the stairs.

The coronation festivities would certainly be grander than that of their wedding feast: fantastic foods, music, entertainment, and extravagant gifts from Kryptonian nobles and their foreign allies for Lois. Whatever nervous or shameful feelings felt earlier were long forgotten, especially since Kal-El never left her side.

The whole hall clapped when a pair of jesters finished their performance. The music began and the dancing resumed. "So when would Your Majesties like to go on progress throughout the kingdom? We were unable to do such when His Majesty was crowned due to the war." Durkin said.

Kal-El looked at Lois, who shrugged her shoulder. "The queen and I shall have to discuss it. But nothing would please me more than for my people to love the queen as I do." He said and kissed her hand. Lois grinned at him.

"We just have to assure the people that this marriage shall make the realm and your reign stronger. The birth of an heir shall speed along such assurances." Durkin said and Kal-El sighed. He knew he had left that subject wide open. He could feel Lois's hand become tense in his.

"My lord Durkin, no more politics for today. And an heir shall come in its own course. This is not something you can just command to be brought before you at once. The queen and I have years for children." Kal-El said. He caressed her knuckles with his thumb. Durkin nodded once and went back to his food.

_Thank you._ Lois mouthed to him. He leaned closer to her left ear. "We have years." Kal-El whispered in her ear. She turned her head so that she could peck his lips with a quick kiss. They smiled at each other. Wren-Za shook his head at Durkin and turned back his attention to his own wife.

* * *

"The birth of an heir shall speed along such assurances." Lois quoted Durkin in a jokingly and annoyed manner in their bedchamber. Clark chuckled as he removed his tunic and then his boots. "I am being serious, Clark."

Lois removed her silver necklace with a ruby pendant; a wedding gift from Kal-El. She put it on a red pillow with some other necklaces on a shelf on the left side of her wardrobe. She put her circlet in there as well before she locked it. Kal-El was putting away his circlet in his wardrobe on the other side of the bedchamber.

"Forgive me." Clark walked up behind Lois and began massaging her shoulders. "Do not mind Councilman Durkin. He is a politician and that is all he lives for it seems: politics." Clark said. He slid her dress down her left shoulder and kissed her skin.

"And that is the problem. The man makes my skin crawl and now all he shall speak of in council is for me to produce an heir." Lois said.

"Hmmm." Clark grunted as he continued to kiss her shoulder. He could feel her shoulders tense up. "And I told you, we have years for children." He turned her around and cupped her face in his hands. "Pay no heed to Durkin or any other member of the Council. They only have the interests of the realm at heart as do we but we have each other. And nothing matters as long as…"

Lois knew he wanted her to finish the sentence. And she could not resist his mesmerizing eyes and the stupid grin on his face. "…as long as we are together." She finished the sentence. Clark's stupid grin widened making her grin as well.

"Now, there was talk of producing an heir." Clark said and she chuckled. He leaned down to kiss her. He slid her dress down her arms and it slid down to the floor on its own. He then scooped her up in his arms and laid her down onto the bed. He removed his shirt and threw it over his shoulder. They then kissed.

"I thought we had years for children." Lois said breathing heavily as he kissed down her neck. Her underdress was hiked up to her thighs and he slowly ran his hand up her thigh.

"Yes… It does not mean we cannot try." Clark said and Lois smiled. She caressed his face as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Lois said and Clark smiled.

"As I love you." Clark said. They smiled and kissed again.

Lex Luthor sat in front of the fireplace in his bedchamber in Thanagar. He was naked except for the black silk robe he wore. In his adjoining bedchamber, his new mistress, Desiree, was fast asleep after a long night of lustful love making.

The fire was dying and it was the dead of night but he did not seem to care. In his right hand was a small portrait of Helen. Her wedding ring hung from a gold chain around his neck. He downed the contents of his gold and jeweled goblet and then tossed it aside.

He caressed her ring with his fingers. Lying besides the fireplace up against a chair was a portrait of Kal-El. Lex's dagger was stabbed onto the table beside him. He pulled it out of the gold painted wood and threw it at the portrait.

The dagger hit Kal-El right in the heart. "This is not the end." Lex hissed.

* * *

**Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoyed the Author's Cut. And just a reminder that our sequel **_**Crusade of Reckoning**_** will be follow the story line from the author's cut.**


End file.
